Veritaserum
by L o l i t a d e l i r i u m
Summary: Snape não morre na batalha final. Em vez disso é trazido por Hermione e Ron para a enfermaria. De volta para frequentar o último ano de aulas, Harry pensa que agora vai puder finalmente descansar. Mas engana-se. Depois de beber Veritaserum não estará o seu maior segredo em perigo de ser revelado? HxS, Slash.
1. Veritaserum

**Aviso: **Slash (male x male), Harry x Snape, conteúdo maturo e alguns palavrões.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pretence exclusivamente a J.K Rowling. Não tenciono ganhar nenhum lucro com isso.

**Veritaserum**

Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night

Your secret admirer  
Who could it be

Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me

**- ****Evanescence ****"Taking Over Me"**

Snape girou a sua varinha no ar e as palavras "Poção para Dormir" apareceram gravadas a giz no quadro preto. Esperou uns minutos fixando o seu olhar lúgubre em cada um dos alunos para se certificar que prestavam atenção e, após uma pausa que pareceu a Harry demorar uma eternidade, perguntou:

- Alguém sabe como é feita uma Poção para Dormir?

Se esta aula demorar muito mais tempo a acabar eu é que vou precisar de uma Poção para me ajudar a adormecer… - sussurrou Ron baixinho arrancado uma risadinha dos Grinffidor a seu lado.

- Porquê que o Mr. Potter não nos elucida acerca do seu modo de preparo? Já que parece achar muita graça – pediu Snape maldosamente. Da distância onde estava Harry viu os seus olhos brilharem de ódio.

Não se tinha rido do professor em circunstância alguma com medo de apanhar um castigo ou de contribuir para que a sua casa perdesse pontos. Não era preciso dar nenhum motivo ao Snape para lhe odiar, ele simplesmente fazia-o sistematicamente. Quando Harry julgava que, à medida que os anos passavam, o ódio de Snape por ele iria ameninar ele crescia, como uma erva de galinha que não importa o quanto seja arrancada cresce mais vigorosamente.

- Não sei… _Senhor_ – respondeu Harry tentando transmitir uma imagem calma. Prometera antes de esta aula começar que não ia deixar que ele o afectasse mais.

- Tão eloquente com as palavras como sempre Potter – ironizou Snape.

Alguns Slitharin da mesa de trás desataram-se a rir mas Harry fez o melhor para os ignorar mesmo sabendo que sentia-se a ferver por dentro. Não se ia dar ao luxo de o satisfazer. Mas mesmo assim não queria dizer que não doesse. Sentiu uma punhalada forte no coração. Não importava o quanto mentia para si mesmo isso não alterava em nada a verdade. Podia-se não se preocupar pelos risos de escárnio dos Slitherin, estava habituado à muito a ser ridicularizado pelo Duddley, embora o professor de poções achasse que era um garoto mimado. O que não suportava era os olhos inflamados de raiva de Snape.

- Alguém sabe a resposta? – inquiriu Snape aborrecidamnete.

Hermione foi a única a levantar a mão. Abanava-a freneticamente no ar e por pouco não se levantou da cadeira e se pôs em bicos dos pés. Era óbvio que sabia a resposta mas Snape, no entanto, fez os possíveis por ignorá-la como se uma mosca se tratasse.

- Abram o livro na página setenta e nove e anotem aquilo que vos vou dizer. A Poção para Dormir foi inventada no século três e foi aperfeiçoada ao longo dos próximos séculos para ter a consistência que tem hoje. Contém propriedades relaxantes que permitem que a pessoa que a tome adormece passados uns minutos. Para isso basta apenas três gotas do preparado. Para fazer-se um frasco de meio litro usa-se um ramo de valeriana…

Harry suprimiu um bochecho e virou-se para se certificar o quê que os Slitherin andavam a fazer. A natureza ensinara-lhe que quando andavam muito silenciosos não era coisa boa. Draco sussurrava baixinho ao ouvido de Grab mas Harry não conseguiu ouvir o quê que dizia. Se ao menos Snape se calasse… Virou-se novamente para o professor que não dera sinais de perceber que Harry não estava a tomar atenção. Olhou para o homem à sua frente nos olhos. Os cabelos escorria-lhe pelo rosto e os lábios finos comprimiam-se num esgar. Não conseguia entender o quê que a sua mãe vira nele. A sua cara permanentemente congelada parecia tornar difícil adivinhar-se me quê que ele estava a pensar. Será que ela alguma vez o tinha beijado? Pensou em como seria sentir a pressão dos seus lábios nos seus e ouvir a sua voz aveludada sussurrar-lhe coisas ao ouvido… Definitivamente não queria continuar esta linha de pensamento.

- Têm vinte minutos para prepara a poção – avisou o professor de poções. Os ingredientes estão na prateleira atrás da minha secretária. Alguma dúvida?

Depois, virando-se para Harry, disse:

- Potter, vais-te sentar na fila do meio ao lado do Seamus. Não queremos que a tua amiga te segrede o modo de preparo, como sempre.

Harry alevantou-se sem dizer nada, evitando fazer contacto visual com Snape. Pegou na sacola com os seus livros e veio sentar-se ao lado do Dean. Não ouvira praticamente nada da explicação de Snape acerca da poção para dormir mas tinha a esperança que poderia encontrar alguma coisa no livro de poções. Folhou-o nervosamente mas não encontrou nada que já não soubesse. Se tirasse novamente "mau" a poções desistiria da disciplina. Que diferença fazia passar a poções? O Ministério da Magia prometera que todos os que participaram na batalha contra o Voldemort tinham passado obrigatoriamente no teste de prática para se ser Auror. Que maior teste poderia haver para além de matar um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos da história da magia? Arrepiou-se ao pensar que o seu nome iria aparecer nos livros de história da magia.

Já tinham passados dez minutos e ele começou a se sentir preocupado. Porque não tinha prestado atenção ao que Snape dissera? Concentrou-se nas palavras que ouvira vagamente ditas da boca do professor e conseguiu recordar pelo menos alguns ingredientes. Pôs o caldeirão em cima da mesa e começou a cortar as folhas de valeriana em pedaço pequenos. Juntou-lhes dois pares de olhos de sapos, que a Harry faziam lembrar os olhos de Travor e adicionou malva. A poção tinha uma cor dourada um pouco diferente da cor laranja pretendida mas não estava nada mal comparado com outras poções que já fizera. Lembrou-se que faltava cortar um bolbo de mandrágora em quatro rodelas.

Já eram quase duas e meia quando se levantou e veio procurar as mandrágoras no armário. Encontrou duas na prateleira do meio.

Snape rondava a sala com a sua capa negra a arrastar no chão, avaliando as poções dos Grifithor da fila de trás, quando o cadeirão de Neville começou a fumegar perigosamente e a poção começou a esguichar no ar fazendo lembrar uma erupção vulcânica. A rapariga que estava a seu lado deu um gritinho nervoso. Uma parte do conteúdo quente quase acertou no seu braço, fazendo-a pôr-se de pé.

- Longbattom, o quê que fizestes desta vez? Pedi-te apenas para fazer uma simples Poção para Dormir mas fostes capaz de sai-te pior que o Potter – sibilou perigosamente baixo. As suas pupilas tinham-se dilatado fazendo-lhe lembrar-se de um homem doido. Não queria ser o Neville naquela situação.

- Eu não fiz nada. Só mexi a poção como o senhor disse – desculpou-se Neville soluçando baixinho. Suores escorriam-lhe pela cara a baixo e a sua pele estava cor de papel.

- No sentido contrário dos ponteiros dos relógios?

- Não? - respondeu como que a perguntar, apertando o Trevor de encontro ao peito.

- E relembra-me… Não estavas aqui quando eu disse expressamente que era para girar na direcção contrária aos ponteiros do relógio?

- Sim, Senhor… - murmurou baixinho

- Menos quarenta pontos para os Grinffithor pela sua idiotice e quero-te fora daqui, Longbothom, antes que estragues mais alguma coisa.

Neville começou a arrumar rapidamente e saiu da sala de cabeça baixa.

Na sala de aula, um murmúrio crescente começou a subir de intensidade por parte da turma em geral. Tirar tantos pontos aos Grinffidor parecia uma injustiça. Neville já tinha estragado muitas poções mas este era o último ano e toda a gente esperara que ele tivesse ficado melhor… ou que pelo menos Snape se tivesse _tornado melhor_.

Harry virou-se novamente para a secretária e começou a separa o bolbo da mandrágora quando sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

- O bolbo deve ser cortado em tiras muitos finas e esmigalhado formando uma substância semelhante a pó. Usa a navalha mais pequena com um cabo de madeira. A arte das poções é extremamente complexa e sem dúvida que para alguém como o rapaz dourado possa parecer tudo semelhante.

Enquanto cortava o bolbo em tiras finas o seu coração não parava de martelar, pressionando-lhe o seu peito. As suas mãos tremiam perigosamente e uma onda de calor percorreu-lhe o corpo. Tentou abrir a boca mas a sua voz parecia reticente em sair.

- O quê que se passa, Potter? Como medo de mim?

_Talvez se não tivesses o corpo premido às minhas costas ou se a tua voz não suasse tão… sedutora não tivesse nenhum motivo para ter medo de ti_, pensou. Estava cada vez mais perdendo o controlo da situação. O seu corpo queimava e todo o calor estava a dirigir-se para regiões mais baixas. Parecia como se o professor atrás de si fosse capaz de acender uma centelha de fogo que ameaçava carbonizá-lo por inteiro. E o hálito quente, que causava-lhe uma comichão agradável no pescoço, não estava a ajudar nada.

Concentrou-se no trabalho à sua frente e foi com alívio que sentiu Snape afastar-se uns passos de si dando-lhe espaço para poder respirar com calma. Se todas as aulas fossem como estas sabia que estava metido numa alhada. Para além do ódio declarado que sentia por ele sabia que havia alguma coisa no professor de poções que fazia com que o seu estômago andasse à roda e as suas mãos não parassem de tremer. Era como andar numa montanha russa. Onde o prazer e o medo diluíam-se num só.

- Acabou o tempo – disse Snape batendo com a varinha ao de leve na superfície da sua secretária. – Vamos começar pelo Potter e ver o quê que desta vez correu mal…

Harry ignorou-lhe enquanto o feiticeiro passava entre as fileiras de cadeiras até chegar até à sua secretária. Achava que tinha feito tudo certo desta vez mas com Snape não se podia ter a certeza. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar tranquilizante e ele retribuiu-lhe um sorriso pequeno.

Com uma colher, Snape provou um pouco do conteúdo do seu caldeirão. Harry arriscou olhar-lhe nos olhos e o que viu não lhe agradou nada. Os seus lábios finos transformaram-se num esgar cruel.

- O quê que adicionastes à poção. Pusestes erva-do-diabo?

- Eu pus tudo exactamente como o _Senhor _disse – respondeu Harry sentindo-se um pouco irritado. – Quando eu faço tudo certo tens de arranchar sempre uma desculpa para me criticares!

- Vinte pontos a menos para os Grinffidor. Abre a mala Potter, antes que apanhes uma detenção de duas semanas.

Estava quase na hora da aula acabar e Harry sentiu vários pares de olhos cravados nas suas costas. Não tinha feito nada de mal mas mais uma vez o Sape inventara um motivo para gritar com ele. A sua irritação, acumulada ao longo da aula subiu-lhe à cabeça. Fez os possíveis por comprimir os seus lábios evitando arranjar mais problemas para si.

Tirou vários pergaminhos vazios, o livro de Feitiços, uma pena de escrever e outros quantos objectos para fora da sacola quando olhou espantado para o fundo dela. Por debaixo de uma caixa de doces dos duques, que recebera como presente de Miss Weasly por "convencer" o Ron a voltar e acabar o último ano, havia um frasco de poções que continha um líquido púrpura. O primeiro instinto de Harry foi tentar escondê-lo. Com uma mão suada empurrou-o mais para fundo da mala tentando ignorar o olhar penetrante de Snape na sua cara.

- Está tudo aqui. Poderia me dizer o que estás a procurar? Se eu soubesse talvez pudesse dar uma ajuda… - ofereceu-se inocentemente, tentando manter a calma. Não era possível que Snape fizesse o seu coração bater por vários motivos numa única aula. Debateu-se numa tentativa de parecer o mais normal possível.

Snape não disse nada. Agarrou bruscamente a mala de Harry antes que este tivesse tempo de reagir e virou-a ao contrário, fazendo com que o frasco caísse pesadamente em cima da mesa.

Após um silêncio, em que o professor saboreava cruelmente a sua vitória, disse: - Gostava de saber o quê que a Directora diria se soubesse que havia um ladrão entre os seus alunos. Principalmente alguém que se julga tão importante como tu, Potter, por teres derrotado o Senhor das Trevas sem muito esforço.

- Eu dei a minha vida para que o Voldemort estivesse morto. Raios! Gostaria de saber se todas as pessoas fariam isso no meu lugar – retorquiu indignadamente Harry, levantando-se da cadeira. – Posso ter tido a ajuda de pessoas mais experientes que eu, algumas destas nem estão vivas, mas…

- Poupa o teu discurso para quem o quer ouvir. Aqui tens de me responder a mim. E eu quero saber o quê que um dos frascos de Beladona, que foram roubados recentemente, está a fazer na tua posse.

- Não fui eu que o roubei!

- Não mintas! Quero saber onde pusestes o outro antes que arranje forma de te expulsar desta escola. Que te faltava um mínimo de subtilidade e que eras incompetente a poções eu já o sabia mas agora também te dedicas a roubar poções? Talvez julgastes que tudo o que existe nesta escola está à tua disponibilidade mas receio informar-te que isso não é verdade. Não tens autorização para invadires o meu escritório e roubares as minhas poções – Snape trazia uma expressão carregada de ódio que não lhe agradava.

- Não fui eu! Deve ter sido alguém que a pôs aqui!

Defendeu-se o melhor que podes mas sabia que o morcego não lhe daria ouvidos. Odiava-o desde a primeira vez que o vira e reconhecera nele os cabelos cor de corvo, revirados, os óculos arqueados e os traços faciais característicos do seu pai. Em muito se sentira orgulhoso ao saber que toda a gente o achava parecido com o seu progenitor. Mas se estas semelhanças tinham sido responsáveis pelo ódio que o homem à sua frente lhe administrava já não tinha tanta certeza. Queria ser olhado com compreensão, com _amor_… Queria poder retribuir este olhar sem ver nojo estampado na cara do outro. Nem sentir o seu coração transformar-se em cinzas.

- Que oportuno. Não pensastes numa desculpa melhor? – ironizou Snape. – Por culpa do vosso colega vão ter de fazer um trabalho de casa extra sobre a Beladona e as suas características. Podem encontrar mais informação na página cento e dois. E tu Potter… - disse aborrecidamente, sem se dignar a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Para além do trabalho de casa vais ter detenção comigo hoje, depois do jantar.

Só hoje? De alguma forma não acreditava muito. Tinha sorte se não tivesse detenção para o resto da sua vida.

A campainha tocou e os alunos apreçaram-se a sair, tendo em conta o facto de o professor estar especialmente maldisposto hoje. Alguns lançaram-lhe um olhar zangado e afastaram-se dele. Iria ser culpado para o resto da vida pela expulsão de humor de Snape. Mas podia viver com isso.

Juntou-se com Ron e Hermione ao atravessar o limiar da porta. Hermione lançava-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador. Porque que toda a gente tinha pena dele? Percorreram juntos o corredor sem disserem nada e subiram as escadas que davam para a torre dos Grinfifdor. Ron acalmou-o:

- Já sabes como é que este filho da mãe é, pá. Está sempre à procura de motivos para nos tirar mais pontos. Por ele nós vivíamos na detenção. Mas só por ele não ter uma vida não…

- Ron! – exclamou Hermione escandalizada. – Que raio de linguagem é esta. Somos perfeitos é suposto dar-mos um exemplo…

- Mas é verdade! – retorquiu Ron mas ao ver que Harmione mantinha um olhar indignado tentou mudar de assunto. – De qualquer forma não percebo porquê que não fostes escolhido como perfeito, Harry – disse virando a cabeça para Harry que arrasava os pés aborrecidamente. - Se matar o Voldemort não foi suficiente então não sei o que é preciso fazer.

- Foi uma bênção. De qualquer forma não estava interessado. Ser perfeito é uma grande responsabilidade e depois de tudo o que aconteceu só quero descansar.

- Porquê que não pedistes ao Snape, Potter? Ou tratas-lhe por Severus? – troçou Draco aparecendo ao fundo das escadas. Estava acompanhado por Goile, Zabini e um pequeno grupo de raparigas dos Slitherin que se desataram a rir e apontar para eles. Alguns alunos que passavam no corredor pararam para ver melhor o que se passava.

- Vai dar uma volta Malfoy – disse Harry mal humoradamente. Já tinha muita coisa para aturar e agora tinha que ouvir os disparates de Draco.

- Não tenho medo de ti. Ou vais pedir ao professor Snape para te salvar sempre? Ouvi dizer que ele já não precisa de ti depois do quem-nós-sabemos…

- O quê que estás para aí a dizer? Eu nunca precisei de ninguém para me salvar ao contrário de ti ou já te esqueceste do quê que aconteceu antes da batalha?

- Cala a boca, Potter… Estou-te avisando – respondeu perigosamente Malfoy. O seu sorriso trocista deu lugar a um esgar de ódio. As raparigas atrás dele pararam de cochichar para ouvir melhor o quê que eles diziam.

- Estás-te a sentir menos corajoso depois do Grab ter morrido? – respondeu sem pensar. As palavras saíram-lhe da boca num tumulto de raiva. Sentia-se estremecer de ódio. Detestava genuinamente o rapaz à sua frente. O muro que tinha posto em seu redor, protegendo-o, estava prestes a desmoronar. Draco pontapeava-o e quebrava-o com as suas palavras amargas. _Depois de tudo o que tinha feito por ele…_ Havia pessoas que eram incapazes de mudar.

Draco alevantou a varinha em sinal de ataque mas Hermione foi mais rápida. Lançou-lhe um feitiço de imobilizar que o fez ficar pregado ao chão. Goile e Zabibi olhavam para ele com um olhar assustado em dúvida do quê que haveriam de fazer.

- Se voltarem a atacar-nos vou dizer à Professora Macc Gonagall – respondeu-lhe Hermione esganiçadamente. Harry estava tanto contente com ela que nem se deu ao trabalho de lhe insinuar que de alguma forma ela soava um pouco infantil. Sentia vontade de abraça-la e de levanta-la do chão. Mas pensando nisso decidiu por não o fazer. Não queria arranjar problemas com o Ron.

O resto da tarde passou lentamente. Harry entreteu-se a jogar xadrez com Ron mas acabou por perder as três partidas. Andava distraído e com dificuldade em concentrar-se. Não podia deixar de pensar nos olhos cor de ónix de Snape que contrastavam com a pele cor de porcelana emoldurada por cabelos escuros e escorregadios. Havia alguma coisa no professor de poções que fazia-o sentir-se diferente. Quente por dentre enquanto uma corrente de emoções passavam pelo seu corpo. Felizmente que ninguém pareceu notar nisso para além de Hermione que era especialmente perspicaz e que lhe lançava agora um olhar aguçado. Com medo que a rapariga adivinhasse o que lhe passava pela cabeça, se bem que duvidasse, tentou distrair o cérebro de Hermione para algo bem mais produtivo.

- Hermione não temos trabalho de Transfigurações para fazer? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Ó meu deus! Tens razão Harry. Porque não me lembrastes mais cedo? Este trabalho envolve muita pesquisa e vamos precisar de umas boas horas para o terminar…

Ron prontificaram-se a inventar uma desculpa para não se juntar mas Harry não teve nenhum problema com isso. O trabalho de Transfiguração apresentava-lhe uma desculpa para se concentrar em outro assunto que não Snape.

Quando por fim o sol começou a pôr-se por de trás dos cumes, deixando uma mancha de amarelo cintilante sobre o horizonte, o trio dourado dirigiu-se ao Grande Salão.

Sentou-se na mesa dos Grinffidor em frente a Hermione e Ron arriscando um olhar na direcção da mesa do corpo docente. Snape estava lá. Com o seus lábios finos que formavam um esgar permanentemente azedo. Os olhos negros profundos do professor pareciam querer inspeccionar-lhe a alma. Um calor brotou do seu peito acendendo uma faísca no seu coração. Imaginava como saberiam aqueles lábios sobre os seus tentando devorar-lhe a boca, penetrando-a com a sua língua molhada.

- Está tudo bem contigo, Harry? – perguntou Hermione preocupada. – Ainda não tocastes na tua comida.

Harry apercebeu-se que respirava com dificuldade. Afastou o rosto corado do de Snape e poisou os olhos no estufado, repentinamente muito interessado em remexê-lo nervosamente com o garfo.

- Parece que vou apanhar uma constipação.

- Numa altura muito má. Duvido que o bastardo seboso te deixe faltar à detenção – disse Ron cabisbaixo. – Felizmente que não te pôs de detenção durante o mês inteiro senão ia ser muito difícil para apareceres nos treinos de Quidich e não falta muito para o jogo com os Ravenclawn.

Lá isso era verdade. Ele sentiu-se animar. Nada melhor do que Quidich para lhe levantar a moral. Discutiu com Ron as últimas ideias que tivera e as fraquezas, em particular, de cada um dos seus adversários.

Várias corujas entraram abruptamente pelas janelas do refeitório circulando as paredes de pedra, voando a pico sobre as mesas das diversas casas. A coruja que a Miss Weasley comprara para Ron, como recompensa por não ter morrido, deixou cair um exemplar da última edição do Profeta Diário sobre a sua cabeça. Lembrava-lhe a Harry da sua coruja, embora esta fosse alva com a neve e também muito menos distraída. Ron chamara-lhe Pidgeotto mas Hermione e Harry chamavam-lhe secretamente Piggy devido ao seu peso um pouco invulgar.

Ron agarrou o jornal embaraçado. Os seus olhos focaram-se imediatamente na capa. Revirou as páginas nervosamente até chegar aonde pretendia.

- O quê que se passa, Ron? – perguntou Harry agitadamente. Algures, no meio do salão, podiam-se ouvir risinhos mal contidos. Penzy Parkinson, inclusivo, desatou a rir histericamente calando-se apenas quando a directora lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

A cara de Ron mais parecia um tomate e os seus globos oculares ocupavam virtualmente metade das suas compleições. Hermione arriscou uma olhadela por cima dos seus ombros.

- Não ligues a nada disso. É um milagre como ainda existe pessoas que dão ouvidos ao que a Rita Skeeter diz – falou lentamente Hermione lançando-lhe um olhar de pena.

- Se o Profeta Diário diz alguma coisa acerca de mim eu tenho direito a saber! Passem-me o jornal – pediu Harry furioso.

- Harry é melhor não… - tentou dizer Ron mas Harry foi mais rápido e arrancou-lhe o jornal das suas mãos.

Podia-se ler na sétima página a negrito: _Snape, vilão ou Herói? Será tão inocente como Harry Potter o fez querer?___

"_Severus Snape, correntemente professor de poções em Hogwarts, colaborou com o Quem-nós-sabemos em vários ataques a membros do Ministério e autorizou a entrada de Devoradores da Morte para leccionar em Hogwarts no ano subsequente ao assassinato de Albus Dumbledor. Segundo o próprio Harry Potter foi Snape que se encarregou de matar o antigo Director de Hogwarts. Mas o quê que o fez mudar de ideias?_

_Miss Andrey Scott, mãe de duas raparigas que faleceram na Batalha de Hogwarts, disse: _

_- Não sei porquê que Harry Potter defendeu aquele monstro diante do Ministério da Magia. Seja o quê que foi que o rapaz viu nas memórias dele. Não acredito que tivesse realmente um significado relevante. Snape, quando era director, autorizou que diversos professores Devoradores da Morte torturassem alunos. Acredito que o Ministério queria acreditar naquilo que o Mister Potter lhes disse depois de tudo o que ele fez pelo mundo da feitiçaria._

_Questionada do porquê que o rapaz maravilha queria defender o professor de poção que, segundo se ouve dizer, nunca se deu muito bem com ele Scott apenas responde:_

_- Não sei ao certo. Harry Potter fez muito por nós mais não nos podemos esquecer que ainda é muito novo e inocente. Acredito que se possa ter enganado. _

_Mas uma segunda fonte anónima adianta mais pormenores. _

_- Os pais de Harry Potter morreram quando ainda era muito novo. Creio que sempre necessitou de uma figura paternal. Harry acreditou que Snape pudesse desempenhar esse papel. A sua mãe, Lily Potter, sempre se dera bem com o professor de poções antes deste se virar para a magia negra. Até, segundo se consta chegaram a ter um caso muito ligeiro. Talvez o rapaz tenha visto nele o mesmo que a sua mãe. _

_Precisaria dele de uma figura paternal ou de um companheiro de romance?_

_- Tudo começou de uma forma muito inocente é claro – respondeu-me seguramente. – O rapaz precisava de um pai e cedo se sentiu atraído pelo poder que o outro tinha sobre ele. Severus Snape aproveitou-se dele. Tinha em mente utilizá-lo em seu favor. Começou a pedir para que o rapaz ficasse para depois das aulas e começou a fazer avanços nele. Eram encontros frutíferos, a meio da noite e Snape tinha de inventar desculpas constante para o rapaz encontrar-se no seu escritório a horas tão tardias. Harry Potter ficou cada vez mais dependente e manipulado. Maltratado pelos seus familiares Muggles acreditou que era amado pela primeira vez sem se ter conta da diferença de idade chocante. Provavelmente Snape planeava utilizá-lo numa situação desse género. _

_ Perguntei-lhe então com tinha a certeza de todos estes pormenores insólitos. _

_ - Trabalho em Hogwarts é tudo o que posso dizer – respondeu misteriosamente. _

Uma onda de raiva percorreu-lhe o corpo fazendo-o tremer. Levantou-se da mesa com tanta força que os estudantes em seu redor arriscaram um olhar na sua direcção.

Estava farto de todo o mundo.

- Harry, não é preciso… esquece…

- Vou-me embora – grunhiu mal humoradamente.

- Deixa-o em paz ele precisa de tempo para si. Se tivessem escrito isso acerca de mim…

Mas Harry não ouviu o quê que Ron continuou a dizer. Saiu do Grande Salão apressadamente, sem se arriscar a lançar uma olhadela na direcção da mesa dos professores. Saberia Snape acerca disso? Se o soubesse talvez isso justificasse os olhares que o lançara no jantar como se tivesse tentado penetrar na sua mente. Talvez suspeitasse que Harry já tivesse lido o Profeta diário.

Nunca mais leria aquele lixo. Estava farto de ser humilhado embora julgasse que aquele ano seria diferente, depois de ter morto Voldemort. Enganara-se.

Raios! Não queria ter de voltar de enfrentar os colegas. Não queria ter que encarar ninguém e ver os seus sorrisos zombeteiros na cara. Decidiu-se a faltar às primeiras aulas do próximo dia. Tinha começado o termo por isso dificilmente perderia algo de muito relevante e Hermione disponibilizar-lhe-ia, como sempre, os apontamentos das lições.

Se tudo fosse assim tão simples… Quase se esquecera. Tinha detenção hoje às oito e meia. A última coisa que queria neste momento era ter de aguentar com o olhar calculista de Snape e os seus sorrisos sardónicos. Muito menos agora depois de tudo o que acontecera.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso. Eram apenas oito horas. Tinha ainda meia hora para se recompor antes da detenção. Os alunos eram autorizados a vaguear pelos corredores até às dez horas embora quase todos se encontrasse ainda no Grande Salão.

Dirigiu-se a correr para o Dormitório onde estaria mais sossegado. Pelo caminho caiu das escadas e fez figura de parvo diante da Dama Gorda. A mão ardia-lhe provocando-lhe uma comichão intensa e dolorida.

Harry sentou-se na sua cama do Dormitório. Estava completamente vaziu e uma aragem húmida entrava pela janela na parede em sua frente. Sentia-se sozinho. Uma dor intensa apertava-lhe o peito fazendo com que tivesse dificuldade em falar. Porquê que tinha-se de sentir assim tanto abandonado? Não era aquele rapaz que Rita Squeter descrevera. Que precisa constantemente de atenção e carinho. Pelo menos não julgava que era até agora. Veio-lhe à cabeça a imagem de Draco. Ele tivera sempre amigos à usa volta a apoia-lo mesmo depois de os seus pais terem sido presos. Era verdade que o número de Slithrein reduzira drasticamente mas não o suficiente para que ele tivesse sido deixado sozinho. Ainda tinha Zabini, Brabb, Panssy Parkinson e uma mão cheia de filhos de Devoradores da Morte. Todos a rirem-se dele. O que fizera para merecer isso? Afina nem bastava salvar o mundo da bruxaria.

Gotas de lágrimas quentes começaram a escorrer pela sua face abaixo. Olhou-se ao espelho. O seu cabelo rebelde estava mais despenteado que o normal e os seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. As suas pontas dos dedos deslizaram pelo seu cabelo numa tentativa de o pôr com um aspecto mais apresentável. Depois dos seus cabelos revoltados amansarem lavou a cara com água fria e obrigou-se a voltar a olhar para o espelho.

Porquê que Snape o odiava? Teria a cara demasia parecida com a do seu pai? Apostava que Snape nunca olhara par si com prazer. Desejando-lhe agarrar prelos braços e puxá-lo em direcção à cama como ele sonhara. Sentia as suas entranhas a revirar-se de encontro ao seu estômago provocando-lhe uma sensação de náusea.

Eram quase oito e meia. Agarrou na sacola e guardou no fundo o manto da invisibilidade, junto do mapa dos salteadores. Não queria chegar atrasado à detenção e arranjar outro motivo para o professor se chatear.

O gabinete de Snape, junto aos seus aposentos, ficava nos calaboiços, a zona mais deprimente do castelo. Hoje dava-se por contente por isso. Não tivera-se de deparar com ninguém a partir do momento que descera as escadas para o último andar.

Bateu duas vezes à porta antes de ouvir a voz grave de Snape.

- Entra Potter. Estás atrasado três minutos. Eras para estar aqui às oito e meia. Dez pontos a menos para os Grinfiddor.

Harry olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. Eram oito e meia em ponto. Maldito! Quando deixaria de descontar nele?

Um manto negro estendia-se sobre a sala mergulhando-a em sombras. A pouca luz que iluminava a sala provinha da lareira de pedra escura e dos candelabros espalhados ao longo da sala, fazendo com que os olhos de Harry começassem a picar. As colecções de jarros com conteúdos estranhos, que se alinhavam ao longo das prateleiras que cobriram grande parte das paredes do escritório, pareciam ter duplicado de número desde a última vez que lá estivera. No centro da sala encontrava-se uma mesa de magno escuro.

- Bem, tens aqui os testes da turma dos Grinffidor do primeiro ano. Verás que as suas notas desastrosas assemelham-se às tuas – ironizou Snape fixando-lhe nos olhos intensamente fazendo com que Harry corasse, sem saber ao certo se de vergonha ou outro sentimento… Obrigou-se a fixá-lo nos olhos. – Quero que anotes os resultados obtidos e que os escrevas nesta grelha – explicou monotonamente fazendo com que a sua varinha deslizasse entre os seus dedos. Um maço de folhas de papel agitaram-se no ar caindo com um baque à sua frente, em cima da mesa circular.

- Para que são estas outras folhas, Senhor?

- Quando acabares quero que faças o mesmo para as composições do segundo ano.

Harry tinha um pressentimento que chegaria ao quarto exausto. Ao menos não teria de catalogar novamente os recipientes viscosos com animais mortos. Estava com sorte, tentou se convencer.

Aqueles alunos novatos passariam muitas noites em branco e muito tempo nervosos a dedicar-se a estudar Poções e a inventar desculpas aos seus pais para o porquê de tão mau desempenho. Tinha sorte que estes não fossem os seus. Não que o professor de poções confiasse nele o suficiente para lhe deixar perto dos testes do seu ano.

Conseguia ouvir nitidamente os passos de Snape atrás da cadeira onde se sentava. Um arrepio frio percorrer-lhe as costas.

- Senhor, já acabei – informou desconfortavelmente Harry. – Poço ir andando? Já passou da hora de recolher e eu poço arranjar sarilhos…

- Deixa-te ficar onde estás, Potter. Irei te escoltar de volta ao Dormitório e se o Filch te incomodar falarei com ele pessoalmente se for necessário – disse Snape. Harry conseguiu distinguir o tilintar de te talheres a ressoar do fundo do gabinete e o ranger do armário de poções, do canto da sala, a ser aberto.

Snape emergiu a seu lado e pôs uma chávena de chá fumegante à sua frente.

- Bebe-a antes que arrefeça. O chá tem umas gotas de _ que vai ajudar-te a curar a ferida no teu braço.

Harry olhou automaticamente para o seu braço. Já não se lembrava que o tinha magoado ao cair das escadas abaixo. A dor já tinha desaparecido dando lugar a uma sensação de dormência.

- Despacha-te e bebe, Potter. Tenho muita coisa a fazer esta noite e não tenho paciência para tomar conta de ti.

Deixou com que o líquido quente escorresse pela sua garganta a baixo. Sentia-se melhor, embora a chá amargasse um pouco.

- Quero que me respondas a verdade. Magoar-me-ia saber que tenho como aluno um ladrão – afirmou Snape com um sorriso torto a parecer-lhe no canto da sua boca. - Embora não tenha sido a tua primeira vez a arrombar o meu armário de poções pensei que ao contrário do teu querido pai tinhas crescido um pouco. Não sei como a Directora reagirá – acrescentou maldosamente. – Ela incutirá o castigo que achar necessário embora ache que já devias ter sido expulso à muito tempo.

- Não fui eu! Já lhe disse centenas de vezes. Para quê que havia de roubar Beladona se nem sei o que é? – articulou Harry, as palavras escorreram-lhe da boca sem lhe darem muito tempo para pensar.

- Devia saber que faltava-te inteligência para tal. Então nesse caso foi um dos teus amigos…

Sentia-se a afogar em desespero. Não importava o que disse-se Snape nunca acreditava nele. Preferia ouvir Draco e os outros da sua casa.

- Não sei de nada! – exclamou Harry irado. – Porquê que me odeia assim tanto? Não importa o que eu faço sinto que nunca vai gostar realmente de mim. Se eu não tivesse o rosto como o do meu pai gostaria de mim? Continuo a torturar-me com perguntas sem respostas sabendo que não importa o que eu faça nunca vai gostar de mim – arfou Harry. Uma torrente de palavras deslizavam-lhe abundantemente dos seus lábios. Não importava o que fizesse não conseguia parar.

Maldição! Snape drogara o seu chá com Veritaserum. Porquê fora tão estúpido ao ponto de o aceitar?

- Tu drogaste-me! - acusou-o Harry observando o sorriso malicioso de Snape aumentar de proporções. – Os Professores não podem drogar os seus alunos.

Ouve uma pausa na qual Snape avaliava-o com um olhar perplexo. Harry desejou com todas as forças que o homem à sua frente não fizesse a próxima pergunta ou ver-se-ia a obrigado a responder a verdade. Ele sentiu um peso de encontro ao peito, apertando-lhe e remexendo-lhe até lhe provocar náuseas.

-Devo deduzir que gostas de mim? O teu professor de poções que passas a vida a amaldiçoar e insultar? – gozou agora abertamente Snape, com o seu sorriso de escárnio.

- Eu quero-te e sempre te desejei desde o momento que te vi deitado no chão no meio de uma poça de sangue a olhares para mim e a me pedires para te olhar nos olhos desesperadamente. Agarraste-me pelos braços e um calor brotou do meu peito. Senti-me lívido e desesperado porque neste momento percebi que não queria que morresses.

Um silêncio prolongado fez-se sentir entre os dois.

Snape levantou-se da cadeira à sua frente e caminhou na sua direcção.

- O quê que estás a fazer?

- O que tu _queres _– Snape tentou mimicar a voz de Harry. – Põe-te de joelhos – ordenou rispidamente.

Vários pensamentos passaram ao mesmo tempo pela cabeça de Harry. Snape tentava humilha-lo. Tinha que sair dali imediatamente. Ainda vinha a tempo de emendar a situação. Claro que sempre viveria com vergonha por Snape saber o seu maior segredo mas ainda podia evitar o pior: um coração partido. No entanto os seus pés continuavam pregados ao chão.

O seu corpo moveu-se contra a sua vontade como uma marioneta e, antes de dar por si, ajoelhara-se em frente ao professor.

Desejava-o. Queria nem que seja uma vez experimentar sentir-se amado.

As mãos de Snape agarraram-lhe pelos ombros mantendo-o ajoelhado em sua frente. Harry brincou com o fecho da braguilha abrindo-a lentamente. Baixou as calças, fazendo-as deslizar pelos quadris a baixo, revelando as cuecas negras. Exprimidas de encontro às cuecas Harry conseguiu deslindar os contornos do membro erecto de Snape. Passou os seus dedos pelo tecido altercando círculos invisíveis com pressões momentâneas sobre o membro.

Era invadido por uma corrente eléctrica que fazia o seu coração martelasse, derramando pontadas agudas sobre ele.

Olhou Snape nos olhos. Para além da sua respiração ligeiramente ofegante não conseguiu distinguir qualquer sinal de prazer súbito. Havia uma sombra escura que enublava os poços escuros dos seus olhos. Mas o seu sorriso de escárnio malicioso ainda estava colado de encontro à sua cara.

A porta bateu furiosamente ecoando pela sala. Snape apressou-se a levantar e a puxar as calças para cima. Ainda se podia ver os trajos molhados de saliva que Harry deixara nas cuecas.

Harry levantou-se atarantado e ofegante tentando acalmar a sua respiração a todo o custo. Podia ouvir a porta a abrir e a voz de Draco a saudar o professor.

- Desculpe tê-lo interrompido, senhor, não sabia que tinha companhia… - disse fixando os olhos gozosos em Harry. Ele iria pagar por isso mais tarde, tinha a certeza. – Peeves provocou um incêndio na aula norte e a professora Sprout precisa da sua ajuda para o conter.

- Eu já vou lá ter – respondeu-lhe Snape monotonamente. Seria aquele homem capaz de sentir prazer por alguma coisa? – Potter - chamou-lhe fixando-o nos olhos. – Fica aqui. Ainda não acabámos.

Snape saiu do seu gabinete deixando-o atarantado. Ele sentiu um peso de encontro ao peito e uma onda de excitação percorrer-lhe o corpo. O quê que iria fazer?

**FIM**

**Deixem um review por favor. Se não tiverem tempo basta um smile. **

**N/A: **Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo. Não sei ao certo quantos vão ser mas estou a contar com mais de vinte.


	2. Queda

**Queda**

Why must we fall apart to understand how to fly?  
I will find a way  
Even without wings  
Follow your heart  
'Til it bleeds  
As we run towards the end of the dream

- Evanescence "End of the Dream"

Tinham passados minutos, talvez horas e Harry lutava contra a sua respiração irregular. Estivera quase a fazer sexo oral com Snape. _Snape_, o seu odiado professor de poções. Como poderá ter-se deixado excitar com as imagens de um homem, muito menos com o dobro da sua idade? Quando estivera sobre o efeito da poção Veritaserum dissera a verdade. Desejava-o. Mas não daquela forma pouco natural. Conseguia sempre se conter e não lhe era muito difícil imaginar o rosto do homem como um inimigo. No entanto agora… Tudo estava virado pelo avezo.

Harry tentou esvaziar a sua mente. Estava farto de repensar cenários, muitos deles pouco plausíveis, sobre o que aconteceria assim que o professor regressasse ao seu gabinete. Não queria pensar em mais nada. Sentia-se nervoso e excitado por dentro. Grandes níveis de dopamina eram libertados provocando o seu sistema nervoso central.

Infelizmente desde cedo compreendeu que a sua tentativa de esquecimento era artificial, quase contraditória. Como se tivesse empurrando um largo número de informação para um recanto escondido da sua mente, obrigando-se a esquecer algo que estava destinado a voltar ao de cima. O vazio preencheu-lhe o corpo momentaneamente, até que ouviu o ruído da porta a ser aberta atrás de si.

O quê que Ron e Hermione pensariam?

Do outro lado da porta Snape retribuiu-lhe um sorriso frio.

- Ainda estás aqui, Potter? Confesso que duvidei da coragem inerente à tua casa.

Harry baixou o olhar. Não queria que o Mestre de Poções vise o medo e a vergonha reflectidos nele. Não se sentia lá muito corajoso como um Gryffindor. Talvez devesse mesmo ter ido para os Slytherin e apreendido a ter uma resposta sempre pronta na ponta da língua.

Sentiu as garras de Snape apertarem-lhe os ombros fazendo-o ajoelhar-se de novo em frente ao seu vulto negro. Engoliu em seco e começou a brincar com o tecido negro e fino do manto de Snape enrolando-o em volta do seu dedo indicador.

- Despaça-te. Não tenho a noite toda – ordenou Snape em voz áspera e impaciente, erguendo os seus olhos negros ao encontro dos verde-esmeralda.

As mãos do Rapaz que Sobreviveu afastaram cuidadosamente o manto e puxaram as calças, ladeando as pernas esbeltas do professor. Desta vez não perdeu muito tempo com as cuecas. Queria ver o que se ocultava por de baixo do fino tecido.

O pénis estava hirto como uma pedra, erguendo-se alguns centímetros em frente à sua cara. Estava coberto por uma espessa camada de pelos escuros ornamentais. Os seus olhos tentaram decorar avidamente um esboço dos principais trajos do pénis. Podia ser a última vez que se deleitava com tamanho cenário.

Tentou afastar o embaraço que insistia em dar cor à sua cara. Se queria que tudo corresse bem não podia estar a tremer como varas mortas.

Um pensamento egoísta passou-lhe pela sua cabeça. Queria causar tanto prazer a Snape que lhe alterasse a expressão grave do rosto. Queria queimá-lo de prazer. Com uma grande alegria pensou em como se masturbava, quando as luzes da torre dos Gryffindor se apagavam e era deixado sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

Respirou fundo e cobriu com a sua mão dextra a base do pénis protuberante, fazendo-a deslizar em direcção ao topo, tendo o cuidado para não o tocar. Parou momentaneamente, perguntando-se se Snape o amaldiçoaria e, com a outra mão, formou um anel em volta do pénis apertando-lhe levemente, altercando com uma massagem pela superfície dura. A ponta do pénis estava vermelha e uma pequena rede de veias nodosas percorria o membro desaguando na sua superfície. Parecia que todo o seu sangue se concentrava nesta zona. Estimulou, com os dedos, a ponta do pénis, sabendo por experiencia própria que esta era a área mais sensível.

À sua frente Snape respirava profundamente, deixando soltar um gemido rouco e abafado. As suas sobrancelhas uniam-se formando duas linhas grossas. Por entre uma cascata de fios de cabelo negros Harry conseguiu visualizar um olhar desvairado. Uma parte do Mestre de Poções parecia ter perdido o controlo. Lançava-lhe um olhar de puro prazer que nunca antes tinha presenciado. As suas mãos largaram-lhe os ombros para logo a seguir lhe agarrarem bruscamente a cabeça empurrando-a em direcção do pénis.

Entregou-se completamente ao desejo. Sentia o seu próprio pénis dar um salto dentro das suas calças e as suas entranhas remexiam-se como carne em fogo. Ver Snape daquela forma estava tirar-lhe do sério. Queria vê-lo a gritar e saber que fora ele a provocar-lhe desta forma. Era com se tivesse preço num transe. Tudo o que importava neste momento era o homem à sua frente. Não havia mais nada que importasse no mundo para além deste momento.

Debruçou-se ainda mais sobre a pélvis e lambeu repetidas vezes a ponta do pénis esfomeadamente, avançando ao longo da superfície quente. Percorreu-a, fazendo círculos finos com a língua, deixando para trás traços de saliva ao longo do comprimento do falo.

- Potter!– gemeu Snape abafadamente à sua frente. – Não sabia que gostavas assim tanto de uma posição submissa – disse fazendo novamente uma pausa para soltar o ar. - Talvez se o soubesse tivesse sido muito mais fácil controlar-te ao longo dos anos.

Harry chupou com força o pénis de encontro aos seus lábios provavelmente rosados, ignorando o comentário trocista. Sentia-se demasiado erecto para se importar com os seus comentáriozinhos. Snape pressionou-lhe fazendo-o engolir mais o pénis que agora quase lhe tocava na garganta, irritando-lhe o fundo da boca. Tinha dificuldade em respirar e fez os possíveis para não se engasgar mais.

Snape soltou um pequeno grito e arquejou a cabeça, o cabelo afastando-se da sua frente, descobrindo-lhe o rosto macilento repleto de um prazer súbito.

Dentro de alguns minutos tudo acabou. Snape ejaculou na sua garganta, um jacto de líquido salgado engolido com dificuldade, mas um fio fino escorreu-lhe pelos lábios abaixo. Sentia o seu calor. Sabendo que o Professor de Poções o olhava, passou a língua pelos lábios, tentando beber qualquer gota que se tivesse acumulado, sem depreender o olhar do homem à sua frente.

Com dificuldade levantou-se, ficando no endireito dele. Sentia o seu pau duro de encontro às suas cuecas, pressionando-as vorazmente. As entranhas remexendo no seu interior deixando-o alienado a tudo o que se passava em seu redor. Queria que Snape lhe tocasse ali e agora, com aqueles dedos longos e finos, talentosos a preparação poções. Havia magia no ar, tinha quase a certeza. A magia negra e fria de Snape pairava em seu redor, oculta, dançando sobre a sua pele quente do sexo.

- Toca-me … por favor… - implorou deferentemente, mantendo o contacto com o professor.

Os segundos passaram-se e Snape mantia-se impassível, olhando-lhe com um olhar reprovador por detrás dos seus longos cabelos escuros. Com um último impulso Harry lançou-se nos seus braços apertando as suas mãos de encontro ao seu peito. Inclinou a cabeça para cima e plantou um beijo leve, mais não completamente destituído de desejo, nos seus lábios.

- Eu não consigo aguentar se não…

- Se não o quê Potter? – interrompeu Snape sarcásticamnete. Parecia surpreendido com o beijo mas recuperou rapidamente. Empurrou-lhe bruscamente fazendo com que Harry se desequilibrasse e caísse de encontro à secretária. – Não me lembro de te ter dado autorização para me tocares. Gostava de saber o quê que o teu amado pai diria se e visse ajoelhado à minha frente e a implorares para que te tomasse. Com certeza está-se a remexer no túmulo…

- Eu só queria sentir-me diferente…

- Silêncio rapaz! – ordenou beligerantemente Snape. – Não te dei autorização para falares ou me tocares. Sempre fostes um rapaz mimado, convencido que de alguma forma tinhas nascido superior a todos os outros, meros mortais, mas eu não sei como te dizer mas não passas de um garoto mimado com a mania de te enfiares em alhadas.

Harry levantou-se bruscamente fitando-o enraivecido. Odiava-o. Um ódio tumultuoso que lhe incinerava por dentro, fazendo o seu coração espremer-se de raiva. Tinha visto os seus desejos concretizarem-se, sentindo-se cheio pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Soubera que tinha algo especial, único e mágico. Bem, quando fizera sexo oral tinha tentado desviar a imagem do seu odiado professor de Poções da sua cabeça e pensar numa rapariga qualquer mas tudo o que lhe viera à cabeça era a imagem sombria de olhos escuros. Odiava-o mas desejava-o ao mesmo tempo como o yin e o yang se unem num só. Porque, afinal de contas, não queria sentir-se sozinho. Queria ter alguém maduro em quem confiar. Mas para quê? Para ser tudo depois arrancado como a uma erva de galinha e enviado para um canto, desnecessário. Agora tudo o que sentia era sujo e usado.

Começou, lentamente, a chorar. Sentia as suas lágrimas frias cobrirem-lhe o rosto, enturvando os seus olhos. Deixou-se ficar, por algum tempo, pasmado e de cabeça em baixo. Não tinha forças nem para encarar o feiticeiro à sua frente nem para sair do gabinete nos calaboiços.

- Se sou assim tão sujo porquê que me deixou lamber-lhe o pénis? Ou faz isso a todos os seus alunos…

- Pára de te comportar como um bebé recém-nascido – disse Snape amargamente. -Tenho relatórios a corrigir e não tenho tempo a perder a fazer de babysitter por isso segue-me até aos teus dormitórios…

- Não… - interrompe-o Harry. – Eu sei onde ficam. Posso muito bem ir lá ter sozinho.

- A esta hora da noite os alunos não estão autorizados a vaguear pelo castelo sozinho. Também não julgues…

Harry deu meia volta e saiu a correr da sala. Enviou com a porta atrás de si com um estrondo de tal forma mortificante que abalou as colinas de pedra esguia. Não queria ouvir mais nada. Não queria ouvir aquela voz carregada de ódio. Tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Iria, com certeza, acordar no dormitório e rir-se do ocorrido.

Quando o relógio de cuco, pendurado na parede ao fundo do corredor, marcou uma badalada, assinalando que passara já da meia-noite, Harry virou à esquerda pelos corredores escuros e insinuantes, mal iluminado por tochas altivas e subiu as escadarias em direcção à torre de astrologia. Quando lá chegou tentou abrir a porta. Estava fechada.

- _Alohomora_!

A porta abriu-se rangendo num tom seco. Harry entrou, atravessou a torre e saiu para o terraço. Uma rachada de ar frio embateu-lhe no rosto cansado. A escuridão inundava o seu campo de visão, ocultando-o parcialmente. Sentou-se de encontro às ameias do castelo com os joelhos encostados ao seu estômago, deixando que a tristeza e cólera saíssem parcialmente.

Não queria voltar ao dormitório masculino nem sentir os olhares desconfiados dos outros alunos. Se calhar até já tinha dado pela sua falta. Mas se sim, porque não mandar alguém perguntar por si no gabinete de Snape? De certo o Ron queria protegê-lo, caso estivesses numa alhada. E estava. Tinha acabado de dormir com um docente e não um qualquer, um ex Devorador da Morte com mal feitio e odiado por todos para além dos alunos da sua casa. Tinha sido colado inteiro para logo a seguir ter sido partido e esmigalhado. Snape quisera humilhá-lo por causa de antigas brigas de infância.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo passou, nem se dignou a olhar para o seu relógio de pulso, as lágrimas já tinham secado no seu rosto embora sentisse os seus olhos ainda arderem, inchados.

Levantou-se e fez o itinerário de volta para a torre dos Gryffindor, com o manto da invisibilidade a cobri-lo. Ron estava á sua espera, com o dossel de cetim da sua cama escorrido para os lados.

- O quê que se passou? – perguntou Ron ensonado. – Tens aspecto de ter sido atacado por vinte duendes domésticos! Não me digas que o Snape obrigou-te a lavar todas as casas de banho do castelo numa só noite.

- Não quero falar nisso... – respondeu-lhe deprimentemente guardando o manto da invisibilidade dentro do seu malão e apressando-se a descalçar. Estava demasiado letárgico, depois do tempo todo que passara nas penumbras, entre as ameias do castelo.

- Compreendo… - retorquiu Ron com uma cara de quem não compreendia. – … mas eu sou o perfeito e deves-me uma explicação senão as pessoas vão andar ara ali a dizer que eu deixo os meus melhores amigos fazerem tudo o que quiserem…

- Então acusa-me à Miller ou há Directora – alvitrou acidamente. – Desde que me deixes dormir…

- Muito bem, se é assim que queres será. Mas não penses que podes tratar toda a gente mal só porque derrotastes o quem-nós-sabemos.

Mal lhe ligou. Sentia uma dor lancinante afogar-lhe os soluços que insistiam em tentar sair da sua boca. Correu o reposteiro lateral da sua cama para encobrir a expressão do seu rosto e deixou-se cair sobre o colchão fofo. Embora tivesse sono, não dormiu quase a noite inteira.

Quanto tempo passara? Abriu as pálpebras pesadas e olhou para o relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira. Eram quase oito e meia. Levantou-se bruscamente, quase tropeçando nos sapatos que deixara abandonados a um canto. Raio! Se chegasse atrasado arranjaria mais problemas para si.

Tomou um duche rápido e mudou para o uniforme de inverno, perdendo precisos minutos lutando contra a sua gravata. Já mais ninguém estava no dormitório. Ron costumava esperar por ele mas devia estar mesmo zangado. Harry fez uma nota mental para ver se lembrava-se de pedir desculpas. Ron não era culpado, simplesmente preocupava-se. Se não tivesse estado tão cheio de si mesmo não o tinha atacado verbalmente.

Nos próximos dias Harry não se conseguiu concentrar adequadamente. Parecia que tudo o que fazia corria indefinivelmente mal. Foi o pior dos alunos a encantamentos sem sequer conseguir lançar até um encantamento simples e foi mordido por um Fanged Geraniuma Herbologia. No fim da aula Pansy Parkinson ria-se histericamente apontando para ele. Porquê que tivera de perder o ano passado? Possivelmente só para o atormentar.

Nunca pensou sentir-se feliz por ter uma dose dupla de História da Magia. Seria uma desculpa para poder novamente descansar sem ter toda a gente a rir-se na sua cara. Felizmente Ron aceitara o pedido de desculpas de Harry, atribuindo-lhe ao cansaço e à fricção provocada pelas suas muitas horas passadas com o seu professor mais odiado. Contou-lhe uma mentira esperando que os seus olhos não o atraiçoassem.

E foi assim que as horas passaram-se até chegar a aula de Adivinhação, a última aula antes de ter Poções.

A professora Trelawney curvou-se sobre a bola de cristal embaciada de Harry, deixando fios cor de cobre caírem-lhe para a frente da cara. Tentou assoprá-los sem parecer mal -educado.

- Então rapaz, o quê que és capaz de ver?

- Não sei ao certo, professora – respondeu-lhe Harry sorumbaticamente. A verdade é que a bola de cristal devolvia-lhe a imagem do seu rosto marcado por olheiras negras e cabelo desgrenhado. – Parece-me ver um… triângulo vermelho?

- Não, não e não! – exclamou a professora Trelawney fazendo com que os seus músculos se contraíssem involuntariamente. – Vejo… -fez uma pausa dramaticamente fazendo com que todos os alunos da sala olhassem para ambos. -… _um vulto escuro. Irás confiar em alguém que julgas amar mas esta pessoa encaminhar-te-á em direcção à morte. E o teu erro será não quereres ver o que deve ser visto. _

Toda a sala olhou para a professora Trelawney embasbacadamente, como se tivessem a vê-la pela primeira vez. Os seus olhos reviravam-se, parecendo quase translúcidos, cobertos da mesma névoa mística que pairava, encobrindo a boa de cristal opaca, daqueles que não tinham a Visão.

- Porquê que toda a gente está a olhar para mim? Não vai ser no meu rosto que vão conseguir ler a bola de cristal. Vejam se concentram-se! E tu Potter, esperava melhor de ti. Um triângulo vermelho? Nem sequer vistes sangue? – perguntou repentinamente interessada.

- Pensando bem nisto talvez houvesse sangue – respondeu-lhe Harry encorajado.

- Bem me parecia que sim.

- A mim mais me parecia que ia fazer mal tempo – confidenciou Ron em tom divertido. – O que foi aquilo?

Mas a verdade é que Harry não tinha a mínima ideia.

Ron e Harry apressaram-se a sair da sala de Advinhação, contornando as cadeiras almofadadas, dispersas ao longo da sala. Hermione estava do lado de fora à espera, com um braça de livros grandes e bolorentos.

- Para que é tudo isso? – perguntou Ron espantado. – Ainda mal começamos o ano!

- Já é quase Outobro, Ron, temos de começar a pensar nos exames – respondeu indignadamente parando para olhar para Harry com aqueles olhos cor de mel que sabem quase tudo. – O que foi? Não pareces lá muito bom, Harry… Passou-se alguma coisa em adivinhação?

- O costume, a Trelawney a fazer profecias estúpidas. Só que desta vez… desta vez parecia como daquela vez em que era declamou a profecia sobre mim e o Voldemort. Os seus olhos estavam revirados de uma forma muito estranha, parecia quase possuída. E depois continuo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Talvez quisesse chamar a atenção – alvitrou Ron, divertido. O quem-nós-sabemos já está morto e quantas mais profecias ela vai adivinhar sobre ti? Cá para mim uma profecia correcta em toda a sua vida já é demais.

- Talvez – exclamou Hermione abstendo-se de dizer o que realmente pensava. – De qualquer forma é demasiado cedo para fazer conclusões precipitadas.

- Sim, talvez tenhas razão…

- Para onde vão? – perguntou Hermione olhando Harry e Ron nos olhos. – A sala e poções é no outro sentido…

- Hermione, poupa-nos. Ainda temos sete minutos. Se passo mas do que um só minuto naquela sala juro que morro – disse Harry.

Era verdade. Snape fizera-lhe as suas entranhas agitarem-se como nunca antes sentira para logo a seguir deixá-lo quebrado, como uma boneca de trapos velha. Não queria passar mais tempo do que necessário na sua companhia, sentindo os olhos hipnotizantes do professor vaguearem-lhe pela sua pele quente, inspeccionado os milímetros das profundezas da sua alma. Estremeceu involuntariamente sem saber se de prazer ou dor.

- Oh, desculpa! Já me esquecia que tivestes de passar horas em detenção à alguns dias… Devias ter participado dele à Professora Miller. Tenho a certza que não te pode obrigar a trabalhar tanto depois da hora de recolhimento.

- É Snape! – exclamaram Harry e Ron em conjunto, como se isso finalizasse a discussão. – É capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

E de facto era. Desde cedo aperceberam-se que tinham feito bem em chegar cedo. O Professor Snape parecia estar de imenso mal humor e não era preciso uma desculpa muito forte para tirar pontos. Já tirara quarenta pontos aos Gryffindor por chegarem atrasados e cinco aos Slytherin, algo extremamente raro de se ver.

- Façam pouco barulho – aclamou por cima das vozes da multidão. – Hoje vamos falar da Cura para os Furúnculos. Alguém sabe os ingredientes?

Snape inspeccionou a sala vagarosamente tentando evitar a muito custo pôr os olhos sobre o braço visivelmente erguido de Hermione.

- Sim, Miss Cullen?

- Usa-se seis dentes de serpente e lesmas espinhosas.

- Dez pontos para os Slytherin – disse lentamente Snape, o farfalhar do seu manto ondulante parando poucos centímetros à frente da sua secretária. – E que mais?  
A Slytherin nem adivinhara os ingredientes todos para a poção mas já recebia dez pontos. Snape sempre fora injusto para as outras casas, principalmente as do Gryffindor. Tinha uma certa ideia porquê mas não queria sentir pena do homem.

Tentou, a muito custo, manter o olhar sobre os pergaminhos da sua secretária. Snape tratara-lhe como um objecto que pode ser usado e deitado fora. Muito bem. Se queria assim então seria. Iria ignorá-lo. No entanto uma pequena voz correu-lhe o pensamento obstinadamente. _Estou tão acobardado por causa do que aconteceu à alguns dias que nem sou capaz de o olhar nos olhos. Talvez devesse mesmo não ter sido seleccionado nos Gryffindor, já que me comporto como um cobarde... _

- Usa-se também espinhos de ouriço-cacheiro. Adiciona-se os dentes de serpente ao Almofariz e esmigalha-se até formar um pó. Junta-se quatro colheres de dentes de serpente esmigalhado ao caldeirão, aquece-se a mistura até aos duzentos e cinquenta graus por dez segundos, ergue-se a varinha e deixa-se cozinhar por mais três minutos – vomitou Hermione, cuspindo as palavras apressadamente, como se tivesse medo que ficassem presas ao céu-da-boca. Teria engolido o livro de Poções?

- Uma explicação muito curta mas em parte correcta, se a Miss Granger não se tivesse esquecido de mencionar a quantidade de dentes de serpente talvez tivesse recebido alguns pontos… - respondeu Snape secamente. Harry quase que sentia o sabor amargo da sua voz fria e cruel.

- Mas Professor… - implorou Hermione civilmente. -… a Anna Cullen já dissera que eram seis dentes de cobra… não achei que fosse necessário…

- Não achastes que fosse necessário? – troçou Snape acidamente, elevando os seus lábios finos num esgar grotesco. – Em poções todo o cuidado é pouco. Não serve apenas decorar palavras do livro. Agora para quem não percebeu nada das baboseiras de Miss Granger poderá achar o modo de preparo no quadro – articulou apontando a varinha para o quadro negro. - Podem começar. Têm metade da aula para a concluir.

Harry arriscou um olhar em direcção a Hermione. Os seus olhos estavam borrados de lágrimas frescas e tentava a muito custo não chorar.

- Não ligues, Hermione – consolou-o Ron. – Ele só tem inveja dos outros por não serem tão miseravelmente solitários comparado com ele. Aposto que nunca ninguém alguma vez gostou dele – disse fazendo uma careta. – Era capaz de vomitar se o visse por mais do que duas aulas por semana…

- Quarenta pontos a menos para os Gryffindor. Agradeçam, ali, ao Weasley. Terás de me ver por muito mais do que duas aulas por semana. A começar por hoje quero-te ver a lavares a enfermaria sem utilizares magia e amanhã quero receber uma composição tua de dez páginas acerca do uso fascinante do bezoar e nada de pedires ajuda à tua amiguinha.

Uma dor atingiu-lhe o peito, ofuscando-lhe de fúria, mas mesmo assim resignou-se a olhar para o papel em vez de ir em defesa de Ron. Já tivera detenções que chegue e também aprendera que embora passar algum tempo com o professor fosse, de certa forma… produtivo… arranjava-lhe mais alhadas que soluções. Sentia-se mais confuso e perdido do que quando observara o pensatório de Snape e uma nuvem de cinza cobrira os seus olhos para dar lugar a uma paisagem agreste, com um rapazinho mais novo escondido por detrás de uma sebe.

Snape fora e sempre seria assim. Fora estupidez julgar que a noite de sexo que tiveram fosse capaz de mudar alguma coisa. O pior era saber que fora o único a sentir-se daquela forma, especial…

A sua poção já ia a meio quando Snape parou à sua frente. Estava tão próximo que podia sentir a respiração quente do professor fazendo-lhe cócegas no pescoço.

- Potter, Draco está com dúvidas acerca do modo de preparo, certamente poderias ajudá-lo. Diz-me, durante quanto tempo se aquece a fervura? – perguntou malvadamente.

- Dez segundos.

- Fala mais alto e olha-me nos olhos quando falo contigo.

- Dez segundos – repetiu Harry sem olhá-lo directamente nos olhos. Tinha medo. Tinha medo de olhar e ver um frio glaciar transbordar-lhe dos olhos, movendo-se até à sua alma, comprovando que nada mudara entre eles.

- POTTER, EU DISSE PARA ME OLHARES NOS OLHOS!

- Sim, _senhor _– respondeu insubordinadamente.

Ali à sua frente, sentiu-se retido pelos olhos de predador que se cravaram no seu, dando mostras de desprezo óbvio. Harry nunca viu tanto ódio.

- Seu rapaz inútil, julgas que fazes aqui falta? – implicou desagradavelmente Snape. – Se as aulas de poção não são para pessoas tão famosas como tu, que derrotastes o Senhor das Trevas, talvez não te devas dignar a por cá mais os pés.

- Talvez seja isso que eu faça – respondeu-lhe Harry atabalhoadamente, fixando agora claramente os seus olhos nos do outro. As sobrancelhas de Snapes uniam-se obviamente, formando uma única linha no alto da testa pálida. – Essas aulas não prestam para nada, _Senhor_. A muito custo tentou manter a voz controlada mas as últimas palavras saíram-lhe bruscas e revoltas dos seus lábios.

Tinha tentando-se aguentar, caminhado numa linha fina, mas Snape tivera de a esticar, tivera de encher o seu copo até se sentir transbordar de raiva por aquele homem à sua frente, ao ponto de esquece-se a que aquele rosto pertencia, ao homem que soltara o seu nome dos seus lábios com ímpeto e prazer mal disfarçado.

Os alunos à sua volta tentavam observar disfarçadamente, prendendo a respiração. A voz de Hermione rasgou o silêncio glaciar e trémula, murmurou:

- Senhor, o Harry não se está a sentir lá muito bem...

- Estou a sentir-me sim – negou convincentemente, sem tirar os olhos do outro. – Nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida. Já devia ter feito isso muito mais cedo. Vou andando…

Virou-se e saiu da sala batendo com a porta com demasiada força. Que Snape fosse para o Inferno! Estava farto dele. Uns bons metros mais à frente, ouviu o farfalhar de um manto a cortar o ar.

- Como te atreves a insultares-me na minha sala de aula? - sibilou Snape, agarrando Harry bruscamente, obrigando-o a virar-se na sua direcção. – Sempre foste egoísta, desrespeitador das regras, vaidoso, tal e qual ao teu pai. Ambos têm a cabeça tão cheia com ideias de grandiosidade que não me espanta que não aja espaço para mais nada. Receio que vais ter de me acompanhar até ao gabinete…

- Também fodias o meu pai? – perguntou, interrompendo-o bruscamente, os seus olhos a vibrarem de ódio puro.

O silêncio pairou no ar por alguns segundos e Harry não esperou para ouvir a resposta. Com um movimento brusco, soltou-se das garras do professor e correu em direcção ao fundo do corredor de pedra.

Harry decidiu esconder-se na sala das necessidades. Sabia que era um comportamento para cobardes mas não podia simplesmente ir para a sala de estar dos Gryffindor, onde podia ser facilmente descoberto. E se Snape fosse atrás dele enraivecido? Ou se fizesse com que fosse expulso do colégio? Sentia o silêncio atroz da sua solidão ecoar pelas paredes da sala cobrindo-a de um vazio distinto. O coração tremia-lhe no peito ocupando a sua mente com todo o tipo de pensamentos sobre o que poderia eventualmente acontecer.

Finalmente decidiu-se a sair e ser verdadeiro. Talvez fosse melhor ir mesmo ter com a Miller e explicar a situação. Decerto já soubera o que se passara e não podia passar o resto da sua vida escondido na sala das necessidades. Nem sequer tinha o Cabeça de Javali para lhe abastecer, como o que acontecera quando Snape fora director.

Ficou mais tempo do que o esperado plantado fora da porta do gabinete da nova chefe dos Gryffindor. Miller merecia a gratidão e simpatia de todos os alunos da sua casa e talvez também das outras. No auge das suas férias de verão, tinha sido atacada pela sua irmã gémea, devoradora da morte e pressa na sua própria casa. A muito custo conseguira fugir e alertar o ministério, não sem antes sair com um túnel de nódoas negras. Uma situação demasiado sórdida, pelo menos essa era a opinião de Harry. Mas mesmo assim voltara como chefe da sua própria casa, agora que Mcgonagall fora promovida para Directora.

Dentro do gabinete podia-se ouvir a sua voz, claramente sucinta, falando com mais alguém. E se fosse Snape? Parou hesitante.

- É um comportamento abominável! Atacar a sala dos Slytherin só por causa de uma disputa entre namorados…

Harry bateu à porta apressadamente. Não, isto não era definitivamente Snape. Quem seria o Gryffindor idiota ao ponto de fazer tal coisa?

- Entra, Potter.

- Como é que sabia que era eu?

- O Professor Snape já teve aqui e contou-me soube o teu comportamento chocante. O quê que se passa hoje com os Gryffindor? Nunca vi tal coisa…

- Peso imensas desculpas. Prometo que não volta a acontecer… - disse Ginny, elevando a sua voz para que pudesse ser ouvida claramente.

O que fazia Ginny ali?

Os cabelos da jovem mais nova estavam revoltos, emaranhados em nós grossos e tinha o rosto um pouco pálido. Havia algo de estranha, quase feral no seu olhar. Inclinou a sua cabeça na direcção de Harry, sorrindo abertamente e Harry ficou admirado por não sentir nada para além de simpatia e pena.

Podia ter-se esforçado. Ela cobrira-lhe os lábios, acariciando-o, naquele dia, quando fizera dezassete anos. Na sua voz havia promessas esperançosas e frases por dizer. Tinha acabado com ela, mas esperara que depois da queda de Voldemort, ou da sua, _porque um tem de morrer para o outro sobreviver_, pudessem voltar a andar juntos. Mas o Voldemort preenchera-lhe os recantos mais ínfimos da sua cabeça e os seus pensamentos encheram-se de preocupações que lhe pareceram, nesta altura, de vida ou de morte. Depois, quando voltar a vê-la nos varões do castelo, o seu coração não se alterou ao avistar-lhe a fase simpática. Já não sentia nada. Culpava-se de certa forma de se ter esquecido tanto rápido. Se apenas desta vez também fosse assim…

Harry afundou-se na cadeira ao lado da de Ginny.

- Muito bem, tratarei do teu castigo mais para a frente. Por agora tenho muito que fazer…

- Mas por favor Professora… - pediu desesperadamente Harry. - Temos ambos o jogo de Quidditch para daqui a uma semana…

- É verdade – acrescentou Ginny.

- Evidentemente que não quero que sejam prejudicados – disse piscando os olhinhos minúsculos por de trás de aros grossos. – O castigo terá de esperar mais para a frente.

Harry respirou de alívio inadvertidamente.

- Podes ir andando Miss Weasley. Harry, fica onde estás. Precisamos de falar… Que se passou contigo? Sei que tens tido muita pressão desde muito novo por causa do quem-nós-sabemos mas não podes atacar verbalmente ou descontar nos teus professores sempre que te sintas irritado. Tenho a certeza que percebestes. Gosto pessoalmente de ti e julgo que és um rapaz simpático, bem sei que o professor Snape pode ser deveras antipático… - respondeu, como que a recordar-se de algo. – Mas professores são professores, entendido? Quero que contínuos a ter Poções de agora em diante.

- Sim, senhora.

A conversa ficou realmente por aí e quando Harry voltou à sala dos Gryffindor recebeu um ou dois vivas pela sua coragem em desafiar o professor de poções mas, recebeu principalmente, olhares carrancudos. Ron e Hermione contaram-lhe que Snape descontara neles até ao fim das aulas. Nunca antes tinha tirado tantos pontos numa única aula. Passara o tempo inteiro refilando, humilhando e troçando, apontando comentários maliciosos a qualquer aluno dos leões por motivos estúpidos. Até os Slytherin tinham-se sentido prejudicados, já que Snape mal prestara atenção às suas poções e acabara por atirar notas ao ar, distraidamente. Quando Harry perguntou-lhes se parecia muito zangado responderam-lhe que apenas aborrecido. Com que então utilizava, afinal, uma máscara de indiferença. Se era assim que o queria Harry também sabia jogar este jogo, pensou.

Os próximos dias foram-se passando, diluindo-se num princípio de Outono seco e tempestuoso. Hoje a chuva decidira-se a ausentar, mas o vento assoprava fortemente por entre as folhas, abanado vorazmente os troncos mais fracos das árvores. Com um tempo como este ia ser difícil jogar Quidditch. Ele dependia do seu peso leve e tamanho baixo para ajudar-lhe a aproximar-se mais facilmente da _Snitch_ mas com este tempo podia ser facilmente desviado ou empurrado da vassoura, se não tivesse cuidado. Também ia ser difícil ver o campo com clareza. As nuvens encobriam o céu deixando rastos de uma névoa fria.

Harry e Ron foram incapazes de comer o seu pequeno-almoço. Harry sentia um nó na boca da barriga, premindo-lhe o estômago. Chegaram muito antes ao estádio. Toda a gente estava uma pilha de nervos e Harry, que era o capitão da equipa, queria dar umas dicas com antecedência. No final ninguém acabou por ouvir muito, nervosos como estavam, e Harry teve de lutar para que a sua voz lhe saísse segura.

Lentamente, os balcões do estádio começaram-se a encher de multidões protegidas com capaz grossas e cachecóis vermelhos e verdes, das respectivas casas.

- Gryffindor!

- Gryffindor!

- Slytherin!

- Slytherin!

Quando o apito ensurdecedor ecoou, Harry elevou-se no ar, dando meia volta ao campo em busca da _Snitch. _O céu estava coberto de nuvens negras e o vento espalhava poeira para os seus olhos. Assim seria muito difícil ver qualquer coisa que fosse a mais de um metro de distância. Semicerrou os olhos, estreitando-os fixamente ao longo do seu perímetro de distância. Não via nada. Onde estava Hermione, com o seus feitiços, onde mais precisava?

Mais à sua frente uma das Chasers dos Gryffindor tirou a Quaffle dos Slytherin e passou-a à sua colega mais à frente que marcou com um golpe rápido.

Aplausos irromperam das bancadas dos leões, enchendo-as de cartazes erguidos para ao ar, com palavras como: "Força Gryffindor, o leão está contigo.", "Potter, Potter!" ou até mesmo "Abaixo os Slytherin!".

Harry voltou a fixar o seu olhar no ar. Mais á frente Draco aproximava-se em direcção à Snitch com um sorriso nos seus lábios. Desesperadamente, deu impulso à vassoura, elevando-a no ar em direcção a Draco. A Snitch tremeluzia levemente no céu, desviando-se das mãos de Draco, quando este fez um movimento brusco para a apanhar. Tinha desaparecido algures entre o denso nevoeiro.

Ele tinha-se de concentrar. Não podia deixar Draco conseguir apanhar a Snitch. O jogo dependia largamente do primeiro a agarrá-la.

Estava dez-trinta, com trinta para os Slytherin, que este ano tinham apostado em melhores jogadores, em vez de apenas brutamontes.

- Força, Ginny! – sussurrou-lhe Harry quando ela raspou com a sua vassoura por a dele. – Era bom que tivéssemos um avanço de pelo menos trinta pontos.

Uma das Bludgers passou rente a Harry que se desviou agilmente, elevando-se no ar. Ali, ao lado da baliza dos Slytherin, a Snitch esvoaçava agilmente. Harry voou em direcção à baliza, alheio a tudo o que se passava em seu redor. Apenas se concentrava na esfera dourada, centímetros à sua frente. Estendeu a sua mão, equilibrando-se em cima da vassoura e agarrou-a. Sentia-a esvoaçar por entre os seus dedos, fazendo força para se libertar.

Por um momento, foi capaz de sentir uma incrível sensação de alegria, que viera-lhe recompensar as semanas passadas. Ergueu-a, sobre a sua cabeça e aplausos romperam do formigueiro lá em baixo. Vozes elevavam-se no ar, chamando o seu nome. Não sabia como descrever este momento. Possivelmente foi um dos melhore destes últimos messes, sem contar com o momento em que o professor de poções gozou na sua boca.

Infelizmente, não o aproveitou por muito tempo. Uma luz prateada atingiu-lhe nas costas, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se da vassoura e cair. Sentia o seu coração martelar no seu peito, mais vivo que nunca, enquanto tentava manter a mão esquerda agarrada à vassoura. Os seus dedos tremiam descontroladamente em volta do cabo. Tentou gritar qualquer coisa mas a voz morreu-lhe nos lábios.

Naquele momento, não sabendo porquê ao certo, procurou com os olhos sobre a bancada lá em baixo, a figura altiva e esguia de Snape. Estava no meio dos Slytherin, como um morcego erguido ao vento. Tinha a sua varinha apontada na sua direcção. E isto foi a última coisa que viu antes de sentir a sua mão enfraquecer, os dedos escorregando pelo cabo da vassoura lentamente, até largá-la. Caiu em direcção ao estádio sendo abraçado bruscamente pelas trevas.

FIM

Deixem um review, por favor. Se não tiverem tempo basta um smile.

N/A: Espero que não tenham esperado muito tempo… A relação do Snape com o Harry vai evoluir lentamente ao longo da história. Vai haver sim espaço para conversas, relativamente agradáveis e romance, só não vai ser agora. Estes dois ainda têm muitas coisas para resolver...

Obrigada pela vossa compreensão em relação aos erros ortográficos. Tentei-os corrigir mas as mudanças que aparecem no preview não aparecem na página do capítulo um, sabe-se lá porquê…


	3. Delirium

**Delirium **

I could not look back, you'd gone away from me  
I felt my heartache, I was afraid of following you  
when I was looking the shadows of the wall  
I started running into the night to find the truth in me

**- X Japan " Kurenai"**

- _Mata – _sibilou Voldemort, numa voz clara e aguda, erguendo a sua varinha no alto.

A gaiola mágica, suspensa sobre a cabeça de Snape, caiu prendendo-lhe os braços por entre as suas grades. A serpente atacou, mordendo-lhe o pescoço, deixando rasto de sangue vivo a começar a inundar os orifícios.

Voldemort saiu da sala sem olhar para trás, com Nagini a flutuar dentro da esfera enfeitiçada, deixando par trás o cheiro à morte iminente.

Harry sentiu a sua cabeça a latejar. Abriu os olhos, soltando o manto da invisibilidade. Com um feitiço simples, afastou o caixote que obstruía a passagem secreta, no Salgueiro Zurzidor.

- Harry, não! – implorou Hermione desesperada. – Pode ser perigoso.

Mas Harry não lhe deu ouvidos. Aproximou-se, hesitante, de Snape. Não sabia ao certo porque sentia-se no impulso de o fazer ou como se sentia ao observar o corpo quase imóvel à sua frente. Snape tentava, a muito custo, estancar a ferida, com os dedos pressionados sobre esta. O sangue gotejava em camadas, escorrendo pelo peito abaixo, empapando o seu manto negro. As mãos tremiam-lhe perigosamente e parecia que a maioria do sangue tinha-lhe fugido do rosto, deixando-o cor de alabastro, mais parecido com um morto.

Ajoelhou-se a seu lado. O professor, ao vê-lo a seu lado, agarrou-lhe as túnicas, puxando-o de encontro a ele. Quando estava dobrado sobre o seu corpo inerte, ocultando o rosto cujo os cabelos caiam-lhe afastados do semblante, deixando-o desprotegido, sussurrou inaudivelmente:

- Apanha-a… Apanha-a…

Do seu corpo saiu um fumo prateado e embora Harry soubesse ao certo aquilo que era, não sabia o que fazer. Por sorte Hermione enviou-lhe um pequeno frasco, por debaixo do manto da invisibilidade que a ocultava. Encheu-o com a substância que pairava em seu redor e quando já estava cheio, guardou-o no seu bolso.

- Olha… para… mim…

Os olhos verdes vivos pousaram nos olhos escuros de Snape. Pareciam dois poços sem fundo, prontos a absorvê-lo, engolindo-o inteiro. Embora o seu rosto se mantivesse inexpressivo, como uma máscara cadavérica, os seus olhos traiam-lhe, demonstrando tanta paixão que se Harry não o tivesse visto, com os seus dois olhos, não o teria acreditado.

Nunca tinha sido olhado daquela forma por ninguém, muito menos por Snape. Os tios nunca lhe demonstrado o mínimo de afecto e mesmo em Hogwarts… Não. Nem Cho Chang nem Ginny o tinham olhado desta forma, como se o quisesse devorar por inteiro e não houvesses nada no mundo mais importante para além dele mesmo. Sentia-se necessário.

De repente a verdade caiu-lhe à sua frente. Não queria que Snape morresse. Não queria ser deixado, sentindo-se vazio de novo. Os seus olhos ficaram manchados de lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. Tinha a certeza que Snape era capaz de ver claramente as suas lágrimas. A mão que o agarrava escorregou lentamente pelo seu manto, caindo a seu lado. Lentamente o rosto ficou sem expressão, vazio e uma luz apagou-se dos seus olhos.

Harry levou os dedos ao coração, medindo-lhe o batimento cardíaco. Estava fraco mais ainda estava vivo.

- Levem-no à enfermaria. Ele está ainda vivo.

- Mas Harry… - disse Hermione tentando chamar-lhe à razão. – O Professor Snape é um Devorador da Morte. Ele não é um dos nossos…

- Por favor, levem-no à informaria – implorou Harry, ignorando o comentário de Hermione.

- Não acredito no que estás a dizer. – brandiu Ron, sentindo-se injuriado. - O Fred está morto por causa _dele_ e dos seus amiguinhos e agora é suposto salvarmos-lhe a vida, como boas pessoas que somos? Acorda, meu! Muitas mais pessoas vão morrer nesta batalha. Antes eles que nós.

- Tu não entendes – respondeu Harry calmamente. E era verdade, Ron não entendia. – Preciso dele vivo… é muito importante!

E de certa forma era verdade. Precisava dele vivo. Não sabia porquê que o defendia, mas vê-lo ali deitado, cheio de vulnerabilidade, causavam-lhe tanta pena. E havia algo mais… Algo que não queria pensar agora… Não quando estava tão perto de compreender como derrotar Voldemort.

Só agora apercebeu-se que ainda tinha restos do seu sangue manchando-lhe as mãos. Tentou-os limpar desajeitadamente de encontro ao manto, mas isso só serviu para deixar uma mancha de cor viva, que fez com que o seu coração se apertasse ainda mais de encontro ao seu peito.

- Então explica-me. Nós estamos também nisso contigo.

- Não, Ron! – entreviu Hermione, olhando de relance para a figura de Snape, deitada de encontro ao chão frio. – Não temos tempo. Vamos levá-lo Harry, mas queremos saber para onde vais…

- Preciso de ver as memórias dele. Se me as deu é porque deve ter algo de muita importância que o justificasse. Por favor, façam isso por mim. Encontramo-nos na Sala Comum dentro de meia hora.

-Hermione balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Por favor não faças nada estúpido…

Harry saiu, de volta para a claridade dos campos que circundavam o colégio. Fechou os olhos, expirando o ar puro e evitando a todo o custo os vómitos que ameaçavam-lhe escapar pela boca.

Quando os abriu, não estava mais no mesmo lugar. Estava antes na mesma cama que Snape. Os seus corpos nus moviam-se em sinfonia, carregados de prazer. Enlaçou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Snape, aproximando-o o mais possível. Cobriu os seus lábios dançando lentamente com sôfrego. As mãos abeis do professor desciam ao longo das suas costas suadas. Por momentos pensou estar a sonhar. Tinha que ser um sonho. No entanto, tudo parecia tão real, tão verdadeiro. Foi arrancado dos seus pensamentos quando senti-o algo dentro dele, licitando gemidos de prazer da sua parte.

- Aaahh… Snape… mais…

Mal conseguia reconhecer a sua própria voz. Estava roca de desejo, possuída por um sentimento que era incapaz de interpretar. As feridas de ontem já tinham sido curadas. Tudo o que sabia existir era ele e Snape, confundindo-se num só, tornando-se uno.

Os braços de Snape estavam em seu redor, explorando com pormenor o seu corpo, puxando-o forçosamente de encontro a si, ao seu calor, cobrindo-o cada vez mais de beijos. O seu rosto suave sussurrava-lhe palavras de encorajamento ao ouvido, deixando o bafo quente fazer-lhe cócegas à pele, causando uma estranha impressão de quem está fora da sua mente, preso apenas ao prazer carnal.

Naquele momento, viu o brilho da lareira a crepitar, reflectindo na parede duas sombras em movimentos conexos ao longo da sua superfície. Moveu os seus olhos em direcção a Snape, que parecia adivinhar-lhe o que se passava na mente.

- As sombras podem ter várias formas, Potter… - ele disse o seu nome quase num sussurro, como se o temesse pronunciá-lo em voz alta.

_O problema é conseguir ver para além das aparências…_

Um clarão ofuscou-lhe a vista. Desta vez, estava nos quarteirões de Hogwarts e uma pilha de corpos amontoava-se pelos campos verdes lançando um cheiro nauseabundo a sangue seco e carne fresca. Podia ouvir claramente berros soltados por feiticeiros a elevarem-se por cima do barulho de expulsões e uma coluna de nevoeiro a descer dos céus cobrindo o campo de uma névoa expeça.

_- Harry!_

Alguns minutos passaram-se, enquanto observava este cenário devastador, sentindo-se paralisado pelo medo. _Se ao menos tivesse uma varinha consigo… _Um feixe de luz cortou o ar, incendiando o carvalho atrás de si de um vermelho intenso. Tudo o que podia pensar era em correr, fugir deste lugar desolado.

- _Harry!_

Transpôs o relvado, que pegava agora, também fogo e correu, procurando com os olhos, por entre a neblina, o limiar da Floresta Proibida. Sentia-se a ficar cada vez mais cansado, os seus passos abrandando, até que tropeçou e caiu dentro do lago.

- _Harry!_

A água fria e turva inundava-lhe os pulmões, encharcando-o até aos ossos. Fez os possíveis para se manter à tona. Não era lá muito bom nadador, os Dursley nunca o tinha levado à praia, mas aprendera alguma coisa no Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros.

Mãos frias e hirsutas como pedras agarravam-lhe pelas pernas e pelos ombros, obrigando-o a engolir mais água. Não eram os tentáculos escorregadios e húmidos do Polvo Gigante, pareciam mais humanas.

- Socorro! – implorou, mas o pedido morreu-lhe nos lábios ao engolir uma grande poção de água doce. Bracejava e gritava, tentando-se livrar das mãos que o puxavam para o fundo do mar, sufocando-o.

Uma mão cor de alabastro, vinda algures da superfície, agarrou-lhe o pulso e puxou-o para fora das águas geladas de Outono.

A silhueta escura de Snape encontrava-se à sua frente, com a varinha erguida na sua mão direita. Queria abraça-lo, sentindo o seu cheiro almiscarado bem perto de si, beijar-lhe a boca fria e gritar-lhe palavras que nunca lhe tinha confessado antes mas mudou de ideias ao ver o olhar cravado em pedra dura que Snape ostentava. Os orifícios escuros como a noite, colados a um rosto macilento, coberto por um gorro de cabelos negros, nunca antes pareceram-lhe tão sardónico, frios e destituídos de emoção. Tremeu involuntariamente, tentando manter-se empoleirado sobre os seu pés.

- Avada Kedavra! – soletrou Snape e um jacto de luz prateada atingiu-o no peito, fazendo-o cair para trás.

Imóvel .

Frio.

Morto.

Acordou sobressaltado sentindo um berro escapar-lhe dos lábios. Estava na enfermaria, coberto por um espesso cobertor de lã que causava-lhe demasiado calor. Tentou puxá-lo para trás mas alguém agarrou-lhe pelos ombros e obrigou-o a deitar-se de novo.

Por uns segundos, deixou-se ficar imóvel a olhar pela janela fora. Lá fora choviam folhas recortadas em forma de estrelas, de um vermelho intenso, velhas e encarquilhadas. O sol escondia-se atrás de densas camadas de nuvens cor de algodão e chegava-lhe até si o cheiro a chuva. Uma tempestade antecipava-se, mas não se importava, tinha imenso calor e só queria sair dali.

Obrigou-se a focar no rosto da figura à sua frente. De início era apenas um borrão disforme de encontro à luz do sol mas cedo conseguiu distinguir uns vislumbres de olhos azuis vítreos e cristalinos que o olhavam com bondade.

Um pensamento ridículo passou-lhe pela cabeça. _Seria Dumbledore?_ De volta do mundo dos mortos com palavras confortantes e sorrisos apaziguadores. Mas Dumbledore partira, deixara-lhe para trás, com Voldemort para lidar sozinho e uma estúpida varinha capaz de defrontar a morte.

A cabeça enublada parecia pesar-lhe sobre os ombros. Andava à roda perigosamente, causando-lhe pontadas acutilantes que lhe atingiam a fronte como se tivesse sido atingido por um cabo de uma espada ou por um _Cruciatus_. 

- Descansa. Queres que eu venha chamar a Madame Pomfrey? – cantarolou Luna numa voz etérea.

Ao ver o ar preocupado de Harry apressou-se a responder.

-Oh, não te preocupes… Que eu saiba ela não te ouviu chamar o nome de Snape e se o ouviu não deve ter dado muita importância…

- CHAMAR O NOME DE SNAPE?! Eu não chamei o nome _dele_.

-Acalma-te Harry! – pediu baixinho. – Descansa que eu não digo a ninguém, embora ache o teu gosto para homens um tanto extravagante… - divagou calmamente, ignorando intencionalmente o olhar embasbacado de Harry, que voltou a deitar a cabeça dolorida sobre a almofada.

- O quê que estás para aí a dizer? Sabes muito bem que isso não é verdade. Pensei que não gostasses de ler os disparates do Profeta Diário – respondeu reprovadoramente Harry, olhando-a de esguelha.

- Não é preciso mentires, de qualquer forma já o tinha adivinhado. Estás a ver… um dos entrevistados do meu pai um dia disse que estavas apaixonado por uma descendente do Conde Drácula mas eu bem sabia que não era verdade… De qualquer forma dá-se para notar na tua cara, passas a maior parte do tempo no Salão Grande a lançar-lhe olhares disfarçados e desde que tens estado inconsciente não paras de chamar o seu nome.

- E mais alguém ouviu isso? – perguntou cuidadosamente, esquecendo-se de negar a verdade.

- Que eu saiba apenas a Ginny. Bem, já provastes os…

- A GINNY? – interrompeu-lhe Harry sem saber se ouvira bem. O coração martelava-lhe agora no peito com mais força que nunca, enquanto fazia os possíveis para controlar o tom da sua voz. Em princípio pareciam estar sozinhos, o resto da enfermaria descansava calmamente num sossego tranquilizador, embora não pudesse ter realmente a certeza, temia que a Madame Pomfrey lhe ouvisse.

- Sim, até saiu um pouco apressada…

- Eu viu-o antes de cair, Luna. O seu rosto ficou cravado na minha mente, lembro-me de ele erguer a varinha e…

Não se lembrava de mais nada. Apenas de um feixe de luz ofuscante. Teria sido por causa disso que sonhara com Snape junto ao lago? O seu subconsciente devia se recordar implicitamente da última coisa que vira.

Ouviu a porta da enfermaria a ser aberta com um baque e, logo de seguida, a Madame Pomfrey apareceu, encostando-se à cabeceira da sua cama.

Aparentemente a cabeça não era a única coisa que lhe doía. Os ossos dos braços e das pernas ardiam-lhe, marcados por grandes hematomas que já perdiam a sua cor arroxeada. Botões de sangue seco encrostado formavam uma pequena linha que escorria intrepidamente pelo seu pulso esquerdo, contornando-o.

- Miss Lovegood, devia-me ter avisado que o Potter já tinha acordado. Deixo-nos a sós e avise o resto dos seus amigos que nada de visitas até à sua condição ter melhorado.

- Sim, senhora.

Madame Pomfrey afastou-se, para logo voltar a reaparecer com uma caneca transparente a transbordar de um líquido verde viscoso.

- Bebe tudo até ao fim, por favor.

Harry obedeceu-a, bebendo vagarosamente para tentar evitar que as náuseas lhe subissem à boca, graças ao sabor desagradável da poção verde.

- Como é que te sentes?

- Já tive dias piores …

- Nada de gracejos, estou a falar a sério. Fostes gravemente ferido, fico contente que tenhas sido tão resistente – disse Madame Pomfrey enquanto lhe levantava o braço esquerdo para o inspeccionar. – Dói-te?

Harry fez os possíveis para suster um grito.

- Bastante – respondeu honestamente. Não servia de nada ser corajoso agora, não iria dar em nada. Certamente não o tinha sido enquanto Snape lhe quebrara o coração na semana passada. Ou teria sido à duas semanas? Tinha perdido o rasto dos dias enquanto tivera inconsciente. Pensou em perguntar a Madame Pomfrey que dia era hoje mas acabou por se esquecer quando ela lhe pressionou outro ponto do corpo mais doloroso.

- Dei uma pomada para a ferida no teu pulso, mas de resto mais vale deixá-las cicatrizar por si. Uma Poção teria sido mais eficaz, mas já tens andado a tomar demasiadas e eu temi… que tivesses efeitos secundários – justificou-se Madame Pomfrey, continuando a inspeccionar o resto do corpo de Harry, parando apenas para lhe perguntar se doía muito.

Tentou ser verídico mas a certa altura já não era capaz de saber se lhe doía mais o braço ou a perna. _Estaria Voldemort a rir-se? _Ele que era bem capaz de apreciar um cenário mórbido com este…

Enquanto estava perdido nos seus devaneios, a porta abriu-se de rompante e o vulto de Ron, Hermione e Neville surgiram ao pé do limiar da porta de entrada, olhando ansiosamente tanto para Harry como para Madame Pomfrey, temendo que ela os mandasse embora. Hermione foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- Oh! Nem posso acreditar que estejas melhor! – gritou, saltando para abraçar-lhe de encontro ao seu peito.

Ron e Neville seguiram-lhe os passos, claramente felizes por encontrá-lo de boa saúde, mas a Madame Pomfrey interveio, pondo-se entre eles e a cama de Harry.

- Que pensam que estão aqui a fazer? Podiam bem ser a Directora que não vos dei autorização para cá entrarem. Estão a incomodar o meu doente.

- Por favor, deixe-os ficar… - implorou Harry. – Tenho muitas coisas a perguntar-lhes e não me sinto assim tão mal.

- Só durante alguns minutos, depois disso vão ter de sair. Vou deixar-vos um pouco de tempo a sós para puderem conversar em paz, mas nada de abraços – mandou olhando de soslaio para Hermione. – Não sei se o Senhor Potter aguentaria mais um que fosse.

- Peço desculpas se te magoei… pensei… quer dizer, pensamos que não ias acordar. Se soubesses todo o tipo de rumores que corriam pelo castelo e ninguém nos dizia se era verdade ou não. Passaram-se tantos dias… - disse Hermione, mas foi interrompida por Harry. _Dias? À quanto tempo estava a dormir?_

- Quantos dias é que se passaram? – perguntou, assustado.

- Oh, não sabes? Estas a dormir à cinco dias, a Madame Pomfrey apenas disse-nos que tinha-te dado alguma coisa para descansares mas como o teu estado não melhorava pá, pensamos mesmo que ias desta para melhor. – respondeu-lhe Ron agradavelmente surpreso. Parecia estar prestes a deixar escapar um enorme número de informação. - Mas seria ridículo, não é? Sobreviver ao Quem-nós-sabemos para morrer por causa de um jogo de Quidditch – Ron riu-se alegremente, piscando-lhe o olho mesmo em frente à sua cama, para que a Hermione não desse por isso.

- Oh, Ron! – insurgiu-se Hermione escandalizada. – Juro que às vezes és impossível.

- Mas afinal ganhamos o jogo, não foi? – perguntou Harry esperançado, interrompendo-lhe a conversa. Às vezes era muito difícil quando os teus melhores amigos namoravam um com o outro.

- Sim – acenou Neville afirmativamente. – Não que tenha servido de muito. O pessoal nem teve tempo de festejar depois do que aconteceu…

- Não me lembro de muita coisa… Só de estar a cair e da varinha do Snape levantada na minha direcção…

- Alguém atacou-te, mas não fomos capazes de distinguir quem foi no meio da confusão toda. Como sabes, havia alguns pais que tinham pedido para assistir ao primeiro jogo de Quidditch dos seus filhos desde a morte do Voldemort.

- Então julgas que foi um dos pais dos Slytherin? – perguntou-lhe. Fazia bastante sentido, agora que pensava nisso. Devia haver alguns adeptos não oficiais do Voldemort que ainda andavam por ai, embora fosse difícil acreditar que algum deles fosse tão longe ao ponto de tentar matá-lo.

- Eu não disse isso… mas é possível. De qualquer forma se o Professor Snape não te tivesse salvo a vida…

- O SNAPE!? – berrou Harry pela terceira vez consecutiva neste dia, que se pudesse lembrar… Hoje tornara-se oficialmente num dos dias mais estranhos da sua vida. Ainda tinha que lidar com a Ginny e agora, quem sabe, ter de dizer obrigada ao Snape depois de tudo o que este lhe fizera. Lindo, o dia não podia correr pior. – Como foi que isso aconteceu?

- Bem pensei que o filho da mãe do Sape era capaz de te deixar morrer para que os Gryffindor perdessem, mas ele foi mesmo muito rápido a invocar um feitiço de defesa. Se não tivesse sido ele provavelmente estarias morto. – disse Ron, mas ao aperceber-se do olhar assustado de Harry, como se o facto de ter sido salvo lhe doesse mais do que mil quedas consecutivas, apressou-se a responder: - Provavelmente ele só fez isso como estava-te a dever a sua vida. Se não tivesse sido por causa de ti nunca o teríamos levado para a enfermaria. Presumo que ele ao menos tenha um mínimo de coração.

- Mas o Snape já salvou a vida do Harry antes, sem ter motivo nenhum – contrapôs Hermione discretamente. – Não percebo porquê que desta vez havia de ser diferente. – Foi mais rápido do que qualquer professor nas bancadas.

- Eu tive a pensar… - disse Neville em voz clara. Era a primeira vez que falava desde algum tempo, parecia estar demasiado envolto nos seus próprios pensamentos. – E se fosse o Snape a te ter atacado em primeiro lugar?

- Para depois o ter salvado a seguir? – ironizou Hermione.

Harry sabia muito bem que Neville gostava ainda menos do Snape do que ele próprio, depois de ele lhe ter humilhado quando fizeram sexo oral. Passara a vida a tremer nas suas aulas, com um fio de suor a escorrer-lhe pela testa e Harry podia jurar que conseguia ouvir o seu coração da fila da frente. Neville podia ter sido muito corajoso no último ano mas a verdade era que Snape continuava a atormentá-lo mais do que um bando de Devoradores da Morte, embora Harry bem vise que fazia os possíveis para o disfarçar.

- Podia ser um plano para que ninguém desconfiasse dele, já que te salvou a vida… – justificou-se Neville, a ideia que se formava na sua mente dava-lhe mas força à voz inicialmente incerta. – Podia aproveitar-se duma altura que tivesses sozinho para atacar-te a sério e ali ninguém seria capaz de suspeitar dele. Afinal de contas o Snape é o único Devorador da Morte nesta escola.

- Mas o Snape já não…

- Devorador da Morte uma vez, Devorador da Morte para sempre. De qualquer forma, como podemos exactamente confiar nele? As memórias que tu vistes só mostravam-no a discutir os seus planos com o Dumbledore, mas todos nós já sabemos que como espião duplo isso era o que ele devia fazer. O que ele não te mostrou foi as memórias dele e do Vol… Voldemo…rt… - Neville deixou as suas últimas palavras fugirem-lhe da boca como uma torrente de água, embora balbuciasse.

- Eu _sei_, Neville. Existe algo pessoal que eu vi acerca do seu passado… - desta vez era Harry que hesitava, sem saber o que dizer ao certo. Demasiado era quebrar a promessa não verbal de nada dizer a ninguém, menos podia correr o risco que os amigos nunca mais esquecessem o assunto. Fora diante do Ministério dizer que confiava no Snape e isso saíra em seu favor, não queria que as pessoas voltassem a desconfiar. _Primeiro o artigo no Profeta Diário e agora isso… _

- Não podes estar a por os teus…

- Sentimentos? – Harry quebrou-lhe a palavra com uma rajada. – Que sentimentos tenho ao certo por ele? Não é como se nos déssemos lá muito bem. Não éramos propriamente camaradas… Ou estás a contar com o artigo no Profeta Diário?

- Desculpa, não estava a falar disso. É que só… nunca nos dissestes o que vistes no Pensatório.

- O Neville tem um pouco de razão nisso… Tenho de concordar que acho isto tudo muito estranho…

- Não há nada de estranho – bufou Hermione exasperada. – É tudo uma teoria da conspiração. Foi o Snape que enviou a corça que vimos na floresta, não foi? Porque nos havia de mostrar onde estava a espada?

- A Hermione tem razão. – concordou Harry.

- É melhor não falarmos mais nisso… - disse Hermione, temendo que Harry fosse acrescentar mais lenha na fogueira.

Olhou fixamente para cada um dos seus convidados, que se abeirava em redor da sua cama. Depois de discutir um pouco a cabeça começar a latejar cada vez mais, exprimindo-lhe o cérebro.

- É melhor irem andando. Não acredito que a Madame Pomfrey fique muito contente se voltar e ainda cá estiverem.

- Tens razão, vou deixar aqui o presente da Ginny, já que ela não teve tempo para vir. – Ron apressou-se a colocar um embrulho rectangular em cima da cómoda. Estava cheia de um mar de embrulhos coloridos, ramos de flores e envelopes perfumados, que engoliam a madeira e se amontoavam uns em cima dos outros.

Gostava de alguma vez poder confiar a Ron o que acontecera com Snape, mas isso era impossível. Uma vez que tecia um juízo de valor acerca de alguém, Ron dificilmente mudava de opinião, a menos que lhe provassem directamente o contrário. E o Ron odiava Snape do fundo do coração. Talvez nem tanto como o Neville, mas o suficiente para encher uma sala cheia de rancor condicionado.

Não gostava da forma como Snape fazia o seu coração agitares de prazer, como se tivesse em brasas. Se ao menos fosse outra pessoa… Outra pessoa qualquer, que não o odiado Mestre de Poções, poderia tentar lidar com isso de outro jeito. Mas era Snape de quem se tratava. Capaz de humilhá-lo com palavras depreciativas e insultuosas, capaz de rebaixá-lo com o seu sorriso torto na cara. Snape que fora um Devorador da Morte, capaz de guardar rancor e ódio sempre prestes a entrar em ebulição. Rira-se dele com escárnio, humilhara-o tantas vezes diante dos seus colegas. Maldição! Porque achara que seria diferente durante o sexo? Se calhar só o pedira para lhe tocar como forma de humilhá-lo mais tarde, quebrá-lo de uma forma inimaginável, deixar-lhe uma marca profunda como uma espécie de vingança pelo que o seu pai lhe tinha feito no passado. Porque tinha ele de ser tão complicado? Era incapaz de ler-lhe as linhas do rosto, continuava tão fechado como quando o vira a falar com Voldemort pela última vez, a máscara solidificada numa expressão glacial. Se calhar esta era a única forma que conhecia de se proteger do mundo exterior. Tinha resultado até agora, não tinha?

Mas a questão principal era: será que ele vale assim tanto a pena? Sabia que se tentasse se aproximar novamente de Snape seria empurrado com mais força, como um muro de aço difícil de transpor. Ele iria certamente rebaixá-lo, tentando-o afastar dele. Era assim que Snape agia. Magoava para se defender. Não sabia se depois do que acontecera tinha muita perseverança.

No entanto, não importava o quanto se tentava convencer, a imagem pálida de Snape veio-lhe à cabeça. Tinha a boca mais deliciosa que alguma vez vira e isso só lhe fazia lembrar que nunca a tinha saboreado. Era uma fina linha, curva e descorada que às vezes se erguia formando um sorriso cínico. Era uma das suas marcas. Ninguém lhe comparava e Harry sabia que não importava o quanto procurasse, estaria sempre sozinho sem ele. Necessitava de sentir-lhe o toque sobre a pele, o hálito quente e demorado.

Snape era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que alguma vez conhecera. Sabia agir correctamente em todas as situações sem nunca perder a calma e, embora apreciador da Magia Negra, era capaz de atacar vários feiticeiros ao mesmo tempo e desembaraçar-se deles, como fizera para fugir do castelo no último ano. Sempre estivera do lado deles e de alguma forma fora capaz de viver com o facto que nunca seria visto como um herói propriamente dito. Deixara que se efectuasse castigos corporais enquanto fora Director e nenhum ano fora tanto manchado de terror e medo como quando mandara. Quase ninguém fora capaz de desafiá-lo.

Nos próximos dias não teve muito que fazer. Inicialmente achava aquela liberdade toda agradável e passava grande parte do tempo a dormir, descansando a cabeça. A Madame Pomfrey dissera-lhe que o delirium provinha das doses altas de medicamente que precisava de tomar. Felizmente não era atormentado por visões de qualquer tipo e assim que as doses forma reduzidas começou a sentir-se mais fortalecido. Os membros já não lhe doíam tanto como nos últimos dias e era capaz de mexer os braços sem sentir muitas dores, mas fora aconselhado a ficar na enfermaria mais alguns dias e a maior parte do tempo era simplesmente aborrecido.

Desembrulhou cuidadosamente o presente de Ginny, não se lembrara de tocar nele até este instante. Se ela tivesse muito zangada não mandaria um presente, não era verdade? Pelo menos esperava acreditar que sim.

Era uma caixa cara de Doce dos Duques, embora nada demasiado imaginativo, como previra. Tirou um caramelo envolto em creme de leite e experimentou trincá-lo. Já tinha provado de uns assim, mas a verdade é que não se lembrava de serem assim tão doces. Foi-os comendo um a um enquanto lia as cartas deixadas para ele. A maioria era de raparigas que pareciam querer atirar-se a ele. _"Sou a tua maior fã"_, "Não consigo viver sem ti" ou "Por favor fica melhor, da tua admiradora anónima". Apreciava muito mais um simples "Desejo-te as melhoras" mas para o Escolhido até isso parecia demasiado vulgar.

Fantasiara que Snape escrevera uma destas cartas e ao pensar que talvez lhe pertencessem um remoinho agitou-se na sua barriga. De repente já não pareciam cartas tão vulgares de amor e isso deu-lhe ânimo por alguns segundos até acordar para o facto que Snape nunca lhe escreveria uma carta desta nem mesmo se morresse e voltasse à vida.

Como desejava ter uma vida simplesmente normal? Era pedir muito que as pessoas lhe olhassem com outra pessoa qualquer. Os Dursley nunca lhe tinha dado uma importância lá muito especial, por isso ainda até hoje se admirava quando as pessoas passavam por ele varrendo demoradamente o olhar pela cicatriz.

Passados um minutos as pálpebras começaram-lhe a ficarem pesar, fechando-se quase instantaneamente. Sentiu a sua cabeça a flutuar num espaço branco. Como era agradável ver-se livre de qualquer preocupações… Se ao menos conseguisse forçar os seus olhos a abrirem-se, por um momento, para perscrutar quem tinha acabado de entrar na enfermaria…

Conseguia ouvir claramente o som de algo a retinir por uns minutos e uma mão a tocar-lhe no corpo, como se o tivesse a inspeccioná-lo, enquanto a cama começava a ranger. Inesperadamente, alguém beijou-lhe na boca, demorando-se longamente. Os lábios de encontro as seus eram quentes e húmidos e dançavam de uma forma estranhamente sensual, provocando-lhe uma comichão entre as pernas. Beijavam-lhe forçosamente, como se a sua vida dependesse disso, agredindo-lhe a boca entreaberta.

Gemeu e uma língua aproveitou-se para entrar dentro da sua boca, fazendo-lhe engolir um líquido quente e amargo. Tentou cuspir, mas os lábios da outra pessoa apertavam-lhe os seus. A língua inspeccionava-lhe a boca, deslizando pelos seus dentes demoradamente, atacando-os revoltosamente.

Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, que insistiam em não querer cooperar consigo neste momento. Ele, com dificuldade, foi capaz de captar o vulto sisudo de Snape, por entre as suas vestes de negro, inclinado sobre a sua cama, com os lábios uns centímetros afastados dos seus. Uma pequena linha de saliva escorregadia atravessava-lhe a boca, ligando-se à de Snape, que parecia mais rosada do que o normal.

Corou instantaneamente e tentou pronunciar algumas palavras sem sentido. O ar parecia ter-se tornado mais pesado em seu redor e foi-se obrigado a fechar os olhos novamente, escutando a sua respiração irregular. Sabia que se Snape olhasse muito bem por debaixo do cobertor fino seria capaz de reconhecer a sua erecção latente.

- Descansa – comandou Snape, em tom de voz autoritário. Levantou-se novamente da cama que rangeu teimosamente mas, antes que se pudesse afastar, foi agarrado pelo braço suavemente.

- Por favor, fica.

E Snape ficou, ou pelo menos era isso que Harry pensava, pois foi novamente assolado por sonhos de sombras negras dançando de encontro à parede. Sabia que tinha de fugir dali, para muito longe. Só não sabia para onde.

**FIM**

Deixem um review por favor. Se não tiverem tempo basta um smile.

**N/A: **Peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto tempo mas o meu computador avariou-se. Tencionava, despachar-me bastante rápido porque até acho que o capítulo a seguir vai ser muito mais interessante mas o maldito do computador desmotivou-me um pouco. De qualquer forma espero que gostem. Obrigada pelos comentários.


	4. Desejos Proibidos

**Desejo **

Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me

Evanescens "Anything For You"

Já tinham-se passado vários dias, diluindo-se em memórias vagas, desde que realmente saíra da enfermaria. Não se lembrava ao certo de tudo o que acontecera naquela tarde enevoada. Apenas recordava-se da sensação que causava-lhe os lábios de Snape, beijando-lhe a boca demoradamente. De alguma forma estas lembranças eram capaz de fazer as suas entranhas agitarem-se, causando-lhe uma sensação agradável no peito. Tinham ficado cravadas na sua memória e não importa o que acontecesse, tinha a certeza que jamais se esqueceria daquele dia.

Sem se aperceber ao certo o que estava a fazer, tocou no seu pénis por debaixo do tecido macio das cuecas. Tentava imaginar como seria sentir o toque frio da mão de Snape no meio das suas pernas. Apertou os dedos sobre a superfície já dura, fazendo círculos em redor da glande, acariciando-a demoradamente.

- Nhhh… Ááá!

Harry conteve a muito custo um gemido de sair da sua boca, encostando-a de encontro ao travesseiro fofo da cama. Estava no Dormitório masculino e se alguém o encontrasse neste tipo de situação provavelmente seria expulso. Curiosamente o pensamento não lhe fez afrouxar a excitação crescente, pelo contrário, saber que podia a qualquer momento ser descoberto aumentou-lhe apenas o desejo. E se fosse descoberto com Snape a fodê-lo? Isto sim valeria a pena, independentemente de qualquer expulsão futura.

Continuou a masturbar-se com uma mão, enquanto acariciava com a outra a ponta dos mamilos até sentir-se aproximar do clímax. Ejaculou rapidamente, o fluído esbranquiçado encharcando-lhe a cama.

- Nhh… Oh, Snap… - o nome de Snape, que sempre estivera na ponta da sua língua, fugiu-lhe dos lábios sem demora, mais alto do que supusera.

E se alguém tivesse ouvido? Não queria realmente que todos os seus amigos começassem-no a olhá-lo de banda, com olhares trocistas. Já podia ver claramente a capa do "Profeta Diário": Harry Potter expulsa por se masturbar no dormitório enquanto chamava o nome de Severus Snape. Isso sim faria Pansy Parkinson rir até desmaiar.

- Harry, está tudo bem contigo? Pareceu-me ter te visto chamar…

- Não foi nada, Ron – disse enquanto evocava um feitiço de limpeza rápido. Puxou o cortinado da cama de dossel contrariado, deixando-o visível aos olhares de Ron. Tinha a certeza que estava um pouco vermelho, mas nada suficientemente estranho que o fizesse desconfiar.

- De qualquer forma já devias estar acordado. Estamos atrasados. – desculpou-se Harry atabalhoadamente. – Não tenciono chegar outra vez atrasado ao Grande Salão, já perdemos pelo menos vinte pontos cada um pelos Gryffindor e estou farto dos olhares assassinos da Hermione – riu-se, sentindo-se descontrair um pouco. - Hermione às vezes pode ser mesmo muito chata.

- A quem o digas… - suspirou Ron. – Ela tem-me atazanado o juízo por causa dos trabalhos acumulados de Transfigurações. – Que culpa tenho eu que sejam o dobro do normal?

- Bem, é a _tua _namorada, então não te queixes.

Era de manhã cedo. O céu cobria o castelo, como um manto espesso de índigo acobreado, que acabava apenas por contribuir para o pôr mais desperto. Uns raios de sol entravam preguiçosamente pela janela, iluminado indolentemente o chão do quarto. Ninguém lá estava para além dele e Ron. Toda a gente já devia ter descido para o Grande Salão. Porquê que o Ron não o tinha alertado mais cedo? Se não tivesse estado tão ocupado… nada disto teria acontecido.

Hoje tinha em mente tomar um duche frio, para ver se abrandava as batidas do seu coração.

Caminhou letargicamente até ao banheiro, evitando olhar para o seu reflexo no espelho. Estava mais magro e pálido desde que voltara da enfermaria. Se apenas fosse um pouco mais entroncado… Poderia ter um aspecto minimamente atlético mas não passava de um rapaz escanzelado e magro, com um gorro de cabelos escuros sempre revoltos e uns óculos de aros redondos, que obscureciam em parte a sua cara.

Como haveria Snape de o querer? Era mais um rapaz sem graça que um homem adulto. Certamente que Snape gostaria mais de alguém com mais experiência, mais maturidade e encanto.

No entanto, sabia que tinha de voltar a tentar, embora sempre que pensasse nisso sentisse um medo de falhar nada reconfortante. Snape salvara-lhe a vida na enfermaria pela segunda vez. A própria Madame Pomfrey contara-lhe depois de ter voltado a acordar. Snape administrara-o uma poção contra o veneno que tinha tomado. Notara nele algo de estranho e quando lhe tocara no pulso apercebera-se que estava muito fraco.

O problema era que a única coisa que comera na Enfermaria na última hora eram os bombons de caramelo da Ginny. Conhecia-a à demasiados anos para saber que ela não tinha intenção de o envenenar e fizera os possíveis para a defender, mas acabou por ser incapaz de mentir à directora cujo os olhos perscrutavam-no como os de um mocho.

Se apenas tudo fosse mais fácil…

- Despacha-te! Já passam das oito.

- Raios! – praguejou Harry, inaudivelmente.

Quando chegaram ao Grande Salão, boa parte das pessoas já tinham acabado a refeição. Atravessaram rapidamente as mesas transversais das outras equipas em direcção à deles. Era a última de todas, mais perto do fundo do salão e da mesa dos professores. E, por isso mesmo, sentiu-o uma sensação de estar a ser observado. Olhou, incomodado, para os professores, apercebendo-se que Snape lhe cravava o rosto com os olhos negros macambúzios. De repente parecia que o ar tinha ficado mais pesado. Desviou o olhar embaraçado.

- Não posso acreditar, depois de o que vos disse ontem! Já deviam estar aqui à pelo menos meia hora. Se chegarmos outra vez atrasados às aulas do Snape, vamos perder mais pontos pela nossa casa – insurgiu-se Hermione. – Parece mesmo que não se importam.

- De qualquer forma ele está sempre a tirar-nos pontos – comentou Harry distraidamente.

Desde o início deste mês, a maioria dos alunos andavam com rostos preocupados. Passando a maior parte do tempo sentados na escadaria, com livros pesados colados ao rosto e olhares preocupados. Dentro em breve ia chegar a época dos exames e ninguém parecia mais interessado em piadas grosseiras ou em pregar partidas e Harry achava que o Filch se ressentia pessoalmente por não ter ninguém para castigar nos últimos tempos.

- Hermione, podias-me ajudar com a matéria de Transfigurações e História da Magia? – achava que estava a ficar para traz justo na época de exames. – Perdi bastante matéria o tempo que tive deitado na Enfermaria e ainda por cima a Madame Pomfrey não me deixou ler nenhum dos manuais. - Duvido que tivesse decorado muito com a minha cabeça à roda mas sempre podia ter adiantado alguma coisa…

- A sério? – escandalizou-se Ron. – Eu bem que precisava de uns dias na Enfermaria, principalmente nas horas das aulas de História da Magia e Poções.

- Mas já não tivestes de férias, Ron? Não tirastes um único apontamento a Herbologia, tivestes de pedir tudo a mim e ao Neville e ainda por cima, a Transfigurações, em vez de a tua chávena de chá transformar-se num morcego, ficou apenas com assas negras e começou a voar freneticamente em volta da sala – disse Hermione, tentando-se manter séria mesmo sabendo que estava quase a rir.

- Bem isso às vezes acontece – tentou ajudar Harry.

- De qualquer forma, posso-te emprestar os meus apontamentos e hoje à tarde podemos ir para a biblioteca.

- Também vens, Ron? Tens de acabar os trabalhos de casa acumulados, se não me engano…

- Eu vou… - suspirou Ron. – Como podia eu fugir? – sussurrou baixinho para que Hermione não o ouvisse. – Se não faço o trabalho de casa de Herbologia bem que posso apanhar negativa.

- Era bom que toda a gente fosse como o Hagrid – Hagrid quase nunca lhes mandava trabalhos de casa. Por falar nisso… Tinha que passar pela cabana de Hagrid e agradecê-lo pelos biscoitos duros que lhe oferecê-la. Nunca fora capaz de o ver enquanto estava acordado, mas a Madame Pomfrey dissera-lhe que tinha-lhe ido visitar.

Até o Hagrid, que vivia nos arredores da Floresta Proibida, dera-se ao trabalho de atravessar os campos e ir visitá-lo. Provavelmente metade da escola o teria feito se não tivesse sido impedida. Apenas Snape… Snape viera e salvara-lhe a vida, mas só o tinha vindo porque a Madame Pomfrey precisava de uma das suas poções. Se fosse por ele nunca o teria feito, tinha quase a certeza.

- Já se descobriu mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Ron, empanturrando-se com uma salsicha pequena. Uma rapariga a seu lado virou-lhe a cara, enojada.

- Nada que me tenham contado. Mas para quê que me haviam de dizer alguma coisa? Não basta ter morto o Voldemort para confiarem em mim – respondeu, sentindo-se ressentido. - Calculo que se tenham feito progressos, pelo menos os Aurors passam a maior parte do tempo a patrulhar Hogwarts, como se julgassem que me vão matar a qualquer momento.

- A Directora faz isso para tua própria protecção.

- Até agora ocultar-me coisas não tem dado em nada. Não me faz sentir minimamente mais seguro e só me cria mais problemas – suspirou, endireitando-se. _Porquê que as coisas não podiam ser mais fáceis? _

- O meu pai disse que o Ministério da Magia está em alerta máximo. Ninguém quer que o famoso Harry Potter seja ferido outra vez, mesmo por baixo das suas barbas. Prejudica as eleições e sabes como o governo é.

- Bem que se podiam preocupar mais com os amiguinhos do Voldmort que ainda andam à solta – disse Harry mordiscando um pedaço de pão torrado com manteiga.

Alegrou-se quase instantaneamente. Era quase como se tudo estivesse finalmente voltado ao normal. Poder passar tempo com os amigos a conversar sem ter que se preocupar com mais nada.

- Eu _ainda_ estou preocupado. A Ginny voltou a ser chamada para o gabinete da Miller pela segunda vez consecutiva no mesmo mês. Que se terá passado? – perguntou Ron, mais para si mesmo do que para eles.

- Talvez tenha a ver com outra coisa… - replicou Harry calculistamente. Esforçava-se para que a sua voz saísse descontraidamente, sem rasgos de nervosismo aparente.

Fora os bombons de Ginny que ele comera naquele dia. Tinha Contado tudo à Directora, que devia ter falado acerca disto com a Miller. Não queria preocupar Ron, nem muito menos acusar Ginny, mas talvez ela fosse capaz de deitar um pouco de luz sobre a questão. Se Hermione desconfiava de alguma coisa não o tinha dito.

- Que outra coisa? – insistiu Ron, desconfiado. – Da última vez disseste-me que a Miller lhe estava a repreender por ter "atacado" a sala dos Slytherin.

Sim, realmente tinha-lhe dito isso, como desculpa para afastar o tema de conversa de Snape e das memórias que lhe doíam, demasiado recentes para serem arrumadas num canto obscuro da sua mente. Claro está que ter-se-ia arrependido se soubesse que Ron ia ser tão paranóico.

- Como havemos de saber? A tua irmã já é bem crescida. Não precisa de ama de companhia. Aliás, tenho a certeza que consegue lidar muito bem com a situação – desaprovou Hermione, sinceramente.

- Então estão todos contra mim?

- Não, Ron. A sério que és um bom irmão mas…

- E se a Ginny estivesse arranjado um namorado nos Slytherin? Isso explica o facto de desaparecer muitas vezes da sala dos Gryffindor e penso que a Miller falou qualquer coisa acerca disso… quando entrei no gabinete – disse Harry absorto. Pensava no sonho que tivera com Snape. Queria ter realmente sido acariciado, beijado e tocado por Snape, daquela forma tão terna com que sonhara na enfermaria e tentara mais tarde reproduzir, quando se encontrara sozinho, por de trás das cortinas prateadas do dossel da sua cama.

- O QUÊ?! A Ginny não o faria – Ron procurou imediatamente o olhar de Hermione, como se esperasse ser apoiado por ela.

- Às vezes este tipo de coisas acontecem… - foi tudo o que ela respondeu, lançando um olhar apologético na sua direcção. – Desde que não seja o Draco…

- Não acredito que estamos a ter esta conversa! – insurgiu-se Ron, deixando cair o garfo com anéis de cebola e tomates fritos.

- A Miller disse alguma coisa como: "não podes atacar a Sala dos Slytherin por causa de uma disputa entre namorados." – respondeu, após ter parado para reflectir acerca daquele dia. Porque Ron não lhe podia deixar em paz? Talvez antes se importasse realmente com tal conversa, mas agora só queria ser deixado em paz nos seus últimos minutos que restavam, absorto na imagem atraente de Snape.

O que se passava com ele? Iria enlouquecer um dia destes. Já nem podia ter uma conversa normal com os seus amigos, sem parar para contar o tempo que faltava até encontrar-se com o Mestre de Poções novamente. Tê-lo por perto era sempre uma bênção e uma maldição.

- É melhor irmos andando. O Professor Snape já saiu à algum tempo – disse Hermione preocupada.

Saíram do Grande Salão apressadamente. O corredor estava cheio de pessoas que caminhavam aceleradas para a primeira aula do dia.

- Calma Hermione, ainda temos tempo – pediu-lhe Harry atabalhoadamente. Afastou-se de uma rapariga que passava a correr por ele, com um monte de livros na mão e por pouco não foi atirado de encontro ao chão. Hermione quase que tinha desaparecido à sua frente, o manto negro deslizava à sua frente num torvelinho agitado. Tanto ele como o Ron tinham dificuldade em acompanhá-la.

- Temos de nos despachar! – repetiu Hermione novamente. – Disseram-me que o Professor Snape está de mau humor. Mandou um amontoado de trabalhos de casa para os Gryffindor do primeiro ano e ouvi dizer que assustou um rapaz tanto que ele pediu aos pais para voltar para casa.

_Devia ser um rapaz muito assustadiço_, pensou. Snape espicaçara-lhe, provocara-lhe e humilhara-o desde o seu primeiro ano, quando ainda tudo o que pertencia ao mundo dos feiticeiros era uma novidade para ele. Inicialmente sentira vontade de responder-lhe aos berros e esconder-se por um bom bocado até acalmar-se, mas a verdade é que acabara por não fazer nem uma nem a outra coisa, pelo menos a maioria das vezes. Após algumas semanas as imagens à sua volta tornam-se como fitas de um filme que dispersavam vagamente. Sempre que ouvia Snape provocá-lo, fechava-se num espaço contínuo da sua mente, esperando pelo fim das aulas. Não era propriamente divertido, mas conseguia viver com isso.

- Que novidade. Desde quanto Snape está de bom humor? O bastardo seboso provavelmente precisava de se deitar mais algumas vezes para se alegrar e deixar-nos em paz – retorquiu Ron bruscamente.

Sexo não era o problema. Já o tinha feito com ele à duas semanas atrás e o seu humor apenas tinha piorado.

- Que se passa, Harry?

- Nunca ninguém quereria fazê-lo com Snape, aposto que ainda é virgem – riu-se Harry tentando disfarçar as suas próprias emoções. A partir daquele dia iria amaldiçoar a língua de Ron e o facto de não lhe ter mandado calar quando queria. - Eu era incapaz de amá-lo. É impossível sequer encontrar uma qualidade atractiva nele… - mentiu, virando-se para Ron que tinha ficado, de repente, muito calado.

Olhou para a frente para ver por onde caminhava, seguindo automaticamente o trajecto dos olhos de Ron. Snape estava parado, um pouco mais à sua frente. Bateu de encontro ao seu peito, desequilibrando-se. Teve de se segurar com os seus braços, de encontro ao tronco do professor, para manter o balanço. Aqui, tanto perto, apercebeu-se que o corpo de Snape, apesar de frio, irradiava um tépido calor gostoso. Ao perto, via claramente um pedaço da sua pele à mostra, desprotegida. Era capaz de jurar que Snape deixara os últimos botões despreocupadamente por abotoar de forma a provocá-lo.

Não havia nada de vulgar nele. Era o homem mais belo que alguma vez tinha visto e quem dissesse-lhe o contrário estava cego. O professor podia estar envolto numa atmosfera permanentemente negra e ter a pele cor de morto, como senão banhasse ao sol à mais de um ano, mas à sua forma era especial, perfeito. Ninguém tinha os seus cabelos escorregadiços, nem o seu olhar pérfido. Ninguém para além dele.

Harry corou involuntariamente, engolindo em seco, numa tentativa de aclarar a sua voz que parecia estar colada à sua garganta. Será que Snape lhe tinha ouvido? Trincou o interior da boca nervosamente, até sentir o sabor metálico a sangue.

- Oitenta pontos a menos, Potter. Já te avisei para teres tendo na língua, ou és surdo? Felizmente para ti não é necessário uma apreciação positiva dos professores para passares de ano. O que é preciso era deixares o teu egoísmo de parte e parares de chafurdar em memórias da tua falsa importância. Talvez se alguém te ensinasse um pouco de humildade ainda fosses a tempo de aprender alguma coisa – declarou Snape asperamente fixando-o com um olhar gelado que, por algum motivo, queimava mais do que fogo.

_Sim, o gelo também queima, pensou. Mas eu não lhe vou deixar magoar-me com as suas palavras ácidas. Ele vai ver…_

- Desculpe-me – pediu submissamente, tentando esconder um sorriso.

- Silêncio! Ao contrário de ti, tenho em que me ocupar para além de ouvir o teu palreado, embora compreenda que para o rapaz maravilha isso possa parecer impossível – Snape agarrou bruscamente pelo pulso de Harry e Ron, arrastando-os atrás de si para a sala de aula que já se encontrava quase cheia.

- E dez pontos a menos por chegarem atrasados.

Snape entrou na sala de aula arrastando a sua capa negra. Era capaz de jurar que vira, por momentos, o rosto do Potter iluminar-se quando tropeçara nele no corredor.

"_Eu era incapaz de amá-lo. É impossível sequer encontrar uma qualidade atractiva nele…" _As palavras de Potter emergiram na sua cabeça, por um breve momento.

Rapaz mimado, não era em nada diferente ao seu pai. Gabava-se por aí dos seus feitos inimagináveis e achava-se no direito de avaliá-lo daquela forma grosseira.

Há uns dias quase morrera, mas de alguma forma o Potter era resistente o suficiente para voltar para atormentá-lo. Sorte, talvez, mas o Senhor das Trevas subestimara o rapaz, achando-lhe um rapaz vulgar, apenas com demasiada sorte e uma mão cheia de amigos para o defender e agora estava morto. _O Potter também estaria se eu não lhe tivesse salvo a vida… Quantas vezes teria de lhe salvar a vida para que a culpa pela morte de Lily deixasse de o atormentar? _

Lembrava-se claramente da Madame Pomfrey lhe ter pedido para fabricar uma poção que ajudasse o rapaz a dormir um sono sem sonhos, receava que se ele acordasse, naquela fase, estaria sujeito a muita dor, os seus membros ainda recentemente tinham-se começado a regenerar.

Detestava ter de passar mais tempo do que o necessário perto dele. Afinal de contas o Potter era instável. Comportava-se como uma inconveniente cria de cachorro, que não fazia outra coisa senão aborrecê-lo para logo a seguir gritar-lhe irado, esquecendo-se do protocolo de um bom relacionamento entre professor e aluno.

Como reagiria Lily se soubesse que fizera sexo com filho dela? Sentiu um aperto no coração mas ao invocar as memórias de como o pai dele se sentiria não pode conter um riso de escárnio. Sim, isso valia a pena. Fazê-lo sofrer tal como o tolo do pai dele lhe fizera.

Ao chegar à enfermaria para deixar a poção, apercebeu-se que estava deserta, para além de Potter, que jazia mais morto do que vivo, deitado sobre um colchão duro.

Salvou-lhe a vida mais uma vez e a única coisa que esperara em troca é ser deixado em paz. Aquele dia não estava-lhe a correr da melhor das formas e a companhia do Potter apenas lhe provocava uma fúria fria. Mas o Potter tivera de pedir-lhe para ficar, com aquela voz irritantemente debilitada e ele não podia dar-se ao luxo que o rapaz não recupera-se adequadamente, precisava de ser supervisionado e a Madame Pomfrey aparentemente fazia tudo menos tomar conta do seu doente como deve ser.

Ficou. E foi ai que se apercebeu que os olhos verdes cor de esmeralda fixaram-se, por momentos, nos seus. Mais tarde, quando abandonou a enfermaria os olhos do Potter ainda o assombravam.

- …

- Professor Snape, podemos abrir os nossos livros? - perguntou Hermione, hesitante.

Snape, que parecia ter estado preso nas suas memórias, acordou e girou sobre os seus calcanhares lentamente.

-Sim, abram-no na página duzentos e sete – fez um movimento leve com a varinha e a página duzentos e sete apareceu no quadro negro, escrito a letras finas. – É bom ver que o Mr. Potter dignou-se a decidir aparecer desta vez, depois do incidente da última aula. Assumo que tenha decidido controlar o seu carácter fogoso - alvitrou venenosamente lançando-lhe um breve sorriso torto. - Hoje vão fabricar uma Poção do Ódio. O Potter conhece muito sobre o seu efeito desastroso e, espero eu, sobre o seu modo de preparo, por isso não deve ter necessidade de qualquer ajuda – olhou Hermione nos olhos com maldade. – Alguém conhece a Poção do ódio?

Harry supunha que se chamava Poção do ódio por algum motivo mas recusou-se a responder. Tinha planeado agir, mas não agora. Tinha que esperar algum tempo para acalmar os nervos e para que a voz lhe saísse mais forte.

- Causa ódio? – arriscou Ron.

- Sim, só agora notastes, Weasley? – perguntou-lhe Draco ironicamente, da fila de trás.

- Obviamente que sim Weasley, mas era de esperar que com todos esses anos de poções fosses capaz de dar uma resposta mais aprofundada – interveio Snape desdenhosamente.

Draco riu-se na fila de trás e Harry olhou Snape nos olhos demoradamente, corou ao perceber que o professor não tencionava desviá-los.

- A Poção do Ódio revela os piores hábitos e defeitos de uma pessoa em particular a quem a bebe, desencorajando-os de criar uma relação próxima com essa pessoa. Embora não sirva para extinguir os sentimentos que uma pessoa possa ter por outra ajuda a apaziguá-los, servindo como oposto à Poção do Amor. Sabem o que isso significa? – perguntou sombriamente varrendo a sala com os olhos. Ninguém se mexeu, nem mesmo Harry. – Uma dose de qualquer uma destas poções serve para deter os efeitos da outra. Têm três quartos de hora para terminar a poção. Podem encontrar todos os ingredientes necessários no armário ao fundo da sala.

Harry levantou-se e veio buscar os ingredientes, transportando-os de baixo do braço, com todo o cuidado. Começou a analisar o cabeçalho e a lista de ingredientes no seu livro, demoradamente. Queria tornar esta aula, de alguma forma, inesquecível na mente de Snape. Mas e se ele lhe humilhasse? Afastou estes pensamentos da sua cabeça. Snape sempre o humilhava, não havia nada a fazer quanto a isso.

Passados alguns minutos Harry levantou a cabeça e perguntou:

- Professor, aqui diz que se deve aquecer o preparado com a ajuda da varinha mas, de alguma forma, parece que não está a dar resultado – fingiu inocentemente. Tinha preparado também, nervosismo inicialmente, mas isso não foi muito difícil. Estava realmente assustado.

Ron e Hermione olharam-no como se ele estivesse louco. Havia uma regra implícita que caso fosses dos Gryffindor devias evitar falar com o professor de forma a não arranjar problemas para a casa.

- Quantas vezes tenho de te disser para que entre na tua cabeça dura?

Harry interrompeu-o claramente divertido.

- Para fazer com que a poção se torne quente, tenho de manter a varinha erecta e pegá-la pela base ou devo tocar-lhe na ponta?

Os olhos de Snape estreitaram-se e Harry apercebeu-se, naquele momento, que Snape _sabia _que espécie de jogo estava a jogar. Os seus lábios uniram-se, formando um esgar.

- A poção não está suficientemente quente por isso talvez me pudesses dar uma mão… senhor.

- Porque não pedes, ali, à Weasley? Tenho a certeza que era pode-te ser deveras útil.

- Mas professor, o senhor disse que eu não podia pedir ajuda a ninguém e para além disso o senhor tem mais experiência, acredito que a sua mão seja melhor para este tipo de trabalhos…

Ignorou tencionalmente Hermione e Ron. Se visse a cara deles podia não ser capaz de terminar.

- E eu acredito que mesmo com a minha "mão" – pronunciou a última palavra bufando – não serias capaz de chegar a lado nenhum. Não tens qualquer talento nem inteligência que segue e não serve de nada perder tempo em demonstrações acerca de algo que já devias ter aprendido no primeiro ano – respondeu secamente, analisando-lhe com o olhar. Harry interrogou-se se estava a ler a sua memória. Se a estava, ia apanhar uma surpresa. Concentrou-se, fixamente, na sua imagem quando tinha masturbado o pénis do Mestre de Poções. Na sua cabeça a sua boca desempenhava círculos demorados à volta da base.

_Quem disse que não tinha talento? _

Além disso – respondeu Snape - a tua varinha é demasiado maleável. Para este tipo de poções quanto mais dura, melhor o desempenho.

Harry não sabia como é que ele conseguia dizer este tipo de coisas com um tom de voz extremamente monótono.

- A minha é suficientemente dura _mas não tanto como a tua está agora, espero eu _– completou mentalmente - Oh, talvez já não seja preciso… A poção chegou ao ponto correcto.

- Muito bem Potter, agora cale-te. Os seus colegas precisam de concentração para acabar a poção, não de um locutor de rádio.

O resto da aula passou-se numa lentidão quase dolorosa. Parecia que o tempo arrastava-se indefinidamente, provocado por um feitiço mágico que impedia que o ponteiro das horas atingisse as três. Felizmente, quando preparava-se para levantar novamente a cabeça na direcção do relógio negro, que se camuflava embebido na parede, ouviu a voz rouca e áspera do Mestre de Poções:

- Podem sair, não se esqueçam de guardar todo o material de volta à prateleira.

Harry demorou-se a arrumar tudo lentamente, parando para ir buscar algum material que deixara de propósito para trás. Hermione e Ron já tinham acabado e esperavam por ele junto à porta. Sentiu o seu coração apertar-se. Porque não o podiam deixar m paz? Poisou o frasco com a sua Poção do ódio sobre a mesa de Snape e pensou numa desculpa para ficar. Queria falar com Snape.

- Potter, espera um momento.

Suspirou aliviado. A oportunidade aparecera-lhe diante dos seus olhos.

- Vocês podem ir andando – disse a Ron e Hermione.

- Ok, boa sorte – disse Ron olhando-lhe com pena.

Quando a porta fechou-se Snape levantou-se da sua secretária e olhou-o nos olhos. Havia uma atmosfera negra, carregada em seu redor, que parecia obscurecer ainda mais a sala.

- O quê que pensavas que estavas a fazer?

- Eu não fiz nada – tentou parecer seguro de si mesmo.

- Não te atrevas a mentir-me desta maneira! Onde tinhas a cabeça? Tentar seduzir-me com este tipo de palavreado diante da sala de aula inteira. Passou-te pela cabeça que alguém pode ter entendido? – rosnou raivosamente Snape, aproximando-se dele. Estavam agora frente a frente, apenas com uns curtos centímetros separando-os. - Oh, sim. Tu sabias muito bem Potter, mas nunca tiveste qualquer sentido de decoro. Sempre fostes um rapaz mimado que pensa que pode conseguir tudo o que quer.

- Isso não é verdade – disse Harry desafiadoramente. – Eu não consegui pensar em mais nada quando te vi à minha. Era a única forma que eu encontrei de fazer com que olhasses para mim.

- Olhar para ti? – disse Snape maliciosamente. – Já não chamas suficientemente a atenção com a tua falta de controlo? Ou talvez julgues que seja necessário voltar a fazer uma das tuas entradas triunfais para que ninguém se esqueça do teu combate com o Senhor das Trevas. Não há nada que me dê vontade de olhar em ti.

- Eu não me importo com eles, – argumentou, sentindo-se magoado. – tu és a única coisa que me interessa.

Quando pronunciou as últimas palavras já Snape o tinha agarrado bruscamente pelo manto, empurrando-lhe de encontro à parede. Com uma mão mantinha um dos seus braços imóveis, enquanto a outra amassava-lhe o corpo, apertando-lhe com severidade. Daquela distância, conseguia claramente ouvir o barulho da respiração quente que lhe fazia cócegas na pele do pescoço.

- Odeio-te Potter, vou fazer com que te arrependas de me desejares – sussurrou Snape ao seu ouvido, fazendo-lhe estremecer.

Era como se tudo tivesse ficado, de repente, em câmara lenta. O ar tinha tornado muito mais pesado. Sentia a cabeça leve e a única coisa que era capaz de se concentrar era no homem à sua frente. Tinha um corpo bem constituído e quente, pressionado de encontro ao seu, era como se completassem. Pertenciam um ao outro.

Gemeu de desejo, inadvertidamente, corando ao sentir-se ser atraído pelos olhos escuros. O lábio inferior de Snape curvou-se, formando um sorriso frio que não lhe chegava aos olhos.

Não se importava que Snape lhe odiasse, desde que fosse capaz de sentir alguma coisa por ele.

Pouco a pouco perdia a consciência, o seu corpo estava a começar a ser controlado pelo desejo que aquecia cada músculo. O seu coração batia como um louco, ameaçando rebentar o seu corpo, enquanto sentia pequenas pontadas prazerosas ao longo da sua púbis.

- Eu quero-te tanto – gemeu Harry baixinho, tentando manter o seu desejo sob controlo.

A pélvis de Snape roçava na sua, lançando raios de electricidade cortante até à ponta dos seus dedos.

O Professor desceu inadvertidamente os seus olhos na direcção do seu pénis, o seu sorriso aumentou de proporções.

- Já, Potter? Nós mal começámos – escarneceu.

Harry corou, lambendo os lábios secos com a ponta da língua. Sentiu-se contente ao saber que o Professor o estava a acompanhar. Bom, ainda bem que não se tinha esquecido da _sua_ língua.

Snape continuava a pressionar o seu pénis de encontro ao de Harry. Estava a pô-lo doido. A última corrente que o mantinha preso ao seu auto domínio foi arrancada deixando-lhe entregue aos seus desejos.

- Por favor, toca-me… - implorou com as lágrimas nos olhos. Porquê que ele o torturava daquela forma?

- Para ti qualquer um servia – havia desprezo na sua voz. – Porque não pedes à Wesley ou a uma das raparigas do teu clube de fãs?

Seria Snape tão estúpido ao ponto de creditar nisso mesmo? Queria berrar-lhe, pedir-lhe para parar com a humilhação, mas sabia que assim não chegaria a lado nenhum. Apelaria a Snape. Ele tinha de acreditar na verdade. Podia ser que estivesse só a gozar com ele, mas uma parte dele interrogou-se se esta não era a forma dele de tentar saber o quanto Harry lhe queria. Uma espécie de teste.

As suas calças formavam uma bolsa devido ao inchaço e foi apenas com muito custo que conteve-se de dar outro gemido. Pressionou o seu pénis de encontro ao de Snape. _Para jogar este tipo de jogo são precisos duas pessoas,_ pensou.

- Não compreendes? Ahhh… Eu só te quero a ti – obrigou-se a fixar-lhe nos olhos. Conseguia senti-lo. Snape estava tão erecto como ele. – Com elas era diferente, eu nunca… nunca fiz este tipo de coisas… - ergueu-se na ponta do pés, até colar os seus lábios ao ouvido do professor. – Tu tiraste-me a virgindade, daquela vez… - corou ainda mais. Não sabia porquê que dizia este tipo de coisas a ele. Era como se tivesse hipnotizado. Até a sua voz suava diferente aos seus ouvidos.

Por entre as madeixas do cabelo escuro de Snape, os olhos encrostados aguçaram-se, enquanto os lábios deslizavam levemente, moldados num sorriso que aumentava de proporções. Era muito leve, mas para Harry, que se sentia enclausurado em tal sorriso, era o mais belo que alguma vez vira.

Olhou mais atentamente para o rosto de Snape. Não parecia estar perplexo perante tal revelação, nem mesmo mostrou uma ponta de surpresa ligeira. Era como se já tivesse adivinhado. Tudo nele era poder e autoconfiança, enquanto sorria intimidatoriamente. Os seus olhos queimavam em fogo vivo, com um brilho que nunca vira antes e pode quase jurar que devoravam-no por inteiro.

Desta vez Snape segurou-o com ainda mais brusquidão. Com a mão direita por de baixo do uniforme de escola, explorou o seu corpo. Desceu com a mão lentamente ao longo do seu peito até às coxas, enquanto atacava a pele do seu pescoço com mordidelas e lambidelas.

No dia seguinte haveriam marcas cor de púrpura. Que ficassem. Eram suas. Uma assinatura deixada para traz.

A sua língua deixava-lhe traços de saliva circulares ao longo da sua pele.

- Ahhh!

Snape sugava um dos seus mamilos ferozmente enquanto mergulhava com a sua mão por de baixo das cuecas, acariciando o pénis erecto com suavidade.

Tentou tocar no pénis de Snape, mas os braços dele desceram como garras, imobilizando-o pressionado de encontro à parede.

- Aaahhh! Toca-me mais… - implorou, enquanto gemia cada vez mais alto.

- O quê? Julgo que não ouvi correctamente…

- Por favor…

Snape sorriu acidamente, fazendo-o despir a blusa e as calças, que ficaram abandonados a um canto no calor do momento.

Uns segundos mais tarde voltou a trabalhar no pénis de Harry, a sua mão cobria quase toda a sua extensão e a um ritmo de vagaroso começou por deslizá-la desde a glande até à direcção oposta, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem ritmados, que se tornavam cada vez mais bruscos à medida que o tempo passava.

Sentiu a suas pernas a tremerem, ameaçando cair no chão frio. Snape pareceu aperceber-se disto, segurou-o com mais força e Harry enlaçou os seus braços à volta do pescoço do outro, explorando o seu cabelo e a curva fina da sua colina de encontro ao tecido da roupa.

Estava a queimar. O coração acelerava-se cada vez mais e parecia que todo o sangue do seu corpo tinha ido alojar-se no seu pénis pulsante, mantendo-o teso entre os dedos do Mestre de Poções.

A voz de feiticeiros ecoavam pelas pedras frias do corredor, falavam alegremente, sem darem pela cena que se passava por de trás das portas. Harry nem se lembrava se Snape tinha posto um feitiço nelas.

Gemeu mais alto, começando a chamar pelo nome de Snape, enquanto arranhava-lhe as vestes negras.

Nunca tinha sentido nada a sim. As mãos hábeis do professor trabalhavam no prepúcio, endurecendo cada vez mais o membro quente. Com a outra mão, examinava com cuidado os genitais, arranhando-os levemente para depois massajá-los de encontro à sua mão quente. Conseguia ver claramente, por entre os dedos de Snape, a rede de veias nodosas a serpentearem até à extremidade do membro.

No seu corpo encheu-se uma centelha que o afogueava, provocando uma sensação de prazer extremo que centrava-se na extremidade da barriga, fazendo as suas entranhas andar às voltas.

As mãos de Snape, agora, estimulavam-no com movimentos suaves e pressões na base do pénis, fazendo-a girar com movimentos mais rápidos. Pouco tempo depois, chegou ao orgasmo em êxtase.

- SNAPE…

Por momentos, Snape ficou mirando-o atentamente enquanto gozava. Viu uma onda de fascinação passar-lhe pelas linhas da expressão facial, até que voltaram a moldar-se numa máscara de gesso. Recompôs-se para logo se afastar uns passos de ao pé de Harry, que sentiu a sua cabeça enevoar-se e uns arrepios de frio cortarem-lhe a pele, agora que Snape não estava lá para o aquecer.

- Por favor, não me deixes ainda – pediu, um desejo fugaz, bem o sabia, mas valia a pena sonhar.

- Sempre tão melodramático – ironizou Snape. – Eu não tenciono deixar-te se me obedeceres.

Harry sentiu-se inseguro. A verdade é que nunca fora lá muito bom a obedecer.

Snape devia ter-lhe lido os pensamentos porque respondeu:

- Não penses que me esqueci as tuas tendências para descumprir ordens, mas se queres que eu continue eu sugiro que me obedeças e estejas calado.

Snape despiu as calças e por fim as cuecas, deixando à mostra a sua erecção que se erguia por entre os órgãos genitais. Tinha ainda as mãos salpicadas do seu sémen. _Como eu gostaria que ele o engolisse… _

- Vira-te de costas – ordenou impacientemente Snape. – Agora, julgas que tenho o dia inteiro?

- Mas eu preferia ver o teu…

- DE COSTAS, POTTER. Julgas que eu quero ver os teus olhos de cãozinho abandonado grudando-se em mim?

Podia sempre sair. Snape não lhe amava nem nunca o amaria. Iria utilizá-lo sempre como um objecto para deitar fora, deixando-o a sentir-se sujo e usado. Alimentava-se do seu desejo por ele, mas não lhe dava nada em troca, deixando-o como uma concha vazia e melancólica. 

Mesmo assim trincou a língua e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Encostou-se à secretária fria e sentiu um dedo comprido escorregar para dentro do seu ânus. Ao princípio, foi uma experiencia muito estranha, mas prazerosa. Quando já estava habituado à sensação do dedo dentro dele, Snape introduziu outro, excitando-o ainda mais. Sim, era a segunda vez este dia que o seu pau ficava duro por Snape.

O professor tirou os dedos deixando-o na expectativa. Isso era mesmo dele. Começar para logo terminar a meio numa tentativa frutífera de irritá-lo. No entanto o protesto morreu na sua garganta quando sentiu algo duro roçar o seu buraco.

Snape entrou dentre dele lentamente, tomando-o de encontro à secretária. Harry arqueou as costas inadvertidamente ao sentir uma sensação de dor latejante queimar-lhe o rabo. Quando Snape se mexeu foi ainda pior. Queria pedi-lo para parar, mas não queria dar-lhe motivo para o chamar cobarde, por isso aguentou o melhor que pode.

- Ahhh… Nhh…

Ia pedir para que Snape parasse, a dor que o pénis provocava ao raspar de encontro à sua pele era abominante e inflamava-o por dentro. Sabia o quanto grande o pénis de Snape era comparado com o seu ânus.

De repente sentiu uma onda de vergonha fuzilá-lo. Apenas tinha dezoito anos. Mal era um adulto. O seu corpo ainda estava em desenvolvimento e certamente que apresentava sinais de inexperiência. Certamente que Snape preferiria fazer isso com um homem mais maturo. O seu tronco, embora um pouco musculado devido aos treinos de Quidditch, era suficientemente estreito comparado com o de Snape. A seus olhos devia parecer-lhe uma criança.

Mas, quando ia pedir a Snape que parasse, ouviu claramente os seus gemidos. Sentiu-se ruborizar. De costas era impossível ver o seu rosto, Harry desconfiava que talvez fosse por causa disso que ele o tivesse pedido para se pôr de costas. No entanto, nada disso apagava os sons que os seus ouvidos eram capazes de captar.

- Pot…ter… - gemia abafadamente de encontro ao seu lóbulo esquerdo. – Ahhh… Afinal és capaz de obedecer. Se eu soubesse o que era necessário, talvez já o tivesse experimentado mais cedo.

- Isso seria ileg… Ahhh! Mais, por favor! – disse Harry rouco. Snape havia acertado nalguma espécie de ponto capaz de causar-lhe imenso prazer.

Mergulhava cada vez mais fundo e cada estocada fazia-o começar a gritar ainda mais alto, chamando por Snape numa voz rouca.

Era incapaz de acreditar que algo que era capaz de causar tanta dor pudesse ser também fonte de tanto prazer. Transbordava de excitação e o seu pénis estava novamente erecto.

Após várias estocadas o seu clímax começou a construir-se. Snape foi o primeiro a ejacular dentro dele, um líquido quente escorria-lhe dentro do corpo. Mas o professor não lhe largou, de facto continuou gozando com ele de vagarosamente, sussurrando-lhe palavras encorajadoras, enquanto tudo o que ele era capaz de gritar de volta era o seu nome junto dum conjunto de palavras obscenas.

A última coisa que se lembrou foi das mãos de Snape apertarem-lhe as nádegas suadas enquanto empurrou na sua direcção uma última vez. Harry chegou ao orgasmo pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Snape afastou-se dele o mais rápido possível deixando-lhe com uma sensação de desamparo evidente. Evocou um feitiço de limpeza e começou a vestir-se fazendo o possível por seguir cada movimento seu.

Como era possível o seu pénis ser simplesmente tão belo e obsceno? Queria tentar guardá-lo na sua memória para o caso de ser a última vez a vê-lo.

- Severus, posso entrar? – perguntou a voz clara da Professora Mcgonagall do outro lado da porta. – Preciso de falar contigo em privado, acerca do Potter.

Snape gesticulou com a varinha na sua direcção, lançando-lhe um feitiço não verbal para que o nó da sua gravata se apertasse em torno do seu pescoço.

Porque raios teria a Mcgonagall de os incomodar justo naquela hora?

Os segundos arrastaram-se enquanto Harry lutava com as calças do uniforme. Sabia que o Professor de Poções lançava-lhe um olhar agudo de aviso para se despachar. Quando finalmente se encontrava todo vestido, afastou-se de Snape uns metros decentes e pegou na sua mala enquanto fazia os possíveis por acalmar a respiração. Tinha a certeza que quem olhasse para o seu rosto seria capaz de ver os seus olhos injectados de sangue e o seu rosto ruborescendo.

- Podes entrar, Minerva – autorizou Snape num tom de voz aborrecido. Quem o visse não diria que tinha acabado de fazer sexo na sala de aula com um dos seus alunos. Sim, porque Harry esperava do fundo do seu coração que fosse apenas um.

Mcgonagall entrou olhando de Snape para Harry.

- Não sabia que estava aqui, Potter. Podias fazer o favor de nos deixar a sós? De qualquer forma julgo que já devias estar a ter aulas.

A Directora tinha razão. Já tinham passados dez minutos desde que a aula de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas tinha começado. Mesmo assim estava curioso por saber o quê que iriam falar acerca dele.

- Se tem alguma coisa a ver com o ataque no jogo de Quidditch eu também tenho direito de saber. Se tivesse dentro do assunto eu seria capaz de lidar melhor com um próximo ataque.

- Próximo ataque? - perguntou a Directora perplexa. – Se tudo correr bem não terás nada com que te reocupar. Asseguro-te que podes descansar em paz.

- Mesmo assim eu preferia saber – insistiu Harry. As pessoas estavam sempre a oculta-lhe algo, e até agora isso só tinha vindo complicar a sua vida.

- Silêncio – ordenou severamente Snape. – Esta conversa não te diz respeito. Estás atrasado para a tua próxima aula e devias estar-te apresando. Tens muita sorte em eu não te ter tirado mais pontos.

- Sim, _senhor_.

Ao sair da sala tentou escutar à porta mas, aparentemente, Snape tinha de facto lançado um feitiço anti-som.

Deixou-se ficar imóvel por momentos, tentando recordar-se da sensação do pénis do Mestre de Poções dentro dele. A forma como o tinha feito gritar de prazer. Nunca antes tinha-se sentindo tão excitado. Snape, de facto, tinha tanta coisa para lhe ensinar, e ele mal podia esperar.

**FIM**

Deixem um review por favor. Se não tiverem tempo basta um smile.

**N/A: **Desculpem-me pelo atraso. Como já devem ter notado este capítulo foi muito maior e demorou mais a ser completo. Até pensei em dividi-lo em duas partes. Espero que os próximos sejam um pouco mais pequenos.

Queria mesmo agradecer a todos os que deixaram comentários (incluindo os anónimos). Vocês tornaram os meus dias mais felizes.


	5. Oclumância

**Oclumância**

Close your eyes

Feel the ocean where passion lies

Silently the senses

Abandon all defences

**- Nightwish "Sleepwalker"**

-Peço tantas desculpas, Harry… Eu juro que não sabia… - sussurrou Ginny assustada.

Estava um dia quente e húmido, invulgar nesta altura do ano. Os alunos adensavam-se fora do castelo, junto ao lago da lula. A maioria conversava alegremente, aproveitando uma pausa bem merecida nos seus estudos. Havia também, quem dormitasse junto ao lago da lula gigante, de costas sobre a grama, a ouvir o barulho da água que caldeava junto à superfície.

- Eu sei que não fostes tu que me tentastes envenenar – apressou-se a dizer Harry, rezando para que o olhar de Snape não caísse junto dele justo na altura que conversava com a Ginny. - Alguém deve ter posto o veneno quando estavas distraída. Lembras-te de alguma coisa de invulgar?

- Nada. A Directora perguntou-me a mesma coisa. Se eu ao menos pudesse ajudar em mais alguma coisa… Era capaz de me sentir muito mais descansada.

- Oh! É fácil. Basta que inventes uma desculpa relativamente razoável para te teres estado a ausentar do dormitório à noite.

Ginny olhou-o de alto a baixo, desconfiada. Os seus olhos verdes varriam-no, e Harry jurou ler-lhe o desespero nas linhas do rosto. Até agora não tinha notado, mas Ginny também estava mais pálida e cansada que nunca.

- Não digas nada ao Ron, sabes como ele pode ser…

- E como é que achas que eu sei disso? O Ron tem-me atazanado o juízo toda a noite, interrogando-se do quê que deverias estar a fazer e se deveria mandar uma carta à tua mãe.

Inicialmente fora hilariante. O estado de paranóia de Ron apenas contribuirá para que Harry tivesse mais oportunidades de recolher-se na sua mente, pensando no seu último encontro com o Professor de Poções ou para poder olhá-lo com demora. Naquele estado Ron não notava em nada. O problema era quando estava com Hermione, a amiga era especialmente perspicaz.

Agora tudo o que Harry sentia era uma sensação de aborrecimento crescente que vinha a aumentar, e que contribuía para que tanto ele, como Hermione lançassem a Ron olhares mal-humorados. Será que o ruivo não tinha mais outro tema de conversa? Se continuasse a comportar-se daquela forma estúpida só serviria para afastar-se da sua namorada. E Harry não queria separar-se dos amigos.

- Não poço acreditar! Porque não me deixa ele em paz? – Ginny rangeu os dentes involuntariamente. Costumava fazer isso quando estava zangada. – Eu vou dizer-lhe das boas...

- Ele ainda à de reagir pior…

- E eu que me importo! – depois de uma breve exclamação fixou os olhos novamente em Harry. – Obrigada por me teres dito. Eu achei que as coisas entre nós estavam piores, desde… desde a batalha em Hogwarts. Nunca mais me dissestes nada e eu fiquei sem saber se de alguma forma me culpavas de alguma coisa. Mas eu agora julgo realmente ter entendido. O que aconteceu vai-me assombrar para sempre, deixando-me marcas na memória. Viver com isso é difícil e tudo o que nós passamos… é suficiente para algumas emoções resfriarem… Eu às vezes penso… - murmurou distraidamente, puxando uma cascata de fios acobreados da frente dos seus olhos.

- O quê? – exclamou Harry, mais bruscamente do que esperava. Snape marcava-o da soleira da entrada principal, e tanto isso como a conversa de Ginny, estavam-no a por nervoso. Não entendia o que ela queria dizer. Esperaria ela que voltassem a namorar? Ou era esta a sua forma de dizer que sentia pena dele?

- Se as coisas poderiam ter corrido de uma forma diferente…

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar chocado. Assim como Dumbledore, acreditara que o amor era uma arma imparável, capaz de desencadear acontecimentos fantásticos. Então porque não tinha sido suficiente? A única coisa que sabia era que estava contente da forma que as coisas estavam entre eles.

- Eu peço desculpas mas…

- Não me amas… Eu sei – comunicou-lhe Ginny com um breve sorriso. – Não me interpretes mal. Eu penso que as coisas estão boas da maneira que estão.

Harry suspirou inadvertidamente de alívio. Snape continuava a observá-lo atentamente. A sua figura alta e esguia arrastava uma densa escuridão, projectando-a nos fios entrelaçados de musgo denso, que amontoavam-se na soleira da porta.

- Eu não sei… Talvez.

Ginny pareceu inicialmente confusa, até perceber de quê que ele estava a falar.

- De qualquer forma quase que te vejo como uma irmã – não sabia se era isso que ela queria ouvir, mas era verdade. – Conheci-te deste os onze anos e…

Ginny surpreendeu-lhe quando abraçou-o energeticamente, pondo-se nas pontas dos pés para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido.

- Obrigada! Não é preciso me reconfortares. Tenho algo que gostava de te contar, mas ainda não me sinto preparada… Dá-me mais algum tempo.

Harry deu-lhe umas palmadinhas nos ombros instintivamente e depois deixou os seus braços suspensos no ar, o mais afastado possível das costas da Ginny, numa posição um tanto ridícula.

Conseguia ver os olhares dos outros estudantes cravados neles e isso ainda contribuiu para aumentar o seu nervosismo. Snape devia estar a vê-lo. Snape tinha que estar a vê-lo. E, embora sentisse que não tinha nada a dever a Snape, afastou-se o mais rápido que pode da ruiva. Foi preciso retorcer três passos para começar a sentir-se confortável.

No limiar da porta, os olhos de Snape lançavam-lhe adagas. Se o olhar pudesse matar com certeza que já estaria morto. Mas desde quando Snape não o olhava com hostilidade latente?

Voltou novamente parra junto de Ron, Hermione e Luna. Encontravam-se debaixo de um carvalho velho, cujo tronco torcido erguia-se no ar de forma que a sua copa lançasse uma sombra fresca e húmida sobre a terra por debaixo dos seus pés. _Aqui deve ser um lugar perfeito para não sermos incomodados_, pensou. Mas aparentemente estava enganado.

Alguns metros mais à sua frente, encontrava-se Draco com um grupo de amigos da sua casa. Riam-se à socapa enquanto apontavam um dedo mal disfarçado para ele. Harry julgou ver Pansy Parkinson a fazer uma perfeita imitação da Ginny, abraçando Blaise Zabini que lhe deu um empurrão mal-humorado. Todo o grupinho parou de rir assim que viu Harry aproximar-se.

- Então Potter, a tua namorada desculpou-te da tua traição com o Snape? – perguntou-lhe Draco afectadamente. Os seus olhos cinzentos, quase sempre frios, brilhavam de maliciosidade.

- Faz-me um favor e vai-te embora, Malfoy – insurgiu-se Harry.

- Ou então o quê? – sorriu cinicamente, tirando a sua varinha do seu bolso e apontando-a ao rosto de Harry. – Vais chamar a asquerosa da tua namorada para te defender? Talvez nem se importe de ser chamada suja. Ouvi dizer que a casa dos Weasley é mais suja do que qualquer Sangue de Lama.

- Antes viver num curral de porcos… - riu-se uma das raparigas de cabelos claros.

A aversão de Harry ia crescendo à medida que o tempo passava, ameaçando tombar por cima de qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse, como um vulcão em erupção. Harry salvara a vida àquele rapaz ingrato e mimado. Porque ele não podia ter ao menos a dignidade de deixar de o incomodar?

- O quê que tu chamastes à minha irmã? – gritou Ron enraivecido. – Vai para a merda. Tanto tu como os teus pais são uns cobardes.

- Não insultes os meus pais! Ou eu… – ameaçou Draco em voz baixa. Pressionava cada vez mais a varinha na garganta de Harry, esfolando a sua pele.

- Ou tu o quê? – completou Ron, sacando também da sua varinha.

- Hermione pôs a mão no ombro de Ron, tentando demovê-lo de fazer algo estúpido.

- Deixa-os em paz – pediu Hermione ferozmente. – ou eu vou chamar o Professor Snape.

_Não. Tudo menos o Professor Snape… _Talvez Snape tivesse razão e Harry tivesse um carácter como o do pai, demasiado temperamental. Sabia que não iria conseguir aguentar vê-lo defendendo Draco mesmo depois de tudo o que haviam passado à alguns dias… Queria recordar-se de Snape a chamar pelo seu nome. Apenas pelo seu nome. E a gemer rouco de prazer de encontro ao seu ouvido, aumentando as estocadas de encontro à próstata, perdendo o pouco controlo que lhe restava. Não queria-se lembrar da sua voz amarga e gelada escarnecendo dele, pedindo-lhe para se virar de costas para não ver a sua cara, humilhando-o e provocando-o. 

Draco parecia adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos porque riu-se ainda mais, o que fez com que Harry ficasse ainda mais vermelho de raiva.

- Talvez devêssemos mesmo chamá-lo – escarneceu o Slytherin, atirando os seus cabelos loiros para traz. – Isso seria divertido…

Com um movimento brusco, Harry empurrou Malfoy de encontro ao tronco retorcido da árvore, fazendo com que este embatesse na sua superfície dura. Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. Harry tirou a sua varinha do bolso e gritou:

- Expelliarmus! – a varinha de Draco voou agilmente vindo parar à sua mão.

- Boa, Harry! - elogiou Ron.

Sentia que fora graças aos seus treinos de Quidditch que os seus reflexos tinham-se tornado tão rápidos. Draco era uma rapaz leve mas nem por isso assim tão rápido. Também o confronto com o Voldemort e os seus Devoradores da Morte, não só o tinha causado audacioso, como lhe dera mais prática em feitiços de ataque do que alguma vez teria adquirido nas aulas de Defesa contra a Magia Negra. Sabia que se Snape tivesse a oportunidade de ouvir os seus pensamentos o chamaria imprudente, convencido e descontrolado mas não se importava. Nada lhe podia estragar o prazer de ver o seu inimigo desarmado e caído de joelhos sobre a relva.

- Foste de facto fantástico, mas é perigoso lançar-se feitiços de desarmar nos dias treze do oitavo mês – disse calmamente Luna. Os seus olhos vagos inspeccionavam a capa da revista a Voz Delirante. – Pelo menos é o que aqui está escrito. Caso contrário vais ter um dia de azar.

- Pior que este não pode ficar… - murmurou. O prazer de ver Draco indefeso veio dar lugar a uma onda de medo, que lhe atingiu o corpo como uma rachada de vento. E se Snape tivesse visto? Não queria desapontá-lo…

Hermione também parecia estar a lançar uma olhadela na direcção dos professores. Felizmente parecia que Snape tinha sido chamado pela Professora Babbling.

- Entrega-lhe a varinha, – pediu Hermione entrepondo-se entre eles. - se não vamos arranjar problemas…

Infelizmente para si, uma Auror de cabelos desalinhos já caminhava na sua direcção.

- Que se passa aqui? – perguntou-lhes, olhando de Harry para Draco. – Já são crescidos que seguem para andarem à luta. Devolve-lhe a varinha, Potter. Se não vou ter de informar a chefe da tua casa a este respeito.

Harry passou a varinha a Draco silenciosamente, lançando-lhe um olhar de desafio. Draco retribui-o com igual fervor.

- Foi o Draco que começou – insurgiu-se Ron. - Desarmou o Harry e atacou-o. Onde é que estavam vocês quando ele fez isso?

- Isso não é verdade! – mentiu Pansy . - Eu vi-o muito bem. Foi ele que atacou o Draco primeiro.

- Mentirosa! – berrou-lhe Hermione, surpreendendo Harry. Hermione nunca gostara de Pansy. A rapariga dos Slytherin fizera-lhe mais a vida negra do que a ele e ao Ron.

Harry sabia que a situação não abonava lá muito em seu favor. Era Draco que estava desarmado, com a roupa suja de terra seca e as mãos esfoladas.

- Ron, vamos embora – disse Harry. – Já tenho problemas que segue e não preciso de mais nenhum para acrescentar à lista.

Os quatro afastaram-se silenciosamente, embora Ron arrastasse os pés, lançando um olhar aos Slytherin de aviso. Zabini não parecia estar entre eles. Provavelmente tinha aproveitado a confusão para sair dali. Harry não podia culpá-lo. Embora fosse um Slytherin sempre fora apreciador de sossego. Eram raras as vezes que Harry tinha visto Zabini incomodar os estudantes da sua casa. A maior parte das vezes limitava-se a lançar sorrisos zombeteiros.

- Parece que os Aurors não tencionam sair de Hogwarts dentro em breve – comentou Hermione.

Era verdade. Harry tinha quase a certeza que estavam lá para ver se nada voltava a acontecer com ele, mas isso enervava-o. Nunca se tinham preocupado com a sua segurança assim tanto, quando Voldemort estava vivo. Tudo o que o Ministério se preocupava era em ter a certeza que não era culpado caso lhe acontecesse algum acidente.

- A mim não me parece. Falei ontem com o Whedon… – disse Ron casualmente.

- Quem é o Whedon? – apressou-se Hermione a perguntar imperturbavelmente. - Espero que não seja aquele jogador de Quidditch de novo.

Harry revirou os olhos chocado. O nome dele era Sheldon. Seria assim tão difícil de decorar?

- Não – negou Luna, sorrindo. – Whedon é um Auror. Ajudou-me ontem a encontrar os meus sapatos desaparecidos.

- É esse mesmo. Posso continuar? Ele disse-me que não iam ficar muito mais que uma semana. – continuou Ron. – O Gabinete de Defesa precisa deles para resolver outros problemas.

- Sim – concordou Harry, sentindo-se irritado. – Eles iriam ser muito mais úteis a procurar pelos Devoradores da Morte que ainda andam desaparecidos em vez de me guardar como cães de caça.

- Tens razão – anuiu Hermione, arquejando os lábios num leve sorriso. – Mesmo assim sentir-me-ia mais segura se já tivessem descoberto quem te tentou atacar…

- Se quiseres eu posso-te curar as tuas feridas, Harry – ofereceu-se Luna simpaticamente.

- Foi o filho da mãe do Draco que te magoou? – perguntou-lhe Ron, inspeccionando-lhe as feridas no seu pescoço com interesse.

- Que feridas? – perguntou Harry atarantado. A varinha de Draco não lhe exercera pressão suficiente para rasgar a pele.

E se fosse… Não. Eles não podiam estar a falar das mordidelas que Snape lhe deixara, cobrindo a pele do pescoço. Na altura interrogou-se se o Professor não as iria curar, para que ninguém desse por nada, e também para não ter de depara-se constantemente com a marca daquilo que acontecera. Mas Snape deixara-as como estavam, e Harry intimamente encheu-se de orgulho, pensando que se calhar isso significava mais alguma coisa. Talvez ele quisesse marcar-lhe como seu.

Porque não cobrira o pescoço?

- Ahh… Isso não é nada… - desculpou-se Harry mordazmente. Sabia que se tivesse um espelho à sua frente, seria capaz de ver nele reflectido a sua pele cor de leite coagulado.

Apressou-se a puxar as abas da blusa para cima.

- Parecia quase como… - disse Hermione procurando as palavras certas. De repente, parou atabalhoadamente e baixou os olhos corada. – Oh, nada. Esqueci-me do quê que eu ia dizer.

- Como é isso possível? Tu nunca te esqueces… - de repente Ron calou-se olhando de Hermione para Harry com um olhar especialmente perspicaz. – Ah… bom… Eu… Podias-nos ter dito que tinhas arranjado uma namorada… Quem é a sortuda? – tentou gracejar Ron, mas Harry podia ver claramente que a sua cara toda estava rubra, fazendo-lhe lembrar um tomate gigante.

- Quem disse que era _uma_ namorada? – interrogou-se Luna, descobrindo momentaneamente os seus olhos da revista. Uma cortina de cabelos louros platinados afastaram-se da sua cara.

- O quê que…

- Eu não tenho namorada nenhuma – disse, cortando-lhe a frase. Isso na realidade não era mentira. - Não percebo do quê que estão a falar…

Fazer-se de desentendido seria o melhor. Não era a primeira vez que demonstrava uma confiança inabalável e um teimosismo descompassado em algum assunto. Tinha-o feito para convencer Ron, e sobretudo Hermione, acerca dos três Talismãs da Sorte e tinha resultado.

- Harry… - chamou Hermione, tentando parecer amável. Mas a verdade é que a sua voz, embora lhe tremesse na garganta inseguramente, suava-lhe demasiado dura a seus ouvidos. – Este tipo de comportamento não é permitido na escola… Onde é que… onde é que haviam de puder fazer este tipo de coisas? Os quartos são partilhados em grupo e se algum tipo de… comportamento pouco correcto fosse encontrado… a pessoa poderia de expulsa. Isso simplesmente é…

- Perverso? - completou Harry irado. A raiva emprestava-lhe um tom de desafio à voz. – E que tens tu a ver com isso? Não tens direito de me acusar desta forma. Alguma vez andei a censurar o teu comportamento ridículo com o Ron, quando lhe andavas a fazer ciúmes?

- Bem sabes que isso não é a mesma coisa…

- Então desculpa-me se não sou tão perfeito como tu – alvitrou ferozmente, numa expressão que abundava em raiva. Tudo o que sentira nos últimos tempos: sozinho, abandonado e desprezado, havia-se solidificado, formando um conjunto de palavras capazes de queimar.

- Vê como falas com a minha namorada! – cuspiu Ron. – Ela não tem culpa da forma como te comportastes. Só por teres derrotado o Quem-nós-sabemos isso não te dá o direito de te comportares como um idiota chapado.

- Então não se preocupem! Não vão ter de ouvir mais os meus disparates! – berrou atordoado.

Afastou-se o mais rápido que pode, sem olhar uma única vez para as pessoas em seu redor, mas não se conseguiu conter e girou sobre os calcanhares mais uma vez, fixando Hermione e Ron, que pareciam bastante atrapalhados. Os segundo que antecederam as palavras que seguiram cortaram-lhe o fôlego.

- Só gostava de ser capaz de vos confidenciar os meus problemas. Mas é impossível falar com vocês. Nunca o compreenderiam.

E era verdade. Nunca o compreenderiam ou aceitariam se soubessem aquilo que tinha passado com Snape.

Lembrava-se claramente da sua vida antes de vir para Hogwarts. Assim como Severus e Tom, era um dos rapazes perdidos. Chegara bastante escanzelado. Fascinado com tudo o que vinha à sua frente e tentando absorver com os seus olhos grandes a imensidão desde mundo novo. Não esperara arranjar nenhuns amigos. Na sua antiga escola ninguém falava com ele com medo de irritar o Dudley. Ali, toda a gente mirava-o admirado. Ao contrário do que Snape suponha Harry não gostava desta atenção especial. De facto deixava-o desconfortável. Não estava habituada a ser olhado daquela maneira e temia o pior. Mas nada de mal acontecera. As pessoas quase todas trataram-lhe bem e ele foi capaz de arranjar dois amigos especiais. Pela primeira vez tivera alguém para fazer de seu confidente e não se sentia mais só. Até o Draco e os seus rufias não lhe pareciam uma ameaça real.

Então, porque tivera de correr tudo mal? Como uma nuvem negra pairando sobre a terra, premeditando a chegada da chuva. Era como se um muro se tivesse erguido entre ele e os seus amigos. Agora percebia realmente o quanto diferente era deles.

Há actos ou pensamentos que são tabus. És capaz de os ignorar, rir deles com amigos ou até de sentir pena bem disfarçada de quem está naquela situação, mas está tudo bem enquanto não fores tu. Quando acontece contigo, sentes-te injustiçado, triste e realmente abandonado. Os teus amigos andam sobre a relva banhada de sol, mas dentro de ti o frio reina: real e inquebrável.

Subiu as escadarias de pedra apressadamente. Snape já não estava lá, e Harry deu-se por feliz por causa disso. Já bastava o pátio todo ter provavelmente ouvido os seus berros. Se o Mestre de Poções estivesse aqui, tornar-se-ia tudo pior. Snape era difícil de lidar, bastante complicado, e Harry queria melhorar o relacionamento deles. Se é que se podia chamar relacionamento aquilo que tinham. Era como subir uma montanha escarpada, que te deixa cansado e magoa as tuas mãos até cheirarem a sangue fresco. No entanto, era a única coisa que lhe restava agora. E Harry não queria sentir-se de novo sozinho. De facto, Snape era o único capaz de encher o buraco no seu peito, e se fosse necessário derrubar mil barreiras invisíveis, fá-lo-ia de bom grado.

Apenas abrandou o passo para descansar, quando já estava bastante afastado do pátio, e as suas pernas começavam a ceder ao cansaço iminente. Vagueava pelos corredores esguios, martelando a cabeça com pensamentos do sucedido. Tentou afastá-los rapidamente da sua cabeça. Não servia de nada ficar a remoer no assunto. Não ia fazer a dor desaparecer, era certo.

Passou inconscientemente o indicador direito pelas mordidelas do pescoço. Eram uma galeria de marcas salpicadas a vermelho debotado, espalhando-se inconscientemente pela pele lateral do pescoço. Conseguia vê-las claramente na sua cabeça, como quando chegara ao dormitório depois de ter transando com Snape, e olhara-se ao espelho fascinado.

- Harry! – chamou Neville, subindo as escadas do corredor a correr, atrás de si. - Ando à tua procura à imenso tempo.

- Se é por causa do que aconteceu no pátio com a Hermione e o Ron, garanto-te que não vou mudar de ideias – respondeu Harry resolutamente. O tempo para conversar entre ele e os seus amigos tinha acabado. Ainda sentia-se suficientemente zangado e mil pedidos de desculpa não bastariam para apazigua-lo.

Tanto quanto sabia Neville tinha estado em detenção com o Professor Flitwick. Na última aula de Encantamentos, Neville tinha enfeitiçado o chapéu do Professor para que lançasse chamas a qualquer pessoa que se aproximava.

-Oh, não! Passou-se algo de errado?

- Nada de importante – apressou-se a mentir Harry. – Então o quê que me querias dizer? A menos que tenhas andado a correr pelas escadas porque tinhas saudades minhas – brincou Harry brindando Neville com um sorriso fraco.

Tinha pena de não ter sido mais próximo de Neville nos anos anteriores. Quando conhecera Ron e Hermione achara que era a maior sorte que tivera no mundo, e eles eram simplesmente inseparáveis, a maior parte das vezes. Então, nunca tinham arranjado espaço para mais ninguém. De alguma forma, Harry sentia que três eram o número ideal e que cada um dos amigos completava os outros à sua forma. Agora que sentia que um espaço cada vez maior se entrepunha entre ele e os seus amigos não deixava de se sentir cada vez mais sozinho, e isso fazia-o ter mais pena de Neville. Bem podia ter sido muito mais amável com o rapaz depois de tudo o que tinha feito por ele. Era extremamente corajoso, embora desastrado, e sempre tivera dificuldades em arranjar amigos. Deixava Harry reconfortado saber que depois do último ano, Neville tinha-se libertado mais e agora tinha uma legião de amigos e fãs que o cercavam. Os acontecimentos do ano passado em Hogwarts tinham-nos unido. De certa forma isso deixava Harry um pouco triste. Desejara estar lá, para ajudá-los a todos, não numa busca utópica.

- Temo que não tenha notícias lá muito agradáveis, Harry… - disse Neville inseguramente. – O Snape deseja ver-te no seu gabinete. O quê que fizestes desta fez?

- Nada – desta vez não mentia. Não tinha, de facto, feito nada. – Ele disse mais alguma coisa?

- Apenas para tu te apresares, que não tinha tempo em excesso a perder contigo. Deves ter feito alguma coisa…

Snape não tinha visto o incidente no quintal, e mesmo que o tivesse visto não devia ser ele a castigá-lo. Não era Chefe da sua casa.

- A sério, não me lembro de nada – insistiu Harry. – Mas com Snape pode ser qualquer coisa.

Se apenas ele quisesse fazer sexo com ele como da última vez… Recordou a sensação da pele de Snape na sua, enquanto se movimentava dentro dele demoradamente.

- De qualquer forma mais vale não o deixar à espera. Se não o castigo vai ser ainda pior – continuou.

Despediu-se de Neville e dirigiu-se às masmorras. O caminho era escuro e sombrio. A única claridade provinha das tochas acesas, embebidas a óleo quente, que iluminavam o corredor com o seu cheiro a queimado. Projectavam patrões de sombras inversas no chão de pedra fria e havia alturas em que o seu rosto ficava completamente envolto em trevas, para logo voltar a imergir, iluminado por um brilho incandescente. Naquela zona do castelo, a claridade suave não penetrava pelas janelas, contribuindo para criar um ambiente pesado.

Bateu duas vezes na porta do gabinete do Mestre de Poções.

- Entra – a voz de Snape irrompeu monocordicamente, do outro lado da madeira da porta.

Harry abriu a porta nervosamente, evitando olhar Snape nos olhos. Fazia-o sentir-se desconfortável.

- Chamei-te aqui Potter, para discutirmos um assunto sério. Acredito que seja no melhor dos teus interesses que retomemos as aulas de Oclumância, que foram abandonadas no teu sexto ano.

- O quê!? – balbuciou estupidamente Harry.

Na realidade, estava à espera de quase tudo menos isso. Já não tinha aulas de Oclumância desde à dois anos. Tinham sido um completo desastre, acabando com Snape a enviar o seu stock completo de poções de encontro à sua cabeça, e com Harry a fugir o mais rápido que as suas pernas lhe deixavam.

- És surdo ou eu sou assim tão difícil de entenderes?

- Eu compreendi, senhor – Harry acrescento a última palavra num tom amargo. – Só não vejo qual a necessidade de continuar a ter Oclumância. O Voldemort já está morto e a minha cicatriz não arde à quase meio ano.

- Era de esperar isso vindo de ti. Na tua mente insípida, talvez tenhas julgado que a Oclumância só te teria uma utilidade, mas enganaste. Segundo me recordo, tencionas candidatar-te a um espaço no Ministério como Auror – Harry assentiu com a cabeça. – Bem, nesse caso não vejo como serias de muita utilidade sem saber bloquear a tua mente adequadamente. Muitos Auror hoje em dia acalentam a esperança, e com certa razão, que poderão chegar longe sem saber os feitiços mais complexos. Estes, muitas vezes, de facto chegam longe, mas também são os primeiros a ser torturados por Feiticeiros Negros. Quem não sabe Oclumância é uma presa rápida. Põem tanto a sua própria vida em risco como a dos seus colegas e a informação que transportam.

Snape devia saber tudo isso. Fora um espião para Dumbledore sem que o Voldemort alguma vez desconfiasse. Uma parte de Harry admirava-o por isso, mas isso não significasse que quisesse passar a maior parte do seu tempo livre a ser insultado e criticado por Snape. Seria uma tortura. Queria passar mais tempo com ele, mas preferia que fosse algum tempo de qualidade.

- Isso tudo parece muito interessante, mas não percebo porquê que tenciona perder tempo comigo. Não é segredo que não me queria dar aulas da última vez. O quê que mudou? A Directora sabe disso? – perguntou desconfiado

Snape demorou tempo a responder e Harry aproveitou para continuar:

- Não fazes isso porque te preocupas comigo – afirmou realisticamente.

Havia algo de errado. Algo que estava a ter dificuldade em compreender. Uma nuvem envolvia este assunto em penumbras.

O Mestre de Poções foi, aparentemente, obrigado a responder-lhe. Cuspiu as suas palavras com cuidado, como se tivesse andando sobre uma camada de gelo fina.

- Potter, deves recordar-te do nosso último encontro…

Harry corou, e julgou ver Snape lançar uma olhadela às marcas no seu pescoço. _Que tinha isso a ver com Oclumência? _

- Neste caso sabes tão bem quanto eu que se alguém ler as tuas memórias pode-nos enfiar em problemas. E eu não tenciono ser demitido por tua causa. O teu pai já me arranjou problemas que chegue, e eu não preciso que o filho faça o mesmo.

- Foram precisas duas pessoas para o que aconteceu naquele dia – Harry recusou-se a prenunciar a palavra "sexo" nesta frase. Naquele dia tinha estado especialmente desinibido, mas hoje sentia-se tímido e envergonhado.

- _Senhor_, Potter. Não sejas insolente. Vais-me tratar com respeito enquanto eu for teu professor. Entendido? Eu ainda sou capaz de contar. Não me paravas de perseguir, atormentando-me, até que eu te desse o que querias. Sempre fostes um rapaz mimado. Este tipo de comportamento, no entanto, não se pode repetir, e eu espero que, da tua parte, cumpras o que te peço. Se não vão haver consequências…

- Oh, sim, _senhor_ – ironizou Harry, arriscando-se a olhar Snape nos olhos. O que o viu não o alegrou. Estavam mortos e frios, esculpidos num rosto de pedra. Nessas alturas Harry não reconhecia Snape. Não sabia quem ele era, nem o que acreditar. – É esperado que eu cumpra o que tu queres à risca. Mas porquê que o havia de fazer? Adoravas que tudo o que aconteceu fosse apenas uma ilusão… Não importa o quanto o negues, eu não vou desistir de ti.

- Obedecias-me melhor quando te encontravas inclinado de encontro à mesa, no meu escritório – gozou Snape. – Na altura, eras capaz de te vender por uma boa dose de sexo.

Não lhe ligou. Sabia que o professor fazia tudo o possível para o magoar, fazer-lhe retrair para dentro da sua concha e esquecê-lo. Queria vingar-se por ele o ter desafiado.

Snape agora olhava-o com ódio gelado. Casa centelha do seu corpo vibrava de desprezo aparente. Deixando Harry a sentir-se um pouco tonto.

O medo apoderava-se dele a pequenas doses, ao ver o olhar de predador no rosto do outro. Havia algo de sombrio, inumano, até, nele. Numa fracção de segundos, Snape empurrou-o de encontro á parede fria do escritório, mantendo-o preso. Não teve tempo de tentar gritar. Já a mão lhe cobria a boca e as garras, que apertavam-lhe a pele, imobilizavam-no entre a parede.

- Estou admirado com a tua coragem. Deixa-me perguntar… Como é que os teus amigos reagiriam ao ver como a sua celebridade preferida gemeu com as calças para baixo como se fosse um prostituto? Acredito que deixarias de ser o seu modelo. Tu, rapaz, não serves de exemplo para ninguém. És um metediço e farias melhor em aprender o teu lugar – Snape silvou, irado. A aversão evidente em casa palavra sua.

Naquelas alturas Harry compreendia que o Mestre de Poções era mesmo capaz de matar. Parecia assassino. Os seus olhos estavam estreitos, atentos a qualquer movimento seu.

Harry queria chorar, e gritar, mas tinha prometido que ia ser forte. Sem dar por si, o seu corpo começou a reagir aquela situação, duma forma inesperada. O autocontrolo estava-lhe a fugir de uma forma embaraçosa e por pouco conteve um gemido. Ao que parece o professor apercebeu-se, pois afastou-se dele rapidamente como se ele tivesse lepra. Talvez tivesse chorado mesmo ali, se não tivesse visto os olhos ficarem, por momentos, negros de desejo. Bom, Snape queria-o tanto como ele. Só se estava a fazer de duro.

- Eu aceito, se me contares o quê que a Professora McGonagall disse acerca de mim…

- Nada disso te diz respeito. A Directora disse-me a título de segredo. Se quisesse que tu o soubesses com certeza já te teria dito – a voz de Snape era como aço polido.

- Mas isso diz-me respeito. Não preciso que me ocultem coisas, já não sou uma criança.

- No entanto ainda te comportas como uma – trovejou. – Não te foi dito nada de forma a te proteger, Potter. Os teus pais não deram a vida por ti para tu a desperdiçares desnecessariamente. Isso tudo para ti é como uma brincadeira, mas previno-te: desta vez não vai ser assim. Não te vou ter a rastejar pelos corredores, enfiando-te em problemas, tudo para saciar a tua cede de curiosidade e para chamar a atenção.

_Porquê que Snape ainda não tinha compreendido?_

- Pouco me importa a fama.

_Trocava-lhe de bom grado para poder ficar contigo…_

- Era muito mais fácil para me poder defender se soubesse o quê que estava à espera, senhor.

- Bem, então se a fama já não te agrada, outro motivo para deixares o assunto connosco. O teu trabalho aqui é estudar. A guerra acabou, Potter – atirou-lhe as últimas palavras à cara como se quisesse chamar-lhe à realidade.

- Por favor. Se amavas realmente a minha mãe, diz-me a verdade. Tenho a certeza que era isso que ela queria – nunca falara da sua mãe a Snape. Inicialmente teria dado todo o ouro goblin do mundo para ficar a salvo deste pedaço de informação. Mais tarde tinha aceitado-o. No entanto, tinha-se tornado ainda pior. Pensar em Snape e na sua mãe dilacerava-lhe o coração. Nem podia ter a certeza que era isso que ela queria, mas acreditava.

Snape contornou a mesa do gabinete e foi-se por à sua frente.

- Como quiseres. Desde que depois de te contar possamos retomar as aulas de Oclumância – Harry acenou com a cabeça em concordância. – A Directora acredita que quem quer que te tenha atacado ainda se encontra em Hogwarts.

- Daí os Aurors. Para me defender… - murmurou estanciado.

- Não. Os Aurors estão aqui para a segurança de todos os alunos. Não és a sua única prioridade. Eles têm muito que se ocupar, certificando-se que mais nenhum ataque ocorra em Hogwarts sobre a sua alçada, a qualquer dos seus alunos. Depois da guerra ter terminado, Hogwarts foi visto como um lugar seguro para os alunos regressarem. O Ministério deseja mantê-lo desta forma. No entanto, os Aurors servem também para tua protecção, e dentro de umas semanas terão se ido embora. A partir daí eu encarregar-me-ei de velar pela tua segurança – quando Harry deixou que a boca lhe descaísse, formando um esgar de espanto e susto, Snape acrescentou:

- Não te preocupes, Potter. Estarás bem… protegido comigo – disse-o num tom de sarcasmo evidente, o que preocupou ainda mais Harry.

Não é que não soubesse que Snape o iria defender. Já o tinha feito muitas vezes antes. Era só que a perspectiva de tê-lo a persegui-lo sombriamente pelo castelo o deixava um pouco atarantado.

No entanto, Harry sentia que Snape não estava a ser inteiramente honesto com ele. Escondia-se por de trás de um véu de indiferença bem trabalhado, mas algo simplesmente não batia certo. Não acreditava que a Directora perdesse tanto tempo a falar com ele e só lhe tivesse dito isso.

- Porquê tu?! Quer dizer… o senhor…?

- Aparentemente a Directora julga que eu consegui um feito deveras louvável: evitar que te matasses a cada esquina do castelo. Embora tenha, por vezes, sido quase impossível, devido ao teu historial de descumprir as regras e intrometer-te onde não és chamado. 

- Oh! – foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer.

- Tira a tua varinha do bolso – ordenou Snape secamente. Olhou-o exasperado, ao ver que Harry detinha-se, indeciso. – Agora, Potter! Julgas que tenho o meu dia todo para dispensar contigo?

- Pensei que o senhor estaria interessado em começar noutro dia - Harry clareou a voz. _Snape não tinha aulas? _

- Quanto mais rápido, melhor. Agora tira a tua varinha.

Harry fez o que lhe foi dito e apressou-se a erguê-la na direcção do Professor.

- Tenta esvaziar a tua mente – preveniu-o Snape. - Qualquer sinal de emoção óbvia facilitará o meu acesso à tua mente, como já sabes. – Legilimens!

Numa fracção de segundos, Snape apontou-lhe a varinha. Harry tentou lançar-lhe um feitiço protector, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Uma escuridão fechou-se em seu redor, impulsionando-o para as trevas. Tentou afastar o seu pensamento de quaisquer memórias, mas compreendeu que quanto mais tentava não pensar no assunto, mais imagens lhe apareciam na cabeça. As suas memórias rodopiavam em seu redor, como películas de um filme esquecido, ondulando levemente.

Sentia Snape dentro dele. Vasculhando, penetrando e analisando cada informação que se lhe apresentava. Era como se no meio desta penumbra anormal, mãos cobrissem-lhe o cérebro, frias e duras como uma adaga de mão bem trabalhada.

…

_Hermione entregava-lhe a Poção Polissuco nas mãos trémulas e Ron lançava a Harry um olhar nervoso. Dirigiu-se a um dos cubículos da casa de banho e bebeu o mais rápido que pode, para evitar que as náuseas lhe subissem à boca. Podia atestar que a língua ainda lhe amargava. Esta ia ser a última vez que se disfarçava dos amigos de Draco. Nunca mais faria tal coisa. Quando saiu, no entanto, sentiu-se acalmar e por pouco não desatou a rir. Ron parecia tão ridículo quanto ele._

…

_Dudley e os seus amigos persigam-no, estavam quase a chegar ao seu encalço. As lágrimas subiram-lhe aos olhos, mas sabia que tinha de ser mais rápido se queria chegar a casa sem uma colecção de nódoas negras a cobrirem-lhe o corpo. Correu e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore nas redondezas e aguardou imóvel, ouvindo o barulho de passos a aproximarem-se. _

…

_O tio Vernon agarrou-lhe por um braço e empurrou-o na direcção da despensa por debaixo das escadas. Vociferava que tinha convidados, para ele se manter afastado se não, não receberia comida durante os próximos dias. Trancou-o à chave na despeça, mas Harry não se importou. Era minúscula. Não podia dar mais que quatro passo seguidos sem bater de encontro à cama. Mesmo assim não se importava. Era o seu quarto e cedo aprendera a não se sentir assustado por passar largos números de horas trancado no escuro. Em breve ia regressar a Hogwarts, e não ia estar sozinho. _

…

- Não! – gritou atordoadamente, alheio à magia indomável que lhe penetrava cada vez mais a sua mente. Sabia a meia-noite, ao negrume da escuridão, a melancolia.

O Mestre de Poções, se quisesse, poderia ter entrado na sua mente sem deixar marcas da sua passagem. Estava a facilitar-lhe, a dar-lhe uma forma de se defender e expulsá-lo da sua mente. No entanto não conseguia. Uma corrente de emoções atravessava-lhe os pensamentos. Medo, desespero, coragem e desejo.

…

_Os amigos abraçaram-lhe, aliviados por o ter de volta. Ainda sentia o cheiro metálico a sangue nas suas mãos. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de pena e ele soube, soube que não tinha de estar sozinho. _

…

_Voldemort parou à sua frente. Um olhar curioso, como um dum gato feral, atravessou-lhe o rosto de mármore, com fendas como narinas, e chegou-lhe às pupilas dilatadas. Tinha medo, tanto medo. Queria gritar. Correr, fugir dali. Mas tinha que ser forte. Não podia desiludir os seus amigos, nem Snape. O homem quase moribundo que lhe olhara com tanto amor, que nunca vira nos seus olhos, que nunca sentira por parte de mais ninguém._

…

De repente apercebeu-se que não se importava com a presença de Snape na sua mente. O seu primeiro instinto era proteger-se do invasor, mas agora queria que ele se recordasse também…

…

_Harry explorou o pénis de Snape com a sua mão dextra. Sentia-se fascinado por o que via à sua frente. Uma coroa de pelos escuros cobrindo a base do pénis hirto. Era tão grande. Muito mais grande que o seu. Começou a movimentar a sua mão ao longo da superfície enquanto escutava atentamente os gemidos baixos do Professor. O seu coração bateu desordenado. _

…

_Os primeiros raios da alvorada espalhavam-se pelo céu. Harry sabia que não lhe restava muito mais tempo. Movimentou a sua mão por debaixo das suas cuecas, masturbando o pénis com movimentos rápidos. Tentou imaginar que era Snape que lhe acariciava suavemente, como no sonho que tivera na enfermaria. _

_Mãos…_

_ Calor…_

_ Prazer…_

…

Snape saiu de dentro da sua mente bruscamente. Quando acordou, estava desajeitadamente sentado no chão do escritório, com a cabeça apoiada sobre a parede fria. Doía-lhe a nuca.

- Isso é tudo o que consegues fazer, Potter? Já passamos por isso antes. Precisas de te concentrar mais. Deixaste-me ler as tuas memórias – dardejou Snape. Encontrava-se na mesma posição de quando tinham começado.

- O quê que o senhor viu exactamente? – indagou Harry numa voz quebrada.

- A maioria. Se queres proteger as tuas memórias contra ataques indesejados tens de esvaziar a tua mente. Já te tinha dito antes que os tolos que utilizam o seu coração ao peito são as pressas mais fáceis.

- Eu não sou um tolo!

- A sério, Potter? – a voz de Snape era sardónica. – Ninguém diria pela forma como te comportas. De certo que há coisas que vêem na genética. Mas deixemo-nos disso, eu não tenho muito mais tempo a perder contigo – olhou para o relógio com uma caveira cor de prata, na parede. – Há quanto tempo os teus tios te negligenciam? Segundo me recordo, o Professor Dumbledore deixou-te aos seus encargos para que te prestassem o seu tempo.

Snape olhava-o demoradamente. Quase conseguia sentir o brilho escuro das lascas ónix, que retribuíam-lhe o olhar demoradamente, como se atravessassem-lhe a alma, deixando-o novamente despido. Pensou com saudades nos olhos de Dumbledore. Reluziam por de trás dos óculos em meia-lua ao contrário dos de Snape que irradiavam escuridão glacial.

- Dumbledore calculou, acho eu… mas o feitiço de protecção só funcionava se eu vivesse com eles. Mas podemos não falar mais disso?

_Preferia antes ter ido morar para um orfanato. _

Snape parecia lutar contra os seus próprios sentimentos, hesitando. Por fim, disse:

- Eles não tinham o direito de te maltratar, Potter. Nunca mais penses nisso – e tudo nele lembrava autoridade.

Harry sentiu-se mais seguro. _Como podia Snape saber? A Oclumância não era exactamente a leitura da mente, como julgara à uns anos atrás. _

- Sei que já não vives com eles, mas devias ter contado ao Director ou à Chefe da tua Casa na altura.

- Mas… -

- Não à espaço para "mas" aqui! Este tipo de comportamento não é aceite! Nenhum aluno deveria ter de passar por isso. Até tu, Potter! Se não lhe querias contar devias-me ter dito antes.

_Ter-me-ias acreditado? _

Snape pareceu ter decidido, finalmente, mudar de assunto.

- Se não queres falar deste assunto, porque não falamos antes das tuas outras memórias? O amor é uma fraqueza que deve ser evitada a todo o custo. Nunca te esqueças disto ou digas que não te aconselhei adequadamente.

- O Dumbledore acreditava que o amor era a maior força. Se não tivesse sido graças ao amor eu nunca teria sobrevivido à dezoito anos atrás.

Tinha sido graças ao amor que Snape mudara de lado. E graças ao amor… naquela noite em que Snape esvaía-se em sangue...Se não fosse o amor nunca o teria salvado a vida.

Corou ao mesmo tempo que sentiu-se desanimar. Percebia finalmente o porquê daquela sensação que lhe ameaçava sufocar o peito, das batidas apressadas do coração e da sensação electrificante que passava-lhe pelo corpo quando estava perto do Professor. Amava-o. Não sabia desde quanto. Provavelmente desde aquele mesmo dia na Batalha Final. Se não dissesse isso em voz alta, transformasse a sensação que sentia em palavras, iria sufocar. No entanto deixou-se ficar imóvel. A experiência que tivera com Snape anteriormente e as palavras duras que acabava de ouvir impediam-no de dizer o que quer que fosse.

Snape moveu-se à sua frente, remexendo no aglomerado de folhas que se encontrava espalhado pela sua secretária.

- O Professor Dumbledore sempre foi um grande defensor do "Poder do amor" – Snape esboçou um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto pronunciava as últimas palavras. No entanto, Harry não sorriu. -, mas foi graças à sua inteligência e dinamismo prático que conseguiu iludir o Senhor das Trevas. Não foi o seu grande amor que lhe ajudou nos seus planos, embora ele afirmasse ser grande conhecedor deste tipo de sentimentos, foi muito mais que isso – calou-se e levantou os olhos, novamente, na direcção de Harry. – Quero que apareças no meu gabinete Sexta-feira às seis horas em ponto. Não tenho paciência para as tuas faltas de pontualidade. Se queres que as nossas lições corram de acordo com planeado terás de te saber comportar. Vais precisar de treinar pelo menos uma vez ao dia e eu não admito que entres no meu gabinete sem seres autorizado e ponhas-te a remexer ou a espreitar para lugares que não devias. Estamos entendidos?

Harry percebeu que Snape se referia aquela vez que entrara dentro do Pensatório dele.

- Sim, senhor. Mesmo assim… - vacilou Harry, sem saber se devia deitar mais lanha para a fogueira, mas sabia que não podia ficar inteiramente calado. – eu continuo a achar que o amor não se deve subestimar. O que eu vi no Pensatório daquela vez, não me deixou orgulhoso, nem me deu vontade para rir. Levei-o muito a sério. Obrigada – agradeceu por último.

Saberia Snape a que se referia? Nunca ia esquecer a importância que Snape dera às memórias que vira dele com os seus tios. Nunca contara nada disso a ninguém, nem mesmo a Ron e Hermione no entanto tinha sido bom falar disso, nem que seja por momentos, com outra pessoa que era como ele, o compreendia. Snape quando era mais novo tinha um ar nervoso e mal alimentado. Daqueles ares que as crianças têm quando não são bem tratadas, e Harry sabia que os seus pais discutiam muito. Teria Snape acreditado alguma vez na força do amor quando os seus pais se odiavam, a mulher a qual amava preferia o seu inimigo e quando o futuro se apresentava escuro?

Para aquilo Harry não tinha resposta.

**FIM**

Deixem um review por favor. Se não tiverem tempo basta um smile.

N/A: Agradeço do fundo do meu coração às pessoas que comentaram.

Para quem quer saber, esta fanfiction TEM romance. No entanto, é necessário que as personagens estabeleçam mais contacto entre si. Estamos a falar de duas pessoas que sentem aversão forte um pelo outro. Mas não se preocupem. Snape é teimoso, e ainda se lembra de James (e não só) ao pensar em Harry, mas o tempo que vai passar com o rapaz vai provocar algumas alterações.

Eu sei que já disse isso da última vez. O próximo capítulo vai ser mais pequeno. Envolve Harry a descobrir um segredo acerca de um dos seus amigos.


	6. Tempo a Dois

**Tempo a Dois**

Shadows pulling me along with you  
When the moonlight sings  
The darkness brings me back to die with you  
I've given all my life to be with you  
My heart is waiting and breaking to return to burn with you tonight

I hold secrets only dreaming eyes can see  
Night time sanctuary cease  
Pain of the living

-**We are The Fallen** **"Burn"**

Harry tinha passado os próximos dias tentando evitar Hermione e Ron. A raiva que sentia tinha-se abrandado até transformar-se num mal-estar permanente. Sempre que chegava as horas de regressar às salas de aula, sentava-se no canto oposto a que estava acostumado a sentar-se, e passava os seus tempos livres com Seamus, Dean, Neville ou Luna, sempre que a encontrava. A maior parte das vezes não via Ginny, embora gostasse de passar mais tempo com ela.

Afinal de contas, estar afastado dos melhores amigos tinha-se provado ser uma experiência mais interessante do que supusera. Sabia agora porquê que Seamus tinha voltado a repetir este ano. Ao contrário de Dean, Seamus tinha podido ficar em Hogwarts, mas tinha passado os últimos messes escondidos na Sala das Necessidades. Aparentemente a sua mãe insistira estrondosamente para que voltasse a Hogwarts no próximo ano.

Nunca soubera porquê que Neville, Pansy Parkinson ou Zabini tinham voltado este ano. Se não o soubesse, diria que os Slytherin tinham regressado para o atormentar. Sentiu um arrepio de nojo percorrê-lo. O mais provável era que Pansy tivesse voltado para passar mais tempo com o seu namorado.

Afastou os seus pensamentos da sua cabeça e começou a descer o carreiro de terra batida, por entre um mar de relva indomável.

Quando chegou à fachada da cabana de Hagrid, bateu à porta ruidosamente e passado um minuto Hagrid emergiu pela ombreira da porta, com um avental cor-de-rosa e umas luvas douradas a cobrirem-lhe as mãos. Fang ladrou ruidosamente por de trás do dono, abanando a cauda em sinal de comprimento.

- És tu, Harry. Estava já à tua espera.

- Como é que sabias que eu ia vir? – perguntou Harry. Hagrid deixou-o passar, e fez sinal para que se sentasse numa das cadeiras da cozinha.

- Eu sabia que havias de acabar por arranjar tempo para me visitar – sentenciou Hagrid, alegremente. Puxou duma colher de pau dura e começou a remexer com ela as papas duras que coziam ao lume.

Para dizer a verdade, sentia-se um pouco envergonhado. Já devia ter ido visitar Hagrid, nem que seja para agradecer-lhe os bolinhos de aveia, duros como uma pedra. Tinha-se esquecido. Depois de sair da Enfermaria, a matéria por actualizar ocupara-lhe a maior parte do tempo, e tinha desperdiçado, também, muito tempo a pensar em Snape, e no seu último encontro, que nem se lembrara de arranjar espaço para ir ver Hagrid, que morava a pouca distância do castelo.

- Peço desculpas! Eu já devia ter ido antes… Só que tenho tido muito em que pensar nos últimos tempos…

- Estás-te a referir ao Ron e à Hermione? Já te ia perguntar o que se passava entre vocês.

- Nada de especial…

Hagrid franziu o sobrolho. – Foi isso mesmo que o Ron e a Hermione me disseram ontem, quando lhes perguntei porque não tinhas vindo. Podes confiar em mim, Harry. Podes encontrar na minha casa sempre um espaço para descansares, se quiseres.

Harry agradeceu, no entanto não sentia vontade de voltar a falar do assunto. Em vez disso, respondeu decisivamente:

- Desta vez acabou-se. A sério! – exclamou ao ver o olhar de descrença do amigo. – Estou mesmo farto deles…

- Isso há de passar… Lembraste quando tu e o Ron discutiram com a Hermione? Ela passou bastante tempo na minha cabana e parecia mesmo triste. Disse que vocês não lhe falavam e passados umas semanas tudo voltou ao normal.

Sim, mas foi preciso a sentença do Buckbeak sair para se voltarem a falar. Mas isso Harry não lhe recordou.

- Não acredito – foi tudo o que respondeu, sentindo a respiração pressa na sua garganta e um peso a apertar-lhe o peito.

- Queres comer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado – agradeceu ao olhar para os bombons de melaço dispostos ao longo de uma travessa rectangular. Lembrava-se destes. Eram extremamente pegajosos e colavam-se ao teto da sua boca, deixando-lhe um sabor amargo na língua.

Passaram o resto de tempo a recordar experiências passadas. Hagrid contou-lhe alegremente aquela vez em que um dos seus alunos gritou que estava a ser atacado por sanguessugas de listras vermelhas ao sentir a pele viscosa duma lesma comum a deslizar-lhe por cima do braço.

Hagrid era realmente bom a levantar-lhe os ânimos. Era quase impossível passar mais de alguns minutos zangado na sua presença. Sabia que aqui, sempre podia encontrar uma espécie de refúgio, mesmo quando tudo corria mal.

Embora não o quisesse admitir para si mesmo, tinha mesmo muitas saudades de Snape. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele lhe fizera.

Queria sentir os braços protectores do Professor a envolver-lhe a cintura, e a sua voz abafada a sussurrar-lhe palavras reconfortantes. Claro que isso nunca aconteceria, mesmo assim sentia-se protegido com ele.

Tinha sido separado cedo dos pais, e depois disso acabou por ter pouco amparo ao longo da sua vida. Primeiro sobre a forma de Sirius, e depois encontrara algum sossego provisório nas palavras gentis de Dumbledore. Até em Ginny e Cho Chang encontrou um lugar especial. Mas Harry vi-os a todos partir. Uns pelo sangue, outros pelo tempo. Sabia que se Snape lhe deixasse entrar tudo poderia ser diferente.

Ouviu um rugido vindo do exterior sobrepor-se à voz grossa de Hagrid. Levantou-se automaticamente e caminhou rapidamente em direcção à janela. Hagrid nem se dignou a mexer-se, parecia que não tinha ouvido nada.

- Que foi isso? – perguntou Harry, algo temeroso.

A chuva caia em gotas grossas, fustigando a janela. Harry fez os possíveis para ver através do vidro manchado de água. Do outro lado, alguma coisa movia-se por entre a relva alta. Era uma criatura que nunca vira antes. Tinha pupilas de gato douradas e duas narinas fendidas a ilustrar-lhe o rosto verde. Julgou ver a criatura a descobrir o lábio superior, mostrando os dentes afiados. Tinha uma grande couraça que lhe cobria as costas e um conjunto de espinhos afiados a descerem-lhe pela coluna. Andava elegantemente sobre quatro patas com uma calda comprida a balançar atrás de si. Devia ter o tamanho de um cão grande.

- Oh, isso são só Espinhos de Fogo. Ainda são adolescentes, só há pouco tempo é que começaram a caçar sozinhos – explicou Hagrid docemente, como se tivesse a falar de bebés humanos. Se ainda eram adolescentes e já tinham o tamanho de cães grandes Harry nem queria pensar quando fossem adultos.

- Como… como é que eles foram cá parar? – perguntou numa voz quebrada.

- Eu comprei-os numa feira ilegal.

- Isso quer dizer que a Directora não sabe nada disso – deu um suspiro. – Hagrid, vais arranjar problemas para ti mesmo se alguém descobrir…

- Eu não pude resistir a eles, não é Fang? Ali sozinhos e tudo… – deu uma pancadinha amigável na cabeça do cão que se escondeu debaixo da mesa. – Só que desde que eles chegaram têm ajustado o Fang.

O Fang e qualquer aluno que caminhasse pela floresta.

- Eles parecem perigosos, e se magoam alguém? – Hagrid tinha um recorde de tratar de animais estranhos e pouco amigáveis. No entanto, a seus olhos eram tão inofensivos como uma cria de gato recém-nascido.

- Não te preocupes. Tenho-os bem treinados. Soltei-os ontem à noite na floresta e têm-se portado bem até agora. Aqui vão estar protegidos e ninguém vais os magoar.

_E quem vai proteger os alunos?_, pensou Harry.

- Obrigada, Hagrid – Harry agradeceu-lhe de todo o coração. – Espero poder ver-te dentro em breve.

Depois de se despedir, fez o trajecto contrário na direcção do castelo. Encontrou Ginny à medida que caminhava pelo corredor principal do andar de baixo.

- Olá, Harry! – cumprimentou-o alegremente. - Posso saber se tens alguma coisa para fazer hoje por volta das oito? Precisava mesmo da tua ajuda, mas se vais estar com o Seamus e o Dean não te chateio mais.

- Às oito vou estar na biblioteca, a estudar para poções – disse Harry. Queria mesmo provar a Snape que era capaz de tirar notas razoáveis. Com todo o tempo livre tinha arrumado bastante espaço para estudar. A sua amizade podia estar a ser prejudicada mas tinha a certeza que pelo menos as suas notas iam melhorar.

Ginny fez uma careta instintiva.

- A sério? Devias arranjar uma namorada… A Anna Williams dos Ravenclaw não me tem deixado de chatear a perguntar se tu estás disponível.

- Não estou interessado em raparigas - Harry corou instantaneamente.

A ruiva olhava-o com um olhar especialmente perspicaz. Fixando-lhe demoradamente.

- Bem, então talvez um rapaz…?

Harry não conseguiu entender se era uma afirmação ou interrogação. Tudo isso lhe deixava muito atarantado. Era difícil conversar sobre este tipo de coisas a qualquer pessoa, principalmente a tua última namorada. Por isso, deixou-se ficar calado, de olhos postos no chão. De repente descobriu o quanto fascinante eram as pedras.

- Queria-te pedir um favor acerca do Ron… - Ginny mudou de assunto.

- Sabes bem que nem o Ron nem a Hermione falam comigo. Por isso duvido que te possa ajudar – respondeu numa voz mais segura. Estava novamente num terreno duro, com os pés assentes num solo conhecido. Desde que não falassem em homens ou em Snape tudo correria bem.

- É exactamente por causa disto – afirmou Ginny, caminhando a seu lado. – Hoje à tarde, das oito às nove, precisava mesmo de um tempo sem que ninguém me incomodasse. Pensei que se talvez eu dissesse ao Ron que ia encontrar-me contigo ele não me chateasse. Já que vocês não têm falado um com o outro, seria mais fácil de ele me acreditar – parou diante dele, tapando-lhe o caminho. – Por favor! – suplicou.

- Está bem! – tentou parecer resoluto. – Nesta hora os Gryffindor estão normalmente na sua sala comum. Duvido que o Ron passe pela biblioteca tão tarde. Mas por favor não te deixes apanhar – pediu.

- Não te preocupes, para onde vou duvido que alguém me encontre – piscou o olho e riu-se alegremente.

Harry não queria realmente saber. A única coisa que se importava era com o facto de não se encontrar com Snape à muito tempo. Sempre que Snape o apanhava na sala de aula humilhava-o e ostracizava-o, parecendo divertir-se sempre enquanto o fazia. Comportava-se de uma forma indiferente, como se não houvesse mais nada entre eles. Por vezes acreditava que as palavras simpáticas de Snape tinham sido apenas uma ilusão.

Era capaz de tudo para ver o Mestre de Poções olhar-lhe com desejo, para sentir-se amado. Não importava que a sua voz fosse dura como as pedras, os seus sorrisos ácidos, não se sentia capaz de voltar a amar alguém daquela forma.

O Professor Binns nem dera pelo facto de ter chegado atrasado. Envolto como estava num amontoado de manuscritos que cheiravam a bolor. As aulas não deixaram de ser realmente chatas, mas sempre aprendeu qualquer coisa pela primeira vez, e foi capaz de rabiscar alguns apontamentos nos seus pergaminhos novos, por usar. O Professor nunca fazia perguntas, apenas discursava na sua voz entediante e peculiar. Só mesmo algumas vezes é que caminha no meio dos alunos, mas nunca parava para ver se realmente o escutavam. Foi capaz de relaxar durante um bom tempo, pelo menos até tocar para o entrevá-lo, e ter de arrumar as suas coisa.

Depois disso teve Encantamentos, e a aula foi realmente fantástica. Aprendeu a criar um feitiço que encheu a sala de música. Foi o primeiro a conseguir fazê-lo e não deixou de se sentir um pouco satisfeito com as tentativas frustradas de Hermione.

Mas foi realmente a aula de Poções que lhe despertou maior alegria. O artigo no Profeta Diário escrito pela _Rita Skeeter_ passara a livro, quando a jornalista recebera toneladas de cartas a pedir por mais. Draco trouxera um dos exemplares para a sala de aula, aberto no capítulo que falava de Harry, e tentara passar-lhe o livro, por entre as gargalhadas desbotadas dos alunos da sua casa. Snape apanhara o exemplar a tentar ser passado e confiscara-o. Harry nunca antes o vira tão zangado com um aluno da sua casa. Fora a primeira vez este ano que tirara pontos aos Slytherin e foi com grande prazer que Harry viu Draco ser expulso da sala de aula.

_Quando o fim de tarde se aproximou, envolvendo o sol num manto cor de coral, que se estendia até à linha do horizonte, Harry saiu do refeitório em passos ligeiros e caminhou até à biblioteca. _

_Estudar demonstrou ser mais difícil do que pensava. As palavras fugiam-lhe da cabeça sempre que tentava fixar o olhar sobre as letras, e parecia que nada se fixava na sua cabeça. Lutou com cada palavra, evitando que as suas pálpebras pesadas se começassem a fechar de sono. Por fim, sempre decorou algumas definições chave, muito mais do que esperava conseguir. _

_- Falta pouco para a biblioteca fechar – informou laconicamente a bibliotecária, por de trás do seu amontoado de livros. _

_Harry olhou automaticamente para o relógio. O ponteiro girara até parar na casa das nove e um quarto. A biblioteca fechava daqui a cinco minutos, o tempo necessário para os alunos voltarem aos seus dormitórios. _

_Dirigiu-se até à estante que ficava engaiolada ao fundo da biblioteca e preparava-se para arrumar os seus livros quando a porta da biblioteca abriu apressadamente._

_- Senhora Pince, a minha irmã está aqui? – perguntou-lhe Ron. _

_Agarrou instintivamente no seu manto da invisibilidade e cobriu-se todo, segurando o seu malão com força até aos seus dedos começarem-lhe a arder. _

_A esta hora Ginny já devia ter regressado ao dormitório. Não tinham combinado nada, por isso Harry assumia que não era preciso que voltasse acompanhado. Se Ginny já tivesse voltado, tudo o que tinha de se limitar a fazer era regressar. Agora não sabia o que dizer a Ron ou Hermione. _

_- Aqui só tenho um rapaz. Quase nenhum aluno passa pela biblioteca a estas horas._

_- Obrigada na mesma – agradeceu simpaticamente Hermione. – Vamos, Ron. _

_Antes que Ron e Hermione fechassem a porta atrás de si, Harry esgueirou-se atrás deles, tentando não chamar a atenção. A bibliotecária, absorta nos seus livros, não lhe ligou nenhuma atenção._

_Hermione galgou Ron num passo rápido e Harry teve de se por a correr para não os perder de vista. _

_- Ron – chamou Hermione – é melhor desistirmos. Já procuramos pelo castelo todo, e ninguém parece os ter visto._

_- Não se podem ter esfumado no ar. Que andam a fazer a esta hora? – perguntou revoltado, para ninguém em especial. Harry conseguia ver na cara de Hermione que já tinha respondido a esta pergunta centena de vezes. _

_- Sabes que não sei…_

_- E se… - Ron pareceu parar para ponderar o que ia dizer a seguir. – Já pensastes se as marcas no pescoço do Harry… foi a Ginny… - balbuciou, incerto do que diria a seguir._

_Harry corou instantaneamente e levou a mão ao pescoço. Estavam quase curadas, o que não lhe deixava de causar uma certa aflição. __E quando desaparecessem?__ O último vestígio da última vez. _

_Como podia Ron ser tão burro? __O coração pulou no peito ameaçando rebentar de fúria. Ron não sabia nada, não compreendia nada do que se estava a passar. No entanto andava por ai a fazer acusações infundadas a seu respeito. Havia um buraco negro no seu peito que parecia alimentar-se do seu sofrimento e das palavras cruéis que lhe eram enviadas. A cicatriz na esta não era a única coisa capaz de lhe arder. Por pouco não tirou o manto e mostrou-se. No entanto, decidiu agir de uma forma mais sensata. _

_- Não acredito que penses isto! – respondeu Hermione chocada._

_- Não me digas que nunca tinhas pensado nisso – acusou-a Ron. – O que andam a fazer a esta hora?_

_Pela forma como Hermione desviou o olhar arrependido, a ideia já lhe tinha passado pela cabeça._

_- Também já pensei nisso – confessou. – Mas se o Harry e a Ginny andam a namorar porque não disseram antes? Não é propriamente um grande motivo para guardar segredo. Eles já tinham namorado antes e toda a gente estava admirada, e tudo… por eles não terem reatado o namoro. _

_- Pode ser que só estejam começado a namorar agora, e que a pessoa que deixou aquelas mordidelas no Harry seja outra – respondeu atabalhoadamente. _

_- Não me digas que acreditas que o Harry ia andar com uma pessoa para lhe largar um minuto depois pela Ginny – censurou-lhe Hermione, irritadamente. _

_Desta vez, foi Ron quem teve a decência de corar. _

_- Tens razão… Não acredito a sério… _

_Podia ser que Ron não tivesse encontrado Ginny por coincidência, mas conhecendo Ron como o conhecias, o ruivo devia estar obcecado o suficiente para ter varrido o castelo meticulosamente. Ginny devia estar bem escondida. A questão era onde. Podia estar na Sala das Necessidades, se assim o fosse nunca mais poderia encontrara. A única forma de lá entrar era saber como Ginny a imaginara. E ainda existia a Floresta Proibida. Um bom lugar para se ir quando não se quer ser apanhado. Hagrid raramente via alguém atravessá-la no meio da penumbra da noite. _

_ Então estava decidido. Ia procurá-la na Floresta Proibida. _

_Harry moveu-se silenciosamente por entre os contornos indefinidos de árvores que se erguiam do solo até ao céu, cobrindo-o duma penumbra. À medida que caminhava, a floresta intensificava-se em seu redor. Era incapaz de ver um palmo à frente dos olhos e a geada fresca encharcava-lhe os ossos. _

_Por mais do que uma vez, quase esbarrou de encontro a um tronco velho e retorcido. Aquelas árvores deviam estar ali plantadas à mais de um século. Isso, contudo, fez-lhe apenas agradecer interiormente por existirem. Pouco mais do que um ténue reflexo do luar era capaz de transpor o seu cume. Com a luz do luar, a céu aberto, seria capaz de ser visto a caminhar._

_Por breves momentos, pensou em chamar por Ginny, mas logo apagou esta ideia estúpida da sua cabeça. Podiam existir centauros ali perto. E, agora que não era mais um "potro", duvidava que uma invasão sua fosse bem recebida. _

_- Devia-mos voltar para o castelo. Não tarda vão dar pela nossa falta, e eu não tenciono passar a tarde toda em detenção com o Professor Snape. _

_ Harry aproximou-se vagarosamente. O instinto e a prudência ditavam-lhe para aguardar uns momentos, por isso deixou-se ficar no escuro para ver quem falava. Julgou reconhecer a voz de alguma parte, mas não importava o quanto remexesse na sua cabeça, não parecia se lembrar._

_- Daqui a um pouco – pediu Ginny. – Há tantas coisas que ainda podemos conversar…_

_Ao lado da ruiva conseguiu distinguir um vulto alto, de costas voltadas. Tinha a pele da cor da meia-noite e os cabelos eram uma corrente escura e revolta. Quando se virou, o coração de Harry parou por um momento. Era Blaise Zabini. _

_Saiu de trás dos arbustos ainda um pouco atarantado._

_- TU ANDAS A NAMORAR COM O BLAISE ZABINI?_

_- Que te importa tu, Potter? Não tens outras coisas que fazer do que espiar atrás dos arbustos – Blaise olhava-o, desconfiado. _

_- Blaise! – exclamou Ginny. _

_- Escuta. A Ginny não é a tua namorada. Não tens nada haver com o assunto. _

_Como era que a rapariga se atrevera a sair com alguém dos Slytherin? Havia uma regra não falada que punha de parte este tipo de relacionamentos entre as duas casas. Quem a transpor-se, arriscava-se a ser ostracizado pelos colegas. E com certo motivo. Os alunos tinham-se de proteger contra a casa dos Slytherin. Eram perigosos, traiçoeiros… _

_E no entanto tu fizestes sexo com um,__ disse a sua consciência. _

_Claro está que a situação era completamente diferente. Harry sabia o que estava a fazer… Só que provavelmente Ginny diria o mesmo. Quem é que estava a enganar? Seria um hipócrita se a culpasse por isso, sabendo que caso Snape lhe pedisse agora para se pôr de joelhos e tocar-lhe, fá-lo-ia sem reclamar. _

_Harry dirigiu-se pacientemente para Ginny, com um tom de arrependimento forçado na sua voz. – Bem, têm toda a razão. Nada disto me diz respeito. Se julgas realmente que ele é adequado… - os olhos de Blaise estreitaram-se e desta vez Harry dirigiu-se a Zabini. – Eu não me importo que a Ginny esteja a namorar. De facto, existe outra pessoa de quem gosto. Não tenciono discutir contigo, mas se magoares a Ginny não creio que o Ron fique muito contente._

_- Como se o que o Weasley dissesse…_

_- Sê cortês. Por favor… _

_- Está bem… - respondeu Blaise, contrariado. – Ouviram alguma coisa? Parecia um rugir… _

_Da escuridão, apareceu um _Espinhos de Fogo, parando alguns metros mais á sua frente. Os seus olhos arregalados, fixavam cada um deles como se fossem presas.

- São Espinhos de Fogo. O Hagrid…

No entanto, não teve tempo de acabar. A criatura gigante saltou, ágil como um gato, na sua direcção, bufando de uma forma grotesca.

- Fujam! – berrou Harry, no meio da confusão.

Infelizmente, cedo se apercebeu que correr talvez não fosse a mulher das ideias. A criatura perseguia-os, quase no seu encalço. Parecia que se tinha sentido ainda mais atraída pela tentativa de fuga, semelhante a um caçador sem fome, que sente o seu desejo atiçar-se, ao ver a sua pressa tentar fugir-lhe.

Zabini puxava a mão de Ginny, arrastando-a atrás de si. No entanto, a rapariga imobilizou-se presa à terra, e lançou o feitiço _deprimo_.

O Espinho de Fogo abriu a boca grotesca e lançou uma nuvem de fogo na direcção deles. Harry fez os possíveis para se proteger com os braços em frente do rosto.

- Fujam! Eu distraio-os – gritou, o cheiro a queimado amargando-lhe a garganta. -_Aguamenti! – _ondas de água brotaram da sua varinha, apagando o fogo que se começava a alastrar pela floresta.

_Talvez agora fosse uma boa ideia se os centauros aparecessem. _

Tinha uma queimadura na palma da mão direita e as pernas dobravam-se de cansaço. Mesmo assim não cedeu, e escondeu-se atrás de um tronco velho. Aguardou, por alguns momentos, imóvel. Um silêncio perturbador alastrava-se pela floresta. As únicas coisas capaz de ouvir eram os sussurros do vento, ecoando entre os ramos despidos.

Deixou-se escorregar lentamente, até cair de joelhos no chão. Os seus pulmões lutavam por ingerir mais ar e as suas mãos picavam-lhe. Tinham adquirido um tom vermelho escuro que se alastrava em forma de mancha até aos seus pulsos. Justo no lugar em que utilizara, como escudo, para proteger a sua cara do fogo.

Não sabia ao certo como tudo tinha terminado daquela forma. Queimado, exausto e assustado. A esta hora, já devia ter regressado ao dormitório. Perguntou-se se os seus colegas teriam notado pela sua falta. Que estupidez! Devia antes ter-se deixado ficar quieto. Ginny já era adulta o suficiente para resolver os seus problemas por si.

Virou-se agilmente na direcção onde Ginny e Zabini tinham desaparecido. Parecia-lhe ter ouvido o barulho de ramos de árvores a quebrarem-se.

- Potter! – a figura lúgubre de Snape emergiu do escuro, caminhando apressadamente na sua direcção.

Harry deixou-se ficar onde estava. Sentado no chão duro de folhas mortas, a pensar se ainda haveria forma de sair dali sem apanhar um castigo severo.

- Que pensas que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou Snape, retoricamente. – Pusestes toda a gente preocupada com a tua ausência, pensando que tinhas sido raptado. A escola inteira está num alvoraço à tua procura. Mas o santo do Potter não se preocupa com isso. Teve de se armar em herói e ir à procura da sua namorada, em vez de reportar o seu desaparecimento como era seu dever – vociferou com um olhar ameaçador. A sua voz ressaltava como um chicote. Havia desprezo e reprovação estampada nas linhas finas do seu rosto, o suficiente para fazer o coração de Harry doer-lhe, sentindo como se lâminas cravassem-se nele.

- Eu…

- Cala-te, Potter! Eu ainda não acabei – Harry deixou-se ficar imóvel, sentindo raízes crescerem-lhe nos pés. – És um rapaz mimado e arrogante, com a mania de se enfiar em problemas. Eu previno-te. Vou fazer da tua vida um inferno. Vais desejar nunca ter saído daquele castelo. Mostra-me a tua mão direita – ordenou impaciente.

Harry estendeu a mão, mantendo os seus lábios premidos para não dizer nenhuma baboseira. Snape ajoelhou-se a seu lado, e lançou-lhe um feitiço para curar a queimadura, agarrando-lhe o pulso com mais força que o necessário.

O Professor tinha o sobrolho carregado e os lábios crispados. Apesar de tudo isso, os seus olhos mantinham-se frios e vazios, enquanto um Inverno longo perdurava neles. Era como se mesmo depois do seu ataque de fúria gelada, não estivesse mesmo ali. Mas sim num lugar longínquo e resguardado. Um lugar que Harry não conseguia alcançar. E isso magoava-lhe mais que nunca. Mesmo assim, decidiu tentar partir o gelo.

- Ginny não é a minha namorada – declarou, mantendo contacto visual. - Já te disse antes: eu quero-te apenas a ti. Sinto-me menos sozinho sempre que estou contigo a meu lado. Eu sei que é aí que eu devo estar, não importa o que aconteça. Quando eu julguei que fosses morrer… compreendi que de alguma forma não ia conseguir viver sem ti.

- Não sejas tão teatral, Potter, e por favor pare com essa choradeira ridícula – Snape tinha razão, sem se aperceber tinha começado a chorar. – Temos de voltar para o castelo. Que aconteceu à tua mão?

- Nada… Devo-a ter queimado em algum lugar…

Ainda bem que Snape não sabia dos Espinhos de Fogo ou caso contrário o Hagrid estaria metido em sarilhos.

O Mestre de Poções pareceu aperceber-se que segurava a mão de Harry o tempo inteiro. No lugar onde os seus dedos tocavam-se, sentiu uma faísca quente. A sensação era óptima. Queria continuar de mãos dadas.

Snape, no entanto, parecia não concordar. Foi quase arrastado por ele, numa tentativa de ele obrigar-lhe a pôr-se de pé. Mesmo assim, deixou-se ficar ajoelhado no chão.

- Que foi agora? – perguntou Snape exasperado. – Quanto mais cedo regressarmos, melhor.

- Eu queria ficar um pouco aqui – pediu-lhe Harry numa voz fraca.

- Não sei se te apercebestes, mas existe um motivo pela qual esta floresta é chamada de "Floresta Proibida" à mais de um século – escarneceu. - Esperas que eu volte ao castelo e te deixes aqui, no meio de animais perigosos, para seres morto e eu ter de tomar responsabilidades pela tua desobediência?

- Na realidade eu estava contando que ficasses comigo… Sinto saudades tuas. Raramente nos vemos e eu dou comigo à espera que a próxima aula de Poções chegue. E quando chega a hora, tu humilhas-lhe sempre, e ignoras-me como se nada se tivesse passado entre nós. Queria ter a oportunidade de passar um pouco de tempo contigo.

- Para isso tens as aulas de Oclumância.

- Não são suficientes…

Ele gostava de acreditar que Snape também aguardava ansiosamente pelas próximas aulas de Oclumância. Talvez fosse por causa disto que as tivesse começado a dar... Harry afastou este tipo de pensamentos. Snape não era como ele.

- Tens cinco minutos, nada mais. Se não arrasto-te de volta para o castelo. Posso saber o quê que tencionas fazer para ocupar estes minutos? – Snape ajoelhou-se a seu lado sem esperar por uma resposta.

O grifinório olhava-o nos olhos fixamente, com fascínio. Parecia que o Professor tinha acordado de um sono profundo.

Snape levou os dedos de Harry aos lábios, humedecendo-os levemente. Prosseguiu, mediante a sua surpresa, e abriu a boca para lambê-los, suavemente, deixando um traço de saliva para trás. Passado pouco tempo, abriu a boca fina, começando desta vez a sugar os seus dedos lentamente e com suavidade.

Sentiu o seu coração parar por momentos e um estranho nó apertar-lhe a garganta, sufocando-o. Tremeu involuntariamente de desejo. Desejo por aquele homem que era capaz de o pôr cheio de tesão.

Quando o Professor parou, Harry deitou-se sobre o manto de relva húmida e conduziu a mão do outro até ao seu coração, deixando-a descansar lá. Premida entre os seus dedos finos. Eram muito mais pequenos do que os dele.

Não passava dum rapaz amadurecido pelo tempo. Mas mesmo assim um rapaz. Embora tivesse dezoito, o seu corpo nem ela de todo um dum homem. E isso envergonhava-o. Poderia ser olhado pelo homem à sua frente com prazer enquanto era tão jovem? Era tão escanzelado, ao passo que Snape era um homem experienciado e muito mais corpulento.

Snape pareceu perceber o que ele queria. Deitou-se sobre o corpo de Harry e tocou suavemente no seu rosto. Percorria-lhe com os seus dígitos, como se o quisesse decorar por inteiro.

Havia ainda um pequeno traço de lágrimas que transbordava suavemente pelas bordas dos seus olhos. Snape enxugou-as com os seus próprios dedos, continuando logo a seguir os traços do seu rosto, parando nos seus lábios. A língua de Harry lambeu os dedos de Snape sensualmente, humedecendo-os. Ou pelo menos era isso que tencionava fazer, caso não se sentisse tão nervoso pela presença do homem mais experiente em cima de si.

Capturou Snape num abraço. As suas mãos seguravam-lhe as costas, tentando-o puxar o máximo possível para si. Daquela distância conseguia sentir o cheiro a poções acabadas de fazer. Desceu os seus dedos sobre a coluna até chegar às coxas e apertou-as com forças, cravando as suas unhas na pele fria por debaixo da roupa.

Snape silvou levemente.

- És demasiado parecido com o teu pai – sussurrou num tom de reprovação. No entanto, os seus olhos estavam carregados do que parecia ser desejo. Era demasiado difícil de sabê-lo. Por experiência própria, cedo se apercebera que qualquer tentativa de interpretar Snape podia se tornar um fiasco. Ele era bem capaz de esconder emoções fortes quando o queria, por de trás de um rosto esculpido em gelo.

- Também amavas o meu pai? – um leve sorriso preguiçoso espalhou-se pelo seu rosto.

- Não sejas insolente! – exclamou entre dentes. – Sempre odiei o teu pai, mas o teu rosto é de alguma forma mais tolerável.

Sabia que isso era o mais próximo que ia receber de _"Tu és lindo!"_. Pelo menos era isso que ouviu na sua cabeça. Não pode evitar que um sorriso tonto lhe escapasse dos seus lábios.

- Ainda bem, quero-te só para mim – arquejou o corpo fazendo com que a sua erecção roçasse com a de Snape. O pénis do outro estava tão próximo do buraco do seu ânus…

- Potter, tu és um aborrecimento. Capaz de me fazer esquecer do meu dever… – Snape afoitou um gemido curto que saiu dos lábios do rapaz ao roçar novamente com o seu pénis pela entrada dele. – Não consigo tirar-te da minha cabeça.

- POTTER! – ouviu-se um berro ecoar por de trás do maciço de árvores.

Snape levantou-se rapidamente, deixando Harry atarantado. O seu pénis ainda dardejava, animado pelos eventos anteriores. Desta vez, quando Snape lhe puxou o braço com as suas garras, não resistiu. Deixou-se ser arrastado até ficar de pé.

Quando Miller emergiu por entre as árvores, acompanhada por Ginny e Zabini, que a seguiam contrariados, Harry ainda teve tempo de endireitar as dobras da sua camisa e de sacudir a terra acumulada. Snape a seu lado vestira um ar de indiferencia, comummente encontrada no seu rosto magro.

- Potter! – exclamou Miller, contrariada. – Andei à tua procura por toda a parte. Que vos deu a cabeça? Valha-me deus, fugirem a meio da noite para a Floresta Proibida… Onde já se viu… Pensava que tinhas mais inteligência na cabeça. Mesmo depois de tudo o que te aconteceu…

- Obviamente não conheces o Potter como eu. Gosta de chamar a atenção, e pensa que as regras só devem ser aplicadas aos comuns dos mortais – disse Snape, com hostilidade.

Era como se o momento mágico que tinham tido à pouco não tivesse, de facto, acontecido. O seu rosto apagado não dava sinais de reconhecer Harry como mais do que um aluno que antipatizava ferozmente.

Tremeu involuntariamente, colando os olhos ao chão. Esperava que os outros não notassem a sua erecção pressionada de encontro às calças.

- Não foi sua culpa! – defendeu-o Ginny, trémula. – O Harry só nos queria ajudar…

- Silêncio! – pediu Miller. Não à desculpa para este tipo de comportamento. Tinha preparado um castigo para vocês os dois, mas tenho estado muito ocupada por isso tenho-o estado a adiar. Pensei também que precisavas de um pouco de descanso, Potter – disse a última frase marcando-lhe nos olhos. – Aparentemente estava esganada, e já estiveste descanso que segue.

- Se tens estado muito ocupada eu posso encarregar-me de dar um castigo adequado ao Potter… - interveio Snape, mordazmente.

- Não é preciso. Se ainda me lembro, devem ser os chefes das próprias casas a administrar um castigo adequado neste tipo de situações – respondeu-lhe Miller com falsa suavidade.

- Eu teria sido menos brando com eles. Acho por bem que os alunos a meu cargo sejam disciplinados na hora – criticou Snape, polidamente.

Isso era injusto! Snape daria um castigo leve a Zabini. Todos sabiam que era demasiado brando com a sua casa comparativamente às outras três. Em boa verdade preferia passar mais uma detenção com Snape. Tinham tão pouco tempo para se ver… E embora a voz de Snape, por vezes, estalasse afiada como um chicote, Harry não podia deixar de antecipar o próximo momento que se encontrassem.

- Muito bem! Ambos vão ter de aparecer no meu gabinete no primeiro intervalo de amanhã para que eu voz acompanhe ao vosso castigo e me certifique que ficam a ser observados…

- O quê que vamos ter de fazer? – perguntou-lhe Ginny.

Zabini remexeu-se a seu lado. Ele _preferia passar o castigo com Ginny, mas não ia ter sorte_, pensou com um prazer mórbido. Se não podia passar o seu castigo com Snape, Blaise também não tinha o direito de passa-lo com a sua namorada.

- Vão ter de lavar todas as casas de banho do castelo _sem magia _– frisou o sem magia. – A Weasley vai ficar encarregada das casas de banho femininas, enquanto o Potter fica com as masculinas. Por isso nada de perder tempo a conversar um com o outro. Depois disso vão ajudar com as decorações de Natal, mas falamos mais disso depois de acabarem a vossa primeira tarefa.

Aquele castigo duplo era bem pior do que estava à espera. Estava habituado a lavar as casas de banho dos Dursley sem qualquer tipo de magia, mas eram apenas duas.

Depois disso, voltaram para o castelo em silêncio. Harry ouviu o Mestre de Poções falar com Blaise Zabini, mas nunca soube qual ia ser o castigo que o rapaz ia apanhar.

Estava exausto quando entrou na Sala Comum com Ginny. Hermione e Ron esperavam-nos, sentados nos cadeirões em frente à lareira.

- Que se passou? Está tudo bem contigo, Ginny? - Inquiriu Ron, levantando-se sobressaltado.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso! Enfiaste-nos em problemas – exclamou Ginny. Correndo em direcção ao dormitório feminino.

- Que tem ela?

Harry deu de ombros e passou pelos dois, apressado.

Antes de adormecer, fixou o dossel da sua cama demoradamente, pensando em Snape. Não conseguia tirar da sua memória os acontecimentos passados. Não importava o quanto o desejasse. O Professor dissera-lhe que também não o conseguia tirar da cabeça. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha dito isso antes. Por momentos fugazes, pensou em ir bater à porta do gabinete do Professor.

Adormeceu passados alguns minutos, e embora não se recordasse o quê que tinha sonhado, sabia que devia ter sido com algo mesmo bom, por que no dia seguinte acordou, sentindo-se mais feliz que nunca.

**FIM**

Deixem um review por favor. Se não tiverem tempo basta um smile.

N/A: Considerem este capítulo um presente de fim de ano adiantado.

Mr. Rickman: Obrigada por todos os comentários e espero que aches que este capítulo tenha saído mais rápido. Pelo menos pareceu-me mais rápido, mas eu tenho tendência a perder-me no tempo enquanto escrevo. Acredito sim, que uma parte de Snape quer inventar desculpas para passar mais algum tempo com Harry. Harry pondera isso nesse capítulo, e no capítulo oito e nove vamos mesmo saber um pouco mais de quais eram as suas intenções ao pedir para Harry ter lições extra com ele.

Nan3da: O meu Português é sim de Portugal, mesmo sabendo que a maior parte dos Brasileiros é que vão ler. Em Portugal traduziu-se menos as palavras de forma a ficar mais parecidas com o inglês. Por exemplo, os nomes do Ron e da Ginny ficaram iguaizinhos aos em Inglês. Espero que não seja muito difícil de entender… Li muitas mais fanfictions em português do Brasil e entendi bem. Por vez até penso em escrever uma expressão mais brasileira. Estou habituada a ver "menino" a ser utilizado muitas vezes e em português só usasse isso mesmo para uma criança.

Obrigada a todos os outros. Principalmente a Dels que comentou no último capítulo.


	7. A Poção do Amor

_**A Poção do Amor: Toques de Veludo**_

"It's not me that you love  
You woke up cold this morning  
Shied away from my touch  
I would never mean to hurt you  
Cause I love you so much  
Was it always only one night  
That you every wanted from me?  
It's not me that you love"

**-Snow Patrol "One Night Is Not Enough"**

O tempo tinha passado, e com ele o mês de Dezembro chegara apressadamente, sem Harry dar por nada. O castigo de Miller tinha provado ser um verdadeiro inferno. Ainda só tinha conseguido limpar cinco casas de banho, e as suas mãos cálidas ardiam-lhe, com crostas brotando-lhe pela sua pele, graças ao desinfectante demasiado potente que lhe tinha sido entregue. Doía-lhe agarrar o cabo da vassoura, e depois disso Harry não tinha mais vontade de ver na sua vida inteira qualquer produto de limpeza. O castelo era demasiado grande, e ainda lhe faltava mais quatro casas de banho antes de ter de enfeitar a escola para o Natal que se avizinhava.

A Miller, quando vira as suas mãos feridas, dissera-lhe para pedir um unguento a Snape, agora que a Pomfrey estava tão atarefada com alunos engripados e com entorses. Naquela época do ano, quando o manto de erva se estendia sobre o campo de Quidditch todo enlameado, era fácil para os alunos que praticassem sofressem algumas lesões.

Harry, no entanto, não dissera nada a Snape. O Mestre de Poções tinha tentado ignorar-lhe o mais que pode depois do acidente na Floresta Proibida. Provavelmente devia sentir-se como se tivesse atravessado uma linha invisível naquela altura, induzindo-o a retrair-se ainda mais para dentro da sua concha. Nada disso lhe agradava. Tinha trabalhado todo este tempo com Snape, para ser capaz de ver nem que seja um vislumbre da sua outra parte, mas tudo isso era como atravessar uma pequena estrada de terra batida que serpenteia selvagemmente, desaparecendo para logo se encontrar o trilho mais à frente. No fundo, sentia que era demasiado fácil voltar ao início com ele.

Nas aulas de Poções, era rara a vez que o Professor lhe fazia comentários maliciosos, e Harry não aprovava a mudança brusca. Agora o único tempo que tinham para passar juntos era nas aulas de Oclumância. E o Professor mantinha-se sempre distante e imperturbável. Estava a dar com Harry em doido!

Quando Snape passava junto dele, quase perdia controlo dos seus actos, e sentia vontade de lhe apertar de encontro ao peito, cheirando o aroma nítido a poções, que se aderia às suas roupas enquanto o seu próprio coração batia descompassado.

Há noite, era o nome dele que morria-lhe nos lábios, enquanto encostava o rosto ao travesseiro, para que ninguém lhe ouvisse a chamar pelo seu nome com as calças desapertadas, e uma mão presa em redor dos contornos do tecido fino. Naquelas alturas tentava imaginar que era ele a lhe tocar, mas nunca tocava-se por debaixo das cuecas, guardava este direito para a próxima vez que Snape lhe tomasse. Porque tinha que haver uma próxima vez.

Harry levou o cálice de sumo de abóbora aos lábios, bebendo distraidamente, enquanto observava disfarçadamente o Professor de Poções a levantar-se da mesa e a abandonar o grande salão em passadas largas. Foi por pouco que se conteve de não o seguir, tal era a urgência que o instigava a tocar-lhe demoradamente.

A maior parte dos alunos já tinham abandonado o Grande Salão, por isso mesmo Harry tinha acabado de levantar-se, quando uma rapariga magra de cabelos cor de palha entrelaçados em madeixas finas bloqueou-lhe o caminho com um ar embaraçado.

- Podemos falar em privado? – perguntou-lhe, indecisa. – Espero não te estar a interromper num momento importante.

Deixou-se ficar, atarantado. Era como se tivesse levado com um balde de água fresca na cara. Sentia-se finalmente a acordar do seu estupor, e os seus pensamentos todos voltaram-se para a linda rapariga à sua frente. Reparou que nos seus olhos amendoados pareciam reflectir toda a luz do sol só para si, como se o sol irradiasse deles. Tinha também um rosto pontiagudo em forma de coração, com os lábios carnudos ligeiramente aberto, semelhantes a duas pétalas de rosa. Porque nunca tinha reparado nela antes?

- Claro! – exclamou, obedientemente. – Sinto-me como se já te conhecesse à décadas. - Era verdade. - Era capaz de dedicar cada minuto da minha vida para fazer-te feliz – confessou atabalhoadamente.

Na sua cabeça um sino estranho tocou em aviso. Só conhecia esta rapariga à menos de cinco minutos e já se sentia loucamente apaixonado por ela. No entanto, sentia que a força dos seus sentimentos comprovavam a urgência de não a deixar ir.

Como que ouvindo os seus pensamentos, a rapariga agarrou-lhe pelo braço e arrastou-o para fora do Salão. Não era preciso ser instigado a caminhar. Era capaz de a seguir para qualquer parte do mundo!

Conseguia ver claramente os olhos desconfiados de Hermione a seguirem-no com o olhar. Fez os possíveis por a ignorar.

- A sério? Eu também me sinto assim. – A rapariga corou, desconfortavelmente. Transportava um olhar de pura adoração, e Harry retribui-o com igual fervor.

- Como é que te chamas? – perguntou Harry.

Não sabia nada dela, parecia quase impossível sentir-se tão obcecado com alguém que conhecera à tão pouco tempo. Mas isso era o que ele precisava… De esquecer Snape, apagá-lo da sua mente, e substitui-lo por uma figura feminina muito mais agradável. Alguém doce e simpático que fosse capaz de amá-lo sem impor-lhe barreiras. Até agora nada disso tinha resultado, mas sabia que desta vez tudo ia ser diferente.

- Chamo-me Mary.

Subiram juntos a fileira de degraus de pedra até chegarem ao andar de cima. Os longos corredores eram enfeitados por armaduras de placas de metal grosso que ostentavam um olhar sombrio.

Mary parou uns metros mais à frente, quando viu que o corredor estava deserto, e virou-se na sua direcção. Harry conseguiu perceber-se que estava nervosa. Achava simplesmente adorável o seu tique de enrolar as madeixas do cabelo entre os dedos.

A rapariga com olhos cor de amêndoa inclinou-se sobre a janela em forma de arco e respirou a brisa fria da manhã.

- Não é tão lindo?

A Torre dos Ravenclaw erguia-se a oeste majestosamente, rasgando o céu em dois. Lá em baixo, a neve salpicava os pratos, acumulando-se de forma a moldar pequenos montículos de neve que se estendiam como um manto prateado. Esta devia ser a primeira neve deste Inverno. Estava tudo tão frio e húmido e Harry sentiu-se feliz por se encontrar acolchoado dentro dos seus agasalhos. Dentro em breve, a neve seria suficiente para os alunos mais novos fazerem bonecos de neve e enviarem bolas de neve uns aos outros.

Sentia falta da sua inocência de infância. Não que a tivesse realmente em abundância, pelo contrário, mas mesmo assim tinha falta dela. Quando ainda nunca vira realmente ninguém a morrer. Naquela altura, acreditara que os maltratos dos Tios eram o pior que podia sofrer. Não havia Voldemort nem Devoradores da Morte. Nem mesmo conhecia o significado de ocultar os seus desejos dos olhares dos outros, porque sabia que seria humilhado. Talvez também por não ter realmente nenhum amigo. Hermione e Ron… só agora se apercebeu como sentia falta deles. Embora se Mary lhe pedisse para não falar mais com eles nunca mais lhes dirigia a palavra. Não havia nada que não fizesse por ela.

- Nada disso se compara à tua beleza. – Era verdade, podia ficar todo o dia a olhar para o seu rosto que seria feliz para o resto da vida.

- Obrigada! Eu… eu sou dos Gryffindor, não sei se te lembras de mim… Ando no mesmo ano que tu.

- Não sei como fui capaz de não te notar até agora. Não existe nenhuma rapariga que te iguale.

- Oh! – respondeu a rapariga desapontamento. O coração de Harry rasgou-se em dois. – Não faz mal… De qualquer forma sou um ano mais nova que tu. Se não tivesses repetido o ano nunca nos teríamos conhecido.

- Eu ter-te-ia encontrado de qualquer forma – respondeu Harry com uma convicção crescentes. Estavam unidos por laços mais fortes que o destino.

Era estranho como a sua cabeça parecia tão leve e nublada. Havia qualquer coisa de errado ali. Mas, de alguma forma, não era capaz de perceber o quê. A imagem de Snape acudiu-lhe à mente. Com o cenho franzido e os lábios descarnados a olhá-lo por de trás de um uma espessa camada de neblina.

- Eu… eu amo-te… - confessou Mary, corando até à ponta dos cabelos.

Harry respondeu-lhe com um beijo demorado na boca. Quando se separaram ambos estavam bastante ruborizados.

- Eu também te amo. Não percebo como fui capaz de viver sem ti.

- A sério!? – perguntou-lhe, espantada. – Não vais mesmo mudar de opinião, não importa o que aconteça?

- Juro-te – prometeu Harry veemente.

Caminharam até à sala de Poções, conversando animadamente. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, Harry sentiu que podia soltar a sua língua sem ter nada que se preocupar. O vulto negro, com a forma semelhante à de um morcego, finalmente deixara a sua memória em paz.

Quando chegaram à sala, a maior parte dos alunos já tinha ocupado os seus lugares e o Professor mantinha-se em pé, em frente às secretárias dos alunos com a varinha empunhada no ar. No entanto, a porta ainda estava aberta, para um pequeno grupo de alunos que ainda não tinha chegado.

Inclinou-se sobre Mary e deu-lhe um último beijo, puxando a cascata de cabelos entrançados que escorregava sobre o seu rosto para trás da sua orelha pequena.

Harry sentia que os olhos de todos os alunos estavam postos nele. Os olhos de Ron pareciam duas bolas de bilhar de tanto abertos que estavam, e Hermione tapou a boca para evitar que um "oh" lhe escapa-se. Mas naquele momento, nada disso importava para além da sensação dos lábios femininos nos seus.

De repente, as garras de Snape desceram sobre o seu braço e afastaram-no de Mary, arrastando-o para dentro da sala de aula. Porque Snape tinha de estar sempre zangado?

- Vinte pontos a menos para os Gryffindor, por conduta indecente fora da sala de aula. Parece-me que este ano os alunos dos Gryffindor vão estar em último lugar – disse Snape, com os olhos a resplandecerem de fúria primitiva. As palavras que saiam da sua língua cortavam o ar como gelo. Estava tudo mal, o seu sorriso torto não estava no seu rosto enquanto escarnecia dele. Por momentos, foi capaz de captar um olhar carregado de ódio, até desaparecer por de trás de uma máscara de indiferença. - Se já acabastes de tentar chamar a atenção, sugiro que te sentes no teu lugar, Potter.

Harry, no entanto não lhe ouviu. A única coisa que era capaz de ver era o rosto nervoso de Mary, que tinha-se sentado na fila ao fundo. Fez menção de segui-la, mas a voz gutural de Snape irrompeu por de trás dele.

- És surdo, Potter? Disse-te para te sentares no teu lugar.

- Prefiro sentar-me aqui – respondeu Harry bruscamente, sem hesitar. Havia algo nele que estava a fazer-lhe esquecer o som dos alarmes que tocavam em sinal de aviso na sua cabeça.

- Infelizmente aqui sentas-te onde eu quero. Talvez um dia possas fazer o que quiseres, mas esse dia ainda não chegou – retorquiu Snape acidamente, avançando alguns passos na sua direcção. Ainda empunhava a varinha na sua mão, como se o quisesse atingir com uma maldição de tortura. – Esta aula não é uma passagem de modelos para deambulares de um canto para o outro, embora a tua inteligência seja de tal modo insignificante e escassa que talvez modelo fosse a profissão mais adequada para ti. – Algures no fundo da sala, um grupo de alunos soltou umas risadinhas abafadas. - Julgas que és alguém especial? Pois deixa que te diga, não passas de um incompetente desobediente – disse Snape odiosamente, derramando gelo do seu olhar até à temperatura da sala reduzir-se ao zero.

As palavras de Snape ressaltavam no seu ouvido, e por algum motivo desta vez eram incapazes de atingir a sua mente. Parecia que vinham de muito longe, e eram difíceis de escutar. A única ideia fixa que era capaz de permanecer colada à sua cabeça era a de abraçar a rapariga ruiva e beijá-la.

Harry finalmente se sentou com desagrado, mesmo assim não deixou de lançar um último a olhar a Mary que lhe esboçou um leve sorriso. Era o sorriso mais belo que alguma vez vira. Porque não podia ficar com ela?

- Que se passa contigo? – perguntou Ron, surpreendido.

- Que te interessa? – respondeu com brusquidão.

Durante os próximos minutos, concentrar-se provou ser uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que esperava. Uma estranha força atraia-o na direcção de Mary e foi preciso todo o seu esforço para não se mover.

Snape finalmente mandou-lhes buscar o material. Antes que Harry pudesse evitar, caminhou na direcção contrária, sentindo-se compelido por uma corrente mágica que o impelia a aproximar-se de Mary.

- POTTER! Que julgas que estás a fazer? Dei-te uma ordem clara: ir buscar os materiais necessários para formular uma Poção da Memória adequada. Será assim tão difícil ou és surdo? Deixa a Carson em paz ou expulso-vos aos dois se não conseguem ficar quietos por uma hora – cuspiu venenosamente. Hoje Snape parecia com pior humor.

- Quem é a Carson? – perguntou Harry, estupidamente.

- Mary Carson, este nome não te faz lembrar nada? – perguntou Snape exasperado. – É bom saber que o amor hoje em dia dura para sempre – ironizou. Vários Slytherin desataram às gargalhadas.

- Tu tens mas é inveja de eu amá-la – gritou-lhe enraivecido.

O Mestre de Poções parou, momentaneamente espantado. Havia sim, raiva no seu olhar, mas já não era dirigida para ele. Virou-se bruscamente na direcção de Mary.

- Deste-lhe a Poção do Amor para ele beber, sua rapariga idiota! – exclamou gravemente, Snape. Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Mesmo assim a rapariga tentou responder, balbuciando:

- Não é verdade eu… eu… - Parecia que a voz lhe tinha morrido na garganta perante a expressão de fúria de Snape.

- Vinte pontos a menos para os Gryffindor pela tua incompetência. Não se esqueçam a quem devem agradecer por isso.

- Eu não fiz por mal! Só pensei que se desse uma ajuda inicialmente ele… ele podia amar-me.

- Como te atrevestes! – exclamou Hermione chocada. – Que maldade!

As lágrimas subiram-lhe aos olhos, e Harry pensou em dirigir-se na sua direcção e aninhá-la nos seus braços, mas Snape mantinha-o preso.

- E tu fica onde estás – ordenou Snape, dirigindo-se a Harry.

- Guardem os materiais novamente… - disse Snape, continuando aparentemente alheio aos sorrisos atónicos. – Preciso de regressar ao meu gabinete para prepara um antídoto adequado ao Potter. O último recipiente que eu tinha em minha posse foi gasto o mês passado com um aluno dos Slytherin, por esta época do ano os alunos têm tendência a encomendar este tipo de poções absurdas. – Lançou um olhar de censura a cada um, demorou-se mais em Ron. Toda a gente sabia que este tipo de Poções vinha da loja do seu irmão mais velho.

- Não podíamos esperar aqui? – interrogou-se uma aluna dos Slytherin inocentemente, recebendo um olhar de rancor por parte de todos os colegas. – Quer dizer, não deve demorar assim tanto…

- Para que a poção seja adequadamente completa vou precisar de pelo menos meia hora, e não vejo o sentido em mantê-los aqui a destruir a minha sala de aula. O Longbottom já danifica caldeirões em número suficiente na minha presença. Saiam todos, menos a Menina Carson.

Os alunos levantaram-se rapidamente, fazendo os possíveis para sair o mais rápido possível, antes que o Professor mudasse de ideias. Ron e Hermione lançaram-lhe um olhar de pena que não foi capaz de compreender. Acabara de conhecer a rapariga mais linda do mundo. Porque haveriam de sentir pena dele?

Snape virou-se automaticamente para Mary Carson.

- Ainda não acabei contigo, rapariga tonta. A Directora saberá do ocorrido e é possível que sejas expulsa, atendendo aos problemas que já causastes o ano passado – declarou Snape, mordazmente, sentindo um prazer por infligir dor aquela rapariga que de repente parecia tão pequena, vergada pelo peso dos seus erros.

Snape obrigou Harry a segui-lo por uma escada estreita de pedra, passando por uma mão de tochas acesas a cheirar a óleo queimado, até chegarem ao calabouço.

Harry quis dizer alguma coisa, antes de entrarem no escritório de Snape, mas acabou por engolir as suas palavras que pareciam estar presas à garganta. Tentou aclarar a boca sem resultado. Sentia-se de alguma forma culpado, o pior é que não sabia de quê. Que tinha feito de mal? Era natural estar-se apaixonado e…

A porta abriu-se com brusquidão, cortando a sua linha de pensamentos, e Harry foi obrigado a entrar naquele ambiente desolador. A lareira estava apagada, causando um aspecto mais macabro ao resto da sala. Um pequeno feixe de luz tremeluzente atravessava o quarto obliquamente, pintando sombras móveis na parede.

- Senta-te – ordenou Snape mais uma vez. Harry sentou-se, algo nervoso, em frente à secretária de Snape, lembrando-se de outra vez em que se sentara neste mesmo lugar e em que tudo mudara.

Daquela distância, era bem capaz de ouvir o barulho de frascos a retinirem e líquidos a serem vertidos dentro de um caldeirão fumegante. Chegou-lhe um cheiro amargo que fez com que lágrimas subissem aos seus olhos.

- Posso ver a Mary, senhor? – Talvez se fosse bem-educado Snape deixasse-lhe sair desta alhada. – Não fiz nada de mal…

- CALA-TE! – interrompeu-o Snape, bruscamente. – Preciso de concentração, e o barulho da tua voz incomoda-me.

Snape pousou o manto sobre o sofá, que ficava frente à lareira, e deslocou-se novamente na direcção do caldeirão, derramando um líquido prateado no seu interior, enquanto abanava levemente a varinha para dar fervura. Bolhas grosas formavam-se por entre a mistura, irrompendo passado alguns segundos. Havia uma fina veia que marcava a testa do professor em sinal de concentração evidente.

Tudo naquela sala era escuridão derramada por cima do chão de pedra dura. Até mesmo os cabelos escorridos de Snape espalhavam-se por cima do seu rosto. Talvez com o mesmo pensamento do menino a passar-lhe pela cabeça, porque nem Snape via tão bem no escuro, acendeu um candelabro e poisou-o em cima da mesa. A luz difundia-se no escuro.

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo passou, só soube que passado algum tempo Snape reemergiu das trevas, com os olhos negros a perfurarem-no por inteiro. Trazia consigo um frasco com um líquido azul preso entre longos dedos brancos e esguios.

- Bebe tudo e dentro em breve estarás a sentir-te… melhor…

Harry não protestou. Sabia que o Mestre de Poções parecia ainda zangado com qualquer coisa, embora para falar a verdade, sentia-se perfeitamente bem consigo mesmo.

Engoliu o conteúdo de uma só vez, sem presta muita atenção ao sabor amargo que lhe ficou na boca. Pouco a pouco sentiu-se a voltar ao normal. Preso durante demasiado tempo em teias tecidas de ilusões, que se desmoronaram assim que o líquido fez efeito.

Porra! Que tinha feito ele? Embaraçando-se diante de Snape e da turma inteira. Provavelmente ele nunca mais ia querer olhá-lo no rosto.

Recordar-se das palavras declamadas àquela rapariga eram suficientes para queimarem-lhe o rosto de raiva e vergonha. Não a amava, nunca tinha gostado dela, de facto não a conhecia de lado nenhum. A sua cabeleira era demasiado clara, demasiado comprida, os seus olhos não eram escuros como azeviche e o seu corpo não era… masculino. Nada parecido com o de Snape. Como poderia ele te sido tão estúpido? Gostava de acreditar que este tipos de poções não tinham qualquer efeito sobre ele, no entanto… Mesmo assim sabia que tudo aquilo não era amor. Era uma obsessão artificial, pouco natural, mas ainda assim não se deixou de desprezar por isso.

Snape virou-se para ele com os olhos a brilharem de raiva.

- Como te atrevestes, a humilhar-me daquela forma diante da turma inteira? Provavelmente já estão, a esta hora, a espalhar rumores à escola inteira – sentenciou Snape, mordazmente.

- Rumores?

- Sim, rumores! Podias ter ficado calado, mas tivestes de declarar a plenos pulmões o quanto invejoso eu era da tua relação disfuncional com aquela rapariga tonta.

- Falas como se fosse culpa minha. Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse - disse Harry, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos. Quando Snape não respondeu, Harry acrescentou:

- Tens de acreditar em mim! Eu…

- Tu o quê, Potter? Esqueceste-te que és meu por direito?

Harry estremeceu. As palavras duras de Snape ressaltavam em seus ouvidos. A expressão intimidadora no rosto dele era suficiente para calar quais queres comentários de indignação.

Ele estava falar mesmo a sério.

Abriu a boca para gritar quando Snape lhe empurrou de encontro à parede dura. As costas dele estalaram de dor, e algures no meio de toda esta confusão, os seus óculos caíram no chão com um barulho distinto de algo a ser quebrado.

Lutou para soltar-se, no entanto, Snape mantinha os seus pulsos agarrados com uma força impressionante e todas as tentativas de se soltar foram frustradas. Esbracejou o mais que pode, pontapeando o outro entre as pernas, enquanto gritava o mais alto possível. Não se importava se a escola inteira o escuta-se.

- Larga-me, deixa-me ir… Eu não fiz nada de mal…

- Não serve de nada gritares, lancei um feitiço silenciador já algum tempo. Ninguém te vai ouvir.

- Que fiz eu? Não queria beber aquela poção…

- Não querias? – repetiu Snape mecanicamente. – NÃO QUERO SABER DAQUILO QUE TU QUERES OU NÃO! Pertences-me desde a primeira vez que te toquei, e eu não vou permitir que seja uma rapariginha qualquer a acabar com isso. Não tinhas autorização para tocá-la – gritou Snape irracionalmente. Qualquer coisa havia quebrado em Snape, a determinação para se manter calmo e agir razoavelmente fugira-lhe da mente à medida que deixava transparecer os seus pensamentos escondidos. Parecia louco, as pupilas dilatas revirando-se, enquanto o seu nariz quase lhe roçava na pele, provocando um estranho formigueiro. – Os teus lábios são meus, o teu pénis é meu, o teu corpo inteiro pertence-me.

- Se os meus lábios te pertencem então porquê que nunca os usastes? – explodiu amargamente. - Nunca sequer me beijastes.

- Não importa se não os uso, não deixam de ser meus! Ainda consigo ver as marcas que te fiz no pescoço. Nem esperastes que desaparecessem por inteiro.

- Sabes muito bem que eu não sabia que ia ficar desse jeito. Tenho-te a ti e nunca quis mais ninguém desde o dia… - Hesitou, corando novamente. Se ao menos as mãos de Snape afrouxassem um pouco… O seu corpo estava a corresponder de uma forma inteiramente indesejável para aquela situação. Talvez fosse um masoquista. Tinha a certeza que dentro em breve Snape iria sentir o seu pénis pressionado de encontro às suas coxas. - … em que eu perdi a… o dia em que te toquei pela primeira vez.

As sobranceiras finas de Snape uniram-se num trajecto desdenhoso.

- A Poção do amor pode ser distinguida pelo seu sabor particular a hortelã-pimenta e a espinhos de rosa. A menos que o preparo seja feito por mãos invulgarmente talentosas, e não comprado numa loja em segunda mão qualquer, ou feita por uma rapariga que já chumbou dois anos a Poções. Relembra-me, Potter, se eu estiver enganado, mas parece-me que já te tinha dito isso no quarto ano quando demos a Poções do Amor. Se passasses menos tempo a tentares-te enfiar em sarilhos e mais em escutares a matéria saberias disso. Mas ouvir as aulas de Poções não é um bom modo de empreender o seu tempo para o Escolhido.

Tudo o que foi capaz de fazer foi protestar debilmente como um idiota. Ele não lhe queria ouvir naquele momento, apercebeu-se, queria apenas torturá-lo pelos ciúmes que sentira ao vê-lo beijando aquela rapariga.

Ao ver a linha fina dos lábios de Snape projectar-se num sorriso cruel, teve medo e… o que era mais aquilo?

Harry tentou evitar o mais possível o contacto com o corpo de Snape. Se pudesse esfumar-se de encontro à parede fá-lo-ia de bom grado. O ar estava a ficar cada vez mais pesado em seu redor enquanto as sombras dançavam dobre a pele do rosto de Snape, descobrindo-o vagamente, para logo o encobrir nas penumbras. Tudo aquilo desfacilitava a leitura da expressão facial, tão enigmática estava.

Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelas emoções, perdendo o pouco autocontrolo que lhe restava, no momento em que roçou despropositadamente com o tecido fino que cobria o pénis erecto de Snape. Então ele também me quer... Teria soltado um sorriso, não fosse sentir as mãos de Snape tensas, apertando com cada vez mais força os seus pulsos doloridos. Embora os seus pulsos não fossem a única coisa dolorida no seu corpo.

Sentiu o bafo quente de Snape fazer-lhe cócegas ao pescoço, apertou os lábios com mais força que o necessário para evitar que um gemido fugisse, e sentiu os seus olhos postos nele, avaliando qualquer reacção mínima. O seu coração galopava furiosamente no seu peito, ameaçando rebentar a qualquer demora, fazendo com que o seu pulso se acerara-se a cada momento passado, exposto ao calor corporal do Professor. Era capaz de o sentir com todo o seu ser as suas entranhas remexerem-se, formando um nó espesso de desejo e temor interligados num só.

- Terei de te castigar pelo que me fizestes passar – disse Snape casualmente, soltando os pulsos de Harry. Agora que tinha de novo liberdade, não sentia vontade de sair dali. O calor que ele emanava colava-se ao seu corpo como um vírus. Deixou-se, então, ficar quieto. Esquecendo-se que as suas pernas tinham alguma utilidade para além de sentir Snape. – Podia pedir-te para te ajoelhares aos meus pés e pedires desculpa, talvez fique para depois… Agora tenho uma ideia melhor. Tira a roupa. Vou-te fazer gritar o meu nome, de dor e prazer até tudo o que possas pensar seja em mim. Vou fazer com que te arrependas de me teres defrontado, e quando acabar contigo, vai doer durante um mês até aprenderes a lição. Isto, pelo menos posso ser capaz de te ensinar.

- E se eu não quiser? – encarou-o Harry. Era verdade que também desejava Snape, mas sentia-se na necessidade de encara-o, não queria ser tratado como um objecto obediente.

- Acredita em mim, quando te digo que o pior vai ser quereres cada segundo disto até não puderes mais – respondeu, num tom de veludo.

- E quero. Acho que era incapaz de te negar. Sempre quis sentir as tuas mãos apertando as minhas nádegas até ficarem vermelhas, a tua respiração acelerada enquanto dizes o meu nome. Sei que só contigo seria capaz de sentir este prazer inegável enquanto tu me tomas – corou involuntariamente. O pénis de Snape estava a corresponder à sua fantasia, e ao que parecia o seu também.

Finalmente conseguiu respirar com tranquilidade quando as mãos em volta dos seus pulsos largaram-lhe, para logo a seguir começar a lutar contra os botões da sua camisa. Não sabia onde tinha posto o seu manto, mas agora nada disso importava. Dentro de poucos momentos a blusa deslizava pelo seu corpo caindo no chão. Estava mais vulnerável e aberto que nunca.

Um pensamento passou-lhe pela cabeça, Snape ainda tinha as suas roupas todas. Não costumava tirar mais do que o necessário por isso nunca tinha visto o seu corpo completamente nu.

Levou as suas mãos vacilantes até ao manto de Snape e começou a tira-lo com uma rapidez incrível. Não sabia o que julgava. Talvez julgasse que se livra-se das roupas o mais rápido possível ele não daria por nada, ou não tivesse tempo de o deter.

No entanto, Snape não fez absolutamente nada. Continuou a ajudar Harry a despir as calças e as cuecas, até ficar completamente despido, sentindo o frio a morder-lhe a pele. Empurrou as calças para longe com um último pontapé e continuou a despir Snape. Em breve, ambos estavam completamente nus.

Harry lambeu os lábios involuntariamente, apreciando os olhos do Professor a analisar cada pedaço de pele do seu corpo, parando demoradamente sobre o seu pénis hirto, entre os testículos, cobertos por uma manta espessa de pelos escuros. Conseguiu ver claramente os seus olhos tornarem-se carregados de desejo quando voltou-os novamente para o seu rosto, e viu que também ele olhava boquiaberto para o corpo à sua frente.

Era uma obra de arte, sem dúvida. Os contornos delineares do seu peito aguçavam-se ao longo das virilhas, contornando o pénis endurecido. Era uma maravilha de se ver, e foi com dificuldade que conseguiu engolir a saliva que se armazenava cada vez mais na sua boca. Grande, com um formato único e especial a seus olhos. E era seu. Só a ele era permitido tocar-lhe. Sim, agora era claramente capaz de ver, com uma ponta de remorsos, que também ele teria odiado ver Snape tão próximo de alguém como ele tivera hoje, com o sem o efeito da poção.

No entanto, foi mesmo o peito que lhe chamou a atenção. Nunca o tinha visto antes completamente despido, a não ser nos seus sonhos. A realidade cedo se provou ser muito melhor que as suas fantasias. Cor de mármore como a sua tez e ligeiramente musculado, tal como os seus sonhos, mas muito melhor.

- Deita-te na secretária – ordenou Snape numa voz rouca.

Obedeceu imediatamente, excitado com o que viria a seguir. As mãos experientes de Snape percorreram o seu corpo desprotegido, e os seus lábios húmidos desceram sobre os contornos do seu rosto, parando para beijar cada pedaço de pele à mostra. Lambeu o lóbulo da orelha e mordeu-a depois, até arrancar um gemido de prazer que nunca se julgou capaz de emitir.

Estava a arder de desejo. Um calor abrasador ameaçava o seu corpo de entrar em combustão a qualquer hora. Aqueles toques, ao mesmo tempo bruscos e meigos, eram um vício difícil de aguentar. O pénis entre as suas pernas latejava de antecipação enquanto as suas unhas cravavam-se com uma força intensa na secretária de mogno.

Os lábios mais experientes de Snape continuaram a deslizar pelo corpo, lambendo e mordendo os mamilos endurecidos pelo prazer.

- Ahhh! SNAPE… toma-me… - sussurrou ao seu ouvido. As suas mãos penteavam as mechas do cabelo do professor. Antes sempre tinha pensado que o cabelo de Snape era oleoso, mas não pode deixar de reparar que na realidade era suava como seda a deslizar por entre os seus dedos.

- Cuidado com a língua ou arranco-a fora. – Harry ia gostar de ver isso. – Não sejas impaciente, vou ter-te quando a altura chegar.

Harry segui-o com os dedos o trajecto da linha da coluna arqueada até decidir, com um gesto de coragem, tocar no pénis de Snape. Inicialmente as suas mãos percorreram a superfície quente de forma vacilante, mas quando ouviu a respiração de Snape alterar-se e a voz descontrolada chamar pelo seu nome começou a amassar os testículos com mais força, irritando levemente a pele áspera com as unhas.

- Pott…er…

Se alguém entrasse naquela sala, naquele mesmo momento, viria o Mestre de Poções debruçado sobre a secretária onde o menino se encontrava deitado, cobrindo toda a extensão do seu corpo, contornando o interior das coxas com as suas mãos capazes, apertando as nádegas com força até começarem a ficar vermelhas.

- Ohhh! Snape… Snape… Sna… - repetiu Harry como um mantra.

Snape afastou-se bruscamente.

- Por favor, não pares…

- Já te disse para não seres impaciente. – Afastou-se até à secretária e retirou pequeno frasco. – Abre mais as pernas – pediu. Harry obedeceu, e dois dedos cobertos pelo líquido no frasco deslizaram para dentro do seu interior.

- Ahhh! Oooohhh! Mais…

- Vai doer, Potter, mas talvez até gostes.

Nem teve tempo de ficar assustado, de qualquer forma a onda eléctrica de prazer que descia pelo seu corpo proibia-o de sentar mais alguma coisa para além de uma paixão incrível pelo homem à sua frente. Mesmo durante o sexo Snape podia provar ser realmente severo e amargo, no entanto cofiava nele.

- Confio em ti com a minha vida.

O pénis de Snape penetrou-o rapidamente, sem dar tempo para que Harry se habituasse. Gritou de dor inadvertidamente, procurando Snape com o olhar. Cada linha do seu rosto, mesmo que duras, transpiravam de prazer.

As estocadas foram tornando-se mais fortes, e lentamente acostumou-se às picadas de dor no seu interior, semelhantes a alfinetes cravados na pele.

Sentou-se sobre o tampo da secretária, de forma a poder fazer contacto visual com o professor, e afagou o seu rosto, tocando na linha dura que deslizava sobre os lábios, emprestando ao rosto um ar severo. Dali tão perto, era capaz de ver todos os movimentos de Snape, tentando esconder o prazer que aumentava a cada estocada. Plantou um beijo leve na testa, enquanto acercava o corpo à sua frente num abraço apertado, atraindo para si o cheiro a ervas medicinais e a suor molhado.

- Lindo… - articulou Harry.

- Ahhhh! – gritou Snape, o seu corpo em espasmos. Ejaculou passado uns segundos dentro dele, e Harry pode sentir o líquido quente escorrendo, uma parte de Snape dentro de si.

Ainda assim Snape não parou, continuou a penetra-lo com estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, aproximando-o lentamente do orgasmo. Harry arranhou distraidamente a pele das costas, num movimento brusco, tentando fazer o possível para se conter. No final não consegui-o, acabou por perder-se em êxtases, no doce sabor do momento.

O sangue nas veias correu cada vez mais rápido, como se uma espada forçada em brasas perfura-se lentamente a pele, deixando um rasto agonizante de prazer. Ejaculou de encontro à barriga de Snape, chamando o seu nome vezes sem conta.

Ficou parado por momentos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Snape, à sua frente, vestia as calças silenciosamente, como se não desse pela sua presença.

- Veste a roupa e para de olhar – ladrou Snape, secamente. – Eu não sou nenhuma atracção de circo.

- Desculpa… mas… - gaguejou. Passados alguns segundos ganhou a coragem para prosseguir, mesmo que cabisbaixo. - … Mas se julgas que eu sou teu, então porquê que te comportas como se não gostasses de mim?

- Porque não gosto de ti, Potter. Quando é que vais enfiar isso na tua cabeça dura? Só porque transámos não significa que eu te tolere mais do que antes. Não quero que fiques com ideias desproporcionadas.

- Na Floresta Proibida, dissestes que eras incapaz de me esquecer – insistiu.

Snape apertou o seu manto negro, aparentemente aborrecido.

- Aprecio o teu corpo, nada mais. Gosto também de pensar em como o teu pai se sentiria se visse o seu único filho desta forma, prostrado diante de mim. Julgavas que eras especial? – Snape esboçou um leve sorriso, que não chegou a atingir os seus olhos, estavam mortos.

Não acreditava em nada disto. Snape que gritara à pouco que cada pedaço do seu corpo era seu, num ataque de ciúmes irracional, agora atacava-o com as suas palavras, espezinhava-o e dizia-lhe que não passava de um qualquer.

- Talvez pudesses arranjar outra pessoa qualquer para te tocar. Então tudo isso é por causa do meu pai? E a minha mãe?

- Sim, também tens os seus olhos… Agora sai. Já devem ter dado pela tua ausência, e não quero que apareçam por aqui a perguntar por ti. Os teus colegas por esta hora devem julgar que te enfiastes em mais problemas, como é teu costume.

Harry, no entanto, não lhe escutou. Uma centelha de fúria ameaçava rasgar-lhe o peito por dentro.

- Não acredito! – exclamou inabalavelmente. Ia acordar dentro em breve. Tudo não passava de um sonho.

- Amas-me, não me amas? – perguntou Snape sem esperar pela resposta. – Um dia vais gostar de uma rapariga qualquer, como a Carson.

- Eu nunca…

- Cala-te, não digas mais nada. Não tenho tempo para ter um adolescente cheio de hormonas constantemente grudado a mim. Disse-te para ires. Estás a ocupar o meu tempo precioso.

- Estou farto de tudo isso! Eu não era um incomodo quando fizemos sexo. Chamas-me ao teu gabinete, usas-me como te apetece, como se eu fosse um boneco de trapos, e depois desprezas-me, como se eu nada fosse – exclamou Harry, revoltado. A fúria vibrava no ar em seu redor.

O olhar de Snape tornou-se mais grave.

- Tu nada és para mim. Quantas vezes terei de te dizer para que entendas? Não passas de um rapaz mimado que com uma imaginação demasiado potente. Nunca te amei, nem nunca te amarei na minha vida. Por isso tira essas ideias irracionais da tua cabeça.

Harry virou o rosto bruscamente para que Snape não visse as lágrimas que queimavam o seu rosto. Tirou os óculos de aros redondos dos olhos e começou a limpá-los na manga da blusa, não porque tivessem realmente sujo, mas mais para arranjar algo em que se entreter. Nunca te amei, nem nunca te amarei na minha vida. Não penses nas suas palavras… Tentou esvaziar a mente de todas as emoções que atingiam-no, fluindo através do seu corpo. Raiva, desamparo, tristeza e perda. O peito ardeu-lhe involuntariamente.

- Que estúpido sou. Pensei que não me amavas, mas que talvez algum dia… Mas devia ter sabido. Quem é que haveria alguma vez de me amar? Não passo de um rapaz fraco, que é mais um incómodo aos outros do que alguém realmente desejada. Não sou tão inteligente como o senhor, sou escanzelado, demasiado novo e não tenho qualquer experiência. A culpa é minha, pensei que desta vez tudo fosse diferente.

Girou sobre os calcanhares e correu para a porta, fazendo a maçaneta rodar sobre os seus dedos. Felizmente estava destrancada. O trinco soltou-se e a porta abriu-se para um corredor deserto.

Não queria estar mais ali, na companhia de alguém que lhe lembrava constantemente de tudo o que nunca tinha tido, e que nunca poderia ter.

Havia qualquer coisa nos olhos do professor que não estava antes lá. Por momentos pareciam manchados de arrependimento e culpa. Não, não queria mais vê-lo. Nem a ele nem aquele olhar, demasiado semelhante a gelo derretido. Aquele olhar que facilmente transformava-se num dum predador.

- Espera, Potter!

Será que não entendes? Em tempos fui capaz de te seguir até qualquer ínfimo recanto do mundo, agora não obedeço mais às tuas ordens. Tornei-me surdo para a tua voz.

Quando um coração se parte, é demasiado difícil voltar a tornar-se intacto.

**FIM**

Deixem um review, por favor. Se não tiverem tempo basta um smile.


	8. Coração Negro

**Coração Negro**

Você não me conhece

Nunca irá, nunca irá

Eu estou fora do seu retrato

E o vidro está quebrando agora

Você não pode me ver

Nunca irá, nunca irá

E se você jamais ver

**- Emilie Autumn "Epílogo: E se"**

- Ele é tão arrogante como o seu pai. Mimado, medíocre, presunçoso, sempre a tentar fazer com que a atenção recaia sobre ele, sem qualquer senso de decoro. – As palavras foram cuspidas ao ar, venenosamente.

Snape caminhava em volta do escritório de McGonagall a passos largos. Claramente alguma coisa o incomodava profundamente. Parecia falar mais consigo mesmo do que com a moldura do antigo Director, fixo à parede do fundo da sala. Embora o seu corpo decompôs-se por debaixo da terra, consumido pelo tempo numa figura mirrada, a imagem no seu quadro ainda mantinha o aspecto saudável e forte que tivera em vida.

- Já há muito tempo que conheço a tua opinião acerca do Harry. Também sabes que julgo que vês apenas o que queres ver. Mas acredito que não tenhas cá vindo só com o propósito de criticá-lo – disse calmamente Dumbledore. Os olhos translúcidos, por debaixo das lentes com aros em forma de meia-lua, brilhavam com uma luz característica.

- De facto não – respondeu-lhe num tom de voz duro. – Não vou ocupar-lhe muito do seu tempo.

- Oh, não! Demora o tempo que quiseres. Não é como se tivesse mais algum lugar para onde ir. O tempo agora é dos vivos! – respondeu-lhe animadamente. Quem o visse não notaria qualquer apreensão pela sua morte. - Oferecia-te bolinhos de mel com chá de limão se pudesse, mas como vês, infelizmente não o posso fazer, e de qualquer forma nunca os realmente apreciastes. Também às vezes penso que não os apreciei como deve ser quando ainda estava vivo.

Se o antigo Director ficara admirado por ver o Professor de Poções aparecer num gabinete que já não era seu, para falar consigo, não o demonstrou.

- O Potter tem-me incomodado ultimamente mais do que o normal - disse num tom de voz cauteloso. – Persegue-me constantemente de uma forma pouco apropriada para um aluno, fazendo-me perder o meu tempo. Sempre foi um irresponsável, mas nunca antes se comportou desta forma irritante. Não me odeia como o fez durante todos esses anos. De facto julgo que até me tolera, demonstra comportamentos de… - hesitou. -… apreço por mim.

Dumbledore não conseguiu aguentar sem soltar um rol de risos, acordando o homem da moldura a seu lado.

- E é isso que te incomoda? – Snape lançou-lhe um olhar indecifrável em resposta. – Porque não lhe dás uma hipótese? É um rapaz calmo e encantador, se te permitisses a o conhecer melhor sem o julgares primeiro. Nunca soube o que era ter um pai ou uma mãe que se importassem realmente por ele. A Lily e o James – (Snape franziu o cenho como muitas vezes fazia à menção daquele nome) – eram pais extremosos, e ele a seu tempo ter-se-ia ligado a eles, não fosse o facto de terem morrido quando ainda era muito jovem. Por momentos teve o padrinho e talvez seja presunção minha, mas prefiro acreditar que também em mim encontrou uma figura de confiança e estima. No entanto, ambos partimos. Harry está habituado a perder as pessoas que mais ama e que lhe serviram como mentores. Precisa de alguém mais maturo em quem possa confiar. Tens a idade próxima do seu Pai, Severus.

- Quer que eu venha já assinar os papéis de adopção? – zombou Snape, impacientemente.

- Talvez quando o Harry era mais novo, se não houvesse o feitiço de amor da mãe a proteger a casa dos seus tios, tivesses, de facto, dado um bom pai para ele. – O choque podia-se ver claramente, cravado nas linhas finas do rosto do Mestre de Poções. – Tinhas acabado por gostar dele, é um bom rapaz. Mas isso não importa. O Harry já é crescido demais para isso. Não precisa da protecção de ninguém, sabe desenvencilhar-se sozinho bem de mais, como o próprio Voldemort acabou por descobrir. O que precisa é de alguém que lhe apoie, ensine a crescer mais forte, alguém na qual ele possa-se ligar.

- Muitos rapazes da sua idade passaram por muito. O Longbottom, por mais problemático que seja, não me persegue o dia todo.

- Tem a sua avó. Uma mulher muito amável, embora às vezes severa. O Harry não tem ninguém. Também viu as tuas memórias no pensatório, é possível que tenha simpatizado mais contigo depois de saber que trabalhavas contra o Voldemort. É uma coisa peculiar, que às vezes acontece, pessoas que não se tolerem antes de uma guerra, sintam-se mais unidos depois de tudo o que passaram. Todos nós procuramos alguém que tenha estado numa situação semelhante – confessou Dumbledore.

- Pois não vou ser eu a dar isso ao Potter. Se quiser, que venha procurar apoio psicológico, eu tenho o meu tempo ocupado que chegue a elaborar os exames de Poções. O rapaz nunca gostou de mim antes, há-de arranjar alguém com quem desperdiçar o seu tempo com os seus devaneios do costume. – Contemplou a parede, perdido em memórias só suas. De repente, pareceu despertar finalmente. - Agora tenho que ir. – Virou as costas aos quadros e dirigiu-se à porta.

- É uma pena. Tenho a certeza que isso ia deixar a Lily muito feliz. – Snape estancou.

- O Potter não me conhece, se me conhecesse realmente não ia perder o seu tempo comigo.

O quarto ficou, por momentos, envolto num silêncio confrangedor. Antes que Dumbledore voltasse a falar, já Snape fechara a porta.

000

O relógio rodou em silêncio até atingir a casa das dez e meia. Harry arrumou o seu material de Encantamentos, e arrastou-se com dificuldade pelos corredores a apinhar de gente, do castelo.

Assim era muito melhor. Reduzia a hipóteses de Snape abordá-lo cercado por tanto fluxo em movimento.

Não queria mais ver-lhe. Queria esquecer as palavras que eram sussurradas constantemente, na sua mente. "Nunca te vou amar." "Não és nada para mim." Por mais que tentasse, voltava-lhe a acudir à mente, uma e outra vez, num turbilhão fulgurante. Repetidas constantemente, tão altas que eram capazes de apagar o ruído das vozes em seu redor, como um mantra proferido religiosamente.

Sabia que não era amado pelo seu professor, não era um tolo. No entanto, convencera-se que o tempo era capaz de alterar quase tudo. Mas não isso. "Ainda me odeia. Como me poderia amar?" O seu coração sangrou, lascas de vidro cravavam-se nele. Foi com muita dificuldade que forçou-se a andar, sentindo o seu estômago remexer-se, fazendo com que o sabor da bílis lhe subisse à boca.

Não era mais do que uma concha vazia, onde se podia ouvir claramente o batimento de ecos passados. Quebrara-se no instante em que Snape proferira aquelas palavras duras, e não sabia se havia em si força de vontade para voltar a curar as feridas recentes. Tudo o que era capaz de sentir era um vazio estonteante, e um profundo cansaço. Um cansaço de tudo aquilo à sua volta. Ter de voltar a levantar-se todas as manhãs, caminhar pesadamente ao encontro dos seus colegas, e assistir a aulas e mais aulas infindáveis, enquanto o ponteiro do relógio parecia imobilizado por um feitiço qualquer. Tudo isso, enquanto Snape lhe observava com um olhar lúgubre e fastidioso, sem quais queres sinais de reconhecimento que algo fora do normal tinha-se realmente passado. O Professor era a prova viva da sua dor, não seria capaz de cicatrizar enquanto vivesse por debaixo do mesmo tecto dele, respirando o mesmo ar.

Já tinha percorrido toda a extensão do corredor, e preparava-se para subir as escadas, quando uma voz fria imobilizou-o onde estava.

- Potter, preciso de falar contigo por um momento. Acompanha-me ao meu escritório – pediu Snape, com a voz carregada de azedume.

Harry não se virou, não ousou fitar o homem atrás de si, com medo que caso se virasse tudo aquilo se tornasse mesmo real. Devia ter ouvido mal, talvez se ignorasse-o e continuasse em frente, tudo corresse bem. Apenas tinha que se diluir entre os restantes alunos. O Mestre de Poções não o ia atacar diante da escola inteira.

- Não me ignores quando estou a falar contigo. – As palavras agitaram-se, cortantes.

Tremeu involuntariamente. Se continuasse a andar… um passo de cada vez, tudo ia correr bem. Se fosse necessário correr, estava preparado, conhecia este castelo melhor do que a maioria dos alunos. Ia demorar muito tempo até conseguir suster o olhar do professor, mas nunca mais ia conseguir voltar a entrar naquele gabinete. Nem sequer ia voltar a pôr os olhos nas masmorras se a sua vida dependesse disso.

No final, foi Ron e Hermione que vieram em seu socorro. Estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos que nem dera por eles.

- Está quase na hora das aulas de Adivinhação, e não podemos chegar atrasados ao exame de fim de ano. O Harry tem de nos ajudar a rever a matéria, senhor professor - explicou Ron, atrapalhadamente. Conseguia-se distinguir um leve tremor na sua voz.

- Acredito que o Potter tem língua, e sabe falar por si – respondeu com secura. - A matéria deve ser revista com antecedência, não quando faltam minutos para a aula começar. Já devias ter aprendido isso no primeiro ano, Weasley. Talvez te tivesse evitado reprovares nos exames de Poções do teu quinto ano.

- Por favor, senhor professor… - pediu Hermione. – Já passa da hora.

- Dez pontos a menos para os Gryffindor. Silêncio, Granger, ou acabas com uma detenção para o resto do ano. Duvido que faça bem às suas notas – declarou, os lábios torcendo-se num meio sorriso. – Desapareçam da minha vista, estou a falar com o Potter!.

Harry acordou, finalmente, à menção do seu nome. Talvez fosse um cobarde, e não merece-se, realmente, ter sido posto nos Gryffindor. Não achava que fosse capaz de enfrentar Snape tão cedo. Ainda. Quando a sua voz ecoava na sua cabeça. Lembrava-lhe daquilo que nunca poderia ter. Dos beijos plantados sobre a sua pele, dos gemidos murmurados, no arquejar e retroceder de dois corpos quentes que se fundem num só. O turbilhão de pensamentos complexos fazia-o ficar cada vez mais tenso.

Aproveitou que Snape cravava o seu olhar noutra pessoa que não ele, para correr dali para fora. Empurrou uma rapariga mais à sua frente, pedindo-lhe desculpa numa voz abafada, e subiu a escadaria de dois em dois, contornando um corredor pouco utilizado. Quando se encontrava suficientemente longe, avagarou o passo novamente. Passou-lhe pela cabeça tirar o manto da invisibilidade e tapar-se com ele. Envolto no tecido quente ia-se sentir mais protegido. No entanto não o fez. Não podia fugir para sempre, e quanto mais cedo aceitasse isso, melhor. Da próxima vez, tinha de lhe fazer frente. Bastava responder-lhe com uma voz tão glacial como a dele. Porque suava assim tão difícil?

Tudo não passava duma mentira, duma ilusão, atiçada pela sua mente demasiado imaginativa. Como fora burro, um idiota inocente. Acreditara que alguém finalmente o amara como ele era. Confundira a indiferença e o ódio com algo tão puro como o amor.

- Harry! – chamou Ron, correndo para alcança-lo, seguido duma Hermione preocupada. – Não acredito que o seboso do Snape te deixou realmente ir sem um castigo nem nada! Deve-se ter passado da cabeça. Não é mesmo dele. Hoje toda a gente disse que tem agido duma forma pior que o habitual, por isso pensei que ele ia mesmo desintegrar-te ali mesmo.

- Estás-te a sentir bem? – perguntou Hermione, lançando-lhe um olhar preocupado.

- Estou óptimo – mentiu.

- Não pareces bem… Tens os olhos cheios de olheiras e mal tocas-te na comida desde ontem. – Harry decidiu não perguntar como Hermione sabia o quê que ele comia ou deixava de comer. A amiga sempre fora demasiado atenta, e isso agora provava ser um incómodo. – Alguma coisa passa-se de errado, não tens sido o mesmo. Não é, Ron?

- A Hermione tem razão, pá. Este ano tens passado mais tempo a pensar do que outra coisa, e arranjas sempre desculpas para não falares connosco.

- Não consigo dormir, e quando durmo tenho pesadelos. Também não tenho fome. Como apenas o necessário para viver, isso deve ser o suficiente. – Ron e Hermione pareciam consternados. – Sei que não merecem que eu vos trate assim, eu devo-vos um pedido de desculpas. Não devia… não devia ter-vos dito aquelas coisas.

- Dissestes que não podias confiar em nós, mas porquê que não tentas? – pediu-lhe Hermione.

- Vocês não iam querer ouvir, acreditem.

- Tenta, Harry. Somos mais compreensivos do que parece. Não ia-mos julgar por causa de uma coisa sem importância, sabendo como aceitastes perfeitamente quando comecei a namorar com a Hermione.

- Isso é diferente. Já sabia que vocês iam começar a namorar, a questão era quando. Eu… Há alguém que eu amo – declarou intrepidamente. – Amo-a desde quase o início do ano, mas ela não gosta mesmo de mim. Disse-me que nunca me ia amar.

- Oh! – exclamaram em uníssono.

- Ela é que perde – disse Ron, sinceramente. – Há mais peixes no mar.

- Ron, como podes ser tão estúpido? O Harry ama-a mesmo muito, nota-se na forma que ele ficou depois de ser rejeitado. Achas que qualquer uma serve?

Ron encolheu-se, visivelmente perturbado.

- Não… a sério que não. Mas temos de saber quando desistir.

- Eu seu, Ron. Nunca tive realmente nenhuma hipótese. Tudo o que me resta é recordar os momentos passados e imaginar como podia ter sido – murmurou Harry, para os seus botões.

- Talvez exista algum motivo para ela estar tão chateada. Falas como se encontrassem regularmente, isso explica os teus desaparecimentos súbitos. Se já se conhecem há algum tempo, talvez já suspeitasse das tuas intenções. No entanto, nunca te pôs fora – disse Hermione. Caminhava no seu encalço, com uma cortina de cabelos cor de avelã a esvoaçar, como uma nuvem.

- Todos vocês viram como fiquei depois de tomar a Poção do Amor – respondeu, acabrunhadamente. – Umas amigas suas contaram tudo a ela, e o resto vocês já devem ter adivinhado. - Alguém uma vez lhe dissera que era muito mais fácil mentir quando se acrescentava um pouco de veracidade, para facilitar a autenticação da história.

Um ínfimo pedaço da sua mente, que começava a manifestar-se com cada vez mais força, sentia-se bem em contar este tipo de mentiras. Queria poder falar com os seus amigos sobre os seus sentimentos, mas também sentia que esta era a única forma de o fazer. Era como se fossem quase reais. Havia uma certa liberdade em poder soltar-se desta forma. Estava farto de restringir-se. Talvez Snape conseguisse fazer isso com a maior das facilidades, sem deixar transparecer a mínima hesitação, no entanto, Harry sempre tinha prezado a honestidade.

- Então devem ser ciúmes – riu-se Ron. – Nem sei porque estás assim tão preocupado. Se fosse eu, ia falar com ela. Essa rapariga não te pode culpar só por uma coisa que não querias fazer.

- Eu acho que ela perdoou-me. Foi mais tarde… ela disse-me que não me amava. Pode-mos não falar mais disso? – pediu Harry, o coração apertando-se cada vez mais no peito ao recordar-se mais uma e outra vez das palavras de Snape. Ressaltavam nos seus ouvidos. Talvez esta história fosse demasiado verídica...

- Se tu o dizes… - Hermione analisava-o ao pormenor, procurando com os olhos o que não poda encontrar nas palavras.

Harry desviou o olhar. Fazendo os possíveis para transparecer indiferença. Não queria falar mais daquilo. Pelo menos, enquanto o coração não sarasse.

Balbuciou uma desculpa fraca e partiu apressadamente. Os amigos ficaram a observa-lo preocupados, enquanto se afastava. Esperava que esta conversa não fosse o suficiente para empurrar Hermione em direcção da verdade.

O resto das aulas desenrolaram-se lentamente. O ponteiro arrastava-se com dificuldade e foram muitas as vezes que a sua concentração ameaçou fugir para longe. Harry estava demasiado desatento, e se não fosse Hermione a chamá-lo à realidade, teria perdido mais pontos pela sua casa.

Eram poucas as alturas em que conseguia dormir. Normalmente durante o dia, quando estava cercado de vozes alegres. Nessas alturas, a luz conseguia afastar facilmente os fantasmas do passado. A dada altura, adormeceu por cima dos pergaminhos de Transfigurações, e recebeu uma reprimenda severa. Nada disso lhe interessava. Podiam tirar-lhe os pontos todos da sua casa, e perder todos os jogos de Quidditch. Tudo isso pareciam preocupações menores comparado com Snape.

- Que disciplina temos agora? – perguntou a Hermione.

- Poções com o Professor Snape. – O estômago de Harry agitou-se vertiginosamente.

- O quê!? Tinha-me esquecido.

Poções… decididamente o dia não podia ficar pior. Gostava de ter tido tempo para prepara-se de alguma forma. Estava numa pilha de nervos. Era demasiado cedo para deparar-se com Snape. Não ia ser capaz de suster o seu olhar desafiador, nem responder aos seus insultos. Era capaz de dizer, ou fazer alguma coisa que se arrependesse, e acabar por fazer com que fosse finalmente expulso.

Caminhou ao lado de Hermione para os calaboiços. Desta vez a sorte parecia estar do seu lado. Esperaram quinze minutos e nada de Snape. Alguma coisa mesmo séria devia ter feito o Professor desistir de lhes atormentar a vida. Só não conseguiu perceber porquê que ninguém apareceu para lhes dizer alguma coisa.

Quando chegou a hora de jantarem, Harry lançou uma olhadela rápida na direcção da mesa dos Professores. A cadeira do Mestre de Poções estava desocupada, e ninguém parecia dar por isso. O resto dos Professores conversava alegremente, a uma distância grande o suficiente para tornar as palavras irreconhecíveis.

- Harry, não vais comer? – O menino remexia nas ameixas salteadas sem muito apetite. Estavam demasiado cozidas e insonsas. Toda a espécie de comida sabia-lhe horrivelmente desde hoje de manhã. Brincou com um garfo por uns momentos, tentando reprimir um vómito. A boca do estômago andava às rodas, e tinha de lutar constantemente com as pálpebras para não as fechar.

- Não tenho fome. Já notaram? O Snape ainda não apareceu – disse Harry, tentando-se convencer que não estava realmente preocupado.

- É verdade! Que se terá passado? – entreolhou-se Ron. – Espero que o seboso tenha sofrido um acidente grave e não volte a dar aulas no próximo mês. Seria um alívio.

- Um alívio? Sabes quanta matéria ia-mos perder com isso? Logo agora que estamos na época dos exames… Deve ter sido algo muito grave para ele não ter ido dar a aula – queixou-se Hermione. Ron revirou os olhos exasperadamente, como costumava fazer tantas vezes quando Hermione se comportava desta forma. Desta vez, no entanto, Harry não lhe retribuiu a expressão.

Ninguém parecia preocupar-se com o professor. Se fosse há uns anos a trás, Harry teria pensado o mesmo. Contudo, isso não lhe atenuou a raiva. Fechou as mãos em punho automaticamente, por debaixo da mesa, para tentar evitar dizer algo que arrepende-se.

- Snape salvou-me a vida várias vezes, por mais maldoso que algumas vezes seja não o odeio. – Os amigos trocaram olhares inquietados.

- Vá lá Harry! Isso é o bastardo do Snape que estamos a falar. Nunca ninguém ia sentir a sua falta mesmo que ele…

- Que ele o quê? – disparou a frase com fúria a vibra-lhe na voz.

Ron remexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira, tentando esconder o choque e embaraço que sentia ao ouvir aquelas palavras proferidas com demasiada raiva.

- Nada… Não entendo o que se passa contigo. Agora, sem mais nem menos, tornou-se proibido dizer mal do Snape! Nunca tivestes problemas com isso quando andávamos no sexto ano – disse Ron.

Harry não voltou a olhar para os amigos até bem mais tarde. Limitou-se a brincar com a comida, imaginando o que teria acontecido para o Snape faltar. Tinha a garganta demasiado seca e a cabeça a martelar-lhe desconfortavelmente. Ron, por sua vez, afagava as penas lustrosas de Pidgeot que tentava comer do seu prato quase vazio.

- Está quieto! – A coruja debicou um pedaço de arroz do seu prato.

- Ron, pensava que tinhas cancelado as assinaturas do Profeta Diário – disse-lhe Hermione num tom reprovador. – Só dizem disparates.

- E cancelei, mas eles continuam-me a enviar. – Ron agarrou no jornal e voltou as folhas rapidamente com um ar entediado. – Olhem! Aqui diz que vários Devoradores da Morte que ainda estavam fugidos foram capturados esta tarde. Diz também que alguns membros da antiga Ordem da Fénix participaram na captura.

Harry queria abrir a boca, mas a voz morreu-lhe na garganta.

- Isso deve explicar porquê que o Snape faltou à última aula – disse Hermione calmamente.

- Alguém se magoou? – perguntou Harry. O sangue fugiu-lhe do rosto.

- Ainda não se sabe nada. – Ron fechou o jornal e virou-se novamente para a sua refeição. – Já provaram as…

- Que se passa, Harry? – interrompeu Hermione, visivelmente preocupada. – Estás tão pálido e ainda não tocastes na comida.

Harry aproveitou a deixa.

- Não me sinto bem, vou à enfermaria pedir para que a Madame Pomfrey me dê alguma coisa para tomar. – Levantou-se da cadeira rapidamente, e abandonou o Salão.

Só no corredor é que conseguiu pensar com mais clareza. O Professor podia estar ferido ou até mesmo morto. Um arrepio gelado cobriu-lhe os ossos. Não. Já tinha visto Snape a lutar inúmeras vezes. Era um dos melhores mágicos que alguma vez conhecera. Não se ia deixar ferir tão facilmente. "Os acidentes acontecem…", pensou.

Respirou fundo várias vezes até acalmar-se. Recusava-se a entrar em pânico antes de saber o que se passava. Era incrível como bastava poucas palavras para varrer a raiva e o ressentimento acumulados desde ontem.

Seguiu os longos corredores, passando por uma estátua de uma feiticeira imóvel e desceu umas escadas estreitas de basalto polido, de dois em dois degraus. Quando chegou à frente da porta do gabinete do Professor, vacilou, com o coração a galopar ferozmente no seu peito.

Bateu à porta, mas ninguém respondeu.

- Professor, abre a porta, por favor! Li o artigo no Profeta Diário sobre a captura de vários Devoradores da Morte. - Não disse mais nada. Se Snape tivesse realmente lá teria entendido o que ele queria dizer.

Aguardou uns instantes, e quando se preparava para se ir embora, ouviu uma voz emergir do outro lado da porta.

- Vai-te embora, Potter!

- Por favor! – implorou. – Não vou sair daqui até me abrires a porta. Nem que seja preciso ficar cá a noite inteira. Preciso de falar consigo.

- Entra e senta-te – assentiu, passados uns segundos. – Antes que chames a atenção do castelo inteiro.

Harry rodou a maçaneta da porta e entrou, sentindo-se invadir por uma espessa penumbra. Localizou com dificuldade o vulto sombrio do Professor, no outro canto da sala, junto à lareira apagada.

- Queria saber se estavas… - Estacou petrificado, sentindo o seu coração morrer-lhe no peito.

- Tão eloquente como sempre, Potter. Posso saber o que tencionas-me dizer? – perguntou Snape, sem dar tempo para que pudesse responder. – Desobedeceste-me insolentemente quando te pedi para que me acompanhasses ao meu gabinete e em menos de um dia apareces fora da minha porta, importunando-me com a tua presença. Isso tudo é uma espécie de brincadeira ridícula para ti? Ou julgas que sempre que te apetece podes aparecer por aqui, que os outros estão à tua disposição? – rosnou Snape.

Harry, no entanto, não ouviu quase nada do que lhe foi dito. O menino não parava de olhar, boquiaberto, para o vulto à sua frente.

As vestes de Snape estavam manchadas de vermelho. Poças de sangue quase seco alagavam-lhe a frente das vestes de viagem, contrastando com o fundo do tecido negro. Um pouco a baixo do seu olho esquerdo, um corte fino descia até ao canto dos seus lábios, brotando gotas de sangue da cor de rubis que formavam uma linha quase recta.

O sangue gelou-lhe.

- Estás magoado. – Deixou que todos os sentimentos que passavam-lhe pela cabeça estampassem-se directamente no seu rosto. Queria que Snape soubesse o quanto se preocupava por ele.

- A maioria do sangue pertence a Devoradores da Morte menos afortunado que eu. Dois deles morreram a meu pés, lutando para manter alguma espécie de controlo sobre os seus berros, que lhes desse um pouco de dignidade. Mas não existe dignidade alguma quando se morre – alvitrou Snape. Olhava por de trás da sua cortina de cabelos escorridos, com um olhar entediado.

Harry não se sentou como o professor lhe mandou. Deixou-se ficar estático a pouco metros de distância. Podia ter perdido Snape para sempre. Talvez um dia abrisse aquele maldito jornal para encontrar a sua morte anunciada na coluna de óbitos, ou talvez até mesmo na primeira página. Snape tinha ganhado grande reputação depois da Batalha Final.

- A culpa não é tua.

- Que dissestes, Potter?

A culpa não é sua – repetiu mais alto. – Eram Devoradores da Morte fugidos e perigosos, uma ameaça para a comunidade de feiticeiros. Haviam de matar alguém se não tivessem sido capturados ou mortos. Não se considera assassinato quando se mata em defesa própria.

- E tu por acaso já matastes alguém?

- Eu… não… Mas se eu tivesse de o fazer…

- Palavras não valem absolutamente nada. Toda a gente é capaz de as dizer. Nunca tivestes de experimentar sujar as tuas mãos a sério. Os outros fizeram-no quase sempre por ti. - Snape esboçou um meio sorriso ferino, imóvel como uma gárgula. - Se o tivesses feito, ias saber que a primeira morte é sempre a que custa mais, a certa altura todos os cadáveres se tornam iguais. Não se deve temer os mortos, mas os vivos.

O homem à sua frente era capaz de ser sempre indelicado e maldoso, por isso não lhe fez caso. Hoje pelo menos não. Depois de ler o artigo no Profeta Diário não pensara noutra coisa senão no homem à sua frente. Desta vez não o ia perder.

Transbordava de confiança absoluta e isso desviasse transparecer claramente pois Snape decidiu deixar de o atormentar. Embora uma parte dele parecesse sentir prazer em tentar provar algo que Harry não compreendia ao certo.

- Mesmo assim a culpa não é tua – insistiu Harry. –

- Já matei muitas pessoa antes destes – respondeu, numa voz de aço cortante. - Muitos deles eram pessoas inocentes. Alguns imploraram para que eu não lhes torturasse mais, ajoelharam-se e rastejaram aos meus pés. É impressionante como uma pessoa é capaz de pôr de lado os seus valores depois de algum sangue derramado.

- Mas… -balbuciou.

- Não me interrompas enquanto falo! Torturei e matei em nome do Senhor das Trevas. Nalguns casos, até matei crianças. Era seu servo. Bastava que ele me pedisse para que eu lhe obedecesse de bom grado.

Harry sentia-se como se tivesse a caminhar sobre gelo quebradiço. Qualquer movimento brusco era capaz de lhe deitar a baixo. Naquele estado, o homem à sua frente era mais um animal selvagem que uma pessoa.

As palavras eram aterrorizantes, rasgavam o ar como um punhal, mas vinham do seu coração, e Harry à muito que queria ouvi-lo falar acerca de si, mesmo que num tom desapaixonado. Prometeu a si mesmo que não ia fugir aterrorizado. Ia ouvir tudo o que ele tinha para lhe dizer e provar que era de confiança.

Caminhou alguns passos até ficar a apenas uns centímetros de distância. Era capaz de sentir o cheiro a Poções acabadas de fazer aderindo à sua pele. Queria descansar a sua cabeça sobre os seus ombros angulosos. Sabia que iam encaixar perfeitamente, como se pertencesse realmente aí. Podia esconder o seu rosto, apertando-o de encontro à pele macia.

- Isso tudo foi à muito tempo. Antes de te juntares a Dumbledore.

Snape torceu o seu rosto no que devia ser um sorriso amargo.

- Se fosse necessário voltar a fazê-lo não hesitaria. O que vale algumas vidas em proveito de um ganho próprio? Dumbledore foi a única pessoa que me vi obrigado a matar. Odiei-o desde aquele momento em que me pediu para o fazer. Quando estava de joelhos, implorando para que lhe matasse, pensei que não ia sentir nada para além de desprezo evidente. Mas até a amargura passou naquele momento e eu não senti nada. Matar torna-se sempre fácil com o tempo. É um caminho negro e sinuoso.

Snape nunca falava com ele daquela forma tão aberta. Sabia que estava a ser egoísta, no entanto sentiu-se ser invadido por uma alegria súbita.

- Eras capaz de me matar sem hesitar, também?

Snape penteou os seus cabelos com a ponta dos dedos, traçando um trajecto imaginário. À medida que o toque se prolongava, a respiração de Harry foi-se tornando muito mais forte, enquanto o sangue nos pulsos se acelerava. Daquela distância, conseguia ver claramente os olhos do professor incendiarem-se, um rubor pouco comum afluiu-lhe às bocejas outrora cor de mármore.

Harry também corou perante aquela cena. Estaria Snape tão nervoso como ele?

O Mestre de Poções parou de lhe acariciar o cabelo pardo, e pareceu finalmente recuperar o dom da fala.

- Não. Principalmente em alturas como esta, quando estás demasiado vulnerável – murmurou, as palavras fugindo-lhe a custo. Afastou rapidamente os olhos negros do rosto do rapaz à sua frente.

Harry não sabia o que responder. Também sabia que Snape ia mudar de assunto sem demora. Não era pessoa para se abrir daquela forma e palavras como estas não iam cair em torrentes. Por isso, guardou-as na sua memória, como um tesouro encontrado no fundo do mar.

- Ninguém tem algum motivo de te acusar. Fizestes o que era necessário. Quantas pessoas diriam o mesmo? Já tive a pensar, e eu mesmo, não sei se seria capaz de fazer o que fizestes. Fizeste mais para pôr fim a esta guerra que a maioria das pessoas, e todos nós estamos-te gratos.

- Procuras sempre o bem até onde não existe.

- Eu sei… sei que tens um abismo de negrume dentro dei ti. Que ele te provoca e engole-te por inteiro. Senti o mesmo quando o Voldemort entrou dentro de mim – disse com um olhar desafiador, à espera que Snape o contestasse. - Mas sei que também à bondade nas profundezas do teu coração. A mesma bondade que te impele a não matar mais gente.

- Qualquer pessoa é capaz disso. Não é nada de especial.

- Talvez, mas eu aceito-te como és. E para mim vais ser sempre especial. Não sou um rapaz inocente, sempre soube que eras assim e não me importo mesmo. Se és vazio, posso-te encher, se és mau, poderei ser bom por ti. Não quero uma cópia minha nem de ninguém qualquer. Gosto de ti porque és único – desabafou Harry, concentrando-se num ponto fixo no chão. Tinha medo que Snape julgasse que era uma criança, ou pior, ri-se dele. No entanto, Snape não fez uma coisa nem outra. Deixou-se ficar calado, à medida que uma espessa camada de silêncio se erguia entre eles.

Snape era um abismo de profundezas negras, e naquele momento, julgou estar tão perto de o sentir por inteiro. Talvez até estivesse cego de amor, sentia a imensidão das trevas lá em baixo a chamar pelo seu nome, e decidiu que naquele momento, era capaz de mergulhar nelas.

Afastou-se lentamente da atmosfera pesada em redor do professor e caminhou em direcção aos armários com Poções, procurando uma poção de cura. Por fim, localizou-a na prateleira de cima.

Regressou em pouco tempo, com o frasco aninhado nas suas mãos. Molhou as pontas dos dedos no conteúdo, com cuidado para não deixar derramar nada, e pincelou lentamente o rosto de Snape, onde o corte descia até aos cantos dos seus lábios. Não sabia se estava ferido em mais alguma parte do corpo, mas um calor marejou-lhe o rosto, ao pensar na ideia de perguntá-lo. Imaginou-se a passar o líquido pela barriga da sua perna, acariciando levemente com o indicador.

- És um herói – mudou de assunto. – Se eu tivesse um filho chamava-o Severus.

Apercebeu-se que o ar ficou de repente muito mais frio. Snape também parecia tenso demais. As suas pupilas escureceram e estreitaram-se perigosamente. Quando voltou a falar, fê-lo numa voz destituída de sentimentos.

- És demasiado irresponsável para isso. Tens dezoito anos e já pensas em ter um filho? Talvez com alguém do teu clube de fãs ou com a rapariga Weasley… - Snape afastou-se de Harry e dirigiu-se até ao pé da secretária.

Harry faria qualquer coisa para tirar estas palavras. Não era isso que queria dizer. Era suposto que fosse um elogio, não uma insinuação que não queria estar com Snape a tempo inteiro, que queria procurar uma mulher e ter filhos. Nada disso lhe importava, e mesmo que importasse, feiticeiros do mesmo género podiam sempre adoptar.

- Não era isso que queria dizer – apressou-se a corrigir Harry. – Eu disse "se" tivesse um filho. Não tenho qualquer interesse em ter um. Sou ainda demasiado novo e gosto demasiado de estar contigo… se quisesses podíamos ainda adoptar… - balbuciou, tentando desesperadamente convencer Snape. Não queria ter uma discussão. Queria que tudo batesse certo desta vez. Mas porque tinha de enfiar sempre a pata na poça?

- Adoptar uma criança, Potter? – Snape carregou o sobrolho, os olhos brilhando de malícia. Ergueu os cantos da boca, rasgando-os levemente num sorriso sarcástico. – Não sabia que tinhas estes tipos de pensamentos emocionantes. Eras capaz de comover a escola inteira, embora receio que a Directora não iria gostar de ouvir este tipo de discurso.

As bocejas de Harry inflamaram-se automaticamente, mas o rapaz não teve tempo de responder. O professor olhava, agora, para as suas prateleiras recheadas de poções como se fosse a primeira vez que as visse.

- Como sabias que a Agrimonia tinha propriedades curativas que contribuem para estancar feridas? Nascestes com a mesma falta de talento a Poções do que o teu amado pai. Nunca pensei estar vivo para presenciar esse momento. Pensei que nada que te tinha ensinado tinha permanecido na tua cabeça dura por mais de uns minutos.

- Eu decidi aprender para termos mais alguma coisa em comum. Pensei que esta vez talvez te conseguisse impressionar… Sobre a Agrimonia em particular, li num livro da biblioteca, ontem à noite.

- Que comovedor, mas por mais surpreendente que possa parecer, é preciso muito mais que isso para me impressionares. Até um aluno do primeiro ano conhece as propriedades da Agrimonia. Ias saber disso se tivesses prestado atenção às minhas aulas. Ontem à noite pensei que tinhas afirmado não ter qualquer interesse em voltar a encontrar-te comigo. No entanto, li-as livros para me tentares impressionar.

Harry corou ainda mais. Era como se os olhos de Snape perfurassem-no e engolissem-no inteiro, expondo a sua mente nua ao contacto com a dele. Por debaixo de todas as camadas de raiva e insegurança, de alguma forma absurda, sempre acalentara a esperança que as palavras de Snape fossem mentiras, tentativas de Snape de magoá-lo e afastá-lo antes que ele lhe fizesse o mesmo. Havia inclusivo imaginado remediar o que fora dito com uma carta de amor.

- Não tenho culpa de não conseguir concentrar-me contigo à minha frente.

- Tentando ser irónico, Potter? – retorquiu numa voz seca.

- Estou a falar a sério.

As mãos do Mestre de Poções tiraram a capa de viagem e penduraram-na por cima do sofá em frente à lareira. Algum sangue conseguiu-se infiltrar para o tecido da blusa de dentro, salpicando-a de um carmesim desbotado, mas a maioria tinha manchado apenas a capa que trazia consigo.

- Quanto ao incidente de ontem…

- Não é preciso dizeres mais nada. Já passou – disse Harry.

Não ia forçar Snape a dizer meias verdades tão cedo. Por agora, contentava-se em usufruir o máximo possível da sua companhia, da sua voz rouca capaz de tornar as suas cuecas demasiado apertadas. Entendeu que agora não era a altura, e tinha medo de perde-lo, pedindo-lhe por mais do que ele era capaz de dar. Por agora até uma palavra proferida de uma forma descuidadamente branda era suficiente. O homem era demasiado complicado. Dizia palavras frias e indiferentes ao mundo inteiro, mas para ele guardava muito mais que isso. Apatia, ódio, possessão e talvez algo mais, interligadas num novelo poderoso.

- Nesse caso, sugiro que saias daqui. Tenho de tomar duche e mudar para algo mais apresentável.

- Tu estás sempre apresentável, mesmo coberto de sangue – brincou Harry, alegremente. – Se quisesses eu podia ficar…

- Será que te devo ensinar também a definição de "sai daqui"?

- Eu sei bem o que quer dizer… eu só… Esquece. Não é nada. – "Eu podia ajudar-te a tomar banho." Que ideia ridícula, não queria tornar Snape raivosos novamente. As suas palavras eram capazes de incendiar tudo em seu redor, mesmo ditas duma forma tão fria.

- Fora daqui, Potter! Não tenho o meu tempo todo para perder contigo. A hora de recolher está quase a chegar e eu detestaria ter de te tirar mais pontos à tua casa – replicou Snape, sorumbático.

Harry agarrou na sacola com pressa para sair dali, sem se aperceber que o feixo estava parcialmente aberto. O conteúdo tombou no chão estrondosamente, e Harry apresou-se a despejar tudo novamente no malão, antes que Snape ataque-se-lhe com comentários indelicados. Infelizmente não foi suficientemente rápido.

- Sempre fostes demasiado descuidado para teu próprio bem.

- Não é nada… Já tenho tudo aqui. – Apressou-se a caminhar em direcção da porta e quando já ia a sair, retorquiu, baixo o suficiente para que ninguém que passasse pelos corredores o ouvisse:

- Obrigada.

Só conseguiu mesmo respirar com tranquilidade quando caminhava nos corredores. Era incrível como uma brisa leve ocupara tão rapidamente o lugar de uma tempestade. O seu coração ainda ontem tinha sido quebrado em mil pedaços, e já hoje batia novamente recuperado, ao ritmo do seu professor.

**FIM**

**Deixem um review, por favor, se não tiverem tempo basta um smiley. **

**Dark – **Obrigada pelos comentários, procurei pela música que sugeristes e ouvi-a. Tive a pensar e talvez a use mais para a frente. O próximo capítulo começa mesmo a seguir a esse e Harry vai precisar da ajuda de Snape. Sim, em parte, essa é a minha desculpa para pô-los juntos no mesmo quarto.


	9. Nos Teus Braços

**Nos Teus Braços**

Com tanto medo de sonhar

A história está se repetindo

Monstros gritando, estou sangrando

Eu estou perdendo a luz dentro de mim

Volte para mim

Porque só você pode me salvar

**-Don't leave me behind "We Are The Fallen"**

"Teria tudo aquilo sido um sonho?" Até aí tinha sido um cego, servindo-se das suas mãos para tactear a pele do homem que amava, do olfacto para cheirar o odor almiscarado a poções acabadas de fazer, do paladar para provar o seu sabor único. Apurar os seus outros sentidos fora a alternativa. E mesmo isso tinha-lhe sido negado muitas vezes, quando Snape impedia que ele tocasse-lhe como só um amante faria. Só hoje tinha-lhe sido apresentado uma oportunidade de ver para além desses jogos de penumbras. No muro tão bem construído havia ranhuras, lascas finas que lhe mostraram imagens oscilantes, no entanto perfeitamente verdadeiras. Uma parte levemente exposta daquele homem.

Sabia que exagerava, naquelas ocasiões era bem capaz disso. Deixava-se levar pelo ânimo leve e qualquer demonstração mínima de afecto, qualquer palavra dita com mais brandura, era suficiente para fazer o seu coração derramar uma sensação de calor atroz pelo seu corpo todo.

Afogara e voltara à vida com o sabor do seu sal ainda na boca, não sabia se podia voltar a ser como era antes de tudo aquilo começar, nem sabia se o queria. Jogando Xadrez de Feiticeiros e falando sobre Quidditch o tempo todo, fingindo não ter preocupação alguma na vida, enquanto não deixava de pensar em Voldemort e no seu próximo passo. Havia trabalhos de casa a cumprir a toda a hora e Hermione passava o tempo todo aborrecendo-lhe para ver se os cumpria. Até agora isso era a única coisa que não se tinha alterado naquele mar de incertezas. Havia demasiados trabalhos para fazer e todos eles tinham sido deixados para outra hora. Só que desta vez, Hermione apenas lançava-lhe olhares preocupados em vez de o criticar abertamente. Mesmo assim prometeu que ia tentar ser mais paciente com eles.

Subiu as fileiras das escadarias que iam dar até ao Dormitório dos Gryffindor e parou em frente ao retrato da Dama Gorda. Estava a dormir silenciosamente dentro da sua moldura. Em vez de acordar-lhe, Harry desceu novamente as escadarias, as suas pernas traiçoeiras obrigando-o a caminhar noutra direcção.

"Que havia consigo?" Há alguns minutos, uma voz sussurrava-lhe, compelindo-o a seguir noutra direcção. Tentava afastar o som das suas palavras tentadoras da sua cabeça, mas não importava o que fizesse, voltavam a ecoar, redobradas em força. A sua vontade estava presa a aguilhões de aço, e era como se os seus próprios pés caminhassem por si. Parecia sonâmbulo.

Um pensamento assustador passou-lhe pela cabeça. Se alguma coisa lhe acontece-se, ninguém daria por si. Snape estava bem longe e cada passo que dava aumentava a distância entre eles.

A muito custo, tentou lembrar-se de alguma coisa fora do vulgar. Havia uma luz ofuscante e depois… nada. "Porque não se tinha lembrado dela até agora?" Só podia ter sido enfeitiçado. Os sintomas eram claros.

Saiu para a obscuridade da noite, o frio arranhando-lhe a pele exposta. Não trazia consigo nenhum casaco a cobrir-lhe o corpo e teve de encolher-se para tentar afastar-se das temperaturas baixas enquanto enfiava as suas mãos geladas nos bolsos das calças.

Os pés arrastaram-lhe caminho a baixo, pela ladeira de neve batida. Obrigou-se a prosseguir lentamente, arrastando as suas pernas atrás de si, num esforço para as demover de andar. Daquele lugar era capaz de ver um manto de esmalte branco estender-se até ao horizonte.

Lá no alto, a lua parecia uma lasca fina de prata. Uma fatia de luar ténue incidia numa porção de terreno, banhando-a levemente de luz.

Tudo ali era tão frio. O seu bafo formava uma nuvem embaciada mesmo em frente aos seus olhos. Engoliu automaticamente uma porção de ar frio, que lhe deixou a garganta a queimar.

Sabia para onde os seus pés o guiavam. Caminhava em direcção à Floresta Proibida pelo flanco direito, o lado oposto à cabana de Hagrid. Naquela noite de quarto minguante, era improvável que o guarda-florestal fosse capaz de lhe perscrutar no escuro. E o mais certo era que tivesse a dormir naquele momento. Nem os latidos do Fang quebravam o silêncio da noite.

Um braço de árvores prolongava-se até onde se encontrava, passou por ele emaranhando-se no interior da floresta. O rugir do vento embrenhava-se nos ramos secos e despidos das árvores. Pingentes de cristais eram a única coisa que se formava naqueles dedos ossudos e retorcidos.

Não. Tinha de se concentrar. Quem quer que o tivesse atraído para aqui esperava encontrá-lo vulnerável, pronto a cair numa armadilha. Mas não ia ser isso que ia acontecer. Tinha de fazer como Snape lhe ensinara. Concentrar-se numa pequena imagem até esquecer tudo o resto e deixar a mente fluir e libertar-se de preocupações. Focou-se na sua própria imagem a caminhar em direcção ao seu quarto de dormir vezes sem conta. Cada vez que a imagem tornava-se menos viva, carregava o pensamento até que voltasse a aparecer diante dos seus olhos.

Finalmente, parou alguns metros mais à frente, decidido a voltar para trás. Quando se preparava para virar, ouviu uma voz sussurrar:

- Avada Kedavra!

Um feixe de luz cegante irrompeu das sombras, fazendo-se acompanhar de um som líquido que Harry já ouvira tantas vezes antes acompanhar este feitiço, precedendo um corpo a tombar no chão. As imagens da sua mãe acudiu-lhe à mente. De braços abertos numa tentativa de proteger o bebé no berço. "O Harry não! O Harry não!". Mas desta vez o feitiço passou miraculosamente a seu lado, sem lhe atingir.

Naquela noite, sentia com mais força a presença da sua mãe protegendo de qualquer mal. Claro que tudo não passava da sua mente pregando partidas, não havia ninguém ali, estava sozinho e quase morreu com o mesmo feitiço que matou os seus pais. Quantas vezes tinha fugido, incólume, àquele feitiço? Outros mais corajosos e fortes tinham morrido por ele. E talvez o dia chegasse que ele também tivesse de perecer. Mas hoje não seria este dia.

Enviou-se para trás de um tronco de árvore grosso o suficiente para cobrir o seu corpo todo, e deixou-se lá ficar, ouvindo o batimento do seu coração descompassado. Não podia deixar-se ficar ali por muito tempo, somente quieto. Seja quem for que estava ali, iria atacar novamente. Levantou a varinha e apontou na direcção de um ponto traçado na sua mente.

- Expelliarmus! – berrou Harry, decidido a ser o próximo a atacar. Inclinou-se para o lado a fim de lançar o feitiço sem que este fizesse ricochete com os troncos. A luz dourada que irrompera da ponta da sua varinha perdeu-se no meio da noite. Ninguém aparou o feitiço. Não podia saber se tinha realmente atingido o seu alvo, mas o mais provável era que tivesse falhado. Lançara-o na mesma direcção que o Avada Kedavra, no entanto fora uma estimativa muito arriscada. Seja quem for que o atacara estava demasiado longe para lançar feitiços próprios e isso salvara-lhe a vida.

As mãos do medo, frias e geladas, sufocavam-lhe a garganta. Decidido a sair dali o mais rápido possível, Harry correu na diagonal com a varinha apertada entre os seus dedos. Seguia a direcção mais obstruída por arbustos e ramos selvagens. Seria mais fácil esconder-se ali. Era um lugar suficientemente abafado para ocultá-lo, nem que seja parcialmente, de olhos indesejados.

- Lumos Maxima! – Uma bola de luz pouco maior que a palma de uma mão começou a flutuar ao longe, iluminando a floresta em seu redor. Era maior que um feitiço simples de iluminar, mesmo assim os seus raios não tinham um alcance assim tão grande que chegassem a tocar em Harry. No entanto, aproximava-se como se tivesse vida própria, flutuando na sua direcção ao longo do caminho íngreme, encurtando cada vez mais o espaço entre eles. O feitiço "Lumus Maxima" era capaz de durar por bastantes minutos, dependendo do talento do feiticeiro a lançá-lo. E Harry temia que um feiticeiro suficientemente bom o perseguisse.

Os ramos despidos das árvores chicotearam-lhe o rosto, uma tira de sangue manchando-o, e raízes retorcidas agarraram-lhe os pés, fazendo-o desequilibrar e embater de encontro ao chão, com os braços postos à frente numa tentativa de aparar a queda. O solo, demasiado inclinado e escorregadiço devido à neve, piorou as coisas ainda mais. Quando Harry tentava-se pôr de pé, escorregou novamente e rolou alguns metros até embater numa árvore.

A cabeça andava à roda e não era capaz de ver um palmo à frente do seu nariz. Estendeu as mãos, apalpando em vão o escuro, numa tentativa de encontrar os seus óculos que deviam ter-se quebrado naquela confusão. Não pareciam estar em parte nenhuma. Não era capaz de ver muito mais do que pontos negros no escuro e borrões disformes, mas seria capaz de localizar uma bola de luz facilmente. Estava tudo muito escuro sombrio, e o feitiço luminosos ou definhara ou dirigira-se noutra direcção.

"Porquê que havia sempre alguém a tentar matá-lo?" Não importava o quanto se convencesse que tudo ia correr bem agora que o Quem-nós-sabemos estava morto, a sua vida continuava a não passar de um ciclo vicioso de perigos atrás de perigos. Seria capaz de aceitar uma parte disso, afinal queria ser um Auror, mas esperava ter de salvar outras pessoas e não a si mesmo constantemente.

Deixou-se ficar sentado no chão gelado, desgostoso e desanimado consigo mesmo, sentindo as suas roupas encharcadas até aos ossos aderirem à sua pele. Apertou com força os braços em volta do seu corpo tentando aquecer-se, e imaginou que eram outras as mãos que lhe apertavam. Nada disso foi capaz de o apaziguar.

Imaginou os seus amigos naquele momento, deitados nas suas camas quentes e fofas, separados dele pela distância física e psicológica que ele próprio provocara, quando começara a passar demasiado tempo perdido dentro da sua mente. Antes, as conversas e risos simpáticos enchiam-lhe o dia. Não era capaz de compreender o Mestre de Poções e todo o seu pessimismo. Havia tanto para viver… Então quando perdera realmente o interesse? Agora falar demasiado com eles tinha-se tornado um incómodo e um fardo. Tudo isso tinha sido imposto numa tentativa de camuflar o seu segredo. Quando ter-se-ia tornado fácil, quase banal esconder assim tanto dos seus amigos? Seria o preço a pagar por desejar demasiado? Tudo aquilo era muito injusto. Tinha o direito de amar e formar amizades. Uma coisa não devia impedir a outra. Mesmo assim… Dumbledore e Snape também sofreram por amor e o quê que aquilo lhes tinha dado? Uma vida cheia de segredos e suspeitas.

Um longo período de tempo passou-se sem que se decidisse a mexer. O feiticeiro que o atacava podia voltar a qualquer momento e o melhor era evitar que a atenção recaísse sobre ele.

Um leve ruído dum manto a roçagar e um som de passos sobre a neve chamaram a atenção de Harry. Sacou da varinha e apontou-a na direcção do ruído, tentando fazer os possíveis para manter a sua respiração tranquilizada.

O Mestre de Poções emergiu das penumbras e caminhou apressadamente na sua direcção, olhando em redor com a varinha em punho.

- Onde está ele? – perguntou, um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

- Naquela direcção – apontou Harry fazendo os possíveis para não tremer. – Mas isso já foi há algum tempo.

Snape atravessou a espessa camada de neve em passadas largas, e um pensamento estúpido acudiu-lhe à cabeça. Não queria que Snape deixasse-lhe sozinho novamente. Apertou os lábios para que nenhuma palavra traiçoeira lhe escapasse da boca. Felizmente que Snape não veio muito longe. Voltou quase imediatamente e ajoelhou-se a seu lado.

- O quê que se passou, Potter? Enfiado em alhadas novamente… Parece que não posso tirar os meus olhos de cima de ti nem que seja por um momento.

- Alguém lançou-me a maldição Imperio e obrigou-me a caminhar até à floresta. Não sei quem foi, não consegui ver o seu rosto, deve-me ter atacado pelas costas. Consegui resistir e tentei regressar quando alguém lançou-me um Avada Kedavra e perseguiu-me. Seja quem for deve ter perdido o meu rasto.

Snape deixou-se ficar silencioso por momentos, por fim, respondeu:

- Não precisas-te de preocupar, estou aqui para te proteger e quem te tentou atacar já não se encontra aqui fora.

- O quê que queres dizer com isso? – Levantou a cabeça admirado.

- Já disse que não precisas de te preocupar. – O vulto à sua frente levou a mão ao que parecia ser o seu bolso e pegou em alguma coisa pequena e transparente. - Oculus Reparo. – Estendeu a Harry os seus óculos como novos.

- Obrigada… - sussurrou quase inaudivelmente. – Ninguém se preocupa realmente comigo. A esta hora o Ron e a Hermione devem estar a dormir sem dar por nada. A Directora disse-me que tudo tinha acabado mas eu interrogo-me se alguma vez vai acabar. – Fez um esforço para conter a amargura na sua voz. – Há sempre alguém a tentar matar-me, isso sem dúvida vai deixar os jornais contentes, saber que a arma de guerra do mundo da feitiçaria ainda não vai ter descanso. Sem dúvida que vai haver muitas pessoas admiradas, quem sabe até aumente o número de pessoas a perseguirem-me constantemente e a derramar poções do amor para a minha comida. Não é como se alguém a sério importe-se. Para os meus amigos mais valia que eu estivesse morto. Só sou suficientemente valioso quando tenho que matar algum Lorde das Trevas. – Uma torrente de emoções fugiu-lhe dos seus lábios sem que desse por isso. Tinha que desabafar e aliviar esta dor do peito.

- Exageras como sempre. Os teus amigos estão preocupados pelo teu desaparecimento. Foram eles que alertaram a chefe da vossa casa. – Harry não se mexeu, parecia inalterado com o que Snape acabara de dizer. As palavras fugiam-lhe rapidamente da sua cabeça sem que pudesse agarrar no seu verdadeiro significado. - Se conseguistes aguentar com a fama até agora sem que ela subisse… demasiado à tua cabeça – vinculou o demasiado – acredito que possas aguentar mais uns anos.

- Que alívio – mentiu Harry.

Snape passos os braços em torno de Harry, apertando o seu corpo de encontro ao seu num abraço tenso. O manto da capa do Professor, quente e escuro, cobriu-lhe o corpo frio, e Harry descobriu que era demasiado difícil não se inclinar mais na sua direcção. Encostou as bocejas demasiado avermelhadas, contente de ninguém as poder ver, ao tecido fino das vestes, inspirando o cheiro a poções acabadas de fazer. Enchiam-lhe de recordações gostosas. Poisou as mãos no tronco à sua frente e pensou como seria lamber cada pedaço da pele pálida.

- Não precisas demais ninguém, Potter. Tens-me a mim e isso deve ser suficiente. Nada de mal te vai acontecer. Eu estou aqui para te proteger. – Ouviu as palavras escorregaram suavemente como veludo.

- Nem tu realmente te preocupas comigo. Tu apenas me proteges por causa da minha mãe. Eu mesmo ouvi-te dizê-lo quando vi as tuas memórias no Pensatório. Tudo isso não passa duma espécie de dever que julgas ter para com ela – disse em voz quebrada, a sua angústia fugindo-lhe dos lábios. – Mas já me ajudastes mais do que chega, não quero exigir demasiado de ti, seria injusto.

Os olhos do Mestre de Poções escureceram.

- Exigir? – A voz de Snape vibrou, cortando o ar em pequenos pedaços. De repente, parecia que a temperatura tinha descido mais alguns graus.

Os braços em seu redor tornaram-se mais tenso, como um punho de ferro.

– Julguei que eras mais esperto do que isso. – Havia veneno na sua voz. - Mas já devia saber como és capaz de saltas para conclusões desproporcionais e inventadas da tua própria cabeça, tornando-te por vezes irracional e cego. Esta será a última vez que te vou responder a isso, espero que uma vez na vida sejas capaz de me ouvir. Ninguém tem o poder de me obrigar a fazer aquilo que eu não queira. Só um tolo podia julgar isso. Protegi-te e vou proteger-te as vezes que seja necessário desde que não estejas em segurança. Faço isso para teu próprio bem, não seria… rentabilizador deixar-te morrer agora que te tens tornado menos inútil. Seria um desperdício.

Harry ignorou os insultos e focou-se nas palavras que pairavam implícitas. Estava quase a habituar-se aquela língua que antes parecia-lhe estranha aos seus ouvidos. Agora, facilmente captou o que acreditava ser a verdadeira natureza daquela conversa.

Sorriu para si mesmo.

- Desculpa. Eu sei que preocupas-te comigo, é só… - respirou profundamente antes de continuar – … Eu podia fazer tanta coisa por ti se me deixasses mostrar... – disse Harry, ternamente.

Snape pegou-lhe no queixo e afagou-lhe com cuidado, puxando-o para cima para que pudesse captar toda a extensão dos seus olhos. Harry retribuiu o olhar de volta sem se importar, podia olhá-lo nos olhos e mergulhar neles eternamente, sem ter que se preocupar com mais nada no mundo.

Tocou levemente na bainha da blusa do professor e fez os seus dedos deslizarem até às suas calças, onde era capaz de sentir o pénis duro pressionado de encontro ao tecido fino. Massajou-o levemente, fazendo com que Snape solta-se um gemido abafado.

Viu os seus olhos afoguearam.

- Potter, se me continuares a tocar eu não vou conseguir manter o meu controlo, e sabes que aqui não é o lugar adequado para este tipo de acções. Sempre fostes demasiado imprudente – rouquejou Snape, penetrando-o com os seus olhos escuros.

Harry tirou relutantemente as mãos das calças e Snape agarrou-as bruscamente, atraindo-o de encontro ao seu corpo.

Lambeu os lábios e foi comprazer, que se apercebeu que os dois poços escuros sem fim analisavam-no com interesse crescente.

- Pára ou vou lançar-te ao chão e penetrar-te durante a noite toda até a tua respiração tornar-se em berros. Aí vou prender-te a mim para sempre e quebrar-te as asas para não fugires para nenhum lado.

- Porquê que não o fazes?

- Não me provoques, Potter. Queres mais do que deves – bufou Snape.

Encostado ao material sedoso da blusa do professor, com a capa caindo em seu redor, foi capaz de sentir algo duro no bolso das calças, a magoar-lhe as pernas. Desceu os olhos naquela direcção e viu as dobras de um pergaminho velho, enroscado no bolso.

- Folhas de pergaminho? – perguntou sem querer em voz alto.

Snape tirou-as para fora das calças e Harry ficou a olhar para elas, como um menino de cinco anos apanhado a fazer algo que não devia. Mesmo sabendo que teoricamente não tinha feito nada de mal, por isso não devia ter medo.

- O teu mapa. Esqueceste-te dele no meu escritório – clarificou Snape. Usei-o para certificar-me que tinhas ido para o dormitório da tua casa como acordado. Não me surpreendeu muito saber que de facto estavas muito mais longe. Sempre tivestes um talento para desobedecer às regras, mas desta vez não vi nenhum motivo para estares ali, a esta hora. Deduzi, por isso, que podias ter sido trazido para aqui contra tua vontade, através duma maldição Imperius potente. Por esta altura os teus amigos já tinham alertado a Miller que estava à tua procura. Tive dificuldade em convence-la a voltar para o castelo e mandar o Filch perder o seu tempo com o maldito poltergeist ou outra insignificância qualquer.

- É difícil de acreditar que ela te tenha ouvido. Por esta altura já alertou o castelo inteiro do meu desaparecimento. – Tremeu involuntariamente. Com medo de ter de suportar todos aqueles olhares postos nele. Não queria ter de repetir a história novamente no mesmo dia. As memórias ainda estavam pintadas a fresco na sua mente.

Era verdade que agora que tivera tempo para se calmar, sentia vergonha de ter ficado tão assustado e comportando-se como uma criança. Snape não ia querer um rapaz que precisava sempre da ajuda de outros para se defender. Da próxima vez, ia lidar melhor com a situação, se necessário. Ia fazer o professor ter orgulho dele.

- Ela pode ser a chefe da tua casa mas ainda sabe que a tua segurança ficou a meus cuidados de acordo com Directora. E não é o seu desejo que ela interfira impertinentemente nas minhas incumbências – respondeu, mantendo o tom de voz calmo, no entanto vibrava de uma irritação espessa.

Harry agora tinha a certeza que Miller não tinha aceitado as ordens de Snape de bom grado. No entanto sentiu-se grato. Era capaz de dar tudo para regressar ao castelo tranquilamente, sem ter e se preocupar com nada. "Nada não…", pensou. O coração tornou-se apertado à medida que tentáculos invisíveis rastejavam pelo seu corpo, provocando-lhe um frio tremendo, como se um balde de água tivesse-o encharcado.

- Vistes alguém no mapa? – atreveu-se a perguntar.

- Nada que não devesse estar lá.

- Que queres tu dizer?

- Estás seguro comigo. Não precisas de te preocupar com isso por agora – retorquiu Snape, tentando finalizar a conversa.

- Se tem a ver com a minha vida julgo que me diz respeito – insistiu. Estava farto de mentiras e segredos, deixavam-no ainda mais inseguro.

- Não vi nada de relevante, Potter – respondeu sorumbaticamente. Não havia nada no seu rosto que indicasse que estava a mentir. No entanto, aquele era um Mestre das Ilusões, experienciado a enganar o Voldemort. "Se querer mesmo que eu não saiba nunca o saberei." Decidiu acreditar nele por agora. Afinal de contas porque o mentiria?

- Fico contente pelo mapa não se ter perdido – respondeu Harry, simplesmente. – Detestaria ter de ficar sem ele.

- Eu vou ter de o apreender. Este tipo de objectos não são permitidos segundo o regulamento da escola. Sabes muito bem disso. Já chega de o utilizares para fazeres brincadeiras estúpidas e desobedeceres às regras. Espero que te preocupes a sério com a tua segurança. Andar em passagens secretas e salas que não devias só vai aumentar o risco de seres atacado novamente, e eu não vou estar aqui para te proteger sempre. Não vou admitir mais comportamentos irresponsáveis e incompetentes da tua parte – trovejou enfadado.

Havia algumas batalhas que não podia ganhar. Por agora ia deixar este assunto passar, pelo menos até a ameaça também passar, e Snape estiver de bom humor, se é que alguma vez ele estava de bom humor.

O Mestre de Poções, à sua frente, levantou-se do chão erguendo Harry atrás de si só com um braço. Mal foi privado do calor do outro corpo, sentiu o frio a retornar ao seu corpo, engolindo os seus ossos e mordendo a sua pele até ficar roxa. Deixou-se ficar agarrado ao seu manto em busca de calor, com pingentes de neve a formarem-se nos nós dos seus dedos. O professor também tinha neve em camadas grossas a mesclar o seu manto, e naquele momento o seu rosto estava mais gelado que nunca.

- Temos de voltar para o castelo.

- Preferia não ter de voltar para o meu dormitório e ter de suportar toda aquela gente a fazer-me mais perguntas.

- Farto da fama? – Os lábios semi-congelados crisparam-se num meio sorriso torto. - Por agora, vais ficar no meu gabinete enquanto eu for falar com a Directora. Estarás lá mais protegido e é melhor deixares isso que aconteceu entre poucas pessoas. Contar a um grupo pouco restrito equivale a contar à escola inteira. E armaste-te em herói e contares uma história ridícula na qual defrontastes um feiticeiro mais poderoso do que tu e acabastes novamente vivo não te vai ajudar em nada.

- Não tinha tenção de contar nenhuma mentira – respondeu honestamente.

**FIM**

**Deixem um review, por favor, se não tiverem tempo basta um smiley. **

**A/N:** Não se preocupem que eu não demorei este tempo todo escrevendo um capítulo tão pequeno. O capítulo de facto era grande por isso tive que o dividir em duas partes. Publico a segunda parte dentro de uns dias para vos dar algum tempo de intervalo.

**Ana-** Obrigada por teres-te dado ao trabalho de deixar um comentário. Fico contente de estares gostando, é a minha primeira fic por isso ainda tenho muito que aprender.

A fic é em português de portugal. Por exemplo, a Sala Precisa na tradução torna-se (ou virou como acho que seria dito em brasileiro) Sala das Necessidades e a Penseira aqui vai aparecer como Pensatório. Os nomes ficam tal e qual aos em Inglês e a forma de escrita é ligeiramente diferente com os "se" aparecendo depois da frase seguidos dum traço em vez de antes como costumo ver no brasil. Mas de resto, for uma letra ou outra ou alguma palavra não é muito diferente. Estou um pouco habituada a ler em brasileiro sendo assim não me complica muito mais realmente existe poucos escritores de portugal por isso deve ser mais difícil de compreender.

Gosto muito de "A Lenda". Ainda estou no início, mas tenciono apanhar as atualizações.

** Ms Rickman–** Obrigada e espero que gostes deste também. Próxima parte vais esquentar mais um pouco. O Harry não vai sair tão cedo das dos aposentos do Snape.


	10. Meia-Noite, Hora de Magia

**Meia-noite, Hora de Magia **

Quando eu me deitava com você

Poderia ficar parada e fechar os olhos

Sentir você aqui para sempre

Não tem nada melhor do que nós dois juntos

**- Ateei Fogo À Chuva (Adele)**

Snape surpreendeu-lhe ao caminhar na sua direcção e agarra-lhe pelo manto, levantando-o no ar. Praguejou no silencio da noite e agarrou-se ao pescoço de Snape para se equilibrar. Nem sabia o quê que as pessoas iriam dizer se o vissem naquela posição, nos braços do professor. Tinha a certeza que seria novamente a chacota dos Slytherin.

Fez os possíveis para afundar o rosto nas dobras da roupa, o mais escondido possível de futuros olhar intrusivos e dos olhos escuros que analisavam-no até ao mínimo pormenor. O quê que descobriam, Harry não podia dizer.

- Se alguém me vir desta forma o quê que vão julgar? – perguntou Hary, embaraçado. O emaranhado de cabelo cor de azeviche roçava-lhe no rosto.

- Com certeza não será a primeira vez que vão ver um aluno ferido com necessidade de ser transportado. Não é a primeira vez que acompanho alunos à enfermaria. Agora faz pouco barulho.

"Sim, mas são alunos da tua casa e quando não conseguem andar invocas uma maca, não os pegas ao colo."

Corou involuntariamente.

Sentia-se mais protegido que nunca abraçado ao corpo levemente tonificado. Com o seu calor a misturar-se com o seu e a intensidade daquele olhar que Harry era capaz de sentir a cravar-se nele. Os dedos esguios que agarravam-lhe o tronco provocavam-lhe uma faísca incontrolável que deixava-o mais animado do que realmente devia.

Felizmente, ninguém os incomodou até chegarem ao gabinete. Toda a gente devia estar a dormir sossegados, entregues ao doce sabor que às vezes só os sonhos podem trazer. Não podia comprovar que ninguém não tinha visto nada. Com a capa de Snape a cobrir-lhe parcialmente o corpo e os seus dedos enroscados em volta do pescoço do outro, apertando-lhe com cada vez mais força, não era capaz de ver nada. Também não precisava de ver mais nada para além de Snape. Nada lhe agradava mais do que ficar para sempre cativo daquele olhar.

Snape pousou-o no chão cuidadosamente.

- A Directora tem de saber do ocorrido. Fica aqui quieto e não abras a porta a ninguém. Os meus feitiços protectores vão afastar intrusos e alertar-me em caso de necessidade desde que não convides ninguém a entrar. Fiz-me entendido?

- Eu preferia que não…

- Tenho que ir, Potter – Snape cortou-lhe a palavra. – Não mexas em nada e tudo correrá bem.

Harry anuiu, contrariado, e ficou a ver o manto do Professou a transformar-se num torvelinho negro, à medida que se dirigia para a saída. Ele virou-se para trás quando já estava quase a atravessar o limiar da porta e olhou-o, com o rosto magro e cremoso destituído de emoções.

- Não precisas de te cingir ao meu gabinete. Podes esperar nos meus aposentos se te aprouver.

- Obrigada… - A porta fechou-se à sua frente.

Sem dar por si mesmo, Harry caminhou directamente em direcção aos aposentos do professor e entrou directamente no seu quarto. Um pouco receoso de estar a invadir a sua privacidade. No entanto, estava cheio de curiosidade para ver como era. Algumas pessoas diziam que um quarto reflectia as preferências do seu dono. E Harry não podia negar a vontade imensa de se aproximar cada vez mais do professor, de podê-lo tocar no seu ínfimo.

Na verdade o quarto não era muito diferente de como o imaginara. A divisória era toda negra com cessão do chão a prateado. Tinha uma cama abrigada a seu fundo com duas cabeceiras a flanquearem-na, um guarda-roupa igualmente escuro com duas portas de correr e uma secretária com escrivaninha calçando uma estante a abarrotar de livros. Espalhados em redor das paredes, haviam quadros emoldurados com motivos de tortura, um espelho a obsidiana lustrada, que reflectia o seu rosto cansado, e candeeiros a cheirar a óleo derretido, distribuídos uniformemente ao longo da parede.

Simples, pesado e íntimo.

Nenhum outro aluno devia ter estado no quarto do professor, ninguém para além dele. Havia uma certa atmosfera de intimidade que ele nunca tinha ousado quebrar à força, com medo de perder a confiança dele. Tudo aquilo tinha sido consentido. Não tinha que ter receio que o Professor o visse ali. Se pudesse acrescentar algo seu aquele lugar tão familiar, fá-lo-ia. Algo que marcasse a sua presença. "Talvez no Natal… Ainda tenho de pensar no seu presente."

- Senhor Potter, o Professor Snape mandou o Kreacher trazer comida e as vossas coisas.

Harry deu um salto e voltou-se para trás, soltando o ar que reprimira instintivamente.

- Kreacher, tu assustaste-me. O Snape disse-te se ia demorar muito? – Harry parou para olhar o quê que o elfo doméstico trazia. – Para quê tudo isso? – Parecia impossível que Kreacher, sendo tão pequeno, conseguisse acartar a sua sacola e o seu malão ao mesmo tempo. Não acreditava que fosse precisar disso tudo. O malão só estava completamente cheio quando ia para casa dos Dursley ou para Hogwarts de comboio. De resto todas as suas roupas eram penduradas nos cabides e todos os pequenos objectos guardados na mesa-de-cabeceira.

- Eu estou com muita pressa, senhor – disse.

- Obriga… - Antes de acabar a frase já o elfo doméstico tinha desaparecido no ar.

Só agora se apercebeu quanta fome realmente tinha. A sua barriga contorceu-se e apertou-se mais involuntariamente. A comida quente sabia-lhe melhor do que estava realmente à espera, por isso devorou-a até restar apenas migalhas.

Afastou o prato da sua frente e vasculhou a sua sacola. Estava a abarrotar de pergaminhos por utilizar, penas afiadas, tinteiros e todos os seus livros escolares. Um pensamento aterrador passou-lhe pela sua cabeça. Não iam enviar-lhe para casa para sua protecção? Seria demasiado estúpido e ele ainda tinha uma palavra quanto a isso. Não poderiam mandá-lo de volta sem sequer o escutar. Não se ia separar de Snape tão facilmente. Mas se não, porque todas as suas cosias estavam ali?

Abriu o malão e inspeccionou todas as suas mudas de roupas, pijamas, sapatos e mantos, todos impecavelmente bem dobrados. Havia qualquer coisa que não batia certo…

Decidido a afastar o assunto da cabeça, caminhou até à prateleira de livros. A maioria eram livros velhos, informativos e de não ficção. Poções e Magia Negra eram temas recorrentes mas também haviam ali biografias e um conjunto de livros de ficção. Quase todos eles eram pesados e usados, mas estavam todos impecavelmente limpos.

Harry estendeu a mão.

- Potter, não mexas em nada – sibilou Snape, desaprovadoramente. – Impressionante como és incapaz de cumprir uma única regra em tão curto espaço de tempo.

- Eu não ia tirar nada do seu lugar – mentiu. – Vão me mandar embora? – perguntou apressadamente, e ao ver as linhas da testa do professor crisparem-se, interrogativamente, acrescentou: - O Kreacher trouxe todos as minhas coisas… Não tinham o direito de decidir sem mim, não fiz nada de mal e não sou obrigado a ir para lado nenhum que não queira. Sei lidar bem com os meus problemas, a Directora não precisa de se preocupar comigo.

- "Senhora" Directora, Potter. Já está na altura de aprenderes o teu devido lugar. E para responder à tua pergunta, infelizmente não. Isso seria demasiado fácil e as coisas em tendência a complicar-se. A Senhora Directora tenciona que eu partilhe os meus aposentos contigo até pelo menos o ano novo. Depois disso tenciona-mos arranjar uma forma mais efectiva de resolver o problema.

- Porquê tu? O senhor… - emendou rapidamente.

- Penso que porque julga erradamente que eu serei capaz de te ensinar como comportar adequadamente. Aqui terás de me obedecer em tudo e eu não vou tolerar falhas da tua parte – trovejou Snape. Escutou o som metálico da sua voz engrossar perigosamente por isso não se atreveu a pressionar o assunto.

- Vamos ter muito mais tempo para passar juntos – deixou escapar a avalanche de palavras sem querer. Conteve-se de continuar apertando os lábios firmemente. Afastando-se o mais possível da pressão exercida por aqueles olhos magnéticos.

- Não vai ser tão prazeroso como julgas. Terás de voltar ao meu escritório mal saíres das tuas aulas e eu não vou querer ser incomodado impertinentemente. Também ficou acordado que é melhor negares-te a contar onde vais ficar. Não queremos infortúnios e dizer a muitos normalmente é o equivalente a dizer à escola inteira. Basta contares a um grupo bastante restritivo de amigos.

Snape parecia sentir prazer em lascar toda a sua determinação e esperança, espezinhando-o com as suas palavras amargas. Há tão pouco tempo sentira que tinham partilhado algo de especial e agora tudo se tinha resumido aos comentários do costume. Era capaz de aguentá-los se ao menos houvesse mais para além disso. Um poço fundo de emoções recortadas num rosto de indiferença.

O que Harry não se atreveu a dizer era que a ideia de passar mais tempo com Snape, mesmo que ele não lhe facilitasse a vida, continuava-lhe a parecer demasiado tentadora.

- Só há uma coisa que não compreendo, onde é que eu vou dormir? Não existe mais nenhuma cama aqui?

Esperava seriamente não ter de dormir no sofá demasiado pequeno ou no chão duro e frio. No entanto não havia mais nenhuma possibilidade, a menos que…

- Vais dormir na minha cama, como é óbvio. – Snape esperou que os sinais de surpresa evidente desaparecessem do rosto do rapaz.

Para Harry não havia nada de minimamente óbvio naquela afirmação.

- Assim posso certificar-me, adequadamente, que nada de mal te aconteça – continuou Snape, sorumbaticamente.

- Se queres assim tanto dormir comigo podias-me dizer. – Harry soltou um sorriso radiante, esquecendo-se do protocolo de etiqueta entre professor e aluno que tentara manter.

- Potter, se quisesse fazer sexo contigo para isso tinha a minha secretária. Não precisava de levar-te para a minha cama – retorquiu, sem deixar que o seu rosto transparecesse quais queres emoções escondidas.

Harry desviou os olhos, claramente envergonhado. Era duro ouvir Snape responder-lhe daquela forma. O pior era saber que não deixava de o desejar nem que fosse por um momento. Ele devia, também, sentir alguma coisa por ele, nem que fosse quando lhe era capaz de dar prazer, mas não passava de um objecto para ser usado e descartado quando se tornasse demasiado usado. "Mesmo depois de ele me ter segurado nos braças…"

Snape caminhou até ao canto oposto da sala e começou a despir-se rapidamente. Harry aguardou ansiosamente, fazendo os possíveis para evitar olhá-lo, mesmo sabendo que falhava miseravelmente a cada segundo que passava. No fim, nenhuma pesa de roupa restava. Harry afastou o olhar do corpo bem delineado, com medo de ser apanhado a espiar.

Quando as luzes foram apagadas tudo se tornou muito mais fácil. Aguardou que Snape fosse o primeiro a deitar-se e mudou de roupas para um pijama leve, seguindo-lhe, mais hesitante que nunca. A seda suave da colcha cobriu-lhe o corpo por inteiro.

Pensou que nunca mais ia ser capaz de adormecer com o corpo de Snape tão perto dele. Estava bastante consciente da respiração quente atrás de si e do seu barulho a movimentar-se nem que seja por pouco. Cada toque sem intenção, cada silencio prolongado, era capaz de fazer-lhe prender o ar nos seus pulmões até começarem a queimar.

Um sossego pesado abateu-se sobre eles, e em pouco tempo, Harry entregou-se aquela sensação de calma que presidia os sonhos.

000

- AAAAHHHH! - A sua própria voz gritou, e só mais tarde apercebeu-se que lhe pertencia.

- Ssshhh… está tudo bem, Potter. Ninguém te vai magoar. – Harry escutou a voz suave como mel derretido, e nunca acreditaria que seria o professor, caso não a reconhecesse tão claramente.

Lentamente, deixou-se relaxar, até ao seu coração começar a bater num ritmo comum. O seu corpo estava banhado num suor frio. Uns calafrios percorreram-lhe a pele. Puxou o cobertor mais para si.

- Estava ferido e vi o teu rosto… - balbuciou Harry, atordoado.

- Tudo não passou de um pesadelo. Volta-te a deitar.

- Não acredito que consiga adormecer. Parecia tudo tão real… - Estava de costas para Snape, e mesmo assustado não era indiferente à sua presença acolhedora. – Posso realmente ser corajoso quando tenho tanto medo? – perguntou, embaraçado.

- Não existe outra forma. Uma pessoa verdadeiramente corajosa sente medo. O que importa é saber domá-lo.

Não foi capaz de ver nada no escuro, mas foi com fascínio que sentiu os braços fortes do professor a rodearem-lhe o corpo e os seus lábios quentes e húmidos a saborearem-lhe e devorarem-lhe o lóbulo. Os dedos finos debateram-se com os botões dos seus pijamas, abrindo-os um a um, até deixarem o seu torso despido, e brincaram com um mamilo já duro graças à exposição ao ar frio da noite.

O barulho de calças a serem pontapeadas e peças de roupa a serem despidas ecoou, quebrando o silêncio em pedaços.

- Preferia que a luz tivesse aberta. Não consigo-te ver nesta escuridão – queixou-se Harry, fazendo os possíveis para manter a sua respiração controlada.

- Há coisas que são melhores serem feitas na escuridão. – A voz de Snape chegou-lhe aos ouvidos baixa e estranhamente rouca.

- Então pelo menos deixe-me sentir-te de frente.

Snape não respondeu nada, mas deixou que o corpo de Harry rolasse até ficar deitado, de costas sobre a cama.

Em pouco tempo voltou a sentir um corpo enroscar-se no seu, pele tocada pelo gelo sobre pele em brasas. Snape roçou o seu pénis claramente duro na púbis do menino, estimulando a zona da pélvis e irritando-a de desejo ardente.

O seu corpo reagiu instintivamente, quebrando de prazer até encher toda a sala de um calor delirante que ameaçava devorar por inteiro cada centímetro do seu corpo. Um nevoeiro desceu sobre a sua cabeça à medida que o seu pénis latejava, percorrido por agulhas finas que tentavam-no e seduziam-no até quase não aguentar.

Moveu-se por debaixo de Snape, aumentando o atrito e por consequente a sensação de tesão que deslizava pelo seu baixo-ventre. Ofegou várias vezes e tremeu muitas mais, como as cordas de uma harpa rígidas sobre mãos que arrancam sons de gemidos de prazer hipnotizantes.

Os seus dedos deambularam pelo abdómen, experimentando tocar cada pedaço à mostra. Podia não ser capaz de ver naquele escuro, mas era capaz de tocar a pele já quente e suada, ouvir o som da respiração arquejante, e os leves gemidos que o professor deixava escapar.

- Oh, Merlin!

- De quatro – rouquejou Sanpe, lutando para controlar a voz.

Harry obedeceu sem demora. Afastando o cobertor negro e descobrindo o seu corpo febril.

O som de vidro a retinir e de uma tampa a ser aberta chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Depois, pareceu-lhe que Snape voltava para junto dele posicionando-se mesmo atrás de si.

Harry tremeu de antecipação. O professor desejava-o e isso era mais que evidente. Podia não amá-lo. "Não te ama. Não sejas estúpido." Mas havia algo profundo que os atava juntos e os arrastava de novo em direcção ao sexo. Era um fruto proibido que tinha sido provado contra todas as regra e expectativas, que tinha sido saboreado e apreciado, mas que deixara a boca molhada e a pedir por mais. Estavam completamente dependentes um do outro. Só ele lhe podia dar todo aquele prazer, só ele lhe podia fazer ficar daquela forma e só Harry lhe podia fazer perder o controlo daquela forma. Sempre tinha sido ele a fazer-lhe perder o controlo, só que agora tudo era diferente. Snape não o achava um rapaz demasiado escanzelado, pouco atractivo, demasiado novo e sem graça. Não de verdade. Quantas vezes tinham feito sexo? Se não o tivesse apreciado não teria voltado para mais.

Um dedo escorregadio tomou-o, deslizando para dentro dele até fazer com que ele derrama-se todo o som que havia nos seus pulmões para a escuridão da noite. Um segundo e logo a seguir um terceiro dedo foram logo introduzidos. Preparando-o habilmente para o que ia vir a seguir.

Harry trincou os dentes com tanta força que quase podiam-se partir, e os seus próprios dedos agarraram o tecido da cama até ele cortar-lhe a circulação e esfolar-lhe a pele. Jurou que até Snape seria capaz de ouvir o seu coração, da forma como martelava furiosamente de encontro ao seu peito, tentando escapar-se dele.

Os dedos deslizaram para fora dele e logo a seguir sentiu algo grande raspar de encontro à sua entrada, como se tivesse a pedir acesso.

- Diz-me o que queres – sussurrou Snape, num tom de voz aveludado. O pénis intumescido pressionou-o ainda mais.

- Ah! Eu preciso de ti dentro de mim – sussurrou, embaraçado.

Sem dar qualquer resposta, Snape montou-o, o seu membro cortando-lhe por dentro à medida que abria caminho até ao seu interior. Harry posicionou-se de forma a que facilitasse o acesso e Snape começou a mover-se arrancando-lhe gemidos de prazer. Parecia que todo o seu controlo havia-lhe fugido do corpo. Pressionava o seu pénis violentamente até atingir um ponto dentro dele que lhe fez gritar mais alto.

- Ahhh, Snape! Eu não aguento mais…

- Potter! – As mãos do professor desceram pelas suas ancas até chegarem às suas nádegas. Ali, as unhas cravaram-se com tanta força que teve de se conter para não silvar.

O seu nome dito desta forma fez com que as ondas de prazer, que inundavam-lhe o corpo em espasmos, tornassem-se mais frequentes e mais fortes. Com estocadas cada vez mais rápidas, aproximou-se do clímax, construído entre gritos apaixonados e nomes sussurrados, enviando-o mais próximo de Snape até fundir-se com ele, tornando-os num só.

Aquele foi um momento de bênção, pertencia ali, aquele corpo agora quente que o possuía com vigor. Não havia nenhum lugar no mundo que mais desejasse estar, e tudo naquele momento apagou-se, deixando apenas a imagem de Snape cravada na sua mente.

O clímax chegou rápido, a sua semente manchou a coberta, mas foram precisas mais algumas estocadas até Snape ejacular dentro dele, deixando o líquido fino aquecer-lhe por dentro. "Uma parte dele dentro de mim…", pensou.

- Potter…

As energias faltaram-lhe e os braços tremeram de exaustão, sem conseguir suster o peso do corpo. Deixou-se cair e rolou sobre a cama, sentindo a exaustão a prolongar-se por cada recanto da sua mente, sombreando a sua visão.

Snape caiu a seu lado, deixando-se ficar imóvel por algum tempo. Quando recuperou as suas energias, virou-se na direcção do rapaz imóvel e deitou-se encostado a ele, com o seu braço a cobrir o corpo nu do mais novo, agarrando-o duma forma possessiva.

- Descansa…

Adormeceu passados alguns minutos.

**FIM **

**N/A: **Aqui está a segunda parte como prometido. No próximo capítulo, Harry vai descobrir algo acerca de Snape que ele não queria que ele soubesse e Harry vai confessar também alguma coisa.

**Ms. Rickman – **Obrigada pelo comentário. Os próximos capítulos vão mostrar Snape a debater-se entre o que realmente seria mais correcto a fazer (na sua opinião) e o que realmente quer. Tem sentimentos mistos por Harry, sente-se confuso, mas o pior mesmo é o seu medo de envolvimento.

**Ana – **Quanto ao banho se eu fosse ao Harry não desistia ainda desta possibilidade.

A Ginny realmente arranja muitos problemas e Snape ainda sente um pouco de ciúmes, irracionais, dela. Tem a mesma idade que o Harry, já andaram juntos e é uma rapariga muito bonita. Uma parte do Snape ainda acredita que o Harry vai "acordar" e desistir dele. Pior mesmo é o que o Harry sente em relação ao grande amor de Snape pela sua mãe. Harry ama muito ela, por isso não à qualquer ódio da sua parte, mas sente que é preciso clarificar a sua relação com Snape (que é o que vai tentar fazer no próximo episódio). Enquanto, vai sempre ficar em dúvida se o professor gosta só dela e não dele. E como competir com alguém que tu amas a sério e que está morta? Não existe realmente vontade da sua parte para o fazer.


	11. O Coração Não Mente I

**O Coração Não Mente I**

E quanto ao amor?

Você não quer alguém para se importar com você?

E quanto ao amor?

Não o deixe escapar

E quanto ao amor?

Eu só quero compartilhar com você

Você pode precisar um dia.

**- Heart "What About Love"**

Eram sete horas e trinta e três minutos quando Snape realmente despertou. Desde logo apercebeu-se que algo de errado passava-se. Estava deitado na sua cama, como era seu costume, mas havia alguém enroscado entre os seus braços, colado a seu corpo, com as suas mãos quentes aninhadas sobre o seu tronco despido.

"Potter!", gritou mentalmente. Não havia ninguém no mundo capaz de o atormentar daquela forma.

No entanto, não podia cometer o mesmo erro uma e outra vez. Nos seus anos de Devorador da Morte tinha aprendido que fechar os olhos para os seus problemas não ia fazê-los desaparecer, pelo contrário, só os ia multiplicar antes que pudesse realmente voltar a abrir os olhos e resolver os seus problemas. Negar o busílis no mundo negro onde crescera podia ser sinónimo de morte. As sementes já tinham sido plantadas, só lhe restava tentar arrancar as ervas escorregadias que implicavam em crescer cada vez mais, obstruindo os seus pensamentos com ideias irracionais.

Quando é que tudo tinha começado? Talvez naquela dia em que Snape pedira a Harry para ter aulas de Oclumância com ele. Entrara na sua mente despedaçada, vasculhara nas suas memórias mais deprimentes, e também nas mais apaixonadas, e inutilmente convencera-se que nada disso tinha-lhe afectado. Tinha-lhe conspurcado com as suas emoções, aproximando-o do rapaz que, assim como ele, partilhava da dor de ser humilhado e do prazer de ter tocado daquela forma, como nunca antes sentira.

Muito antes, quando Potter pedira-lhe para fazer sexo, aceitou, convencido que seria capaz de magoar o rapaz como o pai dele o tinha feito. Sem saber que abrira uma pequena ranhura na sua parede antes tão sólida, expondo-se ao rapaz e correspondendo em parte aos seus desejos mais proibidos.

Porque tudo girava à volta de Potter? Sempre soubera que a raiva era necessária, desde que dentro de quantidades aceitáveis, para lançar maldições imperdoáveis mais potentes. Abraçara-a desde tenra idade e nunca tivera dificuldade em fazê-lo, bastava pensar em James Potter ou no seu próprio pai, enviando pratos à parede enquanto um rapaz pequeno e escanzelado se escondia atrás da porta do seu quarto. Mas só aquele rapaz era capaz de atear mais o seu fogo até ele incendiar-lhe por completo a mente e derreter-lhe a máscara elaborada a gelo.

O seu auto-controlo, tão pormenorizadamente criado era posto à prova uma e outra vez. O pior era que agora havia emoções bem mais piores que tinha dificuldade em controlar. Emoções que se fosse por ele, nunca iriam transparecer ao de cima. O rapaz testava-o constantemente e ele não sabia se estava realmente pronto a proteger-se.

Por mais que mentisse sabia a verdade. Não era necessário que ele passa-se a noite na sua cama. Transfigurar uma cama a seu lado ou até mesmo no seu gabinete era suficiente. Ninguém se atreveria a entrar ali dentro, demasiados feitiços obstruíam a passagem a convidados indesejados. Harry Potter dormira na sua cama porque ele desejara tê-lo enroscado a seu lado, servir-se dele para seu próprio conforto. "Sou ainda mais fraco do que julgo."

Odiava-o com uma raiva pungente, tanto que deixava de ser ódio e invertia-se até tornar-se em empatia, preocupação e vontade de proteger e mantê-lo sempre por perto. Por outras palavras, dependência.

Afastou as cobertas ferozmente, como fizesse tensão de as rasgar a meio e lançou um olhar de puro ódio ao rapaz deitado a seu lado.

Rapazes naquela idade podiam ser honestos mas também bastante voláteis. Sabia que ele hoje amava-lhe, mas e amanhã? Todas as suas tentativas de o incumbir foram bastante pobres. Potter não tinha qualquer talento para a arte de ocultar os seus pensamentos, trazia o seu coração constantemente ao peito e orgulhava-se disso. E no entanto, Snape não podia saber como era capaz de regenerar-se depois de tudo o que havia passado.

"Não pensa no futuro, para si o presente é o que importa." Então teria que ser ele a preocupar-se pelos dois. Até porque recusava-se a deixar o Potter entrar no seu coração para o destruir mais tarde. O amor era um doce veneno que devia ser evitado, o Senhor das Trevas dissera-lhe uma vez, e Lilly provara que isso era demasiado verdade.

Estendeu a mão para acordar o rapaz quando ouviu um murmúrio.

- Snape…

Ainda havia tempo para acordar-lhe mais tarde. Era melhor preparar-se sem tê-lo constantemente grudado a si, convenceu-se a si mesmo. Não era por o Potter parecer tão delicado e indefeso, não era pelo facto de ele ter vociferado o seu nome. Não tinha nada a ver com isso…

* * *

Harry acordou com uma voz a ribombar-lhe ferozmente nos ouvidos. A primeira coisa que pensou foi que devia ser Ron a chamar-lhe. Mas a voz do amigo era bem mais diferente, mais alegre e calorosa onde aquela era demasiado soturna.

Piscou os olhos e estendeu as mãos automaticamente para a mesa-de-cabeceira. Com os óculos postos no seu devido lugar foi capaz de focalizar com pormenor o quarto em seu redor. Não estava no seu dormitório, estava na cama de Snape.

Colado há parede os ponteiros do relógio fixavam as oito e treze. As aulas deviam começar dentro de dezassete minutos e ainda nem tinha tomado o pequeno-almoço.

- Ainda bem que acordastes. Finalmente sou capaz de compreender porquê que chegas sempre atrasado às aulas – zombou Snape. - Tens quinze minutos para preparas-te.

Não tinha sido realmente sua culpa. Adormecera por volta da uma da manhã graças a ele.

- Devias-me ter acordado – disse, ainda meio atordoado pelo sono que insistia em pairar na sua cabeça.

- Não sou a tua mãe e já está mais que na altura que aprendas a ser pontual.

Harry levantou-se da cama e moveu-se na direcção de Snape, parando uns centímetros à sua frente. Gostava de estar bem perto dele, para poder sentir novamente aquela sensação de vertigens e fraqueza nas pernas que só ele era-lhe capaz de provocar. Nessas alturas o seu coração começava a bater bem mais rápido.

- A primeira aula que tenho é com o Professor Binns e ele nunca nota se somos pontuais ou não. De qualquer forma estava mesmo a precisar de dormir. – Bochechou.

Já por duas vezes ao longo da sua estadia no Colégio da Magia chegara atrasado às aulas de Binns e ele nem dera por nada. Limitara-se a continuar a dar a sua lição, com os olhos postos na parede, como se não houvesse qualquer aluno na sala e nada do que pudesse acontecer o fizesse interromper de dar a matéria. Só Hermione lançava-lhe um olhar reprovativo.

- Ninguém contou-te, Potter?

- Que há para saber? – perguntou Harry, desejando não ter mesmo de descobrir.

- Tendo em conta que faltei à nossa última aula o Professor Binns consideravelmente deu-me a sua hora para poder-mos rever a matéria a sair no exame de Poções da próxima semana – relatou calmamente.

Harry não sabia se devia perguntar porquê que ninguém dissera-lhe nada acerca disso ou como era possível que o exame de Poções já fosse para a próxima semana. No fim, abasteceu-se de dizer alguma coisa. Não queria tornar tudo mais complicado.

- A Menina Granger ficou de informar-te. Devia saber que não era de confiança.

Ao ouvir isso, apressou-se a defender a amiga.

- Ontem deixei o refeitório antes da hora quando soube que podias estar ferido.

- E como um Griffindor tolo que és julgastes que eu tinha necessidade da tua companhia – concluiu maliciosamente, lançando a Harry um olhar capaz de cortar a tensão que pairava em redor dos dois.

As palavras de Snape eram bastante diferentes da voz suave da noite passada. Teria a noite levado junto com a escuridão a harmonia que eles tinham encontrado naquele mesmo quarto? Sabia bem demais que o professor era bem capaz de ser inumanamente cruel. Todos os jogos que jogava ganhava. Deixando-o para trás, perdido numa confusão que sempre alastrava-se. Tinha que mover o seu cavaleiro para algumas casas mais à frente se queria destruir a sua torre.

Escondeu o tom magoado na sua voz.

- Ainda melhor! – exclamou Harry, alargando os seus lábios até formarem um sorriso radiante. – Ultimamente comecei a gostar mais das aulas de Poções. Assim, tenho mais tempo para passar contigo.

Snape fixou-o, ligeiramente surpreendido, ponderando as suas palavras.

- Gostas das aulas ou do professor? – sussurrou, a voz meia oitava a baixo do normal.

- De ambos. Gosto de ouvir a tua voz única a falar sobre os ingredientes, ou de observar as tuas mãos habilidosas a preparar uma poção.

- Neste caso aconselho-te a escutar as minhas palavras e fazer uso delas se queres melhorar os teus resultados desastrosos. Se não, nem vais ter hipótese de passar este exame. És bem capaz de reprovar com pior nota que o Longbottom desta vez, e isso é um caso só de si digno de passar para a história. Não sabes nem preparar uma simples poções de Anti-Paralisia. Não tens qualquer do talento da tua mãe. – Proferiu num tom de voz ferina.

- Talvez até o tenha. Acho que sempre fui capaz de surpreender-te por isso talvez seja melhor esperares até corrigires o meu exame para criticares-me – disse Harry.

Snape bufou.

- Quero-te no meu gabinete mal as tuas aulas terminem. Um minuto de atraso e irei à tua procura – avisou guturalmente.

- Está bem – respondeu Harry olhando em seu redor. – Onde fica a casa de banho?

Snape conduziu-o silenciosamente para fora do quarto, até a uma porta lateral que quase se camuflava com a parede.

- Não demores muito tempo. Vou estar à tua espera.

Harry anuiu e entrou dentro da casa de banho.

Era suficientemente espaçosa comparativamente à dos alunos. Ali, era capaz de sentir-se demasiado diminuído. "Não sou um professor como ele, não passo dum aluno que não devia estar aqui." Todo aquele lugar era de acesso restritivo. Talvez ele fosse mesmo o único aluno a ter cá entrado.

Parou para olhar-se no espelho. A sua cabeleira negra estava mais revolta que o normal, mas no geral tinha um ar mais saudável do que do dia anterior. Engraçado como Snape era o responsável por todas aquelas mudanças.

Afastou as cortinas do chuveiro e entrou dentro dele. A água quente afagava-lhe a pele agradavelmente e fazia-o relaxar lentamente, embora apenas tivesse conseguido afastar as suas preocupações momentaneamente. Elas sempre voltavam ao de cima justo quando pensava que tudo estava sobre controlo. Massajou o couro cabeludo e espalhou o gel de banho pelo seu corpo, observando o vapor a elevar-se no ar e os azulejos a tornarem-se transpirados.

O Mestre de poções tomava banho ali. Não conseguia afastar aquela ideia óbvia da sua cabeça. Aquele era, inclusivo, o mesmo champô que ele usava. Como era capaz de recordar este cheiro a camomila, mesmo que mesclado com o cheiro forte a poções acabadas de fazer que geralmente aderiam à sua pele.

Agora tudo estava bem. Ou não estaria?

Quem é que estava a tentar enganar? Esta manhã ele estava demasiado esquivo, demasiado frio, demasiado… normal. Como Harry lembrava-se dele nos anos anteriores. Sem que se apercebesse, uma dor perfurou-lhe o peito. Queria ser tratado de forma especial, como na noite passada. Se disse-se isso a Snape ele limitar-se-ia a troçar dele e dizer-lhe que tentava constantemente ser o centro das atenções do mundo inteiro. Só que isso não era verdade. Só queria ser o centro do seu mundo e demais ninguém. Viver daquelas noites em que tudo é permitido e em que eles possam-se finalmente reunir.

Aquela relação era proibida. Se alguém descobrisse poderia ter consequências catastróficas para ambos. Talvez fosse por causa disso que Snape tentava-se sempre afastar-se. Ele era seu professor e Harry só há pouco tempo fizera dezoito anos. Poderia convencer toda agente, se fosse necessário, que só tinham começado este tipo de relacionamento depois de atingir a maioridade? Talvez ninguém importe-se ao certo. Tudo o que vão ver vai ser um rapaz tolo e destroçado atraído por um homem pervertido com o dobro da sua idade.

Secou o corpo, enrolou a toalha à volta da sua cintura e saiu da casa de banho, à procura do seu uniforme que ficara esquecido no quarto.

Passados poucos segundos, ouviu o barulho da maçaneta a rodar e o instinto fez-lhe livrar-se da toalha em volta da sua cintura com um movimento rápido.

Mais tarde, quando recordou os próximos momentos, não conseguiu impedir que um rubor descesse-lhe ao rosto. Dumbledore disse-lhe uma vez que possuía desenvoltura suficiente, uma característica da casa dos Slytherin, e hoje mais do que nunca soube que era verdade.

Não podia mentir para si mesmo. Uma parte dele, mesmo que por breves momentos, desejou que o professor entrasse naquele momento, e quando a porta do quarto realmente abriu-se, como se Snape tivesse acudido a um chamamento mágico, a primeira coisa que fez foi reunir uma força que não julgava ter.

O vulto negro parou do lado de dentro do quarto sem dizer uma única palavra, o que fez com que Harry tornasse-se ainda mais nervoso. O seu coração apertou-se bruscamente de encontro ao seu peito, deixando-o com falta de ar, e as suas entranhas remexeram-se como se dentro delas duas serpentes andassem numa luta sanguinária.

Ignorando a parte do seu cérebro que dizia que tudo isso era demasiado perigoso, fingiu estar demasiado ocupado a procurar pela sua roupa enquanto posicionou-se de forma a que Snape tivesse acesso com o seu olhar à sua excitação crescente. Mesmo sem olhar, tinha quase a certeza que as duas opalas negras cravavam-se de encontro à sua pele, explorando cada ínfimo recanto exposto.

Manteve as suas pernas afastadas, expondo-se o máximo possível, e embora tentasse a todo o custo fingir-se indiferente a toda aquela situação, sabia que o seu falo estava-se a tornar cada vez mais duro à medida que o sangue bombardeava-o. Naquele momento, foi incapaz de sentir qualquer frio, mesmo no estado em que estava.

Bastava Snape ter dito qualquer coisa, naquele tom de voz destituído de emoções, que ele teria virado as costas a tudo isso. Mas ele manteve-se horrivelmente silencioso. O som da sua voz não o rasgou e despedaçou em pedaço. Só algum tempo mais tarde ele atreveu-se a interromper o silêncio, já Harry preparava-se para voltar para a casa de banho.

- Toca-te… - pediu Snape. – Quero ver-te a masturbares-te.

Olhou para o relógio. Era isso que pretendia, não era? Contudo, já eram quase oito e meia, hora em que deviam começar as aulas.

- Vamos chegar atrasados…

- Agora é que preocupas-te com a pontualidade? – ironizou Snape. Sem nunca escarnecer do motivo óbvio porque ele estava terrivelmente nu, no seu quarto. – Não acredito que consigas concentrar-te adequadamente durante as minhas lições da forma como estás. – Apontou na direcção do pénis hirto e duro de tesão.

Acenou em consentimento e fez com que as suas mãos descessem sobre as suas próprias ancas, até encontrar a zona púbica que latejava por um pouco de atenção. Tomou o seu próprio pénis na mão, sem incomodar-se com os gemidos que soltava e afagou-o suavemente, fazendo com que as pontas dos seus dedos acariciassem-lhe os testículos e apertassem-nos com vigor, até fazer diminuir o ardor que tomara conta dos seus órgãos há poucos minutos.

- Nnnnnnhhhh…

Não ia conseguir aguentar muito mais tempo desta forma, mesmo sabendo que queria que aquele momento durasse ao máximo. Abraçou a superfície do pénis bem perto da sua base, fingindo que os dedos que o tocavam eram mais longas e mais pálidas que os seus, e deslizou a palma da mão para cima e para baixo com vigor, enquanto a sua outra mãos brincava com a glande.

- Ahhh…

Uma corrente de sensações prazerosas invadiu-o, os seus testículos engrossaram cada vez mais com a sua semente à medida que a sua respiração acelerava. Ejaculou com os olhos de Snape a devorarem-no por inteiro, saboreando cada segundo daquele momento único.

- Snaaaaaappppeeee… ahhhh! – chamou.

Bastou uma olhadela rápida à frente das calças de Snape para ver o montículo erecto a esfregar-se de encontro ao tecido escuro.

Lambeu os lábios sedutoramente.

Snape fez menção de levantar-se da cadeira, mas Harry foi mais rápido e percorreu a curta distância que os separava. Para ele, pareceu que quase demorou séculos, à medida que avançava envolto numa névoa de desejo que lhe ofuscava a visão. O ar estava mais pesado que nunca e de repente tornou-se muito mais difícil respirar.

Sentou-se no colo do professor e começou por acariciar-lhe o peito forte como um muro bem construído, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido e irritando-lhe o lóbulo com os seus dentes.

- Potter… - Snape articulou em êxtase.

Agarrou bruscamente a cintura do rapaz sentado no seu colo e começou a plantar beijos e mordidelas no pescoço enquanto pressionava o seu joelho esquerdo no seu pénis.

- Não… nnnhhh… alguém pode ver as marcas… - arfou Harry com dificuldade. Cada vez que tentava chamar a razão esta fugia-lhe entre os seus dedos como grãos de areia, deixando a sua cabeça leve a rodopiar.

- Pouco me importa. Vou marcar-te até me pertenceres…

- Sempre fui teu… ahhh…

Como que para provar isso, desapertou as calças e de seguida as cuecas de Snape, até escorregarem pelas suas pernas, deixando-as à mostra.

Tudo passou-se quase instantaneamente, tremia levemente enquanto sentia o joelho a ser cada vez mais pressionado de encontro à sua nova erecção, e só foi capaz de lembrar-se onde estava quando Snape utilizou um feitiço não verbal para agarrar num frasco com lubrificante e derramá-lo sobre o seu próprio pénis.

Naquela altura, a tesão tomou conta dele por inteiro fazendo-o empurrar-se de encontro ao pénis erecto, empalando-se de uma só vez. A sensação de prazer foi maior que a dor e fê-lo arquejar ao mesmo tempo que Snape tentava aparar o som grosso da sua voz, que saída em golfadas frenéticas.

- Potter…

O coração de Harry martelou de encontro ao peito, ameaçando despedaçar-se, como acontecera há bem pouco tempo, mas desta vez era prazer que acumulava-se dentro dele e não medo. Conseguia sentir o calor que espalhava-se pelo seu corpo em ondas cada vez maiores.

Ambos moveram-se de encontro um ao outro, no que mais parecia uma dança deliberadamente demorada. Era atroz poder ter Snape, sentir com as suas mãos a pulsação forte do seu coração a bater-lhe ferozmente de encontro ao peito, tocar-lhe em cada recanto escondido do seu corpo e no entanto querer sempre mais.

Plantou um beijo suave na sua testa e tentou decorar todos os traços do seu rosto com as pontas dos seus dedos suadas.

Se fosse por si, todos esses jogos de sedução seriam eternos.

- Aaaahhhhh! – gemeu Harry, tentando acompanhar os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos do professor. O seu pénis enterrava-se cada vez mais fundo dentro de si, a sua superfície quentes deslizando em movimentos bruscos, até tocar num ponto que lhe fez berrar ainda mais alto. – Nhhh…. Aaahhhh!

Snape enrolou um mamilo seu em volta dos seus dedos, colhendo-o com os seus lábios, provando-o com a sua língua. As suas mãos tocavam-lhe em todos os recantos do seu corpo, a paixão que sentia enchendo-o por inteiro. Era fogo líquido que agora corria dentro dos seus pulsos, no lugar do seu sangue, vertido por aquele olhar incandescente que fazia todo o âmago do seu ser revirar-se em brasas ardentes.

- Quero ouvir-te dizeres o meu nome – pediu Snape ao seu ouvido. O som das suas palavras fez-lhe coisas maravilhosas a todo o seu corpo que não julgou ser possível.

- Severus… ahhh… eu amo o som da tua voz, o teu nome, o teu rosto… ahhh… Merlin, és lindo!

- Potteeeerrr…

- Não aguento mais… - disse, e ejaculou quase instantaneamente a Snape, vertendo o seu sémen de encontro à sua blusa escura, todo o seu corpo uma torrente de emoções arrebatadoras. – Aaaaahhhhhh!

O cansaço tomou conta do seu corpo, fazendo-o cair num estado de languidez absoluto, enquanto esperava que a sua respiração normalizasse-se. Os seus cabelos revoltos espalhavam-se por cima da sua cara, varrendo a pele dos ombros do Mestre de Poções a qual se encostava suavemente, se pudesse ficar deixa maneira para sempre...

Com suavidade, tocou no seu pénis já frouxo e levou a sua própria semente aos lábios provocadoramente, lambendo as pontas dos seus dedos até limpa-los por completo. Por de trás da cortina de cabelos negros, o olhar penetrante de Snape cravava-se nele até deixar o seu coração novamente a correr no seu peito. Só naquele momento apercebeu-se que tinha prendido a respiração.

Snape afastou-o do seu corpo e levantou-se da cadeira. O nevoeiro que lhe toldava o raciocínio afastou-se, deixando a verdade nua e crua à mostra. Aquilo não era, nem nunca seria, um conto de fadas. No fim, o rapaz teria que saber quando dar-lhe espaço para distanciar-se emocionalmente.

Pensar em Harry só deixava-lhe mais desagradado do que nunca. Sentiu o ódio fluir-lhe à mente, duro e frio, cravando-se em cada recanto do seu corpo. Era tudo sua culpa.

- Pára com isso, Potter. Não tenho mais tempo para as tuas brincadeiras, vamos chegar atrasados por tua culpa. – Snape lançou um olhar ao ponteiro do relógio cravado na casa das oito e quarenta e três.

Harry afastou o rosto para que ele não pudesse-lhe ler a desilusão e o desespero, como se tivessem-lhe dado uma bofetada. Tremeu involuntariamente, as lágrimas a marejarem-lhe os olhos, recusando teimosamente em deixar transparecer qualquer sinal de fraqueza neles.

Ambos apressaram-se a vestir depois de Snape ter lançado um feitiço para limpar o sémen dos seus corpos. Em menos de cinco minutos já estavam prontos para abandonar a sala.

- Espera, Potter! – ordenou Snape no tom de voz arrastado e profundo de sempre.

Um fio de esperança nasceu dentro de si. Queria ouvir o tom de voz brando que ele utilizava reservado somente para os momentos íntimos de sexo.

- Toma. – Deu-lhe um frasco de poções quase cheio com um líquido translúcido.

- O que é isso? – perguntou abafadamente.

- Uma Poção de Sono sem Sonhos. Três gotas apenas serão suficiente para fazer efeito.

- Está bem. Obrigada... – Apertou o frasquinho de encontro ao peito desviando o olhar do professor. – Snape eu…

- Temos de ir andado, Potter. – Snape puxou-o pela manga do casaco e forçou-o a acompanhá-lo os seus passos rápidos.

Harry estava farto de acreditar que alguma coisa ia mudar entre eles depois do sexo. Era uma estupidez sua, devia ter sabido de ante mão, que Snape não o ia tratar duma forma melhor só por aquilo que acontecera à bem poucos minutos. Ele era capaz de mostrar o suficiente para plantar em si a ideia tola que algum dia iam ser amantes a sério, mas depois tudo voltava ao normal, excepto por um olhar ou outro mal guardado de desejo. E até isso Harry não sabia se era sem querer. O professor nunca deixava transparecer nada disso quando estavam em aulas.

Não sabia há quanto tempo começara-se a sentir daquela maneira. De início, estava demasiado contente com a perspectiva de poder tocar no corpo de Snape para ligar a mais nada mas agora tudo era diferente. Queria mais. E o sexo não seria a forma de alcançar isso. Precisavam de ter tempo de qualidade para conversarem.

Felizmente que agora que estava a viver nos aposentos de Snape, tempo de qualidade é o que não faltava.

**FIM**

Obrigada pelos comentários.


	12. O Coração Não Mente II

**O Coração Não Mente II**

We test, we form, we fear, we tilt  
We strive, we fall, we want, we kill  
And we hail, and we doubt  
And with all waisted  
We heal, and we call  
We atone kneeled here  
And will stray fortified  
In a windfall

- Azam Ali "Forty One Ways"

Quando Snape abriu a porta da sala de aula, todos os olhares prenderam-se neles. Pelo modo como alguns alunos estavam levantados era óbvio que já tinham desistido de esperar pelo professor, acalentado a esperança que ele fosse faltar de novo.

Harry viu os amigos mirarem-no de boca aberta, com ar de quem queriam-lhe interrogar. Sentiu-se aliviado por não o puderem incomodar, naquela hora, com um número infinito de perguntas pelas quais não podia realmente responder sem ter que mentir.

- Sentem-se – ordenou Snape com a voz profundamente e arrastada de sempre. – Julgo que não vos dei autorização para saírem dos vossos lugares.

- Mas professor… já tinham passado quinze minutos… - sussurrou Parvati.

- Cale-se! – sibilou Snape. – Dez pontos a menos para os Gryffindor por falar sem ter sido solicitada. – Até alguém vos avisar que eu não estava disponível para dar aulas têm de esperar, caso contrário apanham uma falta colectiva e a Directora irá saber do ocorrido. Se já me fiz entender abram o livro na página 113.

A contragosto, tiraram os livros das malas. Tudo isso era muito injusto, o rosto dos seus colegas era bem capaz de deixar transparecer o que pensavam disso. Só ele não importava-se, mesmo assim não deixava de achar incrível como Snape era capaz de censurar os seus colegas quando a culpa de chegarem atrasados era obviamente deles. Gostava de ser capaz de reagir sempre com tanta tranquilidade como Snape em circunstâncias como aquelas. Não era tão mal como Ron que corava até às orelhas e gaguejava sempre que mentia ou encobria alguma coisa, mesmo assim, era capaz de jurar que os seus olhos tornavam-se mais nervosos do que era habitual.

Era o único em pé e já algumas pessoas olhavam para ele duma forma estranha, por isso apressou-se a sentar no seu lugar do costume, mesmo em frente à secretária do professor.

Só agora tinha começado a invejar aquela posição. Dali nada lhe passava despercebido. Conseguia ver o cabelo escorregadio e escuro do professor a roçar no seu rosto, os seus lábios finos a afastarem-se levemente, e aquele corpo encoberto por demasiada roupa, que no entanto não era capaz de afastar o fascínio que sentia ao tê-lo tão perto. Qualquer traço daquela distância não lhe passava despercebido. No entanto, havia algo que nem mesmo os seus colegas mais desatentos deixavam escapar.

Snape tinha a primeira fileira de botões da blusa descaracteristicamente desabotoados, e o seu manto, que costumava estar impecavelmente direito, estava agora todo amarrotado na ponta das mangas.

Dois pares de olhos negros cravaram-se nele mesmo a tempo de o ver suprimir um sorriso. Harry sabia que naquele preciso momento, o professor tentava remexer na sua mente, por isso concentrou-se no pedaço do pescoço exposto numa tentativa de fazê-lo entender.

E resultou.

Merlin! Haviam inclusivo, marcas avermelhadas na pele cor de mármore que Harry nem se lembrava de as ter lá deixado. Mas naquele curto período de tempo tudo tornara-se vontade, desejo e prazer. Não restara espaço para pensar ou avaliar como aquilo poderia afectá-los realmente. Felizmente ele encontrava-se completamente apresentável ou as pessoas podiam começar a somar dois e dois, e por mais egoísta que parecesse ser, não queria que o tempo especial reservado para só eles os dois, acabasse duma forma abrupta, ou pior que eles fossem expulsos do colégio. Afinal de contas tudo isso era contra as regras. Talvez Snape culpasse-lhe por isso mais tarde, já era capaz de o sentir a escorrer, como água entre os seus dedos.

Corou involuntariamente ao ver os dedos longos de Snape debaterem-se com os botões da blusa. Hermione, a seu lado, lançava-lhe um olhar desconfiado, enquanto Ron tentava abafar os risos que insistiam em subir-lhe à boca com as costas da mão, sem dar pelo olhar que a namorada lançava a Harry. Desviou bruscamente os olhos, colando-os no tampo da secretária.

Durante o período inteiro das aulas, recusou-se teimosamente a levantá-los, a não ser quando era absolutamente necessário. Não era capaz de compreender completamente aquela sensação que só aquele homem era capaz de provocar-lhe.

O Mestre de Poções continuou o resto das aulas como se nada se tivesse passado. Foram tirados pontos aos Gryffindor, como sempre, e Ron foi repreendido pelo menos duas vezes, mas Snape nada disse a Harry, o que o deixou de certa forma apreensivo. No fim das aulas fez as suas rondas em volta das secretárias dos alunos, não perdendo a oportunidade de criticar o seu conteúdo. Só Harry passou praticamente despercebido. Consegui-o sentir a presença do vulto escuro atrás de si, abatendo-se sobre ele e devorando-lhe por inteiro, era capaz de recordar quase todas as vezes que encontrara-se naquela mesma posição. Sem dar por isso, prendeu a respiração.

- Bom para variar, Potter – sussurrou Snape, os seus lábios praticamente beijando as madeixas do seu cabelo. - No entanto podias adicionar mais um par de caudas de lagarto vermelho, para tornar a poção mais sólida.

Quando Harry atreveu-se a respirar novamente e a levantar a cabeça, já Snape deslizara entre as secretárias, com o seu manto negro a rasgar o ar.

- A aula acabou – declarou monotonamente. – Deixem os fracos com as vossas poções devidamente etiquetados em cima da minha secretária.

Apesar de Harry estar na fila da frente foi um dos alunos que se demorou mais, lutando com a mala demasiado cheia. Não tivera tempo de arrumar os livros como devia ser hoje de manhã, com tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Harry, já estás pronto? – perguntou-lhe Ron, apressado por deixar os calaboiços o mais rápido possível e aproveitar os poucos minutos que restavam-lhe para descansar ao sol.

Provavelmente os amigos queriam saber tudo o que tinha passado ontem, a ideia de contar-lhes que abraçara Snape ternamente, e que ele por sua vez pegara-lhe ao colo e levara-o para a sua própria cama para fazerem sexo lentamente, duma forma tão terna e suave já de si só dava-lhe vontade de evitá-los durante um mês inteiro.

Poisou o fraco com a sua poção acabada de fazer sobre o tampo da mesa da secretária, a mesma secretária na qual debruçara-se, não há muito tempo atrás, com o professor a penetrá-lo com estocadas rápidas e fortes.

Corou involuntariamente ao sentir os dedos da mão de Snape estenderem-se para pegarem o seu frasco, acariciando-lhe levemente no processo. Ultimamente parecia não conseguir parar de corar sempre que estava na sua presença.

Os seus olhos cruzaram-se, e por momentos fugazes, teve quase a certeza que Snape era bem capaz de captar a sua essência por inteiro, capturando-a até que só a ele lhe pertencesse. Poderia mais alguém ser tão belo à sua forma? Só ele era capaz de pôr-lhe no estado que se encontrava por tão pouco. O coração saltando-lhe do peito desengonçadamente, e as chamas queimavam-lhe as suas entranhas, aquecendo o sangue das suas veias até inflamarem-nas de emoções mal escondidas. Tremeu involuntariamente.

- Harry. – A voz de Hermione foi como um balde de água fria que fez-lhe despertar para a realidade. Afastou o olhar e caminhou em direcção aos seus colegas.

A voz lenta e arrastada de Snape atravessou a sala, tão fria como o seu dono aparentava ser.

- Potter, não te esqueças de ir ter ao meu gabinete depois de as tuas aulas acabarem, não vou tolerar quaisquer atrasos desnecessários.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu.

Iria mais rápido se soubesse haver alguma promessa escondida por detrás daquelas palavras, mas não detectou nada fora do normal.

Suspirou e saiu da sala de aula com os amigos atrás de si. Hermione estava mais desconfiada do que nunca, se perguntassem-lhe como sabia, não podia responder ao certo. No entanto conhecia a amiga há tempo que chegue para sabê-lo. Talvez fosse mesmo necessário contar uma versão resumida daquilo que se passara ontem. Sem informações que chegue, a ideia que um aluno podia ter desaparecido por uma noite inteira, mesmo a seguir do jantar na qual saíra disparado depois de saber que o professor podia estar ferido, para só voltar a aparecer no dia seguinte, atrasado para sua primeira aula, e acompanhado por Snape, parecia fora do vulgar. E também haviam as marcas no pescoço, a misteriosa rapariga dos Slytherin, já para não falar dos olhares estranhos e dos rubores.

Felizmente não teve de suster um interrogatório pela qual ainda estava mal preparado. Como tinha-lhes dito, ainda tinha de completar a detenção com a Professora Miller, o que se estava a provar ser um grande desafio. Já terminara de lavar todas as casas de banho e pendurar a maioria dos efeitos para o Natal, manualmente, mas ainda haviam uns efeitos adicionais que precisavam de ser elaborados para o baile de Yulle. Tudo isso só por ter descumprido as horas do recolher obrigatório, e ter sido encontrado na Floresta Proibido. Desde aquele dia já tinha voltado à Floresta Proibida fora de horas, mas suspeitava que a Directora perdoara-lhe tendo em conta que estava sobre o efeito de uma maldição imperdoável. Snape de certeza que não tinha apelado em seu favor.

* * *

O resto do dia alargou-se demoradamente entre horas preenchidas de aulas e intervalos passados em detenções entediantes. Finalmente, foi um alívio quando a última aula chegou ao fim. Contudo, sabia que desta vez tinha de dizer algo aos seus amigos.

Quando entraram num corredor mais afastado, Ron foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- O quê que se passou ontem? Nunca vi a Miller tão zangada na sua vida.

Harru contou-lhes tudo. Os amigos aguardaram em silêncio sem fazer qualquer interrupção. Apenas quando Harry disse-lhes que tinha de passar a dormir nos aposentos do professor, tendo o cuidado para dizê-lo num tom de voz o mais casual possível, Ron exclamou, surpreendido:

- Pensava que iam-te castigar severamente quando não aparecestes na torre, mas não estava à espera disso. Preferia ter de dormir com os Slytherin do que com o seboso do Snape. Aposto que ele não vai perder a oportunidade para te torturar.

- A mim tudo isso parece-me muito estranho. Quando o Sirius fugiu de Azkaban continuastes a dormir no teu dormitório mesmo depois dele ter entrado na torre dos Gryffindor. O quê que tem de tão diferente desta vez? – A amiga cravou os seus olhos cor de mel no seu rosto, pensativamente.

- Não sei… Que diferença faz? O Snape nunca me vai dizer nada mesmo que eu o tente convencer – disse Harry, abertamente. - A mim parece-me que depois de eu ter derrotado o Voldemort de repente toda a gente começa a interessar-se pelo meu bem-estar – suspirou – gostava muito mais de como era dantes.

- Tens de prometer-me que não vais fazer nenhum disparate – replicou Hermione, seriamente.

- Hermione, o Harry sabe o que fazer. De qualquer forma como esperas que ele se enfie em problemas com o Snape a segui-lo para todo o lado? Vistes como ele o olhava nas aulas de poções? - argumentou Ron, enquanto afastava-se dum aluno escanzelado que devia pertencer ao primeiro ano.

O coração de Harry apertou-se duramente de encontro ao seu peito. Respirou fundo e tentou não soar demasiado importado quando perguntou:

- Como é que ele olhava para mim? Não notei nada de diferente, mas pode ser que ele sinta-se com mais vontade de manter os seus olhos em mim depois de tudo o que aconteceu – tentou justificar-se.

- Não era desta forma, não sei explicar. Era como… se não houvesse mais ninguém na sala para além de ti… Era muito estranho – respondeu Ron. – De qualquer forma não sei como podes estar tão calmo sabendo que vais ter de passar tantas horas com o Snape. A mim mais me parece uma detenção prolongada.

- O Snape não é assim tão mal – objectou Harry, arrependendo-se antes de acabar a frase ao ver o olhar que os amigos o lançavam. Parecia ter sido há muito tempo atrás quando ainda pensava em Snape como um incómodo e um perigo.

- Estás louco? É o ranhoso de quem estamos a falar.

Não é correcto chamar-lhe isso depois da ajuda que nos deu. Se não fosse por ele talvez não tivesse-mos conseguido derrotar o Voldemort – retorquiu, sentindo a sua voz queimar de ácido.

- Ele deu uma pequena ajuda, e daí? Como sabemos que não está a exagerar para ficar com os louros todos?

- Ron, não vamos começar outra vez com isso – interveio Hermione. Depois, virou-se para Harry. – Desde que estejas feliz nós também estamos. Parece-me que estás com melhor aspecto desde ontem. Estavas tão magro e parecia que não comias decentemente há uns bons dias.

Harry virou-lhe a cara com medo que ela lesse-lhe o que se passava no seu pensamento. Ali estavam os seus amigos, preocupados com a sua segurança. enquanto tudo o que dizia não passavam de meias verdades e segredos. Não queria acabar sentindo que não podia confiar em ninguém, mas lá bem dentro de si, sabia que havia limites para a aceitação dos seus amigos. Se conta-se-lhes tudo estava a arriscar o emprego de Snape, e por mais que amasse os amigos não era capaz de prejudicar Snape daquela forma.

- Então Harry… - disse Ron tentando mudar de assunto. – E que tal jogarmos uma partida de Splash explosivo? Há muito tempo que nem sequer falamos e a Hermione é péssima a jogar – acrescentou, lançando um sorriso para Hermione, que nem se dignou a responder.

Finalmente tinha a oportunidade de passar algum tempo com os seus amigos e ser ele próprio, sem receios nem preocupações. Era bom ter Snape a seu lado, mas não queria dispensar os seus amigos por nada deste mundo. Sem eles nunca teria conseguido sair do Ministério da Magia vivo, no seu quinto ano.

- Não posso. – Sentiu-se mal ao dizer isso. – O Snape pediu-me expressamente para ir ter com ele depois das aulas acabarem. E eu não quero vê-lo mais zangado do que o necessário.

- Estás sempre ocupado – queixou-se Ron, aborrecido.

Ginny apareceu a correr no meio do corredor, e acenou na sua direcção, parando apenas para recuperar o fôlego.

- Harry, a Professora Miller precisa da tua ajuda para acabarmos de enfeitar o castelo.

- Ainda?

Aquele castigo estava a alongar-se desde há três semanas e Harry desconfiava que a professora não tinha alunos suficientes para ajudar-lhe a enfeitar o castelo todo, por isso tinha que recorrer aos alunos sobre a forma de castigo. Agora tinha saudades dos castigos de Snape, nem os dele costumavam durar tanto tempo, e por mais aborrecido que às vezes fosse preencher pergaminhos, às vezes ambos encontravam outras formas de punição bem mais interessantes.

- Felizmente não falta muito mais. Se quiseres posso tentar cobrir a tua ausência, mas a Miller não vai ficar lá muito contente.

- Não é preciso – suspirou Harry. Snape havia de compreender, não era realmente sua culpa.

Despediu-se dos amigos rapidamente, prometendo a si mesmo que havia de arranjar mais tempo para passar com eles, obrigando-se a esquecer do facto que tinha feito uma promessa interna semelhante a esta no que dizia respeito a Snape e que ainda não a tinha comprido. Nem era provável que pudesse cumpri-la tão cedo por culpa da Miller.

Quando ele e Ginny chegaram ao patamar de cima da escada rolante, repleta de degraus de pedra, Harry conseguiu reconhecer a voz de Snape a discutir com Miller, num tom de voz que era capaz de se fazer ouvir claramente há distância.

- O Potter ainda tem o seu castigo para cumprir, Snape. Não admito que tentes-me ensinar a gerir os meus alunos da forma mais adequada. Depois de acabar com ele podes levá-lo como quiseres.

- Se achas que perder tempo a enfeitar o castelo com laços coloridos é mais importante do que treinar os alunos para os exames que se aproximam… - cortou Snape, maldosamente. – O Potter precisa de mais estudo se quiser passar nos meus exames e tu sabes que a Directora é desta opinião.

Harry sabia que a referência à directora não tinha nada a ver com disciplinas mas sim com o incidente que tinha acontecido ontem à noite com ele. Miller, como chefe da sua casa, devia estar dentro do assunto daquilo que se tinha passado, no entanto não deu amostras de ceder tão facilmente.

- Julgas que o Potter não está em segurança comigo, no meio destes alunos todos? – sussurrou tão baixo que praticamente nenhum som saiu dos seus lábios. Foi preciso Harry estar praticamente colado a Miller para conseguir discernir o que tinha sido dito.

Finalmente, ambos pareceram dar-se conta da sua presença. Miller voltou-se na sua direcção e Snape cravou os seus dois poços fundos nos seus, absorvendo o redemoinho que passava-lhe pela mente.

- Este vai ser o último dia em que o Potter vai cumprir o teu castigo. A partir daí, estará completamente a meu encargo – disse num tom de voz desapaixonado.

Depois disso, Snape foi-se embora sem dizer mais nada. Miller resmungou entre dentes palavras que não foi capaz de ouvir, e ele não teve remédio se não retomar ao seu trabalho. Alguns alunos olhavam-lhe admirados, como se ele fosse um animal exótico, estava habituado a este tipo de comportamento, por isso não prestou realmente atenção. Dentro em breve provavelmente a escola inteira saberia do ocorrido. De qualquer forma, Miller provavelmente não o ia obrigar a o manter no castigo durante demasiado tempo.

Estava errado.

Faltavam poucos minutos para a hora de recolher e Harry ainda tinha que ir buscar alguns manuais que o Dobby deixara ficar para trás na torre dos Gryffindor. Demorou mais do que o esperado a achar tudo, Ron tinha levado o seu manual de Transfiguração emprestado e o manual de História da Magia tinha desaparecido completamente. Foi preciso bastante tempo para encontrar tudo e sair da sala comum a correr.

Tudo estava a correr contra o planeado. A esta hora Snape provavelmente devia estar furioso com a sua ausência, e seria incapaz de perder a oportunidade de tirar pontos pelo seu atraso. Porque não podia tudo correr bem uma vez na vida? Só queria passar tempo com Snape, ouvir a sua voz melodiosa sibilar no seu ouvido, áspera e ao mesmo tempo suave como o roçar duma pena.

Não tinha o manto da invisibilidade consigo, por isso teve que apreçar-se. Contornou uma esquina rapidamente, os pés mal tocando no chão para tentar abafar o som dos seus próprios passos, até que ouviu um barulho leve de passos atrás de si. Virou-se instantaneamente na sua direcção, e tentou perscrutar no meio do escuro.

Uma pequena sombra projectava-se até quase tocar nos seus sapatos, lambida pelo reflexo das chamas que os archotes desenhavam no chão. Ficou por momentos a olhar para Mrs. Norris. A gata retribuía-lhe o olhar com os seus grandes olhos em chamas. Uma pelagem escura e seca esticada sobre os seus ossos proeminentes cobria-lhe o corpo.

O barulho que tinha ouvido não podia ter sido feito pela gata. Era demasiado leve e sossegada para que fosse facilmente ouvida. E Harry sabia que isso devia significar apenas uma coisa: o odioso felino devia ter chamado Filch. Que espécie de comunicação tinham, nunca fora capaz de descobrir, no entanto toda a gente sabia que onde Mrs. Norris estava Filch não tardava a aparecer.

"Logo no dia em que não posso servir-me da minha capa…", pensou. Virou por um corredor à esquerda, sentindo a gata a seguir-lhe atrás de si, e escondeu-se atrás duma estátua dum cavaleiro montado num Pégaso.

- Vai-te embora, gata estúpida! – murmurou, sentindo-se cada vez mais aflito.

Tudo isso era, de alguma forma, reminiscente. Já tinha dezoito anos, mesmo assim continuava a deambular pelo castelo à noite, esquivando-se de Filch e duma lista infindável de castigos, percorrendo passagens secretas que só poucos antes dele tinham experimentado, e quase todos estavam mortos. James, Sirius, Lupin… e até mesmo Voldemort. Só ele, e talvez Gorge, tinham restado com todos aqueles segredos incontáveis. Outros viriam depois descobrir o que fora apagado pelas areias do tempo.

Barulhos de passos ecoaram no corredor de pedra. Apertou o seu corpo de encontro à estátua fria e deixou-se ficar imóvel. No silêncio da noite até um ténue barulho podia ser facilmente ouvido.

- Minha doçura! – exclamou a voz rouca de Filch – É outra vez o maldito do poltergeist a tramar das suas ou algum daqueles alunos pestilentos a descumprir as regras?

A gata não respondeu, mas nem precisava. Bastava Filch caminhar mais uns passos para encontrá-lo escondido atrás da estátua. A ideia apenas contribuiu para aumentar-lhe o temor, que encontrava uma forma de sair do seu imaginário, para contorcer as suas entranhas e amarrá-las num nó grosso e apertado. Fechou instintivamente os olhos e susteve a respiração em antecipação.

- Que se passa, Filch? – Ao ouvir aquela voz arrastada, Harry ficou paralisado automaticamente, sentindo-se incapaz de deixar o ar fluir pela sua boca até os seus pulmões queimarem-lhe, pedindo por mais ar. Snape. O mais provável é que tivesse ido à sua procura.

- Senhor professor, venha ver aquilo que encontrei. Um dos estudantes voltou a sair do seu dormitório à noite. Desde do início deste ano nenhum teve o descaramento de tentar sair dos seus dormitórios. Se a Directora autorizasse tortura…

Snape deixou que um estranho silêncio prolongasse-se em seu redor, até que por fim, perguntou rispidamente:

- O quê que dissestes?

As sombras adensavam-se, alheias à protecção que proporcionavam-lhe. Harry atreveu-se a inclinar-se levemente de forma a puder espreitar pela estátua. Era desconfortante estar encoberto no meio do escuro, sem nem ao menos poder distinguir os vultos que falavam. Havia qualquer coisa de incomum em Snape, e Harry queria averiguar servindo-se dos seus olhos.

- Que os castigos corporais…

- Não essa parte. O que estavas a dizer antes.

- Que isso nunca aconteceu este ano.

Por momentos, Snape pareceu demonstrar uma atenção fora do vulgar, mas abandonou-a rapidamente, começando a varrer o corredor em busca da sua presença. Escolheu-se ainda mais de encontro há estátua, sem dar importância à dor provocada pelos seus membros atrofiados, que chicoteava-lhe as pernas e as costas.

O Mestre de Poções deixou-se ficar quieto, novamente, durante alguns segundos, por fim disse:

- Vai-te embora, eu trato disso.

- Mas Senhor, o meu trabalho…

Snape cortou-lhe as palavras rispidamente. – Sei muito bem qual é o teu trabalho – retorquiu desapaixonadamente. - Volta para os teus aposentos.

Filch devia ter cumprido o que Snape dissera-lhe, pois Harry era capaz de ouvir os seus passos a afastarem-se relutantemente. A gata demorou mais alguns segundos, fixando-o atentamente duma forma desconcertante, sem compreender porquê que o dono deixara escapar uma presa tão óbvia. Por fim, também ela foi-se embora, a correr agilmente à procura do funcionário.

A sensação de alívio não demorou muito tempo. Uma mão forte agarrou-lhe pelo pulso e arrastou-o para fora do seu esconderijo, em direcção às luzes dos archotes. Sentiu-se estranhamente vulnerável, com os olhos a lacrimejarem perante aquela luz toda.

- Olá… - cumprimentou Harry, desconfortavelmente preso pelo braço.

- Potter- chamou-lhe Snape, como que a provar o gosto do seu nome de encontro à sua língua. – Eu disse-te que tinhas de estar no meu gabinete depois das aulas terminarem. Não estou a perder o meu tempo contigo para que morras.

- Mas…

- Tinhas detenção, no entanto devias ter ido ter comigo depois de acabar. Precisas sempre de arranjar uma forma de descumprir as regras – disse, com a boca rasgada num esgar maldoso. -, mas comigo não vai ser assim Potter, previno-te que vou fazer com que cumpras o protocolo duma forma ou de outra. Nunca é tarde para aprenderes uma lição. Talvez se o teu querido pai tivesse tido professores mais exigentes, ainda tivesse ido a tempo.

Harry tentou soltar o seu braço do aperto de Snape, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi fazer com que ele piora-se.

Não. Snape era como uma rosa, bela mas com espinhos capaz de cortar. Não podia deixar que ele provocasse-lhe daquela forma. O professor era muito volátil, e estava sempre a pô-lo à prova, cuspindo palavras de ódio só com o propósito de humilhá-lo e testá-lo. Retaliar era isso que ele acreditava, e esperava, mas ele não ia fazê-lo. Apesar de amar o seu pai, era capaz de compreender o rancor que ele guardava por ele, depois de todos aqueles anos de solidão e maltrato. Iria aceitar Snape, a lâmina afiada e o quadro pintado em traços de intimidade. Ambos os lados eram Snape, aquele que ele mais queria.

- A Professora Miller só me deixou sair a esta hora.

Snape revirou os olhos e franziu o sobrecenho, o semblante carregado.

- Agora? Depois da hora de recolher?

- ... Há quinze minutos, mas tinha coisas para ir buscar ao dormitório – acrescentou Harry, negando-se a deixar dominar pelo medo.

- Nesse caso devias ter ido durante os intervalos.

Snape arrastou-o pelos corredores, conduzindo-o até às escadas que davam para as masmorras, sem nunca largar-lhe por um momento, como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse.

- Bem… eu estive todos os intervalos em detenção e…

- Basta! Vais fazer como eu ordenar-te! – rosnou depreciativamente.

Snape estacou, e Harry, incapaz de travar a tempo, esbarrou com o corpo do homem mais alto, segurando-se no seu tronco firme em busca de apoio. Embaraçado, escondeu a cabeça de encontro ao seu peito, inspirando o seu cheiro peculiar a poções acabadas de fazer, à medida que brincava com o tecido da roupa, fazendo trajectos circulares com a ponta dos dedos numa tentativa de afastar a sua mente de caminhos demasiado perigosos.

- Desculpa… - murmurou Harry apressadamente, levantando a cabeça para olhar para o rosto magro do professor.

Snape estendeu a sua mão automaticamente para Harry, afastando umas madeixas de cabelo rebeldes que insistiam em cair para a frente dos seus olhos.

- Não faz mal… - admitiu quase silenciosamente. – Vamos, Potter. – Afastou-se rapidamente, como se tivesse queimado ao tocar na sua pele, e Harry seguiu ainda com o seu coração a palpitar apressadamente, algo que acontecia frequentemente ultimamente, sempre que entrava em contacto com ele.

Quando chegaram ao escritório, Snape disse:

- Não te quero ver mais ao pé dela.

Harry não soube o que responder a isso, e por momentos olhou-o atrapalhadamente. Snape devia tê-lo visto acompanhado de Ginny, na detenção. No entanto não havia qualquer motivo perfeitamente razoável para pedir-lhe uma coisa destas. Ele tinha o direito de falar com quem quisesse, a sua vida já tinha sido controlada durante muito tempo por outras pessoas, algumas delas com melhores intenções do que Snape. Tinha dezoito anos, não tinha?

- Ginny?

- Ela e qualquer pessoa – retorquiu seriamente. - Preciso que me entendas o quão perigoso é andares fora da sala de aula sem seres supervisionado. Julguei que, mesmo sabendo o quanto indomável e imprevisível eras, seria capaz de controlar-te adequadamente, mas agora duvido. Por isso mesmo preciso que sejas capaz de entender por ti mesmo.

- Porquê que te importas tanto? – perguntou Harry, mais venenosamente do que tencionara. – Sempre soube tomar conta de mim todos esses anos, agora não é diferente. Quando o Voldemort matou-me, na Floresta Proibida, tive mais medo do que alguma vez na minha vida – confessou -, mas quando voltei, mesmo quando lutei com o Voldemort, não fui capaz de encontrar uma gota de medo que restasse-me. Foi horrível, demorei muito tempo a esquecer esta sensação, e a única coisa que fez-me continuar foi saber que tu estavas ferido, mas vivo. Se podias recuperar, pensei, então eu também podia. Não sou tão pretensioso que finja que depois disso nunca mais senti medo, senti-o na Floresta Proibida, mas não vou deixar que ele controle-me como daquela vez. Ninguém pode ser tão mal como Voldemort.

- És dotado para o melodramatismo excessivo e para as teorias de grandiosidade. A culpa é do Dumbledore por ter-te alimentado estas ideias de importância fantasiosa – cuspiu impiedosamente. - Não morrestes, ficastes apenas momentaneamente inconsciente devido aos efeitos do Avada Kedavra – corrigiu Snape monocordicamente. - Apenas o Senhor da Morte foi capaz de prolongar a sua vida através de magias ocultas a ponto de tornar-se quase imortal, e até ele foi capaz de morrer. Servis-te o teu propósito demasiado bem, mas não te iludas, se não fosses o verdadeiro dono do Pau da Morte nunca o terias derrotado.

- Talvez não tenha morrido, mas também não estava vivo – retorquiu Harry, ignorando o resto.

Não importava o que dissessem-lhe, sabia que não tinha sido um sonho. A estação de comboios pareceu-lhe demasia real, e tudo o que o antigo Director o dissera era mais do que o seu subconsciente falando consigo mesmo.

O Mestre de Poções não respondeu-lhe nada, limitou-se a caminhar até ao quarto adjacente e a voltar com um livro de capa dura entre os dedos. Posou-o suavemente nos braços do sofá, que ficava virado para a lareira, e abriu um dos armários coladas à parede, retirando uma garrava de Uísque do Fogo e um copo de cristal transparente na qual verteu o seu conteúdo. Era da cor de diamantes embebidos em sangue, quentes como fogo líquido entornado pela garganta a baixo. Harry ainda lembrava-se da sensação de ardor causada pelo álcool, uma vez que Bill fizera um brinde em memória de Moody quando ainda faltavam alguns dias para Harry atingir a maioridade.

Observou Snape a beber o líquido enquanto olhava, hipnotizado, para as labaredas de fogo, a única fonte de calor naquela sala.

- Ainda é cedo – sentenciou Harry. – Podíamos conversar um pouco.

Obrigou-se a manter o seu tom de voz calmo e reflectido, sem dar amostras de nervosismo.

- Não incomodes-me, Potter. Se queres fazer algo de útil com o teu tempo, para variar, sugiro que aproveites para pôr a matéria em dia.

Harry suspirou inadvertidamente, sem deixar que as palavras duras como pedras magoassem-lhe, e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à secretária de Snape, determinado em fazer tudo adequadamente para que ainda restasse tempo mais tarde. Pela sua experiencia, contrariar Snape era um antídoto pior que o veneno. Nunca levava a lado nenhum, e de qualquer forma, o homem sempre ganhava os jogos que jogava.

Começou a estudar, contrariado, mas era difícil concentrar-se adequadamente com Snape ali tão perto, ao alcance da sua voz. Eventualmente, conseguiu arrastar a sua cabeça na direcção das letras à sua frente, acabar de ler as últimas páginas do capítulo de Poções e começar com outra disciplina.

Já tinham passados vinte e poucos minutos quando a voz de Snape redobrou no silêncio.

- O Qilin é encontrado nos países da Ásia de leste. Sobretudo na China, Coreia, Japão e Vietname - Harry conteve-se para não dar um salto, ao aperceber-se que o professor estava mesmo atrás de si, curvado sobre a sua cadeira, com os lábios a uns centímetros do seu lóbulo esquerdo.

- Certo…

Snape sentou-se à sua frente na secretária, abandonando o livro e o copo vazio do outro lado da sala, e ocupou-se a corrigir exames de Poções. Do antigo ângulo em que estava, não era capaz de ver adequadamente a sua figura esguia. Agora, a menos dum metro de distância, tudo fazia-lhe lembrar o professor. Não era capaz de concentrar-se em mais nada para além do calor doce do corpo à sua frente, que parecia-lhe querer atrair na sua direcção. Tudo não passava da sua imaginação. O corpo de Snape era perpetuamente gelado, à secção das alturas em que ligava-se ao seu, e à semelhança dum objecto, ele mesmo era capaz de transmitir-lhe o seu próprio calor a ele. Gostava de pensar que era capaz de passar-lhe muito mais do que meras sensações corporais, mas não sabia se era verdade.

Afastou os olhos do manual, determinado a manter uma conversa civilizada com Snape nem que seja por dez minutos, e reparou que ele escrevinhava habilmente, com o movimento directo do punho, cruzes a vermelho sobre as perguntas do teste. O enunciado tinha o nome do Neville, e Harry sentiu-se secretamente contente por não ser o seu.

- Espero que o meu teste não seja tão mal… - disse inadvertidamente em voz alta.

Snape levantou os olhos da papelada.

- Sempre a julgares-te superior aos outros, os comuns dos mortais.

- Não era isso que eu queria dizer – recomeçou, vacilando. Decidiu-se a mudar de assunto. Era sempre tão difícil fazer Snape baixar todas as suas reservas.

- Sabes porquê que o Neville decidiu voltar este ano? – perguntou.

- O Lomgbottom voltou a pedido da sua avô, devido ao ano passado ter sido demasiado turbulento. Como não estavas para fazer figura, o teu amigo viu-se na responsabilidade de fazer estragos e causar problemas, sem dúvida em tua memória. Passou os últimos messes escondido do pessoal docente – disse Snape, a sua voz um sopro de gelo.

- Dois dos professores eram Devoradores da Morte – proferiu Harry após um momento, esquecendo-se de mencionar que os alunos também julgavam que ele estava do lado de Voldemort. - Estavas à espera que os alunos não fizessem nada?

- Esperava que agissem responsavelmente – respondeu Snape calmamente. – Deixar mensagens na parede e comportarem-se mal apenas serviu para pior a situação. Os alunos devem saber quando não lhes compete interferir.

- O Neville deu esperança aos outros alunos. Disse-me que ser torturado e ter de se esconder na Sala das Necessidades foi um pequeno preço a pagar. Eu chamo a isso coragem.

- Ser corajoso nem sempre é o mesmo que ser sensato.

De repente, uma ideia formou-se na sua cabeça.

- Sabias que os alunos escondiam-se na Sala das Necessidades? – perguntou Harry, sabendo a resposta antes que ele a desse. Snape fora capaz de deduzir várias vezes que Harry deambulava à noite pelos corredores vazios do castelo, com o manto invisível, e também desconfiara da passagem secreta que Harry utilizou uma vez para visitar às escondidas Hogmead, já para não falar do Mapa Salteador.

- Inicialmente não – confessou Snape, posando a pena no tinteiro. - No entanto, vários alunos eram comummente encontrados numa determinada zona do castelo, e acabei por assumir que serviam-se da Sala das Necessidades para se esconder.

Sentiu uma pontada de pena e remorsos pelo homem à sua frente. Tinha protegido os alunos o melhor que pudera, escondendo a informação que não necessitava de relatar, manipulando Voldemort inteligentemente, servindo-se de toda a extensão do tabuleiro de xadrez, para fazer mover as suas peças com antecipação. Harry gostava de tê-lo visto jogar contra Dumbledore.

Continuava a ser um dos professores mais detestado da escola tudo porque lutara sempre por de trás duma máscara. Deviam haver mais pessoas que recordassem o seu nome com admiração, assim como ele fazia. Não era só útil agarrar numa varinha e lutar, os alunos do último ano que ficaram para trás foram corajosos em o fazer, mas Snape já lutava aquela batalha, assim como ele, há muito tempo. Desde que a sua mãe recusara-se a sair da frente do seu berço, onde um bebé chorava, pressentindo o cheiro a morte que precedia Voldemort, como uma nuvem negra a pairar no ar.

- E tu Potter? Porquê que voltastes? – perguntou Snape, sem nunca retirar os seus olhos do rosto à sua frente, como se o quisesse ler, até ao mais ínfimo recanto que pudesse-lhe estar vedado.

- A Hermione insistiu comigo e com o Ron que se queríamos ser Aurors verdadeiros deveríamos completar os nossos estudos – disse sinceramente, mas ao ver Snape premir os lábios até formar uma linha fina em sinal de desaprovação evidente, não pode deixar de acrescentar: - E também havia algo que eu queria provar…

- A sério? – disse Snape _secamente_, sem demonstrar quais queres sinais de interesso.

- Depois de ficares ferido… eu soube que estavas a recuperar, e que ias voltar a dar aulas de poções, então julguei… que depois de tudo o que aconteceu havia a hipótese de nós pudesse-mos começar a dar bem. Havia muita coisa acerca de ti que eu não podia fingir que compreendia completamente, mas também penso que depois de ver as tuas memórias fui capaz de entender-te melhor. É estranho, não é? – Snape franziu o cenho, no entanto, não disse nada. – Como às vezes é preciso alguém estar à beira da morte para percebermos o quanto gostávamos desta pessoas e quanto tempo desperdiçamos.

- Não esperava outra coisa de ti, Potter. Nunca me parecestes ser o tipo de pessoa que fosse capaz de compreender que a escola serve para estudar – replicou Snape geladamente.

- Pelo menos sou sincero com os meus sentimentos! – alvitrou, ofendido.

Snape fulminou-o instantaneamente, do outro lado da secretária, pegando novamente na pena para recomeçar a corrigir os testes.

Aquilo não estava a correr como desejara, mesmo assim decidiu não desistir. Havia uma linha que não podia atravessar, sobe pena de ver Snape soltar a sua raiva perante ele. Nos últimos messes começara a ser capaz de reconhecer os sinais óbvios de quando estava quase a ultrapassar o seu limite. A tenção muscular, a flexão do maxilar inferior e a expressão do seu rosto que tornava-se mais vazia que nunca serviam como avisos prévios.

Passado uns minutos, começou:

- Snape… podia servir-me duma bebida.

- Uísque do Fogo? – perguntou ironicamente.

Detestava como ele era capaz de deturpar todas as suas palavras e ainda assim não deixava de amar cada som que a sua voz arrastada emitia. Se tivessem-lhe perguntado há alguns anos diria que era irritante, hoje não conseguia parar de corar, a garganta tornando-se mais seca. Engoliu com dificuldade.

- Sim, já sou maior de idade.

- Impressionante! Nunca tinha notado que não estava a dormir com um menor – zombou sem o mais pequeno vestígio de calor na sua voz. – Terei de te fazer ler as regras do protocolo?

Tentou conter as palavras que foram-lhe à mente sem muito resultado. Uma chama brotou no seu coração, fazendo-lhe dobrar os dedos sobre a superfície de madeira da sua varinha, que encontrava-se dentro do bolso das calças.

- Nunca me parecestes muito importado com as regras quando me fodestes – vociferou.

- Chega! Não te dei autorização para falares assim comigo. – bradou Snape perigosamente. Aquele era o tipo de olhar que lançava a alguém quando queria pôr termo a uma conversa, e geralmente resultava. A maioria das pessoas sentiam-se demasiado intimidadas para retorquir. – Estou ocupado e não tenho tempo a perder contigo, continua a estudar.

Demorou uns minutos a lutar contra os seu instinto de amaldiçoá-lo, e voltou-se a sentar na cadeira, contrariado, ao aperceber-se que estava de pé.

Tinha feito figura de parvo, Snape não tinha a menor intenção de interagir com ele nem que fosse por apenas uns minutos. Pensou se ele seria um inconveniente para ele, pelo menos o professor agia como tal. Como em tudo, servira-se dele para ter sexo e ignorava-o quando não necessitava de mais. Talvez um dia até fartasse-se dele e dos seus argumentos constantes. Era tão difícil agradá-lo completamente, para ser sincero não sabia o quê que ele queria, nem gostava da ideia de ser moldado como um metal até atingir uma forma apreciável. No entanto, sabia que estava a ser injusto, o professor nunca prometera-lhe nada, desde o início sempre fora apenas sexo e nada mais. Ao pensar nisso o seu coração apertou-se de encontro ao peito até deixá-lo com dificuldade em respirar.

- Posso ao menos fazer uma última pergunta? – Harry quebrou o silêncio.

- Desde que sejas rápido – respondeu Snape, agora indiferentemente, sem tirar os seus olhos dos exames à sua frente.

- Estamos quase no Natal e eu gostava de saber o quê que estás interessado em receber.

Os lábios de Snape crisparam involuntariamente num esgar ameaçador, era a única parte do seu rosto que não se encontrava inexpressiva. Harry apressou-se a acrescentar:

- Eu sei que não é costume dos alunos oferecer prendas aos professores, mesmo assim salvaste-me a vida vezes que eu não posso contar, por isso eu sinto que seria injusto se eu não te desse nada.

Não era de todo a verdade, mas sabia o quanto ele era teimoso. Se fizesse o presente passar por apenas um sinal de gratidão talvez conseguisse convence-lo a aceitá-lo, e com o tempo podia acabar por familiarizar-se com aqueles pequenos sinais de apreciação. Dumbledore dera-lhe o manto da invisibilidade, embora tivesse a devolvê-lo mais do que a dá-lo, também era considerado um presente.

- Eu não tenho qualquer interesso em celebrar um feriado ridículo nem a ter de devolver presentes indesejados, por isso prefiro que não me dêem nada.

- Oh! – exclamou desanimado. Magoava mais do que ele queria acreditar, ainda assim não ia desistir. "Vou fazer-te desejar-me", pensou.

* * *

- Potter! – chamou Snape, a voz distante ressoando através das camadas finas do seu subconsciente. Remexeu-se, tentando afastar para longe o som daquela voz, que era semelhante a vidro frio a cortar-lhe a pele, ameaçando demolir a sua coluna de sonhos, como cartas de um baralho precariamente emparelhadas, tremendo ao vento. - Elucida-me, estudar no teu vocabulário quer dizer dormir? - perguntou num tom sarcástico.

Focou os olhos no homem à sua frente, reprimindo um bochecho. O relógio indicava que tinha passado menos de meia hora desde que adormecera.

- Cada vez mais passar a noite nos teus aposentos faz-me lembrar um castigo – alvitrou Harry, à procura de desculpas.

- Eu disse-te que eu não ia facilitar-te a vida o tempo que passasses cá. Isso não é a casa de nenhum dos teus amigos. Precisas de aprender disciplina adequadamente.

Harry achava que toda a sua infância passada na casa dos seus tios não passara de um exercício de disciplina e auto-controlo. Era deprimente que embora o professor já tivesse admitido que ele não era assim tão parecido com o pai, comportava-se como se achasse que ele era incapaz de cumprir as regras básicas. Que culpa tinha ele de haver sempre bons motivos para _descumpri__-__las_? Como quando a Câmara dos Segredos fora aberta ou quando o Hagrid necessitava mesmo dele. De qualquer forma, só havia uma ordem que dava-lhe vontade de obedecer incondicionalmente.

Corou involuntariamente, reprimindo os seus pensamentos que caminhavam em direcções perigosas. Hoje não era uma boa altura para ficar excitado. Snape estava a menos dum metro de distância, e era capaz de entrar dentro da sua mente tão rápido como uma porta destrancada, aberta a visitas.

- Levanta-te – ordenou rispidamente. – Vamos treinar Oclumância.

Obedeceu sem hesitar, consciente do quanto queria agradar Snape, deixando-se ficar imóvel, a uns passos de distância. Snape tirou a sua varinha para fora do bolso e fê-la deslizar suavemente entre os seus dedos, apontando-a na sua direcção.

Já praticavam Oclumância há algumas semanas, e Harry tinha vindo a melhorar, ainda que lentamente. Mesmo assim nunca fora capaz de aparar completamente as intrusões do professor, que cortavam a sua mente em pequenos pedaços, devorando a informação mais preciosa, e expondo memórias que preferia que ficassem enterradas. Era um livro aberto, todas as memórias que esforçava-se para enterrar nas profundezas do seu subconsciente flutuavam ao de cima. Expor-se daquela forma só podia ser comparável à sensação de estar nú e ser invadido por o olhar penetrante.

- Quando eu contar até três – avisou Snape. – Um… dois… três… _Legilimens!_

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, não dando tempo para ele amuralhar devidamente a sua mente. Toda a luz, reflectida pelas chamas da lareira, evaporou-se em seu redor, a escuridão ocupando-se do seu lugar, estendendo-se até fora do seu campo de visão.

_Um rapaz, envolto num clamor de vozes quentes e risos, que erguiam-se bem lá no alto, obrigava-se a sorrir para os seus colegas que olhavam-no com respeito, e afastava-se o mais que a sua boa educação o permitia, tentando esconder o desespero que ameaçava explodir para fora de si. Tinha de caminhar, não podia parar de caminhar. Já não faltava muito, mais uns passos e podia chegar à enfermaria. Snape era resistente, quase imortal, ele não ia permitir que morresse. Ainda assim, sabia, nas profundezas do seu ser, que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Quantas pessoas vira a morrer, à sua frente, sem as poder salvar? Quantas pessoas, os tentáculos da morte chegara bruscamente, e roubara de si, no auge da sua vida?_

_Não…_

_Estava perdido dentro de si mesmo, retraído num labirinto de memórias amargas que devoravam-no por inteiro. Queria esconder-se fora dali, onde pode-se ser sem sentir dor. _

_Não…_

_Mãos exploravam-no, violavam por inteiro a sua privacidade, o seu direito a ser único e intrínseco, sem ter de suportar olhos que analisavam os seus mais ínfimos recantos._

_Não…_

Tremeu, incapaz de suportar aquela sensação por muito mais tempo. Esquecera-se à muito de quem estava à sua frente, e se em tempos achara cansativo a resistência a invasões deste género, agora achava insuportável a ideia de permanecer quieto, aceitando que vasculhassem nas suas recordações. Agarrou instintivamente na sua varinha, agindo sobre a influência do instinto e apontou-a em frente, na direcção onde julgou que o intruso devia estar.

- _Legilimens!_

_Finalmente os tentáculos que premiam a sua mente deram-lhe descanso, escorregando para for do seu alcance, a sensação de pressão quase asfixiante sendo substituídas por uma sensação de controlo absoluto. _

_Imagens nítidas apareceram diante de si num vaivém recorrente, eram sinais daquilo que tinha tornado Snape no homem que era. Fotografias guardadas num armário empoeirado, aparentemente esquecidas sem nunca poderem se desvanecer completamente. Porque esquecer é uma bênção que poucos alcançam._

_Absorveu-as ansiosamente, mas nenhuma deu-lhe tanto prazer como a última…_

_Snape introduziu a mão dentro das cuecas. Minutos passaram-se desde que o Potter saíra daquela sala, no entanto, sentia a sua ausência como se anos se tivessem passado. Era incapaz de esquecê-lo, e isso atormentava-o mais do que era capaz de admitir._

_ Em breve, o seu pénis já se tinha tornado animado, enquanto os seus dedos massajavam vigorosamente a sua superfície dura, uma parte de si que não se atrevera a tocar há já algum tempo. Mas ainda assim não era capaz de esquecê-lo, algumas batalhas podiam ter sido ganhas, mas a guerra tinha sido perdida. Quando uma cabeça era cortada, outra erguia-se, tamanho era o seu desejo por tê-lo ali, a seu lado. Nos seus sonhos, a mão que lhe tocava já não era mais fria, os seus dedos também não eram tão longos nem brancos, pertenciam a uma pessoa inteiramente diferente. Pertenciam ao Potter. _

_- Potter – grunhiu, evocando o nome que prometera nunca pronunciar em voz alta numa situação como aquela. _

_"Que se passava comigo?" Como queria dilacerar aquele rapaz intrometido, afastá-lo de tal forma que ele não pudesse encontrar o caminho de regresso até ele._

_Todas as portas antes abertas, fecharam-se à sua frente. Esbarrou de encontro a uma forte barreira e viu-se obrigado a abandonar a sua mente. _

Alguns segundos passaram-se, Harry lutou para normalizar a respiração e para pôr-se de pé, apercebendo-se que tinha caído de joelhos, os pés doíam-lhe levemente de ter estado naquela posição desconfortável.

- Eu não sabia que tu também pensavas em mim enquanto tocavas-te… - Conteve-se antes que começa-se a saltar animadamente, embora não tivesse conseguido suprimir um sorriso que assomou-lhe os lábios, iluminando todo o seu rosto.

- Proíbo-te de continuares esta conversa! – avisou Snape.

Onde antes uma janela estivera fechada, bloqueando a entrada da luz, agora havia claridade, que alargava a sua capacidade de compreensão, expondo uma parte de Snape que ele não conhecia.

- Se eu soubesse antes…

- Não digas mais nada! – O sangue tinha fugido do rosto de Snape, deixando-o mais pálido que nunca.

Finalmente, Harry percebeu o quanto Snape se sentia desconfortável nesta situação. Por isso, e para não atear mais a sua raiva, decidiu progredir com cautela. Era engraçado como a ideia de saber, activamente, o quanto Snape o desejava, era capaz de o deixar tonto de euforia, enquanto empurrava o Mestre de Poções para um estado de raiva e inibição.

Ia dar-lhe uma parte de si como um presente de confiança, decidiu. Uma parte grande o suficiente para fazer com que o seu coração, congelado há muito, derretesse-se.

- Não me vou calar – disse Harry suavemente. – Vais ouvir-me, Severus, ou então vais ter de me pedir para sair. – Snape tremeu ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o seu primeiro nome. – Eu não posso continuar desta forma, escondendo o que sinto por ti, como se fosse algo de errado. Eu… compreendo que não me aceites, mas ainda assim… quero que saibas que eu amo-te – confessou Harry, fazendo os possíveis para não desviar o olhar.

-Poupa-me as tuas declarações de amor! Amar-me é um erro, Potter. Podes ser expulso se vir-se a descobrir que temos qualquer tipo de relacionamento para além do de professor aluno. Se queres perder o teu tempo com tais sentimentos infrutíferos gasta-os ao menos em alguém do teu clube de fãs, tenho a certeza que há tolos mais do que suficiente para fazerem uma fila só para passar algum tempo com o Escolhido – trovejou Snape geladamente. A sua voz densa e arrastada só se tinha elevado ligeiramente, em sinal de aborrecimento. No entanto, era mais do que suficiente para fazerem-no parecer intimidador.

As palavras dilaceravam-lhe o coração, ainda assim não fez caso. Não ia deixar que ele o magoasse. Sabia que percorria gelo quebradiço, e que precisava de agir o mais calmamente possível se não desejava que a sua raiva aumentasse.

- O amor não escolhe quem, e mesmo que escolhesse-se eu escolhia-te a ti. Porquê que julgas que eu salvei-te a vida quando tinhas sido ferido pela Nagini? O Ron e a Hermione disseram-me para deixar-te morrer, eras o nosso inimigo e tinhas morto o Dumbledore, mesmo assim eu não fui capaz de fazê-lo. Eu sei que sabes lidar com as situações bem sozinho, mas eu preocupo-me muito contigo. – Aproximou-se de Snape como quem aproxima-se dum animal feroz, e com suavidade pegou-lhe nas mãos, o seu calor apagando os sinais de frio. – Se aceitasses-me podias-me ensinar muita coisa, - sussurrou, – e eu podia mostrar-te como amar.

- E tu pensas que eu importo-me com o teu amor, Potter? Talvez algum dia ainda sejas capaz de me ensinar algo de relevante, mas terás que trabalhar para isso. – As veias na sua têmpora pulsavam. – Obviamente que julgas ser capaz de exercer fascínio sobre todas as pessoas que encontras. Receio desiludir-te, – humilhou-o, com a ponta dum sorriso zombeteiro a crescer-lhe nos lábios - mas não passas dum rapaz mimado, com a auto-estima demasiado elevada, e com um gosto fora do normal para arranjar problemas. - Com um movimento brusco, Snape afastou a suas mãos das suas e distanciou-se rapidamente, até estar no canto da sala diametralmente oposto.

Harry respirou fundo e deixou que as palavras de Snape fluíssem pela sua mente e atingissem-no. Era forte, não ia ser umas palavras duras que iam fazer com que as suas convicções desmoronassem. Snape queria fazê-lo retrair para dentro de si, para longe de toda aquela tempestade, e por mais que a ideia fosse tentadora, sabia também que se agarra-se demasiado a todas aquelas sensações de tristeza e inadequabilidade, era capaz de perder. E o amor que sentia por ele fazia-o desejar lutar com cada vez mais força.

- Se não me amas então porquê que salvastes-me a vida, transportastes-me nos teus braços, e deixastes-me dormir na tua cama? Ou é suposto que eu acredite que… - Tirou os óculos e limpou-os, enquanto tentava decifrar o rumo das suas palavras. – Esquece.

A sala de repente tornou-se bem mais quente. O ar quase que resplandecia com a energia obscura de Snape, circundando em seu redor e ocupando-se de cada recanto. Tudo ali sabia a depressão e raiva.

A animal selvagem em Snape saiu cá para fora.

- Só serves para seres fodido, Potter… - rosnou, as suas palavras derramando veneno. – Desconfio que tu próprio já te tenhas apercebido. Passas o dia colado a mim, pedindo por mais, como um cão abandonado. Não quero que fiques sobre a ilusões quanto a isso, serves-me enquanto eu o desejar, quando eu aborrecer-me de ti terás de te afastar de mim, ou eu vou fazer-te pagares por isso – Snape provocou-lhe.

Os seus olhos tornaram-se marejados de lágrimas, ainda assim conteve-se perante o olhar impassível de Snape.

- Então olha-me nos olhos e diz-me que não me amas – demandou Harry.

Aguardou alguns minutos, o estômago contraído de forma dolorosa. Quando os lábios de Snape se comprimiram-se num esgar medonho, e os olhos dilaceraram-lhe perigosamente, como alfinetes fixados dolorosamente, fez os possíveis para não parecer assustado. Eram as únicas partes do rosto que demonstravam emoção. Parecia que os restos dos seus traços expressivos tinham sido apagados com uma borracha.

Mais do que uma vez parecia evidente que Snape ia dizer alguma coisa. Chegou mesmo a abrir os lábios, mas voltou a fechá-los rapidamente. Harry susteve o olhar sem o desfiar, enfrentando-o o mais que podia, há sua forma teimosa. Não era capaz de aguentar impassível na ignorância, sem saber o quê que ele realmente sentia por si. Quanto mais cedo soubesse mais tempo tinha para passar com ele, ou para sarar as suas feridas, se fosse confirmado os seus temores.

Com uma rapidez impressionante, Snape lançou a sua capaz negra sobre os ombros e afastou-se, o tecido a girar numa espiral de sombras negras. A porta bateu tão devagar que quase podia não ter dado por ela, mesmo assim foi capaz de sentir a dor que acompanhou o silêncio introduzido na sala.

Harry limpou as lágrimas e deixou que um pequeno sorriso soltasse-se dos seus lábios. Snape não lhe tinha respondido, e isso só podia querer dizer uma coisa.

Não importava quantas vezes caísse, sabia que conseguia voltar a pôr-se de pé. Porque, ao contrário do que Snape acreditava, o amor tornava-o mais forte.

**FIM**

**Por favor, deixem um comentário.**

**Peço desculpas por todo o tempo que demorei para publicar este capítulo, espero que o próximo seja mais rápido (e mais pequeno). Não tenho muito tempo que me resta, por isso vou ser breve. Obrigada pelos comentários e favoritos. No próximo capítulo Snape vai tentar evitar ser sincero e Harry, não querendo pôr demasiada pressão nele, acaba por fingir que está bem com isso… No capítulo a seguir a este vamos finalmente saber se Snape ama ou não o Harry… (Eu sei que estou a adiantar-me um pouco, mas gosto de deixar-vos um pouco na expectativa.)**


	13. O Baile de Yule

_**O Baile de Yule**_

Hoje eu quero você  
Amanhã já não sei o que quero  
Se nosso caso é prazer, te espero  
Hoje eu quero você  
Amanhã já não sei o que quero  
Se nosso caso é prazer, te espero,  
Te espero...

**- D'Black "Revolta"**

As nuvens navegavam pelo céu, encobrindo parcialmente as estrelas. Apenas breves traços delineares e um brilho ofuscante provavam que a lua se encontrava ali, cativa por de traz das manchas cinzentas dispersas e pluriformes.

À medida que o tempo passava, olhar para o céu cada vez tornava-lhe mais melancólico, memórias flutuavam ao de cima, algo que queria a todo o custo afundar e enterrar dentro de si. Ainda assim deixou-se remexer por momentos no passado, algo que só os fracos perdiam o seu tempo em fazer. Devia ser do Vinho Verde, o sabor era doce na sua garganta e o luar ajudava a reflectir a cor de esmeralda. Imagens dum par de olhos fizeram-se acompanhar daquele pensamento, fazendo-o tremer involuntariamente. Obrigou-se a arrancar-se daquele torpor que tinha tomado conta dos seus membros adormecidos, e estendeu as mãos para fechar a janela.

Tudo aquilo era culpa do Potter. Excessivamente obstinado e com a ideia que tinha sempre razão, não importava o quanto fosse posto à prova. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela sua voz entoada de forma demasiado suave, fazendo-se acompanhar por palavras que ele nunca acreditou que fossem-no afectar daquela maneira, muito menos vindas de alguém como ele. Foram capazes de passar pela sua armadura de aço e de alguma forma permanecer demoradamente na sua mente, abrindo novas portas, com possibilidades que só serviriam para prejudicá-lo ainda mais.

Sentiu-se cada vez mais irritado. Tinha acreditado que o álcool era uma forma de bênção, uma cura provisória encontrada no esquecimento, mas tudo isso tinha provado ser uma mentira. Quanto mais bebera mais recordara, e quanto mais recordara mais quisera esquecer.

Não ia deixar que o Potter o magoasse como Lilly. Quantos anos a tinha amado? Soubera desde o princípio que ela não sentia nada por ele, quando ainda era um rapazinho escanzelado que utilizava um casaco que chegava-lhe até aos joelhos, e não se importara naquela altura. Tinha sido naquele dia do seu décimo quinto aniversário, quando ela lhe presenteara com um beijo ao lado dos lábios, que despertara em si o desejo de a ter como mais que amigos. A semente tão bem plantada há alguns anos atrás crescera e germinara para logo a seguir ser destruída e espezinhada, antes de puder dar frutos. Havia vezes que pensava se não se tivesse perdido em feitiços de magia negra, afastando-se tanto dela que um dia, sem dar por isso, encontravam-se de lados diferentes da margem dum rio, tudo pudesse ter corrido de forma diferente. Claro está que tudo isso era absurdo. Se pudesse alterar o passado neste sentido não o faria, não por ela, não por ninguém…

- Potter! – praguejou, ignorando a sua cabeça que girava à roda. Levantou-se, com passos demasiado cambaleantes, e dirigiu-se há porta do escritório.

O rapaz tinha saído há vinte minutos, prometendo voltar dentro em breve. Era demasiado arriscado deixá-lo deambular pelo castelo, mesmo que fosse ainda cedo e tivesse na presença dos seus amigos.

Às vezes, imaginava-o morto, a sua imagem sempre tão decidida limpa da sua mente, à medida que o seu corpo se decompunha, trancado num caixão de madeira. Outras vezes sonhava com alguém a tirar-lhe a vida, e com ela o sofrimento que ele lhe causava, sem sentir os mais pequenos remorsos. Mas só a ideia de perdê-lo daquela forma era capaz de deixar-lhe num estado de melancolia absoluta.

A porta abriu-se antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa e o Potter emergiu do outro lado, tentado fazer os possíveis para recuperar o fôlego. Via-se que tinha andado a correr, estava corado, com a respiração entrecortada, e o casaco a escorregar-lhe pelos ombros magros.

Vasculhou a mente do rapaz em busca de informação. A imagem da Weasley apareceu diante de si, forte e poderosa com o cabelo em fogo revolto. O Potter acenava-lhe enquanto ela sorria, os lábios soltando-se de forma descontraída, mas julgou detectar um certo nervosismo escondido em cada movimento seu.

Porque tinha ela de fazer parte das suas memórias? Encaixar-se na sua cabeça de forma tão óbvia e tão completa, como se não houvesse outro lugar melhor para estar se não ali, fazendo a sua presença sentir-se.

Era inútil discutir consigo mesmo.

- Potter, preciso de falar contigo – disse quase mecanicamente. Cobrindo com uma máscara quais queres sinais de emoções.

- Estou ocupado – redarguiu Harry. – Podíamos falar depois? – pediu apressadamente, evitando prolongar o seu contacto visual por muito mais tempo do que fosse necessário.

Desde a sua última confissão que o Potter tinha decidido manter uma distância segura em relação a ele. Mantendo o seu tom de voz o mais polido possível, sem contudo apresentar sinais do calor de que estava habituado. Uma máscara diferente da sua, mas nem por isso deixava de ser uma máscara.

Deitou um olhar ao envelope que ele trazia consigo. Achava-se selado e o nome do remetente estava oculto pelos dedos que cobriam a maioria do envelope. Mesmo que não o estivesse, estava tão escuro que não julgava ser capaz de o ler, principalmente agora em que as cortinas tinham sido puxadas de forma a cobrir o vidro da janela, e a luz das velas não passava de um fio ténue, alheio à escuridão que o circundava.

Deixou o rapaz ir sem lhe perguntar mais nada. Caminhava descontraidamente nos seus aposentos. Mesmo no meio de todo aquele escuro já era capaz de orientar-se tão bem como ele.

O tempo de interrogatórios ainda não tinha chegado. Afastou-se e decidiu voltar a encher o copo com mais vinho.

* * *

Harry caminhou entre os seus amigos, alheio às suas conversas e absorto nos seus próprios pensamentos. Desde a altura em que confessara o seu amor por Snape, tinha decidido manter uma certa distância cordial, decidido afastar a dor do seu coração e a dar mais espaço a Snape para pensar. Não queria perdê-lo, nem ia desistir de lutar, mas sabia melhor do que ninguém que não podia obrigar Snape a dizer nem verdades nem mentiras.

- Harry, nunca nos dissestes com quem ias ao baile de Inverno – disse Ron, parando para olhar o amigo.

- Eu não vou ir ao baile – disse, distraidamente.

A última coisa que queria era perder o seu tempo com festas. Se pudesse levar o Mestre de Poções, decidiu, era capaz de apreciar toda aquela situação, mas sem ele tudo parecia mais distante e aborrecido. De facto tudo parecia de tal forma distante que só há alguns dias tinha-se lembrado do Baile. Os seus colegas falavam disso há messes, contudo as suas palavras eram perdidas quase imediatamente, há medida que sentia-se arrastado em direcção a uma corrente de pensamentos diferentes. Pensamentos estes, que estavam quase sempre ligados a um vulto pálido e esguio, com o cabelo escorrido que caia-lhe em frente aos olhos.

- Tu tens de ir ao Baile – insistiu Ron. – Não podes estar sempre com a cabeça na lua a pensar numa rapariga que não te liga. Azar dela, há carradas de raparigas que eram capazes de se por em fila só para irem contigo. Algumas delas até são bastante simpáticas.

- O Ron tem razão – concordou Hermione, para variar. – Basta pedires a uma rapariga que conheças. Há muitas pessoas que vão ao baile só como amigos, não é preciso haver qualquer espécie de compromisso. Como quando eu fui com o Viktor.

- Viktor? – escandalizou-se o Ron começando a ficar de mau humor. Detestava com um ódio profundo sempre que ela se referia ao Krum pelo seu primeiro nome.

Hermione ignorou-o, visivelmente chateada.

A verdade é que as suas palavras não o tinham tranquilizado muito mais. Quase todas as raparigas da sua escola iam reagir ao seu convite para ir ao baile com se elas tivessem recebido um pedido de casamento, e a última coisa que queria era que Snape pensasse que a sua declaração de amor era falsa, aumentando a sua insegurança. E ele podia ser realmente cruel quando queria.

Porquê que ninguém pensava, nem que seja por momentos, que ele queria ir ao Baile com um homem e não com uma rapariga? Para desculpar os amigos eram boas assumpções, até agora só tinha mostrado interesse por raparigas, mas isso não queria dizer que não pudesse amar homens. Palavras pequenas como aquela só lhe reforçavam no espírito a ideia que fazia bem em esconder a verdade aos amigos. Eles nunca iriam entender.

Como queria estar com ele! Mas era difícil sair do seu escritório, deixando de lado tudo o que se passava entre eles. Se pudesse voltar atrás, pintar um quadro diferente, faria tudo da mesma forma, ainda assim era difícil amar sem ser amado, deixar-se ser arrastado por uma corrente esperando dela advir qual queres sinais de amor quando acabava por se afogar numa atmosfera sombria.

- Harry? – Uma voz suave vê-lo despertar dos seus pensamentos. – Se não tens ninguém para ir ao baile eu não me importava de ir contigo – redarguiu Luna. – Vai estar uma atmosfera óptima para os Vampiros aparecerem, e eles sentem-se atraídos por espaços com muitas pessoas, por isso estava a pensar ver se conseguia ver alguns…

Esperou que Luna não utilizasse outra vez aqueles óculos estranhos que a vira utilizar uma vez no comboio para Hogwarts.

- Obrigada, mas eu não estou interessado – rejeitou, esperando que ela não se sentisse magoada.

- Oh, não há mal… Eu estou habituada a ninguém estar interessado a ir comigo – respondeu Luna num tom de voz etérea, sem dar amostras de se sentir realmente magoada. Ainda assim, isso não serviu para aclarar a consciência de Harry.

Não devia pôr os amigos de lado, muito menos Luna, depois de tudo o que tinha passado. Devia tentar divertir-se e passar um bom tempo. Tinha a sensação que uma parte da atmosfera pesada em volta de Snape tinha sido transferida para dentro de si, ocupando o seu coração e deixando-o mais pesado e triste.

- Desculpa Luna. Pensando bem… não me importava de vir contigo. Não me sinto muito bem, mas a festa é capaz de me por com melhor humor. – Deixou com que um sorriso falso cobrisse-lhe o rosto.

Combinaram encontrar-se há hora marcada e despediram-se. Harry sentia-se com uma melhor disposição. Estava decidido a tentar afastar as memórias dolorosas da sua mente para um lugar mais fundo.

- Vês? – disse Ron sorridente. – Não foi assim tão difícil. Agora só precisas de encontrar alguma coisa adequada para vestir. Vai ser muito há última da hora, mas nem toda a gente precisa de demorar horas a escolher a sua roupa como a Hermione.

- O vestido que a Hermione escolheu é óptimo. Muito melhor do que o que ela utilizou com o Krum. – Harry tentou levantar a moral a Ron, decidido a fazer com que os amigos acabassem por não discutir. Era sempre muito difícil lidar com eles quando não se falavam, e era sempre preciso um exercício de esforço sobre-humano para ficar bem com ambos. Exercício este que não acreditava ser capaz de conseguir efectuar, tendo em conta que sentia-se muito em baixo hoje.

- Como é que sabes? – perguntou evasivamente Ron, virando-se bruscamente para Hermione. – Hermione, não posso acreditar que o Harry viu o teu vestido e eu que sou o teu namorado não o possa ver!

- Exactamente por causa disso – disse Hermione misteriosamente. - Não quero estragar a surpresa!

Harry deixou-os ambos a discutir e afastou-se, pensando no que diria a Ginny. Caminhava com o coração pesado ao peito, só de pensar nas palavras duras que trazia consigo.

* * *

O Mestre de Poções abriu a gaveta que dera ao Potter para guardar as suas coisas. Um conjunto de pergaminhos mal dobrados, penas ainda molhadas com tinta e livros pesados ficaram à sua vista. Nada disso tinha, para si, qualquer relevância. Apontou a varinha e murmurou:

- Accio carta.

Um envelope saltou para as suas mãos, e com um aceno de varinha, a gaveta voltou a fechar-se com brusquidão.

Abriu-o sem ter de se preocupar com rasgar nada, o sobrescrito já tinha sido aberto antes. A primeira coisa que chamou-lhe a atenção foi a assinatura no fim dum pergaminho perfumado. Leu o nome de Ginny Weasley várias vezes, sem no entanto encontrar dentro de si qualquer surpresa.

Uma parte de si não sabia com iria reagir depois de acabar de ler a carta. Orgulhava-se de ter um exímio auto-controlo de todos os seus sentimentos, e embora o Potter fosse capaz de o pôr há prova vezes sem conta, sempre fora capaz de domar o seu temperamento desde que usufrui-se do tempo necessário para o fazer esquecer, aprisionar e congelar a besta que prendia dentro de si, e que só soltava por cima dos seus inimigos menos afortunados.

Às vezes tinha saudades destes momentos sombrios que o Senhor das Trevas era capaz de oferecer-lhe. Não da chacina em si, quando perseguia e caçava Muggles. Bastava um aceno brusco com a varinha para os ver tombar mortos no chão, como bonecas de trapos. Nada disso lhe causava qualquer prazer. O que sentia saudades era da ilusão de liberdade que acreditara conquistara sobre as ordens do Feiticeiro Negro. Da ideia de não ter de se restringir completamente. E, contudo, tudo isso não passara dum sonho, pois não havia outra forma de ser, sem estar protegido dentro de si mesmo.

E foi com estes pensamentos macabros que começou a ler…

* * *

Harry olhou-se ao espelho. Trajava um terno revestido a lã, com um casaco trespassado, calças e sapatos negros. Protegido do frio pelo casaco, encontrava-se uma blusa impecavelmente branca, abotoada quase até acima e com uma gola regular. O colete, dum azul quase negro, combinava com uma gravata simples e sem padrões.

Tudo aquilo dava-lhe um aspecto elegante que não acreditara realmente poder ter, acentuando a sua cintura esguia, sem no entanto fazê-lo parecer demasiado magro. Só o seu cabelo continuava indomável, não importava o quanto tentava ajeitá-lo.

Acabou de amarrar a gravata, e desceu as escadas para se encontrar com a Hermione e o Ron. Ambos já estavam à espera dele. Hermione, com o cabelo liso e suave preso em coque, um vestido rosa escuro com decote em forma de barco, manchado por padrões de flores a negro que aumentavam à medida que o vestido crescia, e uns brincos de formato triangular. Ron, a seu lado, trazia um terno cinzento-escuro com um laço roxo bem apertado.

Ambos levantaram-se das cadeiras, que ficavam em frente a uma das janelas da sala comum, e sorriram-lhe com agrado.

- Que bom que já estás pronto, esperamos horas por ti – comentou Ron, soltando um riso nervoso.

Harry sabia que esta era a primeira vez que iam juntos como namorados, e que Ron não queria que nada de mal acontecesse hoje. Confessara ontem que, se pudesse, tomava uma dose da Poção da Sorte.

- Não sabia o quê que devia vestir – mentiu Harry. A verdade é que, após ter jogado xadrez com Ron, na qual Ron vencera a primeira partida em menos de quinze minutos, devido há sua falta de concentração óbvia, não conseguira afastar uma sensação sombria que carregava-lhe a mente. – Ainda bem que hoje não está a chover. Ia estragar o clima. "Que não pode ficar pior do que o que está…!"

- Ouviram que as "Escândalo" vão estar presente? – interrogou-se Hermione.

- Oh, sim. Isso e muitos outros disparates. O Seamus parece acreditar que os "Diviners" vão actuar ao vivo, e há quem diga que as "Weird Witches" também vão lá estar – concluiu Harry.

Por momentos, conseguiu inclusivo esquecer de Snape e debruçar-se numa conversa excitante com Ron acerca de Quidditch, enquanto alcançavam as portas do salão.

As portas abriram-se à sua frente, deixando Harry deslumbrado com o cenário. As mesas comuns tinham dado lugar a mesas mais pequenas e redondas, que tinham sido dispostas à volta da sala, de forma a deixar espaço para a pista de dança. Grinaldas de azevinho e laços forravam as paredes de gelo quase transparente, cor de prata pura, que reluzia quando se aproximavam. Estrelas vermelhas e douradas decoravam as janelas, reflectindo destemidamente as cores quentes de Natal. Havia, inclusivo, um tapete vermelho à entrada, e luzes de Natal de todas as cores piscavam alegremente, lá no alto, mesmo rente ao tecto. Embora tudo estivesse quase perfeito, fazendo lembrar um cenário de sonhos, nada disso surpreendeu demasiado Harry, que tinha ajudado nas decorações iniciais. No fim, foram as estátuas de gelo que mais o surpreenderam. Esculpidas em forma de anjos a tocar harpa e flauta, tão espessas e brancas como diamantes brilhantes.

- É pá! Está tudo maravilhoso! – exclamou Ron de surdina.

- Tens razão – assentiu Hermione calorosamente.

Harry, Hermione e Ron sentaram-se ao lado de Luna, que já tinha chegado há uns minutos, e começaram a servir-se da comida que tinham pedido. Tal como o baile de há alguns anos atrás, bastava pensar-se naquilo que se desejava comer para que a comida materializar-se mesmo em cima da mesa, que estava cheia de pratos exóticos. Serviu-se de um pouco daqui e dali, mas no geral acabou por não comer muito.

A mesa tinha um combinado de encarnado e cor de ouro com motivos a condizer com a ocasião. Pequenas árvores de Natal em vidro ornamentavam-na e, em cima do centro, podia-se ver um vaso transparente com pinhas secas a enchê-lo.

- Harry, vistes a Mary? – sussurrou-lhe Hermione, inclinando-se cobre a mesa para falar-lhe demais perto, tendo sempre o cuidado para que o seu cabelo não se queimar-se nas velas de enfeito, por descuido. – Está sempre a olhar para aqui…

- Quem? – perguntou.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- A sério que não te lembras? A rapariga dos Gryffindor que drogou-te com uma poção de amor. Tu e o Ron são, às vezes, tão densos que podiam formar um clube.

De alguma forma, passado todo aquele tempo, a única coisa que conseguia lembrar-se era do quão fantástico o sexo tinha sido com Snape naquele dia. Quanto tempo tinha arqueado e chamado por ele, quantas tinham sido as expressões faciais que fizera diante dele, quais tinham sido as palavras sussurradas, em secretismo, naquele dia. Para si, sentira-se como se fosse o seu amante naquela hora secreta em que não tinha de utilizar nenhuma máscara, e que todas as suas camadas tinham sido despidas em frente dele. "Se ao menos pudesse dizer a mesma coisa do Snape…", pensou acabrunhadamente.

A poção do amor tornara a sua mente mais desfocada e menos afiada, capaz de confundir facilmente tudo o que se passava em seu redor para além de um desejo doentio por ela. Só de pensar nisso já o obrigava a suster as náuseas que subiam-lhe à boca. Saberia ela o quanto errado fora o que fizera? Talvez só planeasse divertir-se um pouco à sua custa, mas tocar-lhe daquela forma… Os seus lábios não pertenciam-lhe, só a Snape e a ele. E cada recanto do seu corpo devia ser seu, perdê-lo era perder-se a si. Mesmo que às vezes julgasse que estava a deitar-se fora, desperdiçar-se com alguém que não o amava, era sua decisão, não de mais ninguém. Não era um fantoche.

- Como é que é suposto ele lembrar-se dela? – interveio em seu favor Ron. – A única vez que falou com ela era quando estava drogado. Ela tem mesmo lata em olhar se quer para cá depois de tudo.

- Tens razão – disse Harry.

Depois de terminarem de comer levantaram-se e foram dançar para a pista de dança. Afinal os "Diviners" apareceram mesmo, tal como o Seamus previra, e começaram por cantar uma melodia suave e lenta. Arrancaram notas agudas da guitarra, quando chegaram ao refrão, que foram capazes de fazerem-no espantar pela positiva.

- Harry, está tudo bem entre ti e o Snape? – perguntou-lhe alegremente Luna. A sua voz dançava, entoando notas agudas.

- Porquê que perguntas? - cuspiu na defensiva. Só depois relembrou-se que a Luna sabia de (quase) tudo. – Não devias fazer este tipo de perguntas em voz alta – censurou-a, olhando em redor. – E se alguém ouvisse? – Depois, baixou a voz até esta tornar-se num murmúrio tão suave como a brisa. - Oh, bem… Snape não gosta de mim… Eu confessei-me e tudo o que ele foi capaz de fazer foi ignorar-me. Por isso, preferia que não falasses mais nisso…

- Ele ama-te.

- Obrigada pelo voto de confiança, mas eu não tenho forma de saber se isso é realmente verdade…

- Disparates… Isso é tão certo como o facto do descendente do Conde Drácula estar agora a controlar o Ministério da Magia.

"Porque tudo isso faz sentido…", pensou.

- Olha para ele – insistiu Luna. – Não pára de olhar para ti desde que chegastes. Tenho uma ideia! Depois de tudo correr bem entre vocês os dois, podiam dar uma entrevista ao jornal do meu pai a contar como mantiveram o relacionamento segredo de toda a gente, evitando serem expulsos do colégio. Parece interessante! O meu pai anda a dizer que precisamos de artigos mais comuns para atrair a maioria da população.

O pior de tudo é que Harry tinha um pressentimento que isso era capaz de resultar para aliciar mais pessoas. Ainda assim, a última coisa que queria era que um artigo destes fosse publicado.

Harry deitou um olhar para ele, disfarçadamente, e não pode notar que a Luna tinha razão. Snape percorria o seu corpo com o olhar, cravando-se em recanto seu, como se fosse uma presa indefesa. Hipnotizava-o, lia-o por inteiro, prendia-o num abraço negro, cativava-o, até fazê-lo esquecer de tudo em seu redor. E Harry não queria sentir-se assim, despido diante de um olhar perscrutador, examinado até ao ínfimo recanto. Não enquanto soubesse que não o podia ter para si. Tê-lo aqui ao perto, era uma lembrança suficientemente dolorosa do seu falhanço.

O Professor Binns chamou novamente Snape e este acabou por afastar o seu olhar sorumbático de Harry, embora muito a contragosto, e reatou a conversa onde esta tinha começado.

Só agora Harry realmente apercebeu-se o quanto o seu corpo vibrava por ele, sintonizado para tocar a sua melodia.

- Harry! – chamou Ginny, afastando-o do seu pensamento. – Preciso de falar contigo – disse, num tom de voz mais urgente que o habitual.

- O quê que se passou?

Ginny tinha o vestido de baile amarrotado, com as pontas enlameadas e sujas. Gotas de orvalho cobriam o seu cabelo, e ainda havia vestígios de lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos, ameaçando cair e borrar ainda mais a maquilhagem negra.

- Vamos para fora – insistiu ela.

- Luna, não te importas de ir-me buscar uma bebida? Volto dentro em breve.

- Não há problema – sorriu.

Quando iam a sair, Harry lançou um último olhar na direcção de Snape, e ficou contente por ele ainda estar ocupado a falar com o Professor Binns. Infelizmente o Ron e a Hermione estavam perto, e aproximaram-se rapidamente ao ver Ginny naquele estado.

- Ginny, estás toda molhada! – berrou Ron, chamando, sem querer, a atenção da multidão em seu redor. Harry amaldiçoou-o silenciosamente por isso.

- E o quê que tens a ver com isso? Viestes cá gozar comigo? – perguntou-lhe Ginny, a voz tremendo-lhe inaudivelmente.

- Sou o teu irmão – atirou-lhe Ron. – Tenho direito de saber o quê que se passa.

- Esse é o teu problema, julgas que só por seres o meu irmão tens o direito de te enfiar em assuntos a quais não és chamado?

Hermione tocou suavemente no ombro do Ron.

- Vamos – disse Hermione, conduzindo um Ron com a cara da cor dum tomate.

Agora provavelmente o salão inteiro sabia o quê que se estava a passar.

Dirigiram-se para a varanda no exterior. Era um lugar arejado, bom para casais passarem algum tempo apenas na companhia um do outro, ou para pessoas que estavam cansadas poderem repousar. Hoje, contudo, estava demasiado frio para fazer-se nem uma coisa nem outra. Os flocos de neve dançavam, alvos e suaves, arrastados pelas rajadas fortes de vento, até caírem no chão de pedra dura. Por causa disso, ninguém estava à vista, até onde Harry conseguia discernir.

- O Blaise é um estúpido! – exclamou Gunny, as suas feições alteradas. – Tem demasiada vergonha minha para acompanhar-me ao Baile, e nem sequer quer falar comigo quando está na companhia dos seus amigalhaços dos Slytherin.

- Tens razão. Ele é um estúpido. Tu sabes que podes arranjar alguém muito melhor que ele – disse Harry, honestamente.

- Isso é mais fácil de dizer do que de fazer – suspirou. - Obrigada.

Ginny surpreendeu-o ao abraçá-lo, o seu rosto encostado ao seu peito, com o cabelo numa mancha encarnada. Decididamente nunca se tinha sentido tão desconfortável como nesta altura. No entanto, estava errado, como Snape ia ser capaz de provar-lhe, tudo podia ser bem pior.

Dois pares de garras agarraram-lhe pelos ombros, afastando-o de Ginny. Cambaleou e segurou-se a uma das colunas, para não se desequilibrar e cair.

Estas mãos só podiam pertencer a uma pessoa: Snape.

Harry percorreu um trajecto visual entre Ginny, com os olhos esbugalhados de medo, e Snape, com um olhar ameaçador. O mesmo olhar que lembrava-se de ter visto na noite em que Snape matara Dumbledore.

Sentiu um arrepio brusco e uma vontade de esconder-se, mesmo sabendo que não tinha feito nada de mal. No entanto, Snape mal lhe prestava atenção, como se fosse tão transparente como um fantasma. Tinha apenas olhos para Ginny, e aproximava-se dela com a mão direita a segurar o cabo da varinha, como uma aranha a tecer uma teia em volta da sua presa.

- Trinta pontos a menos para os Gryffindor, – disse asperamente Snape, o seu rosto congelado numa máscara gelada – por conduta imprópria.

Ginny tremeu de indignação.

- O quê que eu fiz de mal?

Harry tentou mover-se e dizer alguma coisa, mas achou-se incapaz de começar, os seus pés transformados em duas torres de pedra, duras e sólidas, enquanto o seu coração apertava-se desconfortavelmente.

- Vais chamar-me "senhor", Wesley, enquanto eu for teu professor, e perdes mais dez pontos por isso. – Dois faróis negros estreitaram-se perigosamente, cravando-se nela como se tenciona-se matá-la só com o olhar. - Isso aqui é uma escola respeitável, não um bordel. Comportamentos indecentes não vão ser tolerados. Aproveitaste-te do Potter que é mais inocente e tem menos discernimento que tu – cuspiu Snape venenosamente, avançando até encontrar-se a poucos passos de distância de Ginny. – Não tinhas autorização para abandonar o baile, a esta hora, sem a companhia dos perfeitos da tua casa ou dum professor. Regressa ao teu dormitório imediatamente. Se eu vir-te a respirar duma forma que pareça minimamente inadequada, hoje ou durante o resto do ano, irei aconselhar a Directora a expulsar-te, já que não demonstras ter qualidade para nada útil para a sociedade, e só me fazes perder o meu tempo.

Harry tinha a impressão que Ginny ia tentar enfeitiçá-lo. Agora também ela segurava no cabo da varinha com tanta força que quase a ameaçava quebrar. Apertou os lábios, os dentes rangendo, mas não disse nada. Virou-se e foi-se embora, anda a tempo de Harry ver um trilho de lágrimas escorrer pelo seu rosto até cair no chão, misturando-se com as gotas de chuva.

- Ela não fez nada que merece-se ser insultada desta forma! – trovejou Harry, irado. Tinha a impressão que acabara de acordar dum sono longo, sentindo as suas forças novamente voltarem ao seu corpo. Afastou o medo para baixo do seu subconsciente. – E pensar que eu julguei que fosses melhor que isso… – virou-lhe as costas. – Adeus.

- Espera – ordenou rispidamente Snape.

A última coisa que queria era esperar, olhar para os seus olhos carregados de ódio, ou pior, inexpressivos, como os vira há pouco. E saber que o tinha desapontado, que esforçara-se o melhor que pudera e mesmo assim, cada gota de amor que sentia por ele, não eram suficientes.

- Estou cansado de esperar – confessou, uma leve emoção agitando-se na sua voz.

As garras de Snape desceram novamente sobre o seu pulso, e obrigaram-no a virar-se na sua direcção. O pulso magoava-o, no entanto, não se queixou.

- Deixa-me – pediu.

- Não. Eu vou fazer-te desejares-me, tremeres ao meu toque, gritares o meu nome. Eu não vou deixar-te até a esqueceres – silvou Snape, numa voz baixa.

- Julgava… julgava que tinhas acreditado quando eu disse-te que amava-te! Eu quero-te há tanto tempo… Nunca pensei nem que seja por um minuto em tê-la de volta. Fostes tu que ocupastes todos os meus pensamentos, que tornastes a minha vida mais difícil, mesmo assim não trocava o que temos… que podia-mos ter… por nada deste mundo.

Snape lançou-lhe um sorriso torto que não chegou ao resto do seu rosto.

- Li a carta que a Weasley mandou-te. Entediante e mal escrita, ainda assim obriguei-me a chegar até ao fim. Podias ao menos tê-la deitado fora, mas eu presumo que querias guardar uma recordação dela, para servir-te de troféu nas tuas muitas conquistas. – Empurrou-lhe um olhar carrancudo.

- Estava há dias há procura desta carta! – brandou Harry. Era para o Blaise Zabini, não para mim. A Ginny implorou-me para entregar-lhe, mas ele não quis ficar com ela, e pediu-me para dar-lhe de volta – disse, exasperado. – Pergunta a ele, já que está na tua casa!

"Como pode Snape ser tão estúpido?" Pôr o seu amor em causa, como se ele não o mostrasse em cada carícia sua, em cada vez que arriscava-se a ser expulso por ele, em cada nome seu que gritava.

Não era da sua conta o que fazia com a sua vida, tinha direito a ter privacidade, afinal de contas nem eram namorados. Snape deixara isso tão claro como água há uns dias atrás, quando recusara dizer se o amava. Só o queria como um troféu que não desejava partilhar com mais ninguém.

Lutou numa tentativa frustrada para soltar o braço que Snape agarrava, esbracejando violentamente, no entanto, a mão sobre o seu pulso permanecia imóvel, prendendo-lhe, dura como uma pedra.

Snape agia duma forma insensível e irrazoável, sem pôr em causa que alguém podia aparecer há sua procura, e encontrá-los naquela situação. Da porta do Salão até ao recanto no balcão em que se encontravam eram só pouco mais de quinze passos.

Por momentos fugazes, pensou em gritar, e tê-lo-ia feito se Snape não tivesse entreposto.

- Prova-me que estás a falar a verdade e eu deixo-te ir – disse Snape, percorrendo-lhe com um olhar morto.

O vento assoprava agora mais forte, agitando o seu cabelo e levando as palavras sem que deixa-se de as compreender.

- Não tenho nada para provar-te – disse Harry, com um olhar de desafio obviamente expresso.

- Basta uma dança, Potter, e és livre de ir. Não vou obrigar-te a ficares se não quiseres, por mais tentador que a tua companhia possa parecer – ironizou Snape num tom de desafio, mantendo-se impassível.

- Alguém pode-nos ver – argumentou Harry.

Snape ignorou-o. Parecia estar irracionalmente determinado em convencê-lo, e quando Snape prosseguia uma linha de raciocínio, era quase impossível obrigá-lo a voltar atrás.

- Hoje é um dia histórico, então. Nunca pensei ver-te com medo de descumprir a lei, mesmo quando podia resultar na tua expulsão.

Enquanto Snape não fosse sincero consigo, Harry não se sentia confortável em aceder às suas expectativas. Ainda assim, o resto do seu corpo parecia ter vida própria, e ansiava por aproximar-se de Snape, e sentir os seus músculos a tocar nos seus, a sua voz reduzida a uma carícia íntima… A mão do professor era a única parte que entrava em contacto consigo, um pronuncio insinuante daquilo que podia estar para vir.

Porquê que ele não lhe dava espaço suficiente para concentrar-se? O balcão, de repente, tornara-se muito mais quente.

- Está bem… - sentenciou Harry, em parte contrariado. Dsse a si mesmo que esta era a única forma de Snape deixá-lo ir.

Sentiu, quase imediatamente, o braço direito do Mestre de Poções a contornar-lhe o corpo, alojando-se um pouco acima da cintura, mesmo por de baixo do seu braço esquerdo, enquanto a sua outra mão agarrou na sua com uma suavidade impressionante, erguendo-a até à altura dos ombros. Harry posicionou a sua mão nas suas costas, o tecido fino sobre os seus dedos, e resistiu há tentação de segurar-lhe com força, pois uma parte dele temia que ele fosse-se evaporar perante os seus dedos.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Snape trespassou-lhe com um olhar aguçado. Os seus olhos eram tão negros como a abóbada do céu lá no alto, guarnecida de estrelas, semelhantes a tesouro brilhantes, que reapareciam por de trás das nuvens.

- Nada – disse, por fim.

Havia uma magia selvagem que aprofundava-se em seu redor, vibrando juntamente com o ar frio da noite. Era feita das trevas da noite, o mesmo negrume que ofuscava-o cada vez que olhava nos olhos de Snape, e perdia-se nos seus dois poços negros.

Olhou para a tatuagem duma serpente, enroscada sobre uma caveira, que parecia estar a rir ameaçadoramente, parcialmente encoberta pelas mangas negras do Professor. Só a cabeça da serpente, de boca fendida e olhos dilatados, era capaz de ser vista.

- Porquê que interessaste-te pela magia negra? Só causa destruição e mortes. – Rodopiavam, movendo-se lentamente em círculos. Harry, com a mão colocada junto ao peito do professor, tentava afastá-lo de si, para que não se sentisse demasiado atraído pela sua proximidade.

- A magia denominada por muitos como branca é deficiente em muitos sentidos. Tive interesse em alargar a minha área de conhecimento e explorar novas áreas. Infelizmente quanto mais aprendi menos me senti saciado. Porque, quando se dá uma parte de nós há magia negra, ela exige sempre mais – completou em voz gutural. - É indomável e transcendente em certos sentidos – disse Snape, a voz suave e fria. – Ao longo dos meus anos de estudo de poções deparei-me com o Yaa Sang, uma forma de magia tradicional efectuada no nordeste da Tailândia, passada ao longo de diferentes gerações. Algumas plantas eram capazes de envenenar a sua vítima deixando poucos traços, dificultando a sua identificação. Os mortos pareciam como se tivessem morrido naturalmente.

- Existe feitiços em número que chegue e se, o preço a pagar por aprender este tipo de magia é a minha alma e o sofrimento de inocentes, prefiro antes a restrição. Mas não compreendo… - disse, após uma pausa. – Porquê que alguém tão novo havia de querer aprender este tipo de magia? Tudo bem que podia querer utilizar algum feitiço ridículo para castigar um colega, mas mais que isso… seria demasiado mau. Só consigo imaginar o Voldemort a fazer uma coisa destas. – Respirou com dificuldade, o ar frio da noite cortava-lhe a garganta.

- Verdade? – Harry tinha a impressão que ria-se da sua ingenuidade, embora nenhum sorriso tivesse tocado no seu rosto. – São muitos os alunos de Hogwarts desejosos por poder, conhecimento e respeito que julgam poder receber através do seu conhecimento em magia negra. Ao contrário de muitos dos seus companheiros que vivem à luz do dia, as corujas são uma espécie nocturna, caçam e matam as suas presas, mas são poucos os predadores que têm de enfrentar. E quantas não são as pessoas que querem ser assim? Os teus pais morreram por causa dum feiticeiro negro, senão, talvez também tivesses sentido o fascínio que ela exerce.

Harry não disse-lhe que, por mais influente que a Magia Negra sem dúvida pudesse ser, nada disso se podia comparar ao som da sua voz lenta e arrastada.

Tremeu involuntariamente, sentindo o corpo dele pressionado contra o seu, e soube que, se não saísse dali dentro em breve, teria de explicar a Snape o motivo da sua erecção crescente.

- Pensei que decidiste virar-te para a magia negra porque tinhas medo.

Mal as palavras fugiram-lhe dos lábios, sabia que não as devia ter dito. No entanto, não havia forma de corrigir o seu erro. Ainda estava fresco, na sua memória, as imagens que vira no Pensatório de Snape.

Medo.

Um rapaz assustado, com o corpo de pernas para o ar, lutando para manter-se equilibrado e alcançar a varinha, enquanto uma multidão de gargalhadas rompera em seu redor.

O mesmo terror que ele mesmo experienciara muitas vezes, às mãos do seu primo. Um medo avassalador, que possuía-lhe por inteiro.

- Cumpri a minha promessa – disse Harry. – Deixa-me ir.

Snape empurrou-o de encontro há parede do castelo, prendendo o seu corpo à sua superfície fria. Harry sacudiu-se veemente, na sua cabeça, apenas um pensamento ocupava-lhe a mente. Não aqui, não agora. Snape ainda há tão pouco tempo magoara-lhe e deixara-lhe preso dentro dos seus pensamentos confusos. Não queria ter de tratar destes assuntos num momento em que se sentia tão vulnerável, cercado pelo barulho de risos e música que ecoava pela parede, lembrando-lhe que alguém podia aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Medo? – riu-se. – A única coisa que temo é perder-te. O quê que queres que eu te diga, Potter? – Que eu não consigo mais negar a atracção que sinto por ti? – Acariciou o seu rosto, poisando o dedo indicador nos seus lábios.

- Sim… - desabafou Harry.

- É verdade – confirmou, enquanto afundava as suas mãos no seu cabelo negro.

O monstro no peito de Harry ronronou de contentamento.

Lutou para manter a sua respiração controlada. O seu coração, demasiado pequeno para acomodar-se dentro do seu peito, pressionava-se perigosamente contra os seus ossos, bombardeando o seu sangue, que fluía, quente e electrificante, pelas suas veias.

Corou involuntariamente. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer, Snape não podia ter dito que o desejava abertamente. Já à muito supusera que ele o queria, senão porque havia de….

- Aaahhh… - Harry soltou um gemido rouco. – O quê que estás a fazer? Alguém pode ver as marcas…

Entre os lábios de Snape, que desciam sobre o seu pescoço, beijando-o e devorando-o, e o seu pénis desconfortavelmente teso, Harry era incapaz de articular demasiadas palavras duma só vez. A sua mente tornara-se nublada de desejo, e todas as objecções que antes encontrara para estar nos braços de Snape perderam-se naquele momento.

- Estou a marcar-te como meu, para que tu nem ninguém esqueçam-se. – ronronou, enquanto lambia o lóbulo da sua orelha, fazendo-o estremecer involuntariamente.

Harry empurrou-lhe um olhar de ternura; as mãos de Snape desfaziam-lhe a gravata habilmente e desabotoavam-lhe a camisa. O casaco tinha sido atirado ao chão já há algum tempo, embora Harry não se lembra-se quando.

Lançou um olhar quente ao homem à sua frente, capaz de fazê-lo ficar daquele jeito, cujo os olhos negros como as trevas haviam-se tornado carregados de desejo.

Queria, acima de tudo, que Snape libertasse o seu pénis das suas calças, ansiando pelo seu toque capaz de reanima-lo por completo.

- Eu preciso de ti – pediu-lhe Harry, inclinado o quadril até que o seu púbis roçou no tecido das calças de Snape, e Harry foi capaz de sentir, com uma ponta de satisfação, o quanto duro o pénis dele também estava.

- Onde, Potter? – inquiriu o professor, num tom de voz rouca.

- Aqui. – Harry levou a mão do professor até há sua erecção, uma corrente de prazer atravessando-lhe o corpo, ao sentir o toque dos seus dedos.

- Já? – perguntou Snape, com um sorriso malicioso, regozijando-se em vê-lo naquela posição, com o corpo arquejado na sua direcção, a cabeça encostada à parede fria, e a respiração alterada.

Harry tocou-o no tronco, por de baixo das roupas, e fez com que um dos seus mamilos girasse entre os seus dedos. Snape, de lábios entreaberto e uma ruga entre a testa, acentuada pela sua expressão de prazer, parecia delicioso. Perguntou-se se atrever-se-ia a beijar-lhe os lábios, húmidos e suaves. Não estava muito longe do seu alcance, por isso não devia ser muito difícil...

- Snape! – Ouviram alguém chamar, e afastaram-se ao mesmo tempo um dum outro, com a presa.

- Vamos acabar o que começamos mais tarde… - avisou-o Snape.

Tanto Harry como o professor ainda foram a tempo de vestir as peças de roupa que já haviam despido, antes que o vulto se aproxima-se o suficiente para poderem-no reconhecer.

- Snape, aqui estás tu! – exclamou Mcgonagall, indignadamente. – Andei à tua procura pelo castelo inteiro. A Weasley queixou-se por causa do teu comportamento, não devias ser tão duro com ela sem um motivo sério. Francamente, em Hogwarts não aprovamos este tipo de linguagem pouco adequada.

- A Weasley estava a descumprir as regras. Os alunos têm de saber que mesmo sabendo que estão de férias não são admitidos a portarem-se de forma inadequada.

Mcgonagall preparava-se para responder quando reparou, finalmente, que Harry encontrava-se ali.

- Potter, o quê que estás a fazer aqui, fora de horas?

Sentiu-se, ao menos, aliviado por parecer que Ginny não citara o seu nome, caso contrário a Directora não estaria tão admirada por o ver.

- O Potter sentiu-se mal disposto e foi apanhar ar, eu ia acompanhá-lo até ao Salão. - Snape acabou por responder por ele.

Harry aproveitou a deixa.

- Não é preciso, eu posso voltar sozinho.

Virou-se e saiu antes que Snape pudesse protestar, temia que se olhasse-o nos olhos não fosse capaz de sair dali. No entanto, não caminhou na direcção do Grande Salão, precisava de tempo para pensar, e tudo lá era demasiado claro e barulhento.

Quando contornava o corredor que dava para o seu dormitório, ouviu um barulho atrás de si que o fez virar-se instintivamente.

Draco e Goyle encontravam-se poucos metros há sua frente.

- Com que então já fartaste-te de levar no cú, Potter? – perguntou Draco provocativamente. - Porquê que não pedes ao Snape para seres tu a comê-lo, para variar. - Goyle riu-se sonoramente a seu lado.

Harry sentiu uma centelha de raiva incendiar-se no seu peito, atiçada por aquelas palavras duras.

- Porquê Draco, estás com ciúmes? Se gostavas de estar na minha posição podias pergunta ao Snape, embora eu duvido que ele tivesse algum interesse em ti – disse Harry, saboreando, com imensa alegria, o quanto as suas palavras tinham sortido efeito.

Draco fechou o punho e rangeu os dentes, enquanto as suas pupilas se dilatavam. Goyle demorou demasiado tempo a parar de rir, e aperceber-se realmente o que estava-se a passar.

- Cuidado como falas comigo. Cruciatus! – brandou Draco.

Harry afastou-se rapidamente, e o feitiço veio embater de encontro à estátua de Merlin, que ficou com um braço estilhaçado. Em seu redor uma nuvem de poeira levantou-se, fazendo com que os seus olhos começassem a lacrimejar. Mesmo assim ergueu a sua varinha na direcção dos Slytherin.

- Atordoar! Accio Varinha! – exclamou Harry.

- Protego! – Draco ergeu a varinha, demasiado rápido, e bloqueou os seus feitiços.

Felizmente o feixe de energia acertou em Goyle, que caiu com um estrondo no chão, enquanto a sua varinha saltava-lhe das mãos para vir surgir uns metros mais há frente, nas mãos de Harry.

- Não mudastes nada, Malfoy, mesmo depois de eu ter-te salvo a vida – acusou-o Harry, sem afastar os seus olhos por um minuto que seja do loiro.

- Salvar a vida? – Draco riu-se. – Por tua culpa o Crabbe está morto.

- Tens memória curta, se o Crabbe não tivesse usado um encantamento que ele próprio não compreendia, e quase nos ter morto a todos, nada disso teria acontecido. Já deviam ter aprendido a lição.

- Estás-me a ameaçar? – perguntou-lhe Draco, irritadamente.

Quando Harry preparava-se para responder, sentiu dois pares de mãos fortes agarrarem-lhe os braços pelas costas, imobilizando-o por completo. Aparentemente, o Goyle acordara enquanto estivera a falar com o Draco, sem dar por isso.

Esbracejou sem muito sucesso, era como ter um gorila a segurar-lhe, os seus braços eram duros com pedra e tinham quase o dobro dos seus.

- Pede ao teu guarda-costas para largar-me, Draco – exigiu Harry, debatendo com mais força.

- E se eu dizer que não, chamas o teu namorado? – Riu-se. - Lembras-te da maldição imperdoável que lançaste-me à dois anos atrás? Acho que está na altura de retribuir. Sectumsempra!

A última coisa que viu foi um feixe de luz brotar da varinha de Draco, atravessando o corredor na sua direcção, sangue como rubis, empapando a sua blusa negra, e depois tudo tornou-se em trevas. Prometeu não gritar, a dor que atravessava o seu corpo era de tal forma dilacerante que foi preciso toda a sua força de vontade para permanecer com os lábios pressionados um contra o outro, até os seus dentes começarem a ranger, e a sua boca saber a sangue fresco.

Respirou profundamente, e ouviu claramente vozes e gritos, que não sabia se pertenciam-lhe. Não conseguia distinguir as vozes nem o que diziam, sempre que tentava concentrar-se a sua consciência fugia-lhe um pouco mais, afundando-se dentro de si mesmo.

Alguém tocou-lhe suavemente no rosto, e depois no pescoço, sentiu o seu corpo cair de encontro a algo mais fofo. Aquele pequeno movimento era de tal forma doloroso que fez-lhe soltar um gemido abafado. E por fim, a inconsciência reclamou a sua mente.

**FIM**

**Deixem um comentário, por favor**

**N/A:. Estou sem muito tempo, por isso terei de ser breve. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. A música é ideia da Dark.**

**Próximo capítulo vamos ficar a saber se o Severus ama o Harry. A sua relação vai dar um passo em frente ou para trás.**


End file.
